Facing Yourself
by Angelus-alvus
Summary: Driven by the stress and fatigue, Danny makes some wrong choices. Clockwork, then, decides to remind the boy of what truly means to be a hero by making him help himself. Contains AU.
1. A Devil's Offer

Author notes:

1)English is my second language. Forgive me for any mistake.

2)I don't own Danny Phantom. The only thing I own here are the plot and the OCs

3)Just one thing: In my story Phantom Planet never happened.

4)I have to give my special thanks to two people for helping me with this story: Truephan and akurate imma (a.k.a Shadow of Light).

* * *

The fifteen-year-old Danny Phantom got back at his home at 3:30 a.m., bruised and tired after another fight with Technus. He carried the thermos containing the ghost to the ghost portal located in the basement of his house and flushed him back to the ghost zone.

He turned intangible and flew back to his room. When he arrived two white rings appeared around his waist and moved to opposite directions turning him back to his human self.

He yawned and was ready to collapse on the bed and try to rest for a bit when he saw a few books on his desk. It was his unfinished Math homework. He groaned as he dragged himself to the desk and sat down on a chair. He turned on his table lamp and opened his notebook and tried to solve the problems.

When the sunlight started to warm up his room, he sighed. He was too tired to solve correctly any of the problems, since he didn't get any sleep and probably the teacher would scold him. Again.

He decided to at least take a shower before his sister decided to occupy it. He struggled to keep himself awake and decided to bathe with cold water in order to not fall asleep.

The cold shower did help him a little. After, he wore his baggy blue jeans and before he put on his shirt, he noticed a few more scars on his torso. Technus had made a new model of robot and had decided to add some chainsaws in it. Fortunately, for Danny, the evil ghost liked to gloat about his plans of dominating all technology of the world and the halfa was capable of trapping him off-guard inside of the Fenton Thermos.

He touched one of his new scars located on his belly and flinched. It still hurt a bit. He shivered with the thought of having to sustain such damage in his human form. He wore his usual red and white t-shirt alongside with his red jacket in order to hide the bruises and cuts of his arms and decided to organize his backpack for the school. The fact that it was Friday didn't help him one bit. For Danny it only meant that he would have to fight ghosts without having to worry about skipping a few classes.

Soon, he started to feel the smell of the breakfast that his mom was making. He smiled a bit with at least having something good to start his day. He went downstairs and found his mother alone in the kitchen preparing waffles, bacon and scrambled eggs for her family.

She was already in her blue hazmat suit, however her head wasn't covered. She looked to her son and frowned. He had dark circles under his eyes. It showed her that he didn't get any sleep at all again.

She worried about him and tried to figure it out what were his problems. She tried to talk to him, giving him space and even tried to be subtle about it with no success.

Realizing that his mother was looking at him worriedly he quickly told her: "I've been studying the whole night, mom. I'll be fine."

But she knew he was far from fine. She lost the count of how many times he gave her that excuse. She knew that he was lying and it hurt her. His grades were dropping constantly, not to mention that he fell asleep during classes, and got detentions almost in a daily basis.

She **knew **he could do better than that. He used to have solid Bs and even eventual As now and then. Now his best grades were C-.

"You know, sweetie, I think you would probably have better results if you rested during the night. You're pushing yourself too hard and you won't learn a thing with you don't have good nights of sleep."

"I know, mom…" Danny said quietly as he sat on a chair next to the table.

Maddie sighed. She knew he wouldn't do such a thing. But she was decided to put an end in it.

"Look, Danny, I don't know what you're going through. I want to help you, but you just don't let me! From now on, I'm going to make random visits to your room during the night and if I find out that you're forcing yourself to study, you'll be grounded. And don't even try fool me. I **will** know if you are pretending to be asleep and there are many tricks for me to find out the truth." The woman stated looking at her son who just couldn't bring himself to look at his mother in the eyes.

Danny's blood ran cold at her words. He didn't know how to duplicate and now how was he supposed to fight ghosts in the middle of the night? Those questions plagued his mind. The last thing he wanted was that his mother found out that he sometimes left the house to fight ghosts. Besides that, Danny knew that he couldn't focus much on his homework and studies during the night, especially because he spends most of the day trying to protect his town. However, he always managed to do, even if it's just a little, of his homework. He always preferred to deliver something than deliver nothing at all.

'_That's just what I needed…more pressure!'_ The teen thought bitterly as he covered his face with his hands. He couldn't afford his parents to discover that he's something they hunt down. He sure could trick his father, but his mother has always been more attentive and was actually competent when it comes to hunting ghosts.

The fear of rejection made him sick and that called the attention of his mother who stopped preparing the breakfast to put her right hand on her child's left shoulder in order to comfort him. "Danny, your father and I are very concerned with you. We want to help you, but we can't until you tell us what's troubling you, son."

Danny wanted to share his secret. He really did, but he was too scared to do so. Before they could continue, both his father and sister arrived in the kitchen.

"Good morning, family! Oh, Maddie, are you preparing your famous waffles?" said the man named Jack Fenton. He was already in his orange hazmat suit hugging his wife from behind.

"Jack, dear, don't try to butter me up. I'll not mix the waffles with fudge." She said sternly turning to him.

"B-but, Maddie. Everything is better with fudge." whimpered Jack.

Danny couldn't help but to smile at the scene for a few reasons: thanks to his dad, the subject of the conversation was changed and it always amused him to see his mother handle his father's obsession for fudge.

Jazz sat down right on Danny's left and noticed the tired look of her little brother, but decided to talk to him more in private.

Maddie gave another sad look at her son and went back to finish making the breakfast. Jack sat down on the table too and started talking about his modification in the Fenton Ghost Detector which, when completed, could pinpoint all ghosts in a 4 mile radius.

Danny got concerned once again. His wondered when his luck was going to wear off. He has been lucky for a year, because all his parents inventions pointed him as a ghost, but they always thought they were defective, therefore he wasn't discovered.

Maddie served the breakfast on the table and Danny ate quietly the food. He did his best to chew it slowly in order to savor it. '_This will probably be the best thing that will happen to me today.'_ He thought as he chewed the bacon.

After the breakfast, Maddie tried to talk some more with Danny but he told her that he was going to be late and he didn't want another detention for that. Jazz promptly offered herself to give his brother a ride to the school, which he accepted.

Danny went back upstairs to pick up his backpack and said bye to his parents. Jazz was already waiting for him in her car.

After both of her children left, Maddie went to talk to Jack, who was eating his second plate of waffles, about their son. "Jack, Danny is worrying me so much. He is worrying me and I don't know what to do. I've reduced his curfew to 9 p.m., but he still gets home late, he isn't doing well on school, he's not getting any sleep…Jack, I…don't want to believe he's involved with drugs or something worse…" she said before bursting in tears.

The man quickly got up of the chair and went to comfort his wife. "Maddie, please don't do this. Danny is a teenager. I know you're worried, but we both know he knows better than doing drugs." He paused and gently wiped his wife's tears from hers cheeks. "Let's do like this: When he gets home. Let's confront him. We'll make him sit down and tell us exactly what is bothering him and we'll not let him to get up of the couch before he tells us the truth. How about this?" he finished with a warm smile.

"Oh, Jack…" Maddie said hugging her husband tightly. Jack leaned and returned the affection to his wife.

After a few minutes, Jack spoke: "So…can I have fudge now?"

His wife chuckled. '_He always knows how to cheer me up.' _she thought.

In the car, Danny closed his eyes trying to rest a little before arriving at school, but his sister had other plans.

"Another ghost fight in the middle of the night, huh?" she more like affirmed then asked.

"Yes…" mumbled Danny figuring it out he wasn't going to have a few moments of rest.

"They have been appearing a lot, specially during school time and in the middle of the night…" she mused for a moment right before a blue mist came out of Danny's mouth alongside with a chill that spread through his body

"JAZZ, WATCH OUT!" yelled Danny pointing to a missile coming towards them. Jazz managed to dodge it and almost crashed in a lamppost. Fortunately, she managed to break just in time. The missile made a small crater in the road and Danny dreaded with the thought of what could have happened if that had hit Jazz's car. He could have survived due his ghost powers, but she wouldn't. Danny saw red.

He quickly turned into his ghost alter ego and stormed against the familiar ghost who was standing still in the air. "Hello, whelp. Missed me?" said Skulker with a grin.

Danny didn't reply. He didn't want to exchange insults, he didn't want to toy around with the ghost hunter. He just wanted to make him pay to point a gun to his sister.

The ghost boy slammed hard against the ghost hunter sending him flying. However, he quickly recovered himself from the attack and one small canon appeared in each arm of his and blasted at Danny hitting him on the chest.

The young halfa fell hard on the street, but he launched himself again at the ghost in the mechanical suit. Skulker grinned again as he changed the cannons for a pair of rocket launchers which appeared on his shoulders. Each one fired 5 missiles against the boy.

Seeing the incoming attack, Danny growled and tried to destroy all the missiles with his ghost rays against them, but he only destroyed three of them, while two actually hit him and the remaining 5 made holes on the street.

Danny was thrown once again against the street by the explosion and fell in one of the craters in the ground. He was bleeding and the upper part of his jumpsuit was also damaged.

He gritted his teeth and flew again at Skulker who welcomed him by drawing a pair of green blades from his arms. When Danny got really close to Skulker, he unleashed his more powerful attack, the ghostly wail.

The attack at a point blank range completely destroyed the armor of the ghost hunter revealing his small true form. But that wasn't all. The sound attack broke all lamps in the street alongside with all windows of houses and buildings nearby. If Danny had used the attack on the ground he could have demolished them.

Skulker's diminutive form fell on the ground and couldn't focus. His vision was blur and he couldn't hear a thing. Danny flew back to the ground where Skulker was and picked him up and started to squeeze him in his hands making the small ghost yell in pain.

Jazz's ears were still ringing due her brother's sound attack, but she feared more about Danny more than ever. He didn't even bothered to look around to see if there was someone nearby and was going to kill a ghost! She bit her lower lip and quickly looked around in case of any witness, which, fortunately, there was none at the moment. But she knew that the explosion would call attention and she opened her own backpack and took a Fenton Thermos from inside of it. She wasn't sure if ghosts could be killed, but she wasn't going to let her brother become a murderer.

She quickly aimed the thermos at Skulker and, fortunately, she hit the ghost she wanted to capture. The small ghost was dragged to the thermos and Jazz closed it tight.

Danny turned angrily at Jazz showing his teeth in anger. Jazz gasped when Danny turned and his eyes were, for a brief moment, red. She looked scared and that made Danny snap out of his trance.

The halfa looked down in shame and turned invisible and flew his way to the school without saying a word to his sister. "Danny…" Jasmine muttered to herself worried about her brother.

Danny rushed to the school and looked for a place to change back. He went to behind of the Casper High and after looking around for signs of other people, he changed back.

He walked all his way around the school to notice that his backpack was still in Jazz's car. He cursed his own bad luck under his breath and he almost collapsed on the grass he was standing on. His clothes weren't torn like his jumpsuit, however they were starting to get messy with the blood coming from his wounds. He always healed faster in the ghost form, but even healing faster than a normal human, it would take some time. All he could do was at the moment was lean against the wall of his school and slowly sat down. He closed his jacket to prevent other people seeing the blood on his shirt and closed his eyes for a moment.

After a couple of minutes Danny heard a familiar voice calling him. He slowly opened his eyes and saw it was Sam who was calling for him. Tucker was right next to her and the two teenagers went quickly to aid his friend.

"Are you okay, dude?" asked Tucker concerned. Sam was also very preoccupied with her friend.

"I've had better days…"Danny said bitterly as he groaned in pain when he tried to stand up with little success. Sam and Tucker helped him to stand on his own. The goth girl didn't know what to do. It was obvious that her friend needed medical care, but how would they explain how he got such wounds. The doctors would ask him many uncomfortable questions.

Seeing that his friends worried faces, he forced a smile and told them: "Guys, I'm ok now. Honest. I was just hurt a little because of Skulker. It isn't such a big deal."

"Of course it is a big deal, Danny! I don't know what has gotten into those ghosts to attack our town constantly, but you can't handle it all just by yourself. You barely let us help you when a ghost appear. Even when it's just the Box Ghost!" Sam said worried.

"Yes, dude. You've told us they're attacking almost everyday during the night and we can tell you aren't sleeping much." Tucker said.

Danny genuinely smiled that time and in thanks for his friends who looked puzzled at him. "How about this? After school, if there isn't any ghost trying to destroy the town, can we go see the movie 'Bloodbath 4: the ultimate revenge'." Suggested Danny.

"The weirdest thing is that they named Bloodbath 3, as 'the final spill'. It's kinda sad when they try to resurrect a dead franchise. Many people said that the movie didn't stood up for the greatness of the last 3." digressed Tucker.

Realizing that Danny had completely changing the subject, Sam frowned: "No Danny. You aren't going to see any movie today. As soon as the school is over, go to your home and **sleep**. You seriously need it. If any ghost appears, Tucker, Jazz and I still have some ecto-weapons. We can handle it for you."

Danny was about to protest when his sister arrived at the school and easily spotted her brother next to the school. She rushed to him, carrying both her backpack and Danny's, and asked him what had happened to him. "Danny, it's not like you to be so angry. If I hadn't trapped Skulker into the Thermos, you could've killed him!" She said to her brother looking straight at his eyes.

Tucker and Sam gasped when they heard what Jazz had just said. "It's just…I couldn't hold myself after Skulker's attack, Jazz. He could've hurt you, or worse…" the halfa said not being able to keep looking at her sister's watery eyes. She gave him a hug. Danny flinched in pain, but said nothing.

"Danny, you're worrying me. All of us…Please don't fight like that. I know that if you think properly you can do better in those fights.I know you'll think I'm butting in as usual**, **but…don't you think you could've just frozen all those missiles?"

Danny slapped his own face realizing that his sister was right. If he had used his ice powers he could have prevented the projectiles from blowing up on him and also prevented all the damage on the street. _'Just great…I've scared the hell out of Jazz and now my city will have to pay for fixing the damage. Vlad is the mayor, but I doubt he would spend his own money to fix my mistakes. He will most likely make another campaign against me blabbering about how I'm the responsible for the raise in the taxes.'_ Danny thought bitterly.

After releasing Danny from the hug, Jazz gave him back his backpack and told them to go to the class before the bell rang. The four teenagers got into the school, but Jazz kept Danny from entering into it. She asked if he was okay and tried to take a look on his wounds. She would take him to the infirmary if necessary. She would be more than willingly to lie to help her little brother. Danny lied to her saying his wounds were already healed due his ghost powers. Jazz tried to take a look on him, but he just stormed into the school.

The first thing Danny did was getting inside of the boy's bathroom and locked himself inside in it. There was no one inside and the hybrid used that opportunity to open his jacket only to see his shirt with many blood stains. He opened his backpack and took a clean blue t-shirt from it. He took of his jacket and the messy shirt and turned on one of the faucets. He wet the clean parts off his white and red shirt to carefully remove all remains of blood of his torso. It still hurt a little, but he didn't say a thing, because he didn't want to call the attention of anyone else.

When he finished cleaning himself, he folded the dirty shirt and placed it on the bottom of the backpack and dressed the plain blue t-shirt and the red jacket. He unlocked the bathroom and left it.

Tucker, Sam and Jazz thought it was weird of him to lock himself in the bathroom, but decided to not touch in the subject anymore. Unfortunately, for Danny, his best friends had to go the literature class, while the hybrid was stuck with Math as his first class. He said goodbye to his friends and went to his locker.

After preparing himself for the classes, Danny sighed. His first class was with Mr. Smith, the new Math teacher. He was 58 years old, he was tall, lean, all his hair was grayish and his eyes were dark green.

Before Danny entered inside of the class he heard a familiar voice mocking at him: "Hello, Fenturd!"

Danny turned only to face Dash towering at him in an attempt to intimidate him. Danny wasn't in mood to tolerate his bullying, but he didn't want to blow up his secret.

The halfa just said suppressing his anger: "Just throw me in the locker, punch me or whatever you want, Dash. But just get over with it."

Dash couldn't help but to laugh at Danny. "Maybe I'll do all those things and more!" the jock said with a smirk grabbing Danny by the collar of his shirt. But he let go when he saw Mr. Lancer getting near them.

"Is there anything wrong?" The older man asked raising an eyebrow. He knew exactly what was going on. He wanted to punish Dash by giving him detention, however, unless he witnessed Dash's aggression toward the smaller teen or if Danny talked to him about how Dash was bullying him, there was nothing Lancer could do.

Dash faked a smile and told the teacher that there was nothing wrong. "Me and my buddy here were just having some fun, Mr. Lancer." said Dash.

The teacher ordered both teens to get to their seats quickly because it was almost time for classes. When the bald man couldn't be seen anymore, Dash murmured to Danny: "After school, there'll be no teacher to save you, Fentonio!"

Danny closed his eyes tightly in order to hide the fact they turned green with the anger he felt. Both teens got into their respective seats and soon the bell rang signaling that Danny would probably not learn a thing due his tiredness.

As soon as the teacher got into the class. The Math teacher looked at Danny angrily. In the eyes of that teacher, Danny was just a troublesome kid who would just end up being a nobody, because he never pays attention in the classes, made sorry excuses of homework, his best grade in that subject was D and always got detentions after school.

When the class started he ordered the students to deliver the homework on his desk. When Danny put his on the desk, the teacher gave a quick glance at the problems and saw that all his answers were far from being correct. He looked at the teen and said: "I'm not even going waste my breath with you anymore, Mr. Fenton. Go sit down, **now**."

Danny looked down in defeat and went back to his chair. He couldn't pay much attention on the class and almost fell asleep many times. But he tried his best not to. For once, he couldn't afford to go to detention.

After 2 more classes, Danny was so tired, he didn't feel sleepy anymore. He couldn't exactly explain why he felt like that. When it was lunch break, he was glad he could stay with his friends.

Sam was eating salad, while Tucker put as much meat as possible on his plate. Sam was still an ultra-recyclo vegetarian and Tucker still was an avid carnivore. However, after countless fights they decided to just leave each other be. It was pointless to discuss about what each other should eat, pretty much because they had solid beliefs and none wanted to give up on them.

Danny was particularly happy for that. He didn't have to stop their battles anymore and they could have lunch without many repercussions. Of course sometimes they slipped and made commentaries about each other's plate. Danny himself wasn't very hungry himself and just ate a cheese sandwich.

After lunchtime, the teenagers went back to their classes. Danny was feeling a little better and actually paid attention to Lancer's class. The bald teacher was talking about Crime and Punishment which is a novel written by a Russian author named Fyodor Dostoevsky.

In the middle of the class, he felt his ghost sense went crazy and lots of blue mist came out of his mouth, also the boy shivered in cold. He asked Mr. Lancer if he could go to the bathroom.

The literature teacher frowned, but allowed him. He looked concerned and wondered what was wrong with the boy.

When Danny found himself alone in the halls of the school he turned into Danny Phantom and turned invisible. For reasons beyond his own comprehension, his black and white hazmat suit was again at one piece as if nothing had happened to it earlier that morning. He flew around the school and saw through a window about a dozen of ghostly tigers. They were green with black stripes and had bright yellow eyes.

Danny phased trough the window and when he turned tangible again ready to freeze all ghosts, a hidden ghost tiger jumped from the roof of the Casper High slamming Danny on the ground.

The claws pierced the boy's skin, making the boy yell in pain. Snapping back to reality, the halfa turned intangible and dove into the ground reappearing behind the ghost beast. Danny blasted the tiger which fell unconscious near his fellow felines.

"Hello there, young one." said the unknown ghost before turning visible with a smirk. He had pale blue skin, red eyes and black hair that reached his shoulders. He was tall and muscular and wore brown pants, with no shoes and an open black jacket which seemed to be made of fur. He was holding a brown whip with his right hand.

"And you are?" asked Danny between confusion and anger. He had never seen him before.

"You can call me the Ghost Tamer. I can control all ghost animals. I heard a lot about you and I want to test your strength. Attack my animals!"

The tigers leaped to attack the teen and Danny unleashed ice attack freezing the first five tigers in the front of him. But the others managed to reach the boy who turned intangible, dodging their attacks.

The halfa turned tangible and fired against the tigers with both of his hands, knocking out two more. Another of the stripped felines jumped on him with his jaws opened ready to bit him, when the hybrid shot a powerful ghost ray on it sending it straight to a window. The ghost animal broke it in many pieces and the teen could hear the screams of fright of the students of his school.

He forgot everything else and tried to fly to the room, but he didn't know two things: one that the tiger was unconscious and that the Ghost Tamer was right behind him.

The blue ghost used his whip to attack the boy on his back sending him to the ground and leaving a wound on his back.

"Don't forget about me, ghost brat!" he said with a smirk. Danny was fed up with ghosts trying to kill him and after giving in to his impulse flew at 150 miles per hour against the older ghost.

Too bad Danny's vision was blur and he missed the assault. The ghost teen was still exhausted from the ghostly wail he used on Skulker and didn't have energy for another one. The Ghost Tamer just laughed at his face. "Is that all you can do? You barely are a challenge!"

The Ghost Tamer used his long whip to attack the teen again who wasn't fast enough to turn intangible. The impact threw him on the ground forcing him to turn back to his normal self.

The Ghost Tamer scoffed and used his whip to shatter the ice that was concealing his beasts, then he placed his index finger and his thumb inside of his mouth and whistled, which awoke his unconscious pets and ordered them to leave. Danny only watched as the ghosts fled and he didn't even hear it when the school alarm started to ring.

_'What the hell was that? Why didn't he finish me? I'm a magnet for freaks, that's for sure…'_ Danny thought.

The school was being evacuated and Danny found his cue to leave as well. He was angry, confused, frustrated, hurt and above of all, tired.

The teen struggled to get up and didn't even bothered with his wounds. All he wanted was to rest and he knew he needed it **badly.**

He focused and transformed again into his Ghost alter ego and flew to his home. He didn't want to face Jazz, Sam or Tucker at that moment. They would try getting him to a doctor and make some bizarre lies to explain his wounds.

The hybrid didn't like the situation he was in not one bit and flew as fast as he could to his house when he was, again, interrupted by another familiar ghost.=

"Rough day, little badger?" teased Plasmius with a smirk as he gave a look at the wounded halfa.

"I'm **not** in mood for your blabbering today, Plasmius" hissed Danny taking a fighting stance ready to launch himself toward the older hybrid.

Vlad had an amused smile on his face. "If you could actually hurt me, boy, I would consider that a threat."

Danny growled and fired a green ecto-blast against Vlad who simply made a pink shield protecting himself from it.

"I have a proposal for you. How about you go to my house in Wisconsin for a 'vacation'. You should be able to take a break from this madness. Isn't that generous of me?" Vlad said bluntly, making Danny's jaw drop, but he quickly recovered himself.

"Yeah, right. I go to your little trap and you use that time to kill my dad, marry my mom, brainwash me and God knows what with my sister!" He said that firing again at Plasmius who sighed before shielding himself again.

Vlad crossed his arms around his chest and told him with a fake worried face: "You're in a pretty bad shape. You **know **it. Don't you think that playing hero is costing you a lot?"

"Better this than be your stupid pet, you crazy fruitloop!" snarled Danny back.

"You are too stubborn to see the world as it truly is. Alright, Daniel. Do as you please. But my offer to have you at my side won't last forever. My patience also has a limit! However, I truly hope you see the foolishness of your own acts before it's too late for you." Vlad Plasmius snarled back.

Danny stopped for a moment, but didn't reply. He just told Vlad to leave him and his family alone and stormed back to his house. The boy knew he was no match for the older halfa in his current state. If he were at 100%, maybe he had a good chance of defeating him, but it was impossible being so tired and wounded.

'_Excellent. It took a while, but I'm finally starting to break his mind! The pressure and the stress are too much burden for him to handle. It took me a lot convince so many ghosts to continuously attack this place at the most inconvenient hours in order to make Daniel become too stressed and tired to even think! Now, I'll show the boy the life he can have by staying at my side. He'll understand that I'm the only one capable of giving him a future and a true purpose for his life. The world we'll be ours for sure!'_ Vlad thought with a dark smile as he watched the younger halfa fly back to his home.

End of chapter 1


	2. Interventions

Author notes:

1)English is my second language. Forgive me for any mistake.

2)I don't own Danny Phantom.

3)Thanks a lot Truephan, KelseyAlicia, MysteryTrek, Invader Johnny, Jessitopia and Shea Color for your reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

* * *

Danny, while invisible, flew back to his house, but before he arrived he saw that there were many people walking nearby it. He cursed his lack of luck as he tried to hold himself as a ghost.

He had to wait 10 minutes until he was completely alone. He turned back to his human self and entered the house. He noticed that his mother and father were also about to leave.

The principal, Mrs. Ishiyama, had called them to warm about the ghost attack in the school. When Maddie saw that her son was safe at home she quickly gave him a tight hug, which made the boy wince in pain. But he returned her mother's affection.

"Thank goodness you're here, Danny!" said his father happily, but he suddenly noticed he was alone. "Where's Jazzy-pants?" asked the big man.

"S-she's still at school…" Danny said fully realizing his mistake.

"YOU LEFT YOUR SISTER ALONE?!" exclaimed Maddie horrified by what her son had just said.

"B-but mom, there's no need to be concerned, we all saw the ghosts fleeing after some teachers announced that they were going to call for you guys." Danny quickly lied as he mentally punched himself for bringing himself to such a situation.

Jack couldn't help but to smile in triumph. "Ha! Those ghosts must have known that we would have ripped them apart molecule by molecule!" However Maddie didn't buy his lie.

"That still doesn't explain why you're here **alone, **Danny!" she said concerned.

Danny was too tired and could barely focus. "Look, mom! I don't know why she stayed, alright? Maybe she wanted to go the library or something. I'm going to my room." the boy snapped at his mom without realizing it.

Jack and Maddie looked at him not really wanting to believe that their son was acting like that towards them. When Danny was about to leave to his room, his father grabbed him by the arm and forced him to sit on the couch.

Jack sat on Danny's right and Maddie on his left. Danny looked at first confused by his parents' actions, but his thoughts were cut off by his father's words: "Danny, what's wrong with you? Your mother and I are here to help you."

Danny groaned as he realized what they were doing. They were doing an intervention. "There's nothing wrong. I'm just tired. That's all. Now, if you let me I would like to go to rest." But when Danny was about to get up his mother held his left arm showing that he had to stay.

The woman, in any other circumstance would gladly let her child to go rest, but she needed to know what was wrong with him. All the questions she had were eating her alive.

"Sweetie, we just want to help you. But you have to open yourself to us." His mother said almost begging him to tell them what was hurting him so much.

'_Sure. I tell you guys I'm half ghost and you'll shoot me, then dissect me and only then will ask questions.'_ Danny thought bitterly as he bit his lower lip.

"Come on, son. Anything you must be going through you can overcome. After all you're a Fenton!" Jack said trying to cheer his son up with no success.

"Danny, you aren't sleeping properly, you barely talk to us anymore, always gets home after curfew and your grades are horrible! You've got to tell us what's wrong with you." Maddie said, gently placing her right hand on his left shoulder.

"I've already told you! I'm studying at night. But I'm not going to do it anymore. You've already told me not to. Now that we're done I would like to…"

Danny was interrupted by him mother who said: "We aren't not even near from being done, Danny! I've been thinking. If you really were studying, even forcing yourself above your limits, your grades wouldn't be so low. Something is keeping you awake at night. Please tell us what is it? Are you having nightmares?"

"No…" he said. He wasn't having nightmares. He barely got time to sleep and when he managed to find some time to rest, he never had a dream, neither a bad one nor a good one and when he woke up he always felt as if he didn't rest at all.

"So what is it, son? Are you losing your focus because of a girl? You should totally confess your love for Sam." Jack said with a grin. He was trying to be as positive as possible towards his son. He really hoped that his son's problems weren't anything too serious. The man hoped that his son was loosing his focus because he was in love and was too scared of telling her. However, he didn't realize he was just doing more damage.

"No, it's not because of Sam! Aren't we done yet?" the teen asked irritated by his father's wild suppositions. He really liked Sam, but he never really gave much thought about becoming her boyfriend. He wasn't liking one bit all those intrusive questions made by his parents.

"If it's not it, what is going on, Danny? Please tell us! We're worried sick!" begged the woman.

"There is **nothing** going on! If you don't believe me, what don't you ask Jazz? You sure trust her more than me!" he snarled placing his right hand on his chest.

"Don't you think we haven't tried asking her? You obviously told her what is it and she's just trying to cover up for you! She denied knowing a thing about what's going on, but we know you've been spending more time with her lately. It's like neither of you trust your own parents!" Maddie said losing a bit of her composure. It hurt her deeply to think that her children didn't trust her anymore.

"It's not like we don't trust you, Mom. It's that you just wouldn't understand!" Danny said trying to calm himself down.

"I wouldn't understand?" she repeated what her son said, then continued: "What can't we possible understand from a teenager who has no big responsibilities in his life?!"

"Okay, That's **enough!**" Danny got up angrily. He wasn't in mood to listen to his parents judging him like that. He wanted to throw the truth on their faces. He wanted to show them that he was a responsible person that fought against many evil ghosts that tried to destroy the city everyday. He wanted to tell them how many times he escaped from death's embrace by sheer luck. But he couldn't bring himself to do so.

"Danny, please! Are…you doing…drugs?" his mother could barely bring herself to ask it to her son. Jack and she had talked about it and she didn't want to believe in it, but she **needed **to hear it from Danny's mouth.

The halfa's eyes widened by his mother's question. "W-what?" he said almost inaudibly. _'MY PARENTS THINK I'M DOING DRUGS?'_ he screamed in his own mind. Danny clenched his fists and answered angrily: "OF COURSE I'M NOT! WHY DID YOU EVEN CONSIDER THAT?" he yelled outraged.

Maddie wanted to truly believe that, but one thing that always made her suspicious of his actions was that he suddenly started to wear his jacket while they near the summer!

She quickly pulled out his jacket only to gasp at the sight of his wounds. She couldn't believe that her baby boy had such scars and she quickly grabbed his arms searching for needle marks. She didn't found much comfort when she found none.

Then she finally noticed that he wasn't wearing the same shirt he was when he left home. Besides that she found traces of blood on his blue shirt and she also saw blood on the jacket.

Seeing his parents horrified looks the teen quickly said: "One of the ghosts who attacked the school today did this to me." The boy semi-lied. The ghosts at school had indeed wounded him, but not on the arms.

"You're lying. **Again**! If what you said was the truth, why didn't you go to the infirmary or a hospital or even tell us that you were hurt! Besides, most of these wounds are already healed!" his mother countered.

"Son…please tell me you aren't one of those people who like to cut themselves for fun…are you?" his father asked shocked seeing so many bruises and cuts all over his son's arms.

"OF COURSE I'M NOT!" Danny shouted without realizing.

Maddie cringed with her son's sudden outburst and her husband's question, but she didn't reprimand Jack, because she knew that if he hadn't ask it, she would have eventually. Then she asked one more thing: "Son…are you being bullied at school?"

Danny stopped for a moment and thought that this could be his chance to dodge the blame, but again, if he put the blamed on Dash or any jock, he knew that there was no way his parents would just let him be and would most likely talk to the parents of the person who was supposedly doing all those things to him.

Danny found himself with no answer to give, led his parents to think they finally got their answer and tried to push their son to give them the name of the person who was hurting him.

"What's his name? Please tell us, so we can call Principal Ishiyama to make him stop doing those horrible wounds to you!" begged Maddie to his son holding him by his shoulders.

Jack, who was behind Danny, tried to improve his son's mood by saying: "Don't worry, son. Next Monday you'll start learning martial arts. So you'll be able to defend yourself. I'm going to look for a dojo with you, how about it?"

"Jack, violence won't solve his problems! We **need **to call the principal and report this!" said Maddie glaring at her husband.

Seeing how this conversation was going too far Danny quickly said: "There's nothing to worry about, Mom! I fell from the stairs! Dash has nothing to do with it!" However he didn't realize that he slipped and accidentally gave the name of the bully to his parents. Dash did bully him on a daily basis, but he never got seriously hurt by him.

"So his name is Dash! He'll pay for abusing you!" Maddie hissed and tried to go to the phone on the table near the couch, but Danny held her arm trying to make a damage control. If she called the school to accuse Dash of wounding him like that, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself for making him pay for something he never did.

Granted, Danny would love to see Dash being punished for being a jerk, but the problems the jock would have if he were accused of such aggression toward other student would make both of their lives more miserable.

Danny would have no way of proving that Dash did those thing, especially because the jock was innocent and then he and the rest of the football team would make sure to turn Danny's school life into a living hell.

Even if somehow Dash were 'proved' guilty, after all he was seen by Mr. Lancer many times bullying Danny, the halfa wouldn't be able to forgive himself for condemning an innocent.

"Don't do this, Mom! Dash is innocent! He does bully me sometimes, but he wasn't the one who did this to me!" The teen said once again letting the situation going out of his control. The panic just raised even more on the hybrid's mind.

"If it's not him, who is it, son?" Jack asked really confused.

"It was…a gang! Yes, a gang!" Danny blatantly lied desperate to prevent his parents from calling the principal.

"Stop lying to us Danny! We just want to do what's better for you! Why don't you tell us, what's going on, then? We **will **call to the school, Danny! Dash is going to pay for doing it to you!" exclaimed Maddie.

Danny's anger and despair reached their limits: "STOP ACTING LIKE YOU KNOW EVERYTHING! COULD YOU PLEASE JUST LET IT DIE! THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO! IN FACT, ALL YOU DO IS MAKES THINGS **WORSE **FOR ME! YOU RUIN EVERY CHRISTMAS, YOU BARELY GIVE ATTENTION TO ME AND JAZZ BECAUSE OF YOUR GHOST OBSESSION! YOU DON'T KNOW JAZZ AND I ANYMORE! STOP ACTING LIKE CARING PARENTS WHEN WE ALL KNOW YOU AREN'T! I HATE Y…"

Maddie stopped him by yelling too: "DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE! CAN'T YOU SEE ALL YOU WANT IS TO HELP YOU? WHY DON'T YOU LET US! I CAN BARELY RECOGNIZE YOU ANYMORE, DANNY! PLEASE…"

Maddie, not being able to hold back her sadness anymore, fell on her knees and started to cry. She was lost in her own thoughts. She never felt so much sorrow in her entire life.

The Earth seemed to have stopped spinning. There were a few seconds of silence which seemed more like hours. Jack's jaw almost fell on the ground. He was shocked not just at his wife's reaction but also at his son's words. Danny had **never **yelled at them, much less say those horrible things about them.

Danny couldn't think anymore. He just couldn't bring himself to. The mere thought that he yelled like that at his parents frightened him **deeply**. His mother's screams were like a wake-up call to him. God knows what he would have said if she hadn't stopped him.

Danny didn't mean to say those words. It was the anger inside of him talking for him. He loved his parents from the bottom of his heart. But they sometimes angered him so much that it hurt. But he also knew that most of it was his own fault.

Danny stormed to the stairs and quickly went to his room. He slammed the door and started to tremble. He was shocked because he screamed at his parents, because his mother had broke down and how close he was of doing something he would regret for the rest of his life. He was going to change to his ghost self and throw the blame of his wounds and his current state on them.

_'I'm…losing control…and it's all my fault…If I were stronger, I wouldn't get hurt so much in the fights. If I were smarter my parents would be proud of my grades and I would actually have a chance of becoming an astronaut. If I were better, my friends would never be in danger…'_ he thought as he trembled even harder.

Danny had promised himself he would never turn into his evil self. He had found comfort by thinking that he would only turn evil if his family died and his ghost half were separated from his human half. He thought that he was paying for his arrogance. He was so sure he wouldn't turn into Dan that he, unconsciously, allowed himself to drop his guard down. He frightened Jazz, hurt his parents and now he wasn't sure what to do anymore.

But the mere thought that he was turning evil without the need of these happenings, made his own world collapse. Danny was at the verge of a mental breakdown.

He didn't want to hurt his family or his friends anymore so he did the only thing that he never expected to do: ask for Vlad's help. He turned into Danny Phantom and turned invisible and intangible and flew towards his archenemy's house in Amity Park.

The halfa didn't know exactly how he expected Vlad to help him. In the teen's mind, the older hybrid was the only choice because he was also half ghost like him, so Danny expected from Vlad **anything **to prevent his dark future to happen.

Back to Jack and Maddie, the woman was crying with her hands covering her face. Jack also stood on his knees and tried to comfort his wife.

"Don't be like this, honey. You know he didn't mean it. It was his stress talking…" he said while looked at his devastated wife. He knew his son would never say such things, at least not when he was younger. Jack could only guess what was happening to his son to make him act like that. However, the man knew that not even stress gave him permission to address to him and his wife with so much anger.

"I don't know what to do with him anymore, Jack!" She sobbed. "I feel like I've lost my baby! I can't accept that! There must be something we can do!" She managed to say allowing the tears to flow freely from hey eyes.

Jack held his wife and helped her to stand. "Let's go talk to him. Neither Danny nor you wanted this to happen. I'm sure of it."

"I can't face him, Jack! Please…" she sobbed.

The man in the orange hazmat suit helped his wife to sit on the couch and told her that he was going to talk to Danny. She could only nod in response.

Jack went slowly to the stairs and looked at his wife again. He couldn't help, but to feel guilty. What Danny said was wrong, yet it had a bit of truth. He was always talking about ghosts and rarely bonded with his kids. The last time he and Danny bonded was in that fishing trip, which was also interrupted by a ghost attack.

When the man reached Danny's door, he took a deep breath and opened the door not bothering to knock. "Son, I would like to talk to you…" but he saw no one in the bedroom. He knew Danny had entered in his room. He saw him going there and heard the door being slammed just once.

He saw that the window of his room was open and murmured to himself: "No…" then he rushed to it and tried to find his son, with no success.

In his mansion, Vlad was reading the newspaper in his office. He was reading an article praising him for his 'good deeds' in Amity Park. That article was paid by him to be written. However, he was interrupted by Danny suddenly appearing in front of him. The boy changed back to him human self and slowly walked towards the older halfa.

The billionaire didn't expect to see Danny so soon. The boy had a horrible expression on his face. His eyes no longer were bright and full of life, but were completely lifeless.

"Please…help me…" begged the boy at the verge of tears right before collapsing in front of the older hybrid. Danny was completely exhausted and couldn't hang to consciousness anymore. The flight to Vlad's mansion depleted the little energy he had left.

Vlad quickly turned into Plasmius and flew quickly to grab the teen before he fell on the ground and looked rather shocked to see him like that. But the initial shock was over when a wicked smile appeared on his face. '_I have to give a big reward to the Ghost Tamer for breaking the boy for me.' _Vlad thought not knowing what exactly had happened to the younger halfa.

The older hybrid had hired the Ghost Tamer and many other ghosts to tire the boy both physically as mentally. He also ordered them not to kill him, after all he wanted the boy to be his obedient son and apprentice.

Vlad smiled as he realized how well his plan was doing. He gently placed Danny on a fancy red couch he had bought for his office. _'Poor broken Danny. When he wakes up, it'll be me who'll pick up all his pieces and give him the life he desires from the bottom of his heart.' _Vlad thought maliciously as he looked at the boy's sleeping form.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a castle full of clocks located in the depths of the Ghost Zone, a red-eyed ghost with a purple cloak watched everything that happened with a stern face. Clockwork was the Master of Time. It was his job to keep the time going on as it should be.

Months ago he had helped the young Danny Phantom by saving his family from the explosion in the Nasty Burger in order to save both the boy's soul and the future. However, the Observants didn't like that Clockwork had to personally 'meddle' in order to prevent that horrible future. Which was something that really annoyed the ghost. The Observants wouldn't think twice about telling him to act to kill the boy himself, but they couldn't just accept that he gave him a chance of having a happy life.

The Time Master changed from his adult self to his child self as he thought: '_3, 2, 1…_'. Then two Observants appeared in his chamber, behind Clockwork.

"You've made a grave mistake, Clockwork! Now the boy is going to **willingly** turn evil! He just went to meet the person who was also responsible for the downfall of both of our worlds!" exclaimed the first one-eyed ghost.

"What are you going to do now? The boy is going to destroy the future because you refused to listen to us! The boy clearly cannot be trusted and there's no way he can wipe the darkness in his heart. You must destroy him while there's still time!" said the second one.

Clockwork changed to his old self and gave them an enigmatic smile. "That's exactly what I intend to do. Daniel Fenton is more than capable of helping himself to understand better his own actions."

"There's no way to prevent that future unless you erase him from existence! You merely postponed the inevitable! Even after you **cheated **for his sake, he won't listen to reason. You must kill the boy!"

"Do you forget that I know what I'm doing? Or you just enjoy to whine? Perhaps both. But don't worry. You'll see my point very soon."

Both Observants glared at Clockwork with spite. They didn't like when he talked back at them. They had always considered the Time Master as their subordinate and they couldn't understand how could the laws of the Ghost Zone give so much freedom to him. They had tried many times in the past to create more strict laws, allowing them to punish Clockwork in case he dared to disobey, but they always failed.

Clockwork couldn't help but to sigh as he turned back to his adult self and looked at the door right before it opened. It was a boy at the age of fifteen with glowing green eyes and a quite long snow white hair (pretty much like Jack's when he was at college), who wore a hazmat suit identical to Danny's, although it had swapped colors. The gloves, boots, belt and collar were black while the rest was white and he didn't have any other symbol on his outfit. The boy was also in an excellent physical shape, but wasn't as built as Dash.

"Master Clockwork, I'm here as you requested." Said the boy politely, then he bowed to him respectfully.

The Master of Time smiled and answered the boy: "I've already told you, my boy, there's no need for such formalities with me."

"Is that…Clockwork, how dare you bring him here now? This is a clear act of betrayal!" said the first Observant outraged.

The Master of Time did his best to keep a cool face. After merely ignoring what the first Observant had said he turned from the boy to them and spoke: "As I said. Daniel Fenton will help himself to see better what his choices might take him. I never said he would do it alone."

The teen inched forward as he approached the Time Master as he looked warily at the two Observants. He had never seen the one-eyed ghosts before, but Clockwork had mentioned them to him.

Clockwork explained to him that the Observants didn't have individual names. Their logic was that they are multiple, yet one single entity whose purpose was to watch over the Ghost Zone and the human world. They were prideful, arrogant and wouldn't listen to no one else's reasoning.

They always considered themselves more important than all other ghosts in the ghost zone because they were the descendants of the ghosts who sealed Pariah Dark. In their twisted minds, they saw themselves like a superior race of ghosts, the true rulers of the Ghost Zone.

"Our patience is almost over, Clockwork. You better give us results soon, or else we'll make you regret." said one of the Observants.

Clockwork remained calm as he answered back: "Do you forget that I know what's going to happen? I guarantee you that the time will flow as it should be."

After that, the two Observants shone green and teleported to their headquarters. Clockwork turned back to the boy who looked really confused by that whole scene.

"Now that we're free to talk, young one, I would like to ask you something."

The boy smiled brightly and said: "I'll do anything you want, master."

"I've already told you not to…" then Clockwork stopped mid-sentence and went back to his explanation: "I want you to go to another timeline and meet a boy named Daniel Fenton. He's just confused because he's going through a lot of problems and I would like you to have a nice talk to him. Can you do that?"

The teenager raised an eyebrow by the mention of the person he needed to help. But the boy nodded and agreed with the task. Clockwork smiled and picked up one of his medallions which were hanging on a wall and made the teenager in front of him wear it as a necklace.

"Wear this everytime, my boy. If you remove it while you're still in that timeline you're going to be sent back to your own."

The boy nodded showing appreciation for the Time Master's gift and said: "I won't let you down, Master." he said with a bright smile.

Clockwork smiled warmly and pressed the button on the top of his staff "Time in!" Said the cloaked ghost before two bright circles surrounded the boy's body and with a blinding light his young apprentice was taken to where he was supposed to begin his mission.

'_I know you'll do just fine, __Almo[1].'_ Clockwork thought smiling warmly.

The two Observants reappeared in their council room where they usually judged the criminals. It was a coliseum-like place with five rows of seats, which were currently empty at the moment. When they weren't judging other ghosts, or when they weren't checking on Clockwork or when they weren't observing the lives of the humans and ghosts in order to find a criminal, they usually went to their personal space in the ghost zone. Like Clockwork's castle, it also existed outside of the time. Their home was their private little heaven, where not even Clockwork was allowed to enter. The one-eyed ghosts called it the Eden of the Ghost Zone.

"I think Clockwork is no longer to be trusted. We have to do something!" said one Observant to the other

"Yes, Clockwork said himself that he'll keep the timelines **as it should be**. Don't you think that his idea of correct timeline is to get rid of us?" asked the other one.

"You're right! We need to warn the other Observants right away!"

"Yes. I've already have a plan to foil Clockworks schemes to destroy the true balance of the universe."

End of chapter 2

* * *

More author notes:

[1]It's the Esperanto word for "soul".


	3. Another Self

Author notes:

1)English is my second language. Forgive me for any mistake.

2)I don't own Danny Phantom.

3)Thanks Truephan, Invader Johnny and KelseyAlicia for your reviews.

4)Happy Easter for everyone!!!

* * *

A flash of light came out of an alley near Fenton Works, immediately catching the attention of a couple in their mid-twenties who just happened to be passing by. When the couple turned and looked into the now dark alley, they saw a boy, but didn't notice that he had a different outfit on. Even still, they could swear that they were looking at Danny Phantom, especially since they had encountered him just recently. But they were wrong. They had spied Almo.

Both were saved once by Danny Phantom a week ago when a blond ghost who rode a bike almost hit them. The ghost boy had pulled them out of the way and told them to go to a safer area. They were really thankful to him.

They tried to near him to properly thank him, however the ghost teen saw then and gasped turning invisible.

"Wait!" said the man, who had brown hair and green eyes and wore a button green shirt with blue jeans, raising his hand in a futile attempt to make the ghost stay.

"What's wrong with him?" asked the woman, who had dark hair and honey-like eyes and wore a yellow long dress, a bit confused.

"Maybe he doesn't like to be seen." said the man scratching the back of his head.

"Probably." Said the woman.

The name of the man was Julian and the woman was Margaret. They belonged to the part of population of Amity Park that believed that Danny Phantom was indeed a hero.

Almo had flown high into the sky while invisible. He thought those humans were trying to hunt him. He gave them another good look and it seemed for him that they weren't carrying any kind of weapon and neither seemed to be hostile, however he wasn't the kind of ghost that liked to take chances.

He looked around for a bit and as soon as he saw the Fenton Works he panicked and flew as far as possible from it. When he finally figured it out it was safe for him, he stopped flying. He found himself floating above the Nasty Burger.

Almo suddenly felt a heat spreading through his body as a red smoke came out from his mouth. He turned and saw a ghost whom he didn't know.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the ghost brat? Looks like you still haven't learned your lesson. You might be invisible, but you can't fool the nose of my beasts!" Mocked the Ghost Tamer pointing to his tigers which were flying with him. The Ghost Tamer had with him 13 tigers and they looked like they wanted revenge for what had happened earlier. He also was holding his whip, which was curled, with his right hand.

Almo turned visible and it made the Ghost Tamer raise an eyebrow in confusion, but he soon recovered himself and said: "Well, I don't know how you got yourself a new look, but my boss said to me to bring you to your knees!"

"Sir, I think you're making a mistake here. I can guarantee you I'm **not **the person you seek." the ghost teen said trying to not have to fight against the other ghosts

"Yeah, right! As if you could fool me just because you changed your wardrobe!"

Then the older ghost ordered his beasts to attack the ghost teen, not paying attention to the other differences in the ghost teen in front of him, such as the longer hair and the stronger body. The ghost tigers charged against him, however the ghost boy didn't found much difficulty in dodging them.

_'So he was hired to…I guess there isn't so much difference between us. I wonder what Master Clockwork really wants me to do with Daniel. But I guess that this ghost doesn't know his whereabouts either. What a pity.'_ Almo thought a bit sad. He hoped he could get over with his mission as soon as possible, but it seemed that he would have to gather information in the hard way.

A tiger tried to attack him from behind, but he sensed the presence of the ghost and quickly turned to hit it with a spin kick right on its face. The tiger fell a few meters next to the Nasty Burger and the ghost teen could see the people, which were composed mostly by teenagers, running scared away from the fight happening right above them.

The ghost teen was caught in surprise by a tiger which tried to bite him. Almo managed to grab its jaws in order to prevent the bite when two more tiger leaped to attack him.

Almo waited until the other two tiger were close enough and turned intangible letting the tiger, which was trying to bite him, phase through him and assault the other two tigers, which were also sent crashing next the Nasty Burger.

The remaining nine tigers tried to charge at him at the same time, however Almo charged his hands with green ecto-energy and spun around, firing ecto-blasts at all tigers and sending them straight to the ground.

"I guess you're next." said Almo to the older ghost after making sure all tiger weren't moving beneath him.

The Ghost Tamer scoffed at his words and said: "Don't get too cocky brat! It's useless to knock them down!" he mocked as he put his index and thumb fingers in his mouth and whistled, thereby awaking all the unconscious tigers.

"That's troublesome." Almo mumbled to himself.

All tigers flew back to the sky in order to trap the white-haired ghost. Eight tigers circled him, while three were beneath him and two were above. The Ghost Tamer had always used that strategy to not let his prey escape. Then the older ghost commanded all tigers to attack the ghost teen.

Almo sighed and said quietly: "You left me with no other choice."

The ghost in the hazmat suit took a deep breath and raised his arms. A blue energy concentrated in the palm of his hands, and then, a huge wave of pale blue fire came out of his hands. He quickly pulled his arms away from each other and swept them outward, all the while pulling and expanding the flames with him. In a moment, the flames had formed a sphere around Almo and concealed him from the tigers. A moment later, however, the sphere of blue fire burst outward toward the tigers, taking them all by surprise.'

The ghost animals roared in pain as they were set on fire. One by one, they all fell on the ground beneath them. But soon they got up and started to run across the streets still roaring pain trying to get rid of the flames with no success.

The people on the street started screaming while running in panic. They were trying at all costs to avoid being caught by the ghost animals on fire. Almo cringed as he saw all the people running for their lives beneath him. He wanted even more to end that fight very soon.

The Ghost Tamer watched in horror as his loyal animals roamed desperately because of the pain they were feeling. The Ghost tamer gritted his teeth and held his whip tighter and yelled with venom in his voice: "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"

He unleashed his whip and charged against the boy. He tried to whip him, but Almo held it with his left hand before it reached his torso. "Please give up now. You've lost." he said trying to end with that senseless fight. But the Ghost Tamer was too busy trying to pull his whip from Almo's grip with no success.

The ghost teen sighed and created more of his pale blue flames which spread through the whip and reached his right arm, setting it on fire.

"AHHHH!" screamed the Ghost Tamer as he tried to extinguish the flames on his right arm using his left arm to try to smother them. He even let go of his whip. The pain was huge and he was getting desperate because no matter how much he tried to erase the flames, they kept as strong as ever. Curiously the flames never spread to his left arm.

Almo slowly curled the whip back and when he finished it, he waved his hand making the fire from the Ghost Tamer's arms and from all of his tigers to disappear. The tigers collapsed on the street with almost no strength left in their bodies.

The older ghost looked at his arm frightened, because it was looked like nothing had happened. "W-was that an illusion?" he muttered loud enough for Almo to hear.

"Not exactly. What I used on you was a power known in the Ghost World as phantasmagoric fire. I assure you and your pets suffered no physical damage. However the pain was **very **real. It's more like a psychological pain."

"This is **far** from over!" the Ghost Tamer hissed at him.

"I have your weapon and your animals are too hurt to keep fighting I think I'm right in saying that, there's a limit to your healing abilities hidden in your whistle. You can't keep pushing them beyond their limits. I don't want that to happen and I think neither you want it too. Forcing them to keep this pointless fight will only bring them more pain. Please stop now."

The older male ghost clenched his feet as he glanced back to his animals. But he heard the other ghost talking again: "If you really value the lives of your animals take them and leave. Also, I want you to **never **come back to the human world. Because if you do, my next flames will make not cause just pain, but also irreparable damage to you and your pets. And that's a promise." Almo threatened him.

The older male ghost glared at the younger one and whistled again to make sure that his pets had at least energy enough to go back home. '_There's something really wrong here! There's no way that brat could have gotten so powerful so quickly! I have to contact Plasmius!'_

After he saw that the Ghost Tamer left with his animals and he could no longer feel their presence. Almo sighed and suddenly slapped his own face. '_I can't believe I've just thrown away my chance of finding Daniel! If I had talked to him nicely, maybe he could have lent me a tiger to track him down. But again, he wanted my head. I guess there's no way to talk my way out with kinds like him.'_ he thought.

He flew back to the ground and looked for a trashcan. He just threw the whip in it. He really had no use for it and saw no reason to keep it. The ghost teen sighed as he tried to figure it out where to start looking.

He had a pretty good hunch on where to start looking, however he didn't want to go **there**. It was too painful for him to even get near that place again. His thoughts were cut by the voice of someone yelling.

He looked behind him and saw three people approaching him. They were all teenagers, two girls and a boy. The boy wan an African-American who wore a yellow shirt, glasses and green pants and had short black hair under his backwards red cap. The shorter girl had dark hair was dressed all in purple and black, while the taller one had a black shirt, a blue headband and light blue pants and she had red hair.

He didn't recognize the two shorter teens, but the taller one was too familiar for him. The three of them, after finally being able to leave school, were going to the Fenton residence to see how Danny was going when they heard about some people running and yelling about the 'ghost boy' fighting against other ghosts at the nasty Burger. They would have left earlier, but the teachers were keeping an eye on them until they were sure it was safe enough to send the students home.

Jazz had offered to drive Sam and Tucker back to her house to see if Danny was okay when all that happened. They didn't witness the fight and only arrived after they saw the ghost who attacked the school and his tigers flying away. When they got closer to the ghost teen on front of them, they got out of the car and gave him a weird look, mostly because he had assumed a fighting stance.

"Dude, what are you doing?" asked Tucker confused by his friend's reaction.

"Danny? What happened to your jumpsuit?" asked Jazz really worried.

The ghost boy tried to say something but he froze. He recognized the older teen and that made his heart ache. He didn't want to stay there anymore. He was about to fly away when the shorter girl said: "Wait a second! You aren't Danny!" Sam said taking a step back. She noticed all the differences and by his actions, she thought that he was just a ghost who just looked like their Danny. Jazz was also holding the Fenton Thermos with her right hand.

After getting a grip at his own emotions, Almo answered: "Danny? I am not Danny." He paused a bit and muttered to himself, "But, that is right! He is called that here." He looked at the raven-haired girl again and said, "So, I guess the answer would be 'yes and no'. I'm Daniel Fenton. But I'm not **your **Daniel Fenton."

They gave him a puzzled look as he took a deep breath trying to suppress his urge to flee from the red-haired girl before he continued: "If you know my self of this timeline, could you please take me to him?"

Almo knew it was a very risky move. One thing he always did was to foresee the worst case scenario. He wondered if his self from this timeline was being kept in captive and was tortured. The ghost teen could clearly see that those three teenagers knew the Daniel Fenton from this timeline and perhaps he could make them tell him where he was.

"What are you talking about?" Tucker said puzzled.

Almo immediately regretted telling them that much information. _'When will I ever learn to not trust strangers so easily…'_ he thought looking at Sam and Tucker only. He didn't have enough courage to look at Jazz's eyes directly.

The ghost teen tried once again: "Will you take me to him or not? Master Clockwork asked me to resolve a few problems with him."

At those words, the three human teenagers tensed. They thought that Clockwork had sent that ghost who looked a lot like Danny to kill him in order to prevent his evil future self.

"You're not going to hurt my brother!" shouted Jazz pointing the thermos at him.

Almo immediately reacted at that and shot a green ecto-blast on the thermos knocking it from her hands. He didn't like to hurt humans, but he was going to if they tried to point 'guns' at him. He didn't know what exactly did the Fenton Thermos, though.

"I have no ill intentions towards the Daniel Fenton of this timeline. All I wanted was to talk to him. Master Clockwork told me he was going through some problems and he wanted me to help him with them. If you don't want to believe my words, I can't do anything to make you change your minds. Now if you excuse me, I have to go find him."

"You said you didn't know where he was, but can't you just sense him?" Tucker said. That commentary made Sam use her elbow to hit him on the gut.

"Don't give him ideas! You don't know if he's telling the truth!" she scolded him.

Almo looked quite amused by that scene and explained to them: "I'm a halfa and we can't sense each others presence even in our ghost forms. Master Clockwork told me that. We're invisible for each other's ghost sense. But it seems that other ghosts can sense us. That's quite unfair if you ask me."

Jazz could see that the only time he directly looked at her was when he disarmed her, after that, he just looked at Sam and Tucker, as if she wasn't even there. She wasn't about to fall in some kind of elaborate plan to lead him to her brother because this new halfa could hurt her brother or even worse. However, she started to think that he was probably telling the truth, because he mentioned Clockwork and that her little brother was really going through a hard time.

She swallowed dryly and told him sternly. "My brother is probably at home. But we'll only take you there only under few conditions!"

He raised an eyebrow and asked, still not looking at Jazz "Which are…?"

Sam and Tucker looked at her Jazz and waited for her response.

"One, if you really are a halfa, turn back to your human self; and, two, you'll not be allowed to stay alone in the same room with Danny alone. And finally we'll have some equipment to protect him in case you try something funny…"

He finally looked at her and his expression softened. But then something hit him and he looked straight into Jazz eyes and before his eyes widened with the realization: "Wait…you ALL know that he's half ghost and saw NO problem with it?"

They looked at him confused and Sam answered: "Of course we saw no problem with that! He's our friend and he only uses his powers to protect our town. And as Jazz said, if you try hurt him, I'll make you pay! He has gone through more than most people should go through in their lives."

"What she said!" Tucker re-affirmed.

Almo looked at them in awe. He opened his mouth to say something, but words didn't came out of his mouth. '_He's really lucky…What exactly is making the Daniel of this timeline need my help?'_ he thought as he placed his right hand over his mouth in a pensive stance.

"Let's get going, then. And don't try anything funny!" Sam said, breaking his thoughts, just as she picked up the Fenton Thermos from the ground.

Almo nodded and went to sit on the backseat of Jazz's car. Sam sat next to him and Tucker sat on the frontseat, next to Jazz.

"Remember. Turn back human!" commanded Jazz before turning on her vehicle.

Daniel sighed and turned back human. Two white rings appeared in his waist and went to opposite directions revealing a teenager with brown hair and blue eyes wearing a plain black t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Dude, what's with the brown hair?" Tucker said pointing to Almo's hair.

The halfa put his hand on his hair and told them not taking his eyes off Sam who was holding the thermos. He felt like he could trust them, but he wasn't going to let his guard down. "I had to dye my hair…It's a long story." he said as placed Clockwork's time medallion inside of his shirt.

"I bet it's a very interesting one." Sam sarcastically said holding the thermos pointing at him. She didn't believe him much. Last time she saw Clockwork, he tried to cut Danny's head off with a scythe. Danny had told her that in the end he helped him. But she couldn't stop worrying about her friend. She even wondered if the Time Master had changed his mind and decided to erase Danny from the map.

The travel had a very awkward silence. They had so much questions to each other, but none of them talked about them.

After a few minutes, Daniel, Jazz, Tucker and Sam arrived at the Fenton Works they got out of the car and entered the house only to find Jack and Maddie, who were sitting on the couch, talking to the police, who was standing in front of them. Maddie was hugging desperately Jack crying while the man hugged his wife while he talked to the police.

Almo did his best to not panic at the sight of Jack and Maddie, however noticing that no one was looking at him, he quickly turned invisible. Jazz asked them what had happened, not liking to see the police in her home. Tucker and Sam were also very confused, with fear growing in their hearts as Jack looked at his daughter with a sorrowful face.

"Jazz! Danny has run away!" Jack said with clear sorrow in his voice.

Sam, Tucker and Jazz gasped in shock while Almo just raised an eyebrow. _'Looks like we share more than I thought…'_ the halfa thought soberly.

* * *

Danny woke up a few hours later feeling rather dizzy. He used way too much power on the previous day and his fragile state of mind didn't help either. He looked around to figure it out where he was with no success. When he remembered the fight he had with his parents his heart immediately sank in guilt.

He looked around and found himself in an unknown bedroom. He looked at the blue soft sheets and then looked at himself and he was wearing a red pajamas made of silk. It had a golden V placed near his heart.

After a few minutes he finally realized where he was and why he was there. He clenched his fists and teeth in anger. He was mostly mad with himself for bringing everyone he loved sorrow.

Minutes later he saw the wood door of the room being opened. He saw Vlad carrying a portable table with a bowl of soup in it. He looked at the boy with a smile and said: Looks like you're finally awaken."

Vlad had installed hidden cameras in the room so he could know when the boy would wake up. When he had seen Danny opening his eyes, he quickly ordered his chef to prepare a good hot bowl of soup.

The older hybrid wanted to have a perfect timing with the younger one. Show kindness and understanding while he was down could be the key to bring the boy to his side. The billionaire approached the bed and placed the legs of the table on the bed, while Danny's legs were between them so the young half could eat while he was still on the bed.

"You worried me, little badger. Here. Have some soup." The man said with a warm smile.

Danny looked at him and then looked at the food in front of him. He picked the spoon and dove it on the soup, then he raised the spoon, looked at its content and placed it back in the bowl.

He wasn't hungry, in fact, he felt like throwing up. _'I came to ask for the help of my __**archenemy**__. What the hell was I thinking?!'_ He said holding his head with both of his hands as if he tried not to lose his own mind.

Everything that happened months ago, when he fought against Dan Phantom flashed again in his mind. The young halfa wondered if all he did was just change the way he would become him. He remembered when his future self told him he was still there even after he claimed to never turn into him.

He felt like crap for acting so recklessly. Vlad noticed Danny's sad expression and quickly told him: "I told you countless times, little badger. If you keep playing hero, you'll only hurt yourself and even those you care about. But again, that decision is yours. Your clothes are being washed. They were rather…messy. When they are clean you can pick them and leave back to your home. Your parents must be worried sick."

Vlad didn't want Danny to leave, but he knew the boy too well to know that if he forced him to stay that would just make him hate him even more. The older halfa was gambling. He tried to force Danny to join his side many times. He wondered if kindness would be more effective with the boy.

"I'm not hungry." Danny said quietly not really wanting to look at the man in the eyes.

"It's alright, my boy. I'll leave the soup here in case you change your mind. I'll be leaving now. Try to get some rest. You seem like you really need it." He said calmly to the boy. Then he picked the small table and placed it on a desk on the right side of the bed.

When Vlad was moving his way back to the door he heard the boy saying: "Thanks…"

The billionaire halted his steps and looked at the boy who laid down on the bed with his eyes closed. Vlad couldn't help but to smirk at that sight. Then he left the room and closed the door.

He was quite satisfied in showing Danny that he was more than just a crazy fruitloop who wanted to take over the world.

Vlad's smile fell as he sensed multiple ghosts approaching his residence. He found himself alone in the hall and turned into Plasmius and flew to meet the ghosts. If they were trespassers, Vlad would make sure that they would regret it.

He turned invisible and intangible and flew to outside of his mansion to find The Ghost Tamer and his animals approaching him. He turned visible which made the Ghost tamer halt in mid-air.

Vlad smiled and said: "Hello, Ghost Tamer. Thank you very much for your services. Thanks to you the boy finally came to me. Now, I'll give your reward: a special ecto-whip capable of greatly harming ghosts and armor for your pets." Vlad said with a big smile. For him that price was actually cheap, considering what he was about to win. All he needed is to spend a some time with the extremely confused Danny and help him organize his thoughts to make it clear for him that the billionaire was more of a father that Jack could ever be.

"What the hell are you talking about, Plasmius? That ghost brat had just beat me and my beasts!" he exclaimed. He didn't care much about his deal anymore. All he wanted was revenge.

Vlad couldn't help but to raise an eyebrow at his commentary. "What are you talking about? The boy has been here for a few hours and I haven't let him out of my sight not even once!"

"You're lying! My beasts tracked his smell! There's no way they would be mistaken like that. I also don't know how did his change his outfit and started to wear a weird medallion, but his face, voice and even the color of his hair were the **same.** Don't toy with me, Plasmius! I know what I saw! I'll kill that brat for such a humiliation!"

Vlad knew that Danny, in his current state, could never defeat the Ghost Tamer and that ghost also had a reputation of being a good hit man in the ghost zone. However, Vlad knew that Danny wasn't the one responsible for defeating them. He couldn't help but to wonder what if the Ghost Tamer wasn't as sane and competent as he thought he was.

If the Ghost Tamer was lying to him just to kill the boy, Vlad would have no other choice but to kill the ghost in front of him first.

End of chapter 3


	4. Memories part 1

Author notes:

1)English is my second language. Forgive me for any mistake.

2)I don't own Danny Phantom.

3)Thanks a lot Truephan, Invader Johnny, KelseyAlicia and doggygirl10 for your reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"WHAT!" screamed Jazz Tucker and Sam together.

Jazz went running to her parents and asked what exactly had happened. Maddie was still crying and sobbing against Jack's body who was trying to comfort her hugging her back.

Jack told her: "We had a fight with Danny. He went to his room after that and when I went to talk to him…he wasn't there anymore and his window was open. I tried to see him on the streets, but I had no sight of him. I also tried to search in the **whole** house, but he was nowhere to be found. I don't even know how he managed to jump from his window. There was no rope or whatsoever in that room."

The halfa used that opportunity to leave the house. He just went outside down the stairs. He didn't want Jack and Maddie to see him. He leaned against the wall in the house and reappeared.

Jazz put her hands on her mouth in shock. She couldn't believe what was going on. She refised to believe that her little brother would just run away.

Sam turned quickly and didn't see the hybrid. She motioned to Tucker to follow her. They left the house to find Almo nervously looking around. The halfa felt an urge to flee from there. It was too painful for him to remain there, but he couldn't bring himself to leave them alone.

Sam was just as shaken by the news as Jazz. And she was suddenly seized with a sick suspicion. But then, she spied Almo. Now very concerned about Danny, the goth girl ran up to the alternate hybrid, grabbed him by his left arm and then dragged him to go around to back of the house. He didn't fight back, mostly because he would blow his secret and if he did a scene, someone out here might end up noticing him.

Tucker quickly followed Sam and Daniel as they went to the back of the Fenton Works. She let him go and pushed him. The halfa gave a look around and saw no one nearby, so he found no more reason to let her toy around with him anymore.

"You have 10 seconds to explain to me what you did with him!" the goth teen demanded pointing the Fenton Thermos to him.

"Is accusing someone who's innocent a habit of yours?" he asked annoyed.

"Give back my friend! I swear, if you did something with him, I will…" she threatened him. Sam didn't trust him. In her mind, a ghost that came out of nowhere sent by Clockwork to "help" Danny was way too suspicious for her.

Daniel sighed and answered: "If I did something with him, why would I still be looking for him? If I were evil as you think I am why don't you think I still haven't turned into ghost by now? As you could see before, I can fire an ecto-beam much quicker than you can use that thing of yours. Now could you put it down so we can talk like normal people? Because if you don't I'll have no more reason to stay here."

"He's right, Sam…Put the thermos down. It won't do us any good to accuse each other." Tucker said placing his right hand on her left shoulder.

Sam did as she was told.

The goth teen saw Danny more than just a friend, she tried to give him signals many times before, but he was so clueless that he didn't get them. Not that she blamed him. He was always so busy fighting with ghosts protecting the whole city. She saw him as a true hero.

After that, they heard Jazz calling Sam and Tucker. The older of the Fenton siblings had left the house a little after the cops. There wasn't much the police could work on. All they could think is that it wasn't weird at all, the boy running away, considering the family he has, but they didn't say that to Jack and Maddie. They went back to their cars and alerted the station about the missing boy.

Jazz heard when Sam and Tucker called her to go behind the Fenton Works to talk. Almo waited there controlling his breath. He didn't like to stay much time in his human form. He always felt so defenseless when he was like that. At least he could find comfort knowing that he didn't lock his ghost powers. The halfa had learned how to completely suppress his ghost self, so no ghost detector could find him, however by doing it, he would have to wait at least half an hour to be able to transform into his ghost self. He didn't want to afford not being able to transform at least not when he was near people he didn't fully trust.

For the quick look he gave in the town, they weren't in constant ghost alert to the point of firing at the presence of any spectral energy.

After Jazz reached her two younger friends and Daniel, Jazz addressed Daniel and demanded to know where her brother was.

Tucker, again, managed to calm her down by giving the same explanation he had just given to Sam.

"Now that we're all calm now, let's try find out where he can be. What are the places he usually goes?" Almo said crossing his arms.

Jazz looked at him puzzled and asked: "How come you don't know? Aren't you his self from another timeline?"

"Just because we share the same DNA and name, it doesn't mean we're the same being. Master Clockwork explained to me how it worked. Time is like a river. Sometimes, a different path is formed to show what could have happened, this marks the creation of a 'weak' tributary. This weak tributary is just a symbol of what could have happened if someone had made a different choice in their life. That doesn't mean they exist, by the way. It's just like a big 'what if'. However, near the source of the river, it had split in several different 'strong' tributaries. These strong tributaries are the alternative timelines, which are more commonly known as 'alternative universes'. Things happens differently in each different timeline. I have my own individual soul and so does Daniel from this timeline. And even, sometimes, in the different timelines some people might or might not exist. I mean, there must be lots of different timelines that don't have a version of me in them. Do you understand what I mean? It took me a while to fully absorb all this information."

"I think…"Sam replied absorbing the information. But something was bugging her, so she asked: "What about when the future is…changed? I mean what happens if we went to the future and we didn't like what we saw and we somehow manage to avoid it."

She wasn't comfortable enough to tell Almo about the whole ordeal with Dan Phantom. Sam was sure Danny wouldn't turn into that monster anymore, after all Dan was only born when Danny's ghost self merged with Vlad's.

However, Daniel could not answer it, because Jack went to where they were and he was panting. "I found you. Please Jazz don't disappear like that. Your mother and I are going to search for Danny. The three of you must wait in the our house and activate the ecto-shield. We can't discard that he was kidnapped by a ghost either! Please wait for us there, okay? Promise me you will."

"Three?" Sam, Tucker and Jazz repeated as they looked to where Almo was standing and he was nowhere to be seen.

"Okay, dad. We'll do it right now. I promise" Jazz said. She also found it was weird for Almo disappearing like that.

"I'm going now." Jack said before he went to pick up the Fenton RV Maddie was already inside of it. She was doing her best to get a hold of herself for the sake of her son. She didn't want to believe that he would run away like that. Even if he did, she was ready to do whatever it takes to have her child back.

When Jack left Almo reappeared. The other teenagers looked at him really confused. But before any of them could say something. Jazz said: "Let's get inside. We can talk about this in my room."

The four teens went around the house. They were giving Almo an annoyed look. He knew why they were looking at him like that and he couldn't blame them.

"So, Danny…Why did you turned invisible like that when Mr. Fenton showed up?" Tucker asked. He couldn't help but to find a bit weird and confusing calling him Danny.

"Please call me Daniel, no one calls me Danny. Or if you like it better, call me Almo, which is the name I was given by a friend to my ghost self. By the way, what are your names?" he replied calmly.

"Okay, then…" Tucker said looking at him. _'At least it'll be less confusing like that.' _he added in his mind. "I'm Tucker, this is Sam for short and that is Jazz " The techno geek continued.

Sam and Jazz noticed he hadn't answered why he hid from Mr. Fenton. He could have passed as another person easily. But they decided to interrogate him about it when they get into the Fenton Works.

Once they got in, Almo tensed as he looked around giving it a better look. _'It looks like some things are always the same…'_ he thought dryly.

Sam suddenly remembered something, and then giving Almo a suspicious look, and told them: "Let's send Skulker first back to the Ghost Zone before anything else. We better have an empty thermos just in case."

The halfa jolted hearing the name of the ghost hunter. He couldn't even stop his own mouth from asking: "Is he…evil in this timeline?"

The other three teens looked at his warily and Sam said crossing her arms in annoyance: "Of course he is! He tries to skin Danny and display his head as a trophy everytime they see each other!"

"I see…" Almo looked at his own feet feeling a bit sad by what she had just told him.

Sam, Tucker and Jazz started going to the basement, where the ghost portal was. But they saw Daniel wasn't going with them. He was holding his sides, in a position that looked like he was hugging himself in an attempt to get a grip of himself.

Sam handed Jazz the thermos and told her: "Go flush Skulker. I'll stay here with him." Jazz nodded and did as she was told. Tucker stayed with Sam. He didn't want to leave her alone with him.

"Are you going to answer my question now?" Sam asked looking at Daniel suspiciously.

The halfa scratched the back of his head trying to remember what she had asked and told her about more of Clockwork's lessons about time. "Well, a timeline can only be erased if someone who exists outside of the time, such as Master Clockwork, works as a constant. For example, if I travel back in time and do something to change the past on my own, it could create a time paradox, because I would erase the reason why I traveled back in first place. However, the 'rivers' of time have a 'self-defense' system against paradoxes. When I change the past, another tributary is created from the point where I meddled creating another timeline with the changes I made, while my future remained the same. This tributary I created would be just like those 'weak' tributaries I've mentioned. It would eventually disappear and its results would be nothing, but a 'what if'. That way, the reason for me to go to the past would never disappear, preventing a paradox and my own future would never actually change. However, If Clockwork or one of the Observants, who are the only beings that exist outside of the time, meddle in the past, they would force the main river to make a turn, changing its course permanently."

Sam and Tucker couldn't help but to sigh in relief knowing that at least Dan Phantom wouldn't happen anymore. There was an awkward silence after the explanation. Sam wanted to ask more, but she wanted to at least wait for Jazz to hear it too.

When Jazz had just finished sending the ghost hunter back to the Ghost Zone, she locked it, and then, she saw a few weapons on the table next to a wall. She approached to pick up three Fenton wrist ray guns, but then she halted.

She bit her lower lip and thought about Almo's reactions so far. He didn't seem aggressive and even after knowing that Danny wasn't there, he stayed. In fact he seemed to be afraid of her and her parents. She, then, decided to not pick any weapon. After that, she turned on the ghost shield by pulling a lever in the basement which was on the wall next to the table she was near of. Her parents had installed these levers all over the house in case of an ghost attack. It was her mother's idea. She even decided to let the thermos on the table before going upstairs.

She went back to where Sam, Tucker and Daniel were only to find them staring at each other. She told them to sit down on the couch. Tucker, Jazz and Sam sat down on the couch, while Almo sat down on a chair a bit far from them.

They looked at each other for a moment without saying anything. Almo was fidgeting while looked nervously at Jazz and the house. The older of the Fenton siblings stared at the hybrid and spoke: "Why are you…so afraid of being here?"

He jolted at her question. Sam and Tucker looked at each other then back at the hybrid. "Did something happen to us in your timeline?" Jazz inquired again. One of the reasons why she didn't bring a gun was because she wanted to have a good chat with the halfa and pointing a gun to his face wouldn't help him get comfortable to talk.

Daniel looked defeated. He tried with all his might to suppress his feelings towards the Fenton's but it was meaningless to hide anymore. It's not like he was doing a good job at it.

"It's not what happened to you…It's what you guys did to me…" Almo said still looking at his own feet. He couldn't bring himself to raise his look.

"Do you…want to talk about it?" Jazz said trying not to push him. She wanted to know him better, not only because he could help them to find Danny, but because he clearly had some issues. However none of the three human teenagers could help but to wonder what had happened to him in his timeline.

Almo sighed and started talking: "I guess…I should start from the beginning…"

* * *

_When I was eight, I was carefree. I had a good and loving family, I had lots of friends at school__ and my grades were fairly good too. I guess it all begun when I my parents decided to build a very strange machine designed to view a world unseen. _

_I've just came back from a game of football with my best friend, Dash. He was a really cool guy and so were Valerie, my other best friend. I could say that if __**it**__ hadn't happened I could have become a jock, but again, that is just a 'what if'._

_When I got home, my sister, Jasmine, was watching our parents with curiosity. She was ten at the time and thought that what they were doing was quite cool. My parents were at the basement working at the 'Fenton Ghost Portal'._

_As soon as I found them there, my parents made me wear a weird black and white hazmat suit, which is identical to my ghost self's clothing, over my white and shirt and blue jean.. Jazz was also wearing a blue hazmat suit identical to my mother's._

_My father __then said: "Be prepared, my family! Now, I'll turn it on! The Fenton family will make history today!"_

_I never thought ghosts were real__. I just thought it was just a stupid story to scare kids. I stared at it skeptically when my father turned it on by plugging it on the socket. All lights of the lab flickered and some kind of dark green whirlpool appeared in the machine._

_We all where on the right side of the portal. But I wanted to give it a better look because I let my curiosity to lead my actions. I moved to the front it and watched it amazed._

_My mother ordered me to not get too close and I obeyed her. I was about to go back to my family when __**it**__ happened. The portal's whirlpool got brighter and brighter. I halted my move and looked right into it. It was one the most beautiful things I've ever seen in my life. However, it didn't last long. The last thing I've heard were my parents and sister yelling my name._

_The portal unleashed a powerful blast against me. I screamed in pain like I've never screamed before. After that, I felt like I was being swallowed by the green light. _

_When I opened my eyes, I was floating in the middle of a green place. I couldn't tell where I was and when I looked back. There was just more green space with a few rocks and some weird purple doors floating around. _

_I tried to walk, but there was nothing to stand on. I was getting desperate and I stared to cry. I yelled for my parents and my sister to help me. I screamed and screamed. Then I screamed with the top of my lungs in an attempt to be heard by my family, by anyone..._

_Even my own ears were ringing after that. At the time I didn't know what had happened at the time, but, much later, I found out that it was my very first ghost power, the ghostly wail._

_I fel__l unconscious after that. I don't know how much time had passed after that. When I woke up I was in a weird looking house with many animal heads hanging on the walls._

_I was covered by a white blanket and I was on a couch in a living room. I slowly got up, still feeling weak and with a sore throat. I wandered around a bit trying to find the person who took me there. I went into what looked to be a room and then I saw a mirror near a wall on my right side._

_I tried to scream because of my shock, but no word came out. My throat hurt even more after I tried to scream. I didn't want to believe that the person in front of the mirror was me._

_When I looked at the mirror I could see that I had snow white her and glowing green eyes. I was panicking. I quickly turned to try to run when I bumped at a tall person blocking the door. I fell on the ground and I slowly looked up._

_That person had a metallic body and wore what looked to be some kind of those green army outfits designed to camouflage. He had a green goatee, green eyes and a hair which looked like a green flame. He also had a white glowing aura covering his entire body._

_I started to tremble when that tall person looked at me and asked: "Are you okay, child?"_

_I was too startled to even reply. He bent over and picked me up. I tried to fight to free myself from his grip without any success. He took me to his kitchen and put me down. I tried to run but he held me by grabbing the collar of my jumpsuit._

"_Look, I'm not going to let you starve to death. Can you please calm down and eat something? You have been asleep for three days!" he told me sternly. _

_I stopped myself from a mom__ent as I tried to absorb what he had just told me. "I have been asleep for three days?" I tried to repeat; however, I was baffled that no words came out of my mouth._

_He __looked at me worriedly and explained to me: "I was patrolling an area for my employer, Walker, when I heard the most bizarre scream in my life. I tracked down its source and then I found you. I had to fly for two miles to find you boy! That must have been some scream!" he chuckled at the end._

_I thought it was bizarre that he say he had flown. But I thought he probably said that as in 'he had run really fast'._

_I tried to talk, but my throat hurt again. I grabbed it by instinct. Then he looked at me with concern and told me: "You should eat something, child. You must recover your strength, then you can tell me where your parents__ are and I'll take you personally to them. Okay?" he smiled and patted my head._

_I smiled brightly and hugged his leg, letting a few tears steam down on my face. He gently caressed my head and told me to eat something. I nodded and obeyed him._

_I sat down on a chair and he went to a cupboard and picked up a plate and put it on the table next to me. He, then picked a weird looking blue apple and picked a knife in a drawer in his kitchen and sliced it for me._

_The inside of the fruit was green! I didn't want to eat it. However my stomach growled in complaint __and I ate it. It was quite tasty, in fact. I devoured the fruit in seconds, which made the tall man near me chuckle: "Careful, boy. At least chew before swallowing. There's still sometime until dinner. You can eat more later. I don't want to spoil all your hunger."_

_I nodded and tried to thank him, forgetting about the pain, but I was soon reminded of it. I winced and I saw the man __looking at me worriedly. "I'm sorry, kid. But there's nothing I can do to make you heal faster. We don't have medicine like humans do, you know. The only solution is to let the nature take its course with you. But you seem like a very healthy ghost. I bet you'll heal in no time." He said trying to cheer me up, but it had the complete opposite effect._

_He just said I was a ghost! I immediately thought that he was lying. It was the only explanation I could give at that time. I soon figured it out he was indeed a ghost and I started to panic once again._

_My breath started to get faster and faster and I clenched my heart.__ I finally noticed that I was covered by the same white aura that the man in front of me had. It was in a great pain and for some reason, since I woke up I started to feel hotter and hotter._

_The ghost in front of me__ couldn't understand what was making me act like that and he asked: "Hey, kid, are you okay?"_

_I could barely see his face. Everything was getting blurry and I could feel myself falling from the chair over my left side. Then, everything went black again._

_Fortunately, I woke up just a few hours later. I found the ghost looking at me with concern. I could feel I was on something really soft. Then I realized I was on his bed._

"_Don't scare me like that!" he shouted with a mix of anger and concern. I flinched at his voice and he noticed it. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He said trying to make me feel better._

_I just looked at him. I thought I had died. I wanted to go back badly to my own house. I wanted to be human again. I started to cry and I didn't even notice two white rings around my waist moving in opposite directions. The ghost in front of me gasped at the sight. I looked at him and I saw him with his mouth open in shock._

_I wanted to ask him what he was looking at, but I remembered it just in time and said nothing. If I had spoken, my throat would have hurt again. _

_When I looked at my hands I saw that the gloves were gone and so was that weird white aura. I jolted and tried to get up to see myself in the mirror. The man tried to stop me, but I phased through his arms. I found it to be very weird, but I didn't let that stop myself._

_I looked at myself in the mirror and a huge smiled appeared on my face. I was human again. A few tears of joy fell from my face. The man in front of me was looking at me baffled by what he had just seen._

"_What are you?" he asked me warily._

_I looked at him and saw him with a very angry look and soon my smile fell. I started to think: 'what if he was only nice to me because he thought I was a ghost. Is he going to hurt me?'_

_I started to tremble in fear when a big flash of light appeared in the room and a watch hand appeared on it, moving itself clockwise and when it finished a purple cloaked ghost with red eyes appeared holding a staff with a clock on the top of it appeared before us._

_The man who had rescued me was about to attack him when the cloaked ghost said: "There's no need for you to attack me, Skulker. I'm not here to fight. I'm here to make certain things clear."_

_The new ghost__ gave us a calm smile and the man, who I discovered to be called Skulker stopped himself to attack. However, he was still on guard. _

"_Nice to meet you. I'm Clockwork."_

_Skulker's jaw dropped as he said: "Clockwork, as in the Master of Time?" The metallic__ man said bowing to him. "Please, forgive me sir. I didn't know!"_

"_I knew you didn't know, Skulker. Don't worry about it and please don't bow. It's annoying. I'm here to talk about young Daniel over there." he said pointing to me._

_Skulker looked at me and before he could say something Clockwork continued: "He's something__ special. He's a hybrid, Skulker. He's a being called halfa. He's half ghost and half human. He became one when his parents tried to connect to the Ghost World and the machine malfunctioned."_

_When Clockwork said that I immediately thought he was spying on my family and I was going to complain, when it hit me that he could help me to go back home, but my lack of voice didn't allow me to express my wishes. The cloaked ghost looked at me and smiled mysteriously as if he knew what I wanted to ask, then he said: "I would like to ask you, Skulker, if you could take care of him for a while. It's alright if you can't. I'll try find someone who can."_

_But the man who saved me replied: "I don't think there's trouble in him staying here…but if other ghosts find out?"_

"_It's up to you to decide if that happens. Besides that Skulker, we both know that by saying 'other ghosts' you mean your employer, Walker. He's the one who doesn't like when humans enter into the Ghost World. That's why he sent Wulf to investigate the human world, because he's the only one who's able to open his own portals besides me and the Observants, of course. However neither the Observants or me can help you, Daniel, because that would mean I should directly interfere and that's against the rules, unless it's for a world-wide greater good." he paused and approached me and then he suddenly turned into a kid, which made me step back in shock. "I would like to have some chats with the young halfa in the future. I might not be able to take you to your parents, but I can help you with your doubts." He smiled before he spun his staff making the same watch hand appear and Clockwork was gone when it moved clockwise._

* * *

"Looks like Clockwork really didn't care much, did he?" Sam said raising an eyebrow.

Daniel looked at her annoyed and quickly told her: "Do **not **speak ill of Master Clockwork. He did more for me than you can possible imagine! He couldn't help me because it was against the rules he is bounded by! Now where was I…"

* * *

_After we were alone I looked at Skulker, he was looking where Clockwork was standing before he left. I didn't have the courage to even move. Noticing that, the metallic man sighed and told me: "I'm not going to hurt you, child. Clockwork is right…The only person that would like to hurt you is Walker. He has tons of rules. The Observants were idiots in giving him so much freedom that he made many absurd laws all in the name of justice and peace…"_

_I looked at him curious. He had a sad expression on his face and he seemed quite happy when he was talking to me. Then I realized that he was happy when he thought I was a ghost. Well, Clockwork did tell me I was half human, half ghost and I turned into human when I really wished to do so. It was a shot I was glad to make. _

_After focusing to turn ghost agai__n, the same rings appeared on my waist and turned me into ghost again for Skulker's surprise. He looked at me still amazed by how I could change from human to ghost and vice-versa._

"_You really are an interesting little guy." Skulker said with mirth to me__ and he ruffled my hair. I must say I was pretty proud of myself for impressing someone way older than me. _

"_I'm going to fix dinner for us. I bet you're hungry." _

_My stomach growled loudly as a response. I blushed and looked down in shame, but he just laughed light-heartedly._

_We went back to the kitchen and I sat on the same chair and I waited for him to make us dinner. After a few minutes he gave me my plate. I guess it was the most gross thing I've even seen in my life. My plate had a __**green **__sandwich on it. I removed the 'bread' and saw what seemed to be blue cheese and some weird bright green lettuce. And he also had put next to my plate a green beverage._

_I decided to give it a try, after all I was hungry and the 'apple' I ate earlier was weird, but good. I gave it a bite and soon I found myself devouring the sandwich._

_Skulker was eating the same thing, but he stopped chewing and stared to look at me amused. After I ate he asked me: "So I guess you liked it?"_

_I just nodded, feeling satisfied. He smiled at me and finished his meal. I decided to try the weird juice and I liked it too. It was very sweet._

_After I finished everything he told me: "I'm glad you liked it, boy. Just keep in mind to always be in your ghost form when you eat ghost food, because they aren't good for humans and try__ to chew slower next time. It's not very healthy for someone who's still growing up."_

_I smiled, but, then, yawned. A__nd for some reason I was really tired. The man told me to sleep. He took me to his bed and tucked me in. I couldn't understand why I was so tired. I slept for three days and I was still tired. _

_He tucked me i__nto his bed and told me: "I'll sleep on the couch. I'll buy a bed for you tomorrow. Good night."_

_I tried to wish him good night too, but I couldn't, at least I didn't feel pain anymore. Soon I drifted off to sleep._

_When I woke up I found myself still in my ghost self and I was feeling much better. I got up and looked for the man who helped me._

_I found him i__n the kitchen and I told him: "Good morning!"_

_He looked at me surprised and it took me a few seconds to realize why he was reacting like that. I was able to talk again._

"_Thank God! I was starting to think you were mute! By the way, it's 'good evening'. It's 7 p.m." he said chuckling. _

"_My throat hurt a lot when I tried to talk. Wait, WHAT?" I shouted._

"_Don't shout! Or do you want to make your throat sore again? You were in a deep sleep and I figured it out to let you rest for some more time. But I was going to wake you up for dinner. You only had one meal in four days."_

"_Thanks…" I said. It was all I could say, actually._

_He placed our food on the table. And as he sat down, he pointed to the empty chair in front of him. I quickly got what he meant and I went to my seat._

_My plate had lots of leaves and fruits of weird colors. I think I saw a red sliced banana in the middle of it. "It's not healthy for you to eat just sandwiches. This is very healthy for you. Please eat."_

_I nodded and I ate. It wasn't half bad. When we both finished our plates, he told me: "Before I came home from my job, I bought that bed I promised you. I had an empty room next to mine. I took out all my junk inside of it and turned it into you room. I hope you like it."_

"_Thanks a lot, M__ister Skullker!" I said smiling. I was glad to have met someone like him._

_He smiled back and told me: "You're welcome. Do you want to see it?"_

_I just nodded vigorously, making him laugh._

_My bedroom was on the right door near of his. When he opened the door I saw a tidy bed with a clean white and black sheets and a fluffy white pillow on the right side of the room. The walls were green and it had some book shelves on the left side. It was simple, but very welcoming. I looked at him and said: "Thanks a lot, Mister Skulker."_

_He smiled and told me: "You're welcome my boy. I'm sorry but I have no toys…Well, not for your age at least." he chuckled. _

_At that time I didn't know what he meant by it, but later I discovered that he was talking about his guns he used for hunting. _

_Days passed by and I grew homesick more and more. Skulker hadn't allowed me to leave the house, because I could get lost or even be swallowed by a random portal and end up in a place where I would have no idea how to go home or even not be able to speak their language.__ Fortunately, for me, Skulker always left some food at my reach to eat for lunch and in case I wanted to have a snack in the afternoon. _

_He had many books and told me to read them to pass the time. My days were really boring because Skulker would only get home near the night and he always left early in the morning._

_He __always spent time with me when he got home. As soon as he got home he always talked to me and even tried to play with me. In the beginning I didn't want to play. One night, after dinner, I told him I wanted to go back home and that I also wanted to show him to my parents. _

_He gave me a weak smile and told me: "Unfortunately, for us ghosts, we can't come in and out whenever we want to the Human World. Please be patient. When Wulf comes back he'll…"_

"_But WHEN is he going to come back? You said yourself five days ago you didn't know!" I snapped at him. I saw that he got a bit sad by my words and I quickly apologized: "Sorry…I…just want to go home…"_

_He ruffled__ my hair and told me: "I know, Daniel. I know…" he lowered and stood on his knees to be able to look me directly in the eyes: "There are no doors to the human world we can use. There are only some natural openings connecting the Ghost World and the Human World, however they appear randomly and they can lead to any place in your world or even in different time periods. There's just one person that could help you. His name is Wulf and he's also an agent of Walker. He's in the human world investigating the disappearances of many ghosts in the human world. I don't know how much time it'll take for him to come back. It could take weeks or even…years until his return…If he returns…" he said that last line quietly. At that time I didn't know what he mean by that._

_I think he regretted telling me that, because, I think, he didn't want to give me fake hope._

_Something instantly came to my mind and I asked him innocently: "Why do ghosts eat? Aren't they…dead people?"_

_H__e chuckled at my question._

"_Yes, we are. However, ghosts are, how can I say…the last attempt of someone to remain alive[1]. We still need to sleep, eat and rest like the living do. Not all people who die become a ghost. If it were to put in numbers, I guess I could say we're about five percent alive. Our blood is replaced by ectoplasm and we can even procreate, but just between ourselves. However, you're fifty percent alive and fifty percent dead, so you can eat both ghost food and human food as long as you eat them respectively in your ghost and human forms."_

"_What is…procreate?" I asked innocently to him. _

_He realized that he shouldn't hav__e told such a thing for a eight-year-old._

"_Well…ask-your-family-when-you're-back-okay?" he quickly told me. I guess that it was very uncomfortable for him to explain me about __**that**__._

_After that, we h__eard someone knocking the door. Skulker told me to wait in my room and he went to answer the door. I couldn't help myself and I went to see who it was. After all, I hadn't seen another person/ghost in days! I wanted to see a new face badly. When Skulker opened the door, there was an ivory white pale ghost wearing equally as white detective clothing standing in front of it with a menacing look on his face._

"_Skulker, I was nearby and __I decided to pay you a visit." he said with a sinister smirk._

"_Really?" Skulker said not amused. "Why don't I believe you were visiting just for mere entertainment?"_

_The weird man in detective cloths chuckled and told him: "Clever as always, aren't you? I actually came here to know what's making you to decide to leave work sooner. Usually you worked almost 24/7 just stopping for sleeping and eat. Now you're leaving work at 5 p.m."_

" _Since when __is that a crime? Most of your men also do that." The ghost hunter said glaring at the man._

_The man shook his head and told him in an icy tone of voice: "It's not about it. What I mean is that you seemed to have gained a life from the out of nowhere__!" then he spotted me behind Skulker looking at that new ghost. "And I think I've just discovered why." he continued pointing at me._

_Skulker turned and saw me looking a bit angry. I started to get scared thinking that I did a bad thing. "I never __thought you would adopt a child, Skulker. I expected more from my best guard. I guess that the fact you could never have a child on your own got the best of you. What a pity. I just hope you don't let him make you soft."_

_Skulker growled at the man in front of him. I didn't understand what was going on and I felt bad for disobeying my temporary guardian. "What I do with my private life isn't any of your business. Is that all you have to tell me?"_

"_Just watch were you step, Skulker, because I'm not going to waste my time __to correct someone else's errors. Not even yours." the noir guy turned and flew away._

_After he left Skulker closed the door and look at me angrily. I winced in fear. _

_But then the ghost in front of me sighed. I was still trembling as he approached me and patted me on the head: "Let me guess, you got curious?"_

_I slowly nodded._

_Skulker then continued,__ "He's Walker. You remember? He's that ghost you must be careful about. Promise me that whenever you're near him you'll always remain in your ghost form. Because I don't want to even think about what could happen to you if he finds out what you are."_

_I nodded once again. I couldn't bring myself to talk. If I were in my human self when Walker saw me, I would have been is so much trouble I couldn't even bring myself to imagine. Another thing that bothered me was that when Skulker opened the door to meet Walker, a red mist came out of my mouth and I started to feel really hot._

_But Skulker forgave me and told me: "Do you want to go for a ride?I mean, not now, because it's late. But I'll have a day off in two days. So how about it?"_

_My smile came back to my face and I agreed. I thought that getting out a bit was going to do me some good._

_He looked __at me and, trying to encourage me, asked: "Do you want to play something? You can teach me anything that you like to do. I learn fast." _

_I smiled but I told him I didn't want to. "I just wanted to go back reading. I…really like to read when I'm sad. I'm reading a story about how some ghosts defeated an evil ghost king named Pariah Dark." I said._

_He blinked a few times and then, told me: "That's not a story. That's History, my boy. It really did happen, but it happened centuries ago."_

_I looke__d at him with awe and asked: "Were you there?"_

_He laughed and answered: "I'm not __**that**__ old! By the way, which book is it. I don't remember."_

* * *

Daniel paused when his utterance triggered his memory of everything surrounding this important book. And then, he suddenly realized had been doing most of the talking. He was worried that he had he been boring the others? And would they get upset with him should he reveal this next part? He looked up at Sam, Tucker and Jazz. He sighed with satisfaction when he saw that he still had their undivided attention.

"_OK, here goes_," he thought just before he continued to tell them his story…

* * *

_I smiled and took him to my room. He watched at me while I picked the book, which was on my bed. I read the title out loud for him: "The Tales of the Legendary Guardians of the Ghost World."_

_I was walking towards him to give him the book when something bizarre happened. Out of nowhere, I started to feel hotter and hotter. I started to pant hard and Skulker came to my aid. My grip on the book got tighter and I didn't even notice it being engulfed by flames._

_I let go of the book,__ trying to get a hold of myself, without success. Skulker held me and looked shocked to see the book in blue flames, but his face turned from shock to have an amused smile. _

_He gently told me: "Take a deep breath my boy. Inhale and exhale slowly and try to keep doing it until you feel better."_

_I did as I was told and I indeed got better soon. I didn't know what had happened and I was scared, especially after I saw the burnt book. _

_Skulker saw my reaction and comforted me: "Don't be worried about that book. I can always buy another. I guess we __then already have our destination decided for us when my day off comes. We're going to meet Sunburn, leader of the Magma Centaurs."_

End of chapter 4

* * *

More author notes:

[1]I used the same theory in my other DP story. I couldn't come up with a better explanation.


	5. Memories part 2

Author notes:

1)English is my second language. Forgive me for any mistake.

2)I don't own Danny Phantom.

3)Thanks Truephan, Invader Johnny, KelseyAlicia and itsbeenasecret for your reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

4)Well, this chapter is 16 pages long. It became this big because I didn't want to make a "Memories part 3". I not really sure if I'll be able to make chapters longer than this one. Most will be most likely as big as the previous chapters.

* * *

"Wait. Hold on," Tucker blurted out when it finally sunk in what Almo had just said about how he had destroyed the book.

The others immediately turned to him.

He smiled weakly before saying, "Sorry, guys." He then stated more than asked, "So, that means you have fire powers."

"That is correct." Almo replied.

"But how can that be? Our Danny has ice powers. So, does that means you're his opposite or something?" Sam asked warily. Sam knew Danny and she wondered what Almo was able to do if he truly was Danny's opposite.

"No, no. According to Clockwork, my fire powers were infused with me the moment I became a halfa. The portal my father created had a big malfunction which gave me all these powers. Besides, just because I'm from a different timeline, it doesn't mean I'm the Daniel of this timeline opposite. I'm just different. Probably the reason why your Daniel had ice powers must have something to do with the age when he became a hybrid or because the portal his father created was different from the one of my timeline."

"I see… And you then mentioned that you were going to meet someone named 'Sunburn', right? Did he teach you a lot about how to control your fire powers?" Jazz asked interested in knowing Almo better. She wanted to know the reason why he asked so warily around her and her parents.

"Yes, he did. He was a bit harsh, but if it weren't for him I wouldn't have been able to control my fire powers. Now where was I…"

* * *

"_We're going to meet Sunburn, leader of the Magma Centaurs." Skulker told me._

_I was uncertain how I should have felt back then. So the only thing I could ask was: "Why?"_

_He smiled at me as he explained: "You're an element based ghost. They're pretty rare. __Usually, there are a few families which have this kind of power. It's very rare for a ghost to be born with elemental powers without at least with one of the parents having it in first place."_

"_I see…" I re__plied not really sure of what to say. Everything was so new for me that I had to get used with a lot of things. I also hoped that Sunburn would be as nice to me like Skulker was._

_After seeing me in deep thought about what were we going to do in two days, Skulker assured me: "Don't worry, kiddo. Sunburn might be a little harsh, but he has a good heart. __Don't worry much, okay?"_

_I slowly nodded. I must be honest and say that I was really starting to like Skulker. He knew how to cheer me up and__ he was like a second father to me…_

* * *

Daniel paused and his expression fell. Everyone in the room look at him worried. Realizing that he had trailed off, Almo resumed his tale.

* * *

_Anyway, after that Skulker asked me if I knew how to at least float. I raised an eyebrow at his question. Noticing that he just flew of the ground just a few inches above the floor. I jumped back after seeing it. _

_Now, when I look back I don't know why I reacted like that. I mean I saw ghosts, I made book burn into a crisp just by holding it and I don't know why anything else still surprised me._

"_Try to do this." Skulker said to me smiling._

_I tried to float too, but I ended up jumping several times without any success. Skulker laughed which made my face turn red in embarrassment._

_He smiled at me and quickly told me: "I'm not making fun of you. Let's just say that it's interesting how your logic works. Jumping won't help you at all, kiddo. I'll try __to teach you so listen carefully, okay?"_

_I slowly nodded not really sure of what was I supposed to do it._

_He continued: "I want you to close your eyes and breathe slowly."_

_I did as I was told still doubting that it was going to help me at all to control my ghost powers. _

"_Now I want you to…oh…" Skulker trailed off at his own words._

_I didn't like when he said the 'oh' thing. I was about to ask what had happened when he spoke again: "I want you to slowly open your eyes and please by any means, do not be frightened."_

_I didn't understand what he meant by that, but when I opened my eyes, I was floating and almost hitting the ceiling. Of course I lost any focus I had. I lost my balance and fell, but, fortunately Skulker grabbed me before I hit the floor._

_Little __did I know that I was getting way used to remain in my ghost half. I only turned back into human when I was going to sleep. If I knew that back then, maybe it would have been easier for me to learn about my powers, I mean I wouldn't be so insecure about them._

"_Looks like you're a natural." Skulker said with mirth. He put me on the floor and continued: "I want you to practice in the next two days__ to float or even, if possible, fly."_

"_Why?" I asked. My first time flying didn't go very well and __I must admit I was frightened to try to do it again._

"_Because, we can't step on Sunburn land. It's not like it's forbidden or anything like that. It's just that only his kin is able to step there because of the temperature of the ground. It would burn us to the crisp. For the Magma Centaurs, lava rivers are their playground. They can resist to absurd temperatures, which reminds me. It might not bother you __**that**__ much because of your fire nature, but don't step on the ground. It's safer that way."_

_I swallo__wed dry at his words. Hearing him talking about that place made me a bit scared and I didn't want to go there. "What if I can't hold my own floating and fall?" I said with obvious fear in my voice._

_I think Skulker noticed this and he smiled at gently and assured me: "If you fall, I'll catch you."_

_I smiled weakly at him and nodded. He ruffled my hair and told me: "I want you to keep practicing. Try just kee__p floating for today. Tomorrow try to do it while you do other things, such as reading or eating. It's important for you to learn multitask while you're doing it." _

_I decided to try float again, but nothing happened. I frowned, then asked: "Why can't I do it again?"_

_Sk__ulker looked at me for a minute and scratched his goatee, then he explained: "It's because you're too nervous. I'm sorry if I scared you. Flying comes naturally for all ghosts. When you relaxed back then, your subconscious showed for you how easy it is. But know you're trying so hard it is just blocking your powers." he stopped talking and watched me for some more time. I was clenching my own fists without realizing. _

_Honestly, when he said it was easy and natural for ghosts to fly, I got even more scared. Because__ a good part of me didn't want to be either a ghost neither or have these powers. I have to admit I used to imagine how cool it would be for me to be a superhero with powers and such. But having such things were starting to be more of a burden than of a blessing. I didn't choose to become a ghost. I didn't choose to have powers. I didn't choose to stay far away from my family. But it all happened anyway._

_Skulker's frown deepened as he saw how stressed I was becoming about the subject and he tried to cheer me up. Again. "Don't worry, Daniel. I'll help you out. Don't worry about not being able to fly. I'll hold you the entire time. So don't worry about it."_

_It's not like I wasn't thankful for his kindness, but I felt like trash. I didn't like to be a burden, a dead weight. I was more than determined to control these powers. I decided that I was going to be able to fly on my own._

_I closed my eyes and tried to do the same thing that allowed me to float before. I figured it out that what was really important was__ to forget my own weight. Picture myself lifting from the ground and be able to fly like birds. I could hear the metallic ghost telling me: "You don't have to do this. I've already told you I can carry you. It's not a big deal." but it was for me._

_I could feel my feet slowly lifting, then I opened my eyes. It would be pointless to fly if I can__'t even see where I'm going. I tried to keep my pace. Now that I knew exactly what was going to happen I wasn't so scared anymore. I could even see Skulker's jaw falling on the ground as he watched me._

_I smiled at myself proudly as I managed to keep myself on the air for a minute without falling. "Impressive. But I think it's enough for today. Once you get to completely control your flight, you'll__ discover the joys of flying." he said to me._

_I really wanted to practice some more, but I didn't want to disobey Skulker, so I nodded in response. I told him that I was going to bed early so I could practice early on the next day._

_He smiled to me and allowed it. "Okay, but you have to promise me you won't overdo__ it."_

_I nodded again and replied: "I promise."_

_He took me to my bed and tucked me in. I could see a happy smile on his face before he closed the door. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep._

_I dedicated the next two days for my flight training. Every time I started floating I could keep my self in the air a l__ittle longer. It got easy after I memorized the feeling of levitating. It was relaxing. I even started to literally swim in the air trying to 'fly'. If there were someone watching me I would die of embarrassment._

_But when I saw it wasn't doing any improvement by doing it. I tried to do the same thing that allowed me to stay in the air. Control my body with thoughts. I imagine myself moving forward as if I was walking without moving my legs. And it worked…sort of._

_I was in the Skulker's trophy room, wh__ere he kept most of the animal heads hanging in the walls. When I did that I lost control of my own speed and my body slammed against a wall making the heads of a tiger, bear and a lion to fall on the ground._

_My body ached with the impact. But when I saw that the heads I was afraid I had damaged them. I took each one on my hands and I found them to be pretty creepy in fact. I shrugged, but then I was relieved that none of them was damaged and I placed them back in the wall. The odd thing about the bear one was that it had a big scar on the right eye._

_I learnt how to move up and down while flying, but I still had problems with moving to the other directions. So I had to place the tiger head first, then I had to go back to the floor, walk to the next place and repeat the process with the bear and lion's heads._

_In the night previous to our travel I showed Skulker, who was in the same trophy room, what I've learnt so far. He gave me an amused smile as he told me: "I've never expected to see you improve so much so fast." but his smile ceased when I lost control over my speed and charged against a wall,__ however, this time, none of the trophies fell. However I did fall onto my back on the floor._

_He rushed to me and asked concerned: "Are you okay?" helping me to get up._

_I held my aching head with both of my hands. "No…" I managed to say. _

"_Did __this...happen a lot while you practiced?" He asked seriously to me. _

_I didn't reply. I didn't want to admit I couldn't master my flight, even thought I just showed him I couldn't. Pride really sucks sometimes. _

_He sighed at my lack of response as if he figured it out by himself that my training was being rather painful to me. He scolded me: "You should be more careful! You shouldn't dash like that if you don't know how to break!"_

"_I didn't do it on purpose!__ I just tried to move forward and that happened!" I protested. "I'm trying my best to control it. You said it was natural for all ghosts to fly, so why is it so hard?"_

_He opened his mouth, but closed it quickly. I didn't need telepathic powers to know what he was going to say. I knew that he was most likely put the blame on it on my half ghost status._

_There was an awkward silence between us. However I quickly broke it. "Can I still fly by my own?" I asked hoping that he would still say yes._

_Skulker looked at me and sighed in defeat. "Alright, you can. __**However,**__ if you repeat that stunt, I'll carry you for the rest of the trip, but when we get to Sunburn, I'll have to carry you on my shoulders. It's way too dangerous for you to be by yourself in that place."_

_I didn't like his suggestion, but I guess that was the best I could get from him, so I nodded in agreement._

"_It's better for us to go sleep earlier today. We'll have a busy day to__morrow." He said to me smiling._

_I nodded again and went to my bed.__ I turned back into human and threw the covers over me and when I lied down, I closed my eyes. But I couldn't sleep. I was too anxious for that. It took me hours to finally get some rest. Another thing that I found bizarre was that, as human, I could phase through walls, and Skulker could barely touch me, but I didn't phase through the floor and through my bed._

_T__he next morning, I felt something moving my body and when I slowly opened my eyes I could see he metallic ghost gently shaking me in order to wake me up. I can't deny I was still tired, but I said to him sitting on the bed: "Good morning, Mister Skulker."_

"_Good morning, Daniel. I hate to wake you up, but we have to have breakfast sooner today__. We need to get to Sunburn soon, because we don't know how much time he'll spend analyzing you and we need to go back today. I have work tomorrow."_

_I yawned and nodded. I got out of the bed and turned into my ghost self. I followed__ Skulker to the kitchen and I sat on my usual seat. Skulker gave me that same green beverage and many weird colored fruits. _

"_You have to eat those, because they'll give you energy for today." He told me smiling. _

_I didn't mind them that much anymore. They were quite tasty to tell the truth. Skulker was eating the same thing as I was._

_After we finished, Skulker put the plates inside of a sink and told me: "It's time. Let's go."_

_I was quite happy for leaving the house. I quickly went to the door and opened it and I lifted from the ground ready to explore when I heard Skulker saying: "I know you're excited, my boy. But remember our agreement. If you don't want me to carry you all the way, you need to control the speed of your flight."_

_I cringed by his remark, but I said nothing. I left the house, but I was hovering near it. Skulker came out of the house and closed the door and locked it with a key and then a hole opened in his right arm and he put the key there. I found that pretty cool, to tell the truth._

_Skulker made sure I was always flying next to him and we weren't going fast. I guess he feared I would lose control of my flight if we went faster, bu__t he respected my wish to fly on my own. I just followed Skulker always remaining on his right side._

_Another thing that amused me was the Ghost World. I think that the right word to describe it is…bizarre. The sky was green, I could see no bottom beneath me, there were many floating purple doors and I could spot some floating islands and when I looked back at Skulker's house it was also on a floating island._

_I asked Skulker about the doors, and he explained me: "They're houses of some ghosts. The majority of the population of the Ghost World live in them. They might not look like a big deal on outside, but there are entire houses hidden behind them."_

_I just looked amazed at him. He looked like he knew everything about the place. It was quite comforting to know someone who could explain to me how this world worked_

_When we were traveling together, I remembered something that the white pale ghost who had visited us nights ago said, so I looked at him and asked him: "Mister Skulker, can I ask you something?"_

"_Yes, child, you can. Is it about the place we're going?" he asked me back also looking at me._

"_No…It's about that other ghost, you know, the one that saw me and thought I was your son." _

_Skulker didn't reply and he__ frowned. I could only wonder what was crossing his mind, but I get a feeling I shouldn't push on the subject. "Never mind…" I quickly said. I thought he had gotten mad by my question._

_He sighed and told me: "Yes, you can ask. It's just…I don't like Walker that much. He can be really annoying and dangerous when it comes to his petty rules."_

"_What I wanted to know is what did he mean by saying you can't have children?" I asked him innocently. I didn't know back then where babies came from. All I knew was that it involved a 'mommy' and a 'daddy' back then._

_His expression froze __by my question and we stopped flying. He closed his eyes and I could see he had a sad expression on his face. _

"_I…am merged with this metallic armor. My soul had to be attached to it so I could survive. It's thanks to Technus, who's another ghost, for my very survival in this world. When I was alive, I was a proud hunter and I used to have many trophies. Name one exotic species and I had one decorating my house, when I was alive…"_

_He __paused. I had to wonder what could have killed him. I mean he seemed to be really strong and skilled. _

_He continued: "Forty years ago, when I was twenty-eight years-old, I was hunting in a forest. I wanted to have a covered grizzly bear at the display in my house. I spent the whole day trying to find one without any success. I decided to camp for the night. I was tired and I wanted to start really early the next day. I set my tent and decided to sleep. However, in the middle of the night, a grizzly bear found me. I was always a heavy sleeper so I didn't hear it approaching my tent. I think the smell of food attracted it. It ripped my tent with its claws and attacked me. I woke up startled and I could barely react. I was mauled by that bear. I tried to reach my knife which I always kept in a pocket on my trousers and tried to stab it. The best I could do was slash its right eye. However it just made him angrier. I barely remember what happened next. I just saw it raising its left paw and I black out after that. After I woke up I was floating in a weird green substance inside of some tube. I tried to move and what I saw weren't my hands. I was placed inside of this armor. I could hear Technus greeting me and he told me I was a lucky guy because my ghostly body was so weakened that if he had delayed one hour my very existence would have faded away. He had to fuse me with this robotic suit, so I could survive. After that day, Technus makes a check-up on my systems once every year to update me."_

_I was really sad for hearing how he had died. I didn't even know what to say to him. I could see clearly that bringing up those memories were rather painful for him. _

"_Five__ years passed after my…death for me to get used being a ghost cyborg and all. And by 'getting used to it', I mean that it was hard for me to accept my new reality. Later, I decided to join Walker's forces. At first it was just to avoid boredom, but I started to like being some kind of 'ghostly cop'. My father was a policeman, I guess he would have been proud of me. I might disagree with many of Walker's politics, but I can't deny he keeps a good degree of peace in the Ghost World. It was there I met Wulf. He's a ghost werewolf, which means he's part human, part wolf and part ghost. He became my best friend here and he even helped me to get back at that bear which killed me."_

_After he mentioned that I figured it out that the bear head I've seen on Skulker's trophy room was the one he was talking about. I could also see that he was forcing a smile. I think he was trying to show me confidence and that he didn't care much about what had happened, but I guess he had many dreams that couldn't be fulfilled anymore due what happened to him. I felt even sadder for him._

_His short explanation about his life taught me a lot about him. I admired his strength and I wished I could be like that too when I grew up._

_Seeing my thoughtful expression he quickly changed subject: "It's not healthy to dwell in the past." he added still with a smile. "Let__'s continue. We still have a lot to travel." Then we resumed our flight. I must say I started to get a hold of my own speed and I was enjoying flying around. _

_After more 40 minutes of flight, we spotted a floating red island. Skulker pointed to it and told me: "That's the place. The name of the island is Lava's Birthplace." _

_Without any warning, __Skulker lifted me and put me on his right shoulder and told me: "It's better for you to stay there. It was still too risky for you to fly by yourself in that island."_

_I frowned, because I didn't want to be treated like a baby.__ But I couldn't disagree with his reasoning. _

_As we approached I felt like my whole body was in fire as a dense red smoke came out of my mouth. Lots of smoke came out of my mouth and __lasted for only a second, but it was enough for me to feel like throwing up. I covered my mouth in an attempt to hold it back._

_Skulker looked at me concerned and he said: "It looks like every time you're near a ghost, this red smoke com__es out of your mouth. I've only seen few ghosts doing that in my life. It's called a ghost sense."_

_Now that he mentioned it, everytime Skulker got home this smoke would come out and the same thing happened when Walker came to his house. It looked like I have 'discovered' a new ghost power. I was happy at first for knowing more about myself, but then frowned remembering that I didn't choose to have any power. I cursed my own luck in my mind. I didn't want to bother Skulker._

_I just put my left hand__ on the back of Skulker's head in an attempt to have some stability while I was on his shoulder._

_When we finally arrived I stared at the land with a mix of awe and fear. The island was enormous. There were volcanoes everywhere and there was a bright red liquid coming from the volcanoes, which I had never seen before. __They looked like rivers, so I assumed they were the lava rivers Skulker had mentioned._

_He wasn't kidding when he told me it would be hot. I was barely th__ere for five minutes and I was feeling like I would melt away. I could see a few creatures playing in that bright red liquid a bit far away from us. _

_They were the Magma Centaurs. They had some similarities with the ones I've read in fantasy books when I was at my home in the Human World. The differences were that their hair was pure red fire. I could also see that their horse-like tail was also fire. Most of them had tanned skin and the color of the fur of their horse half were pretty diversified. There some red, white, black, brown and even some who were green and blue. It was astonishing how they were having fun playing on something that was supposed to be burning them to nothingness. _

_We were a few feet above it __and it was almost unbearable and Skulker had told me that my fire nature would make it easy for me, but Skulker wasn't even sweating. I asked him: "Aren't you feeling hot too? I mean, I know what you are, but still how can you stand this?"_

_He chuckled at my question and answered: "Due my …__special condition, I feel neither hot nor cold. However I still need to eat and sleep."_

_I punched myself in my mind for bringing back that subject. So I quickly said__ looking around: "Where is that Mister Sunburn you wanted me to meet?"_

_Skulker smiled and said: "I guess he had just seen us."_

_Before I could say anything, I saw a huge figure, even bigger than Skulker, galloping in the air towards us really fast. "He's one of the few ghosts I mentioned you that has Ghost Sense." he added._

_When he finally reached us, he towered__ over us and I looked at him with a mix of fear and wonder. He was taller and stronger than Skulker, he had a long burning hair, the fur of his horse half was black and under the hooves there were rings of fire. _

"_Skulker, long time no see." He greeted with a smile. Then he looked at me and asked. "Who's…this…" he was looking at me suspiciously as if he was examining my very soul._

_Skulker said trying to calm me down: "Don't worry, Daniel. He has Ghost Sense, like you. He can feel that you're a fire based ghost."_

_Sunburn crossed his arms and said sternly: "Yes, but that doesn't explain __**how **__he has it!" _

_Skulker quickly said trying to avoid revealing too much/: "He was born like that and only recently he sh__owed signs of having this power…"_

"_And you brought him to me__ so I can teach him to control his own powers." he finished Skulker's sentence for him. Skulker nodded._

_Sunburn looked at me carefully and said: __"Fire is wild, child. It can warm and protect, but if you're not careful you'll only end up hurting those you care about. If you let fire alone by its own, it'll only be a matter of time until it consumes everything nearby. That's why you need discipline alongside with hard work!" he told me sternly._

_I winced by his words and Skulker noticed that told Sunburn with a frown: "I don't think that's something that you should tell to a child." _

_The centaur's face remained serious as he replied: "What I told him is nothing but the truth. It's better for him to know of the consequences now. It'll only make him work harder. Sugar coating a situation never did anyone any good!"_

_I swallowed dry and imagine what kind of training he had for me.__ But when he noticed my sweat his eyes narrowed at me. "Skulker, are you hiding something from me?"_

_My metallic __friend was startled by his sudden question, which was all what Sunburn needed to know that we were hiding something. _

_After a longer silence, the magma centaur whispered loud enough for us to hear: "He's…half human…" _

_I started to get really afraid of that guy. I wondered that he would hurt me for being like what I am. _

"_You can tell a__ll that from your Ghost Sense?!" Skulker both asked and asserted at the same time._

_Sunburn smiled and told us: "The ghostly signature has half of the strength of someone of his age should have. After that, you pretty much told me what he is. I just gave a shot in the dark." after looking at our worried faces he continued: "Don't worry about anything. I won't tell Walker. But I can't stop thinking how that is even possible."_

"_It's a long story." Skulker said shortly._

_Sunburn chuckled: "I sure bet it is. Now how about if you bring him here, let's say once a week."_

"_So you agree?" Skulker asked carefully._

"_Of course I agree! I would never forgive myself if I let a child with such a dangerous power to not have proper control over it!" he looked directly at me and continued: "Boy, I hope you're prepared because starting next week, I'll make sure you learn your powers. I'll also not tolerate complaints! I won't ask you to do something I know you're not ready for. We'll start with basics and moving to more complicated moves as I see your progress. And you're also not allowed to use your powers outside of my domains unless I tell you that you're ready to use your powers without losing control! Am I clear?"_

_I quickly nodded not really sure of what I got myself into. Skulker looked a bit worried and his expression soon turned into a smiled as he saw a grin on Sunburn's face._

"_I never expected you would agree to train him so quickly." my metallic friend said._

"_Sunburn just chuckled and explained: "It's because I'm intrigued to see how a half human with fire powers will grow up. I won't start the lessons now because first I need to pr__epare a few scrolls for classes. After all I don't know how much he'll be able to accomplish in the first lesson. I would rather be fully prepared." _

"_Thanks a lot, Sunburn. I owe you that." Skulker said raising his right hand towards Sunburn to shake it. The magma centaur shook it and after that he showed me his right hand showing he also wanted to shake mine. _

_I shook his hand and then after we said our good byes we went back to Skulker's home._

_Two__ years passed by at a blink of an eye to me. I went every week to train with Sunburn, after Skulker managed to talk to Walker to give him all Sundays as days off to him. Skulker didn't let me go by my own. He told me that the Ghost World had many dangers that he needed to be sure to keep them away from me._

_Another thing he also did for me was that he allowed me to enter in his training room. It didn't have much. There were a few dummies which were used as punch bags, a few targets and some weights._

_I used that room to train during the day while Skulker was gone. I had pretty much read all books he had by that point. He even bought some more about math, chemistry,__ and both human and ghost biology. _

_I kinda…studied it all just by myself in the afternoons. I got control of many powers of mine during that time: invisibility, intangibility, flight, ecto-blasts and some weird sound-based attack. My fire powers were still a bit difficult to control. I lost the count of how many times I burned myself while training._

_Sunburn told me that I was still vulnerable to fire because I wasn't a full fledged ghost.__ A good part of me was still human, so my fire nature would just lessen the pain I feel with fire._

_One day, when Skulker got home, he brought a friend with him. I was surprised to see Wulf for the first time. He was wearing an outfit that looked a lot like Skulker's. I assumed that it was a standard uniform for those who worked to Walker._

_After they spotted me__, Skulker introduced me to him: "Daniel, this is Wulf. He has just arrived from his mission and he's willing to help you."_

_A huge smile appeared on my face and I rushed to Wulf and hugged him: "!" I said quickly for his surprise._

"_Vi estas iu energia unu"[1] he told me_

"_What?" I asked looking up confused._

_The werewolf chuckled and repeated himself: "That's Esperanto, my first Language. 'You are an energetic one'. I'll open the portal tomorrow. I'm really tired now."_

_I frowned at that because I wanted to meet my fami__ly right away, but if I waited two years, I could wait for one more night. I told them good night and rushed to my bed. I wanted the day to end as fast as possible. I wasn't hungry anyway. But Skulker told me to eat because I would need the energy for the next day._

_I barely chewed my sandwich and I rushed to the bed, which made both Skulker and Wulf laugh at my excitement._

_I turned human and laid on my bed. Thankfully, I had a very tiring day of tra__ining and it didn't take long for me to fall asleep._

_On the next day, after I woke up, I turned into my ghost self and I found both Skulker and Wulf eating breakfast._

_I was too hy__ped to eat anything. Even though Skulker insisted me in doing so, I felt no hunger at all. Skulker told me to at least drink my juice, which I discovered to be a juice made by a green ghostly orange._

_After we were satisfied, Wulf asked if we were ready. I nodded my head energetically and when I looked at Skulker, he was a bit sad. I didn't understand why he was sad back then. But I tried not to dwell much into that._

_Wulf slashed the air and a green portal opened in the air and he told me: "Jump in."_

_That portal he opened looked too much like the one my parents built. I stepped back to feel Skulker placing a hand on my right shoulder._

"_You don't have to worry. I'll go first to show you there's nothing to fear." he said as he stepped into the portal. I followed him and after me Wulf entered the portal._

_I found myself flying over my old town, Amity Park. I was so happy to be back I couldn't suppress my smile even if I wanted to. I quickly looked around trying to find my house, which wasn't so hard considering how it stood like a sore eye._

_I dashed towards it only to hear Skulker and Wulf's protests. They were yelling at me to not go so fast, but I wanted to go back to family really bad. I shortly arrived at my old home feeling relieved and extremely happy for being back._

"_Mom! Dad! Jasmine! I'm home!"__ I yelled looking for them. I went to their rooms, my sister's; not finding them there, I went to the living room then, to the kitchen. No one was there. I wondered if they had left somewhere, but then I remembered about our basement and I went there and I found them all there._

"_Mom! Dad! Jasmine! I'm back!" I yelled again. I was so happy for being back I could barely hold my excitement. I was so overcome by it__ that I didn't notice that other guy who was with my family nor that my father was pointing an ecto-gun at me._

_I couldn't even utter one more word and…he shot me. My __**father **__had__** shot**__ me. I was knocked against the opposing wall._

_A __blond haired guy dressed all in white who was near my father yelled: "What's the meaning of this? Did that thing just called you 'mom' and 'dad'? Did you decide to adopt ghosts?"_

"_We only had one son and he died two years ago! That ghost is no child of ours!" shouted my father at the man._

_At that moment I thought trying to forget the pain: 'Of course they don't recognize me! I'm still in my ghost form.' I wanted to believe that the shot was just accidental._

_I quickly turned into my human self and everyone in the room gasped. "D-daniel?" my mom said shaking her head in denial. "No…YOU'RE NOT MY CHILD YOU MONSTER!"_

_She drew a gun and aimed at me. But, Thankfully, Skulker quickly phased through the ceiling and arrived in time to fire against my mother just disarming her. _

_Wulf arrived shortly and he roared when he saw the man dressed in white: "Skulker, that's agent Gam__ma. The second in command of the Guys In White! He's one of those responsible for the death of many ghosts!"_

_My mom aimed at the lycanthrope and fired against him. He used his left arm to cover himself but he grunted as he withstood the impact, but there was an ugly wound on his arm._

_Skulker stood in front of me and quickly ordered: "Kid, turn back now! We need to go!"_

_But I couldn't move. "Mom! Dad! Please! It's me, Daniel!" I pleaded to them. I didn't think they would turn on my like that._

_"No brother of mine is an unholy abomination! You're a disgusting ghost who dared to defy my brother's memory. Why don't you just disappear, you freak of nature!" my sister yelled at me._

* * *

"Whoa!" Tucker said enthralled by his tale.

"I'm…sorry. I don't know what to say…" said Jazz with sadness in her eyes.

"There's no need for you to be sorry. You're you, and my sister is my sister. You aren't the same." Almo assured her, yet he couldn't deny that even though he **knew **that the Fentons of that timeline weren't the same, just because they were identical in terms of appearance, it still hurt him look at them.

Sam just didn't know what to say either. She didn't understand why they were treating their own child like that. She just couldn't picture their Jack and Maddie being like that. She had always believed that Mr. and Mrs Fenton would accept Danny no matter what he was. But hearing what Almo had just told them raised a few doubts in her heart.

Almo resumed telling his history.

* * *

_Skulker rushed to me but he was blasted by that GIW member. I yelled his name in horror as I saw a big hole on Skulker's belly and there was a green fluid coming from it._

"_Wulf, take Daniel and leave!" yelled Skulker as a rocket launcher came out of his shoulders to blast the GIW._

_When I saw that I yelled in despair: "DON'T KILL THEM! THEY'RE MY FAMILY!" _

_Skulker flinched with my words. He didn't fire. He didn't hurt my family. However, the GIW member took that opportunity to take a small purple sphere from his pocket, then he pressed a button on it and threw it against me._

_My robotic friend saw that and h__e moved himself to stay in front of me to receive the impact for me._

_Wulf dashed to help Skulker, but he was too late. The ball had hit Skulker and the explosion knocked back everyone in the room._

"_What the hell was that!" my father demanded getting up._

_Also getting up, Agent Gamma told smirking. "Just a new toy to help us in the battle against ghosts."_

_I wasn't even paying attention to them anymore. I just saw the place were Skulker was. There was nothing there, just the burnt place where he was. _

_I lost control over myself and I yelled with all my might. My ghostly wail made the entire house rumble and it also made my family and that GIW guy cover their ears. I didn't even notice I turned into my ghost half unconsciously._

_I don't know how Wulf managed to get a hold of himself, but he quickly grabbed me and slashed the air making a portal__. He grabbed me and we flown back into the Ghost World._

_I was still frightened by what had just happened. Tears were steaming from my eyes. I couldn't believe that my own family did that to me…to us._

_Just because we were ghosts, they tried to kill me and they killed Skulker. He died to protect me. I had never felt so sad in my entire existence. I was so numb I didn't notice to where Wulf was taking me. I couldn't bring myself to look at the other ghost, aft__er all, it was __**my**__ fault that he got hurt and that Skulker…_

_The werewolf took me to a huge building, which I soon discovered to be Walker's prison. _

_He ordered the guards to open the gate and they did it quickly. Later I found out that Wulf was pretty important in the prison. He is like the third in command. The second was a guy named Bullet, but he barely works. I've heard that Walker wants to fire him._

_Anyway, when Wulf took me to the warden of the prison, and Walker saw how hurt Wulf was and that Wulf was carrying me, Walker asked in shock,__ "What the hell happened, Wulf? And please don't even start talking in Esperanto!"_

"_We were ambushed sir. Skulker and I went to investigate the Human World and…Skulker was killed." Wulf semi-lied._

_I gave a quick look at Walker and he seemed quite shocked. Wulf continued: "I brought this kid with me because I'll be the responsible for him from now on…I…have just told him the news of what happened to Skulker, he really needs me now. If you excuse me, sir…"_

"_Yes, yes. You may go…" Walker dismissed Wulf quickly._

_My furry friend told me that Walker was really shocked to hear that Skulker was murdered by humans. That just gave him __more hatred towards the humans._

_I didn't understand why__ Wulf protected me. It had been my fault! Before I could even realize it we were back to Skulker's house and he placed me on the floor._

"_It's my fault…" I __whispered between my sobs._

_I felt Wulf placing his hand, paw, whatever, on my shoulder trying to shake me back to reality. "No, it's not your fault! If it were for someone to be blamed it would be those damned humans! They're the ones to be blamed!"_

_But I felt deep within me that it was my fault. If Skulker hadn't found me that day, he wouldn't have helped me to find my family. If I hadn't insisted so much in finding them, none of that would have happened. If I had accepted living a life as a ghost, I would still think my family loved me and Skulker would be alive. _

"_It's my fault…" I whispered once again. I couldn't bring myself to say nothing else. _

"_Kid, get a hold of yourself! This. Is. __**Not. **__Your. Fault!" Wulf told me grabbing me by my shoulders and shaking me a bit. However it was futile. Guilty was eating me alive!_

"_IT'S MY FAULT! IT'S MY FAULT MISTER SKULKER IS DEAD!" I yelled at the top of my lungs making the house rumble a bit. _

_Wulf was taken __aback by my sudden outburst and released his grip on me but he soon he continued: "You know…Skulker was my best friend. I could easily say we were like brothers. He always told me everything. He even told me about you. __**Everything**__ about you. I know what you are and honestly I don't care what you are. All I care about is that Skulker was treating you as his own child. He really cared about you. He was heartbroken to know that you were going back to your family." he paused and then sighed._

_He wiped away my tears and continued: "Think about how sad he would be if he found you like that…I know it's hard for you. It's hard for me to that he's gone. But one thing about Skulker is that he would hate us if he saw us moping about his death."_

_I finally raised my eyes to the lycanthrope's green ones.__They were filled with as much pain as I had. He was suffering and yet he was trying to lend me strength. It made me feel worse. I just cried harder._

_He sighed, but said nothing. I don't think there was an__ything that he could say that would make me feel better. _

_I wanted to disappear. I wished I had never been born. I felt like I was the worst scum in the world, because…my selfish desire cost the life of a very good person. _

_I don't remember much of what happened after that. I guess I got myself into such despair, my own mind shut down on its own._

_I woke__, God knows how much time later, on my bed, in my human form. At first I thought everything was just a bad dream. I quickly got up from my bed and searched the whole house for Skulker only to find Wulf in the kitchen. It was then that reality finally sank back into me._

_I fell on my knees and cried. Wulf got near me and got down to his knees as well and put his hand on my head. We shared no words. I couldn't believe he forgave me for what I did to Skulker. I just lunged at him and hugged him tightly. I needed to cling on someone in order to keep my own sanity._

_After that day, my life became a routine. I stayed in bed moping during the day__ and at night Wulf would do his best to get me to eat. I just ate because he had to threaten me to eat. I just wanted to disappear, yet he wasn't going to allow me._

_One day, at morning, I decided to end it all. I wanted to be punished for what I did and there was just one way to do it…_

_I went to the kitchen and before I could do anything, a flash of light appeared behind me. I quickly turned to see Clockwork there in his adult form. _

"_Do you believe this is the wisest choice, Daniel?" he asked me with a bizarre calm in his voice._

"_OF COURSE IT IS! IT'S MY FAULT THAT MISTER SKULKER IS DEAD!" I yelled allowing tears to fall from my eyes._

_Clockwork changed to his old form and approached me: "Tell me, child. What would Skulker tell you if he knew what you were about to do? Do you think he would approve of that?"_

_I said nothing and I just clenched my fists. "He's gone! It shouldn't matter!" I hissed. _

_Clockwork sighed and continued: "Really? So you don't care about him, then? Allow me to answer for you. If you do it, it'll only make his sacrifice to be in vain. Do not throw away your life child."_

"_I have NOTHING left and of course I care about him!" I told him clenching my fists harder._

"_No one is allowed to say that, Daniel. Because that's one of the biggest lies in all reality. Everybody still has something, even if it's just their own lives. Besides, you still have so much more. If you truly care about Skulker you should honor his desire for you to be happy, safe and sound. You still have many people that care about you, for example: Wulf, Sunburn and I. I know you're sad and confused, but all I can say to you is to keep moving forward. One day, if you work hard, you'll find much more in your life. If you give up now, you'll never achieve happiness ever again. But again, the decision is yours to make." Clockwork said before spinning his staff and he disappeared._

_I just cried. I now know I was incredibly stupid for even co__templating that back then. If it weren't for Clockwork I would have done something that I would sure have regretted for the eternity._

_After that day, I decided to keep living and never giving up. I resumed my training with Sunburn and Wulf kept visiting me on a daily basis. The werewolf got really happy seeing me getting better everyday. Skulker wouldn't be happy to see us sad._

_I wanted to become really strong so I could make the people who t__ook away Skulker away from me pay. But don't get me wrong, I wanted to bring them to justice. I didn't go into a revenge frenzy._

_When I was thirteen, I joined Walker's police force and became Wulf's partner. The lycanthrope tried to persuade Walker to not allow a child to become a guard as well, but I showed the warden all the things I've learnt so far alongside with my motivation to make the people who killed Skulker pay. Of course I didn't tell him what I meant by that, but the warden thought I probably wanted to kill the humans and he seemed to like it and he allowed me._

_Another thing I found out during my travels with Wulf into the Human World, was that my parents and the Guys in White spread pictures of me all around the country and kept telling everyone that I was a very dangerous ghost who was able to disguise himself as a human being._

_Because of that I let my hair grow and I dy__ed it brown so I wouldn't call much attention to myself. Another thing I ended up learning to do was to completely mask my ghost signature so the detectors wouldn't find me._

_The lycanthrope even gave me my nickname that I use. He called me 'Almo' which means 'soul' in Esperanto._

_Wulf and I__ made many travels into the human world. He always tried to leave me behind in the Ghost World because it was too dangerous for me. But that was something I had to do. I also wanted to prove to humanity that ghosts weren't evil and send every member of the GIW to jail. However, I still don't know what to do about my family, though. I want them to love me again, but I don't know if I can forgive my father for what he did. _

_We even found out after 'persuading' a GIW member that his organization was developing a project to eradicate all ghosts. I was in the middle of the investigation when Clockwork summoned me to find and talk with the Daniel Fenton of this timeline._

* * *

"I guess that it pretty much sums up my past." Almo said. He had to get a hold of himself for not crying while he remembered what happened to Skulker of his timeline.

Jazz, Sam and Tucker where shocked, to say the least. They had no idea that the hybrid in front of them had gone through that much. They could tell he was fighting back tears, especially Jazz.

The elder of the Fenton siblings was even more determined in helping the other halfa almost as much she wanted to help her brother.

* * *

All Observants were called for an emergency meeting at their council The rows of seats were completely occupied by the one-eyed ghosts while two of them, the ones that were with Clockwork previously and called for the emergency meeting, were standing in front of the seats.

"My brothers, we have called you for to discuss the demise of the plague known as Danny Phantom. He'll be the demise of both Human World and the Ghost Zone if we don't do something." said one of the Observants who was standing.

"Didn't Clockwork already take care of it?" asked another Observant who was on the front seat.

"No he did not! He merely postponed the inevitable and we must do something before Danny Phantom completely ruin his own timeline! The boy is showing more and more aggressive behavior and he even went willingly to the person who helped him into turning into that monster. We have our sacred Eden to hide from him, but what about all humans and ghosts he'll slay if we don't fully exercise the power of justice bestowed to us?" explained one of the Observant in front of the others.

"What do you suggest, brother?" asked another one of them who was sitting at the last row.

"I suggest we pick up our two most dangerous prisoners, Vortex and Undergrowth, and offer them amnesty for their **past** crimes of they destroy Danny Phantom once and for all! The two of them together must be powerful enough to eradicate Danny Phantom!" replied the same Observant who started to explain.

His suggestion made the one-eyed ghosts start to murmur between themselves. "How do you intend to control them? They cannot be trusted to act on their own!" exclaimed the Observant in the middle row.

"Walker has created special collars to contain their powers and destroy them if they dare to disobey our laws! He assured us they are under complete control." replied the other Observant who was standing next to the other.

His colleague continued: "So, my brothers, do you agree with our plan?"

It was a habit for the Observants to vote for each action to be taken by the council. They almost always agreed or disagreed in unanimity for most of the proposal and this one was no exception. They all raised their right hand showing approval for the plan.

"Thank you for the trust, my brothers. As for the second subject of this meeting, we need to discuss what to do about Clockwork." said one of the standing Observants.

"Yes, about him." said an Observant in the fourth row. "Didn't he send Almo, who is Danny Phantom's other self from a different timeline, to prevent Dan Phantom from happening? Don't you think he'll be in the way of your plan to get rid of Danny Phantom?" he continued.

"Yes, he did. However we can't trust on Clockwork's actions anymore. The Time Master knows what will happen. He's not blind to see that no matter what is done, nothing can prevent Dan Phantom from being born, unless we completely destroy Danny Phantom or Vlad Plasmius. We cannot afford trying to destroy the older halfa, because he's too powerful to be handled by Walker, Vortex, Undergrowth or any other ghost we send against him. It's a safer bet to destroy the boy." explained the other Observant in front of the others.

His colleague continued for him: "Clockwork says the time will be as it should be. What guarantee that his vision of what it should be isn't the total destruction of all timelines one by one? Almo most likely will also be a problem in the future considering his past, so we'll have him destroyed as well. We have the element of surprise against him, because he never faced them in his timeline."

"Very well. I see that the problem with Danny Phantom and Almo will be handled accordingly. However, what do you intend to do about Clockwork?" asked one of the one-eyed ghosts in the second row.

"It pains me that Clockwork wields such strong powers. However, fortunately for us, he cannot see inside of this council and also in our beloved Eden. These are the only two places which can ward off his powers." explained one of the one-eyed ghosts who summoned the others.

"You're partially correct, my brother. Clockwork indeed cannot see what happens here and inside of Eden, however, here in the council, he can see the future. His powers only won't work at all inside our paradise." replied the same ghost in the second row.

The same ghost who started talking to his fellow Observants continued solemnly: "Yes. But again, Clockwork can only come into here through a portal **we** create. I have two controversial things to ask you, my brothers. But I assure you it's for a greater good. I want to ask for you to vote for allowing me to create a portal, here in the council so the moment when Clockwork steps inside here, he'll be immediately sent to Eden, where he'll be rendered powerless. And the second thing is…to allow the use of the Dagger of the Mystical Eye of Death Perception[2]."

"DO YOU HAVE IDEA OF WHAT ARE YOU SUGGESTING?" yelled one of the one eyed-ghosts in the third row getting up. "YOU'RE ASKING US TO ALLOW SUCH an IMPURE GHOST TO PUT HIS GHOSTLY TAIL IN OUR HOME AND YOU HAD THE AUDACITY TO ASK FOR US TO USE THAT ACURSED DAGGER TO BE RELEASED FROM ITS SEAL? ONLY THE ENTIRE COUNCIL CAN UNLOCK IT AND IT WASN'T EVEN USED AGAINST PARIAH DARK BECAUSE IT COULD HAVE FALLEN IN HIS HANDS INSTEAD OF DESTROYING HIM! I OBJECT TO BOTH YOUR LUDICROUS SUGGESTIONS!" he continued.

The Observant who suggested the original idea winced at his brother's words. He knew of the risks as well and he feared his brothers' reaction to it. To use the Dagger of the Mystical Eye of Death Perception was strictly forbidden. The dagger was forged by the same ghosts who defeated Pariah Dark for the first time. Its pale emerald handle bore a bright blue eye with a blood red circle surrounding its pupil. And its dark, silver fifteen-inch-long blade was thick with foreboding. It was said that the dagger was so powerful that it could kill time itself. However their creators decided it was too risky to use it. Its power could destroy the fabrics of reality and it was as dangerous as the Reality Gauntlet.

The dagger was sealed and placed inside of the Eden to never be reached by the wrong beings. In order to break the seal, it was necessary that **all** Observants use their power together in order to release the weapon.

Please consider this my brothers." said the other Observant who wasn't affected by his brother's shouts. "We have a task, a duty. We need to observe and take care of all timelines. We **need **to do whatever it takes to make sure a being such as Clockwork, who lets his power go to his head, doesn't try to destroy the order of the universe! Nothing guarantees us that he won't release Dan Phantom from his prison after we destroy Danny Phantom and remember, he now exists outside of the time like us! In order to release the seal, we need **every one** of our kin. If just one of us disagrees, we cannot use it. My brothers, we are one entity. We are the Observants. We have seen what will happen if we don't act fast. We would never suggest its use unless it was absolutely necessary. Never forget we are on the same side."

The one-eyed ghost who had screamed sat down and said sternly: "Very well…let's vote…"

After that the Observants voted and once again they decided unanimously. They decided **not** to use the dagger. The two one-eyed ghosts who summoned the others clenched their fists.

End of chapter 5

* * *

More author notes:

[1]I used an on-line dictionary to make that sentence, so I'm not really sure if it's written correctly.

[2]To begin with, this is **not **a crossover with the Japanese animation, Kara no Kyokai. No one from that animation will appear. It's just a dagger with Shiki's power and it has the same name and power as her eyes.


	6. The Night Before

Author notes:

1)English is my second language. Forgive me for any mistake.

2)I don't own Danny Phantom.

3)Thanks Truephan, Invader Johnny, KelseyAlicia and itsbeenasecret for your reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

4)This is just a bonus update because I'm in a good mood. I'll still post the next chapter on Friday

* * *

Almo had just finished telling the history of his life. Jazz looked at him worriedly wondering what she could do to help him. Sam and Tucker were also very quiet.

The memories were still very clear to him and he had to fight back his tears many times as he talked about his past.

The ghost hybrid looked at a clock hanging on the wall near the three human teens and saw it showing it was 8:00 p.m. '_Talking to them took me too much time…I guess I should be going now'. _

Daniel got up of his chair, but was soon interrupted by Jazz: "Where are you going?"

He pointed to the clock as he looked at her and replied "It's late and I need to resume my search for your brother." he was going to change to his ghost self when he remembered about the ghost shield.

The humans saw what time were and were baffled how time passed by so quickly. Jazz got even more worried because her parents didn't come home. '_They must be still looking for Danny…'_ she thought sadly.

Almo didn't wait for any of them to say anything and moved his way to the door.

"Hey? Where are you going?" Sam asked getting up.

The halfa stopped and turned raising an eyebrow as he replied: "I've already told you. I'm going to look for the Daniel Fenton of this timeline."

Sam shook her head and told him: "What I meant was where are you going to spend the night? We're all worried about Danny, but you can't spend all night searching for him. We know that Danny is strong and probably already found a shelter."

Daniel hadn't thought of that when he came to this timeline. He had originally thought that his travel would only take a couple of hours. He had no place to rest.

Before the hybrid could reply his stomach growled, making him blush. Jazz smiled softly and got up from the couch: "I'm going to make us something to eat." then she moved to the kitchen and was followed by the others.

Sam looked at Daniel and told him: "You could stay at my place. My parents are out of town. Fortunately, I managed to convince them to stay by saying that I would just constantly complain and destroy their trip. There's just my grandmother with me, but she sleeps quite early sometimes. I'll check on her before I show you your room."

Almo looked at her suspiciously. He didn't even know what made him tell so much about his past to these strangers. He wasn't comfortable with the idea of being so vulnerable to them.

Sam had offered her house for one reason: because she truly didn't want to let him sleep on the streets. At first she had doubted of his intentions, but she now could see that he wasn't lying.

The younger teens sat on the chairs next to the table and waited for Jazz to finish their meals.

Tucker was the first to say something: "I've had an idea. Daniel, why don't you remove the dye from your hair and cut it? You could pass for Danny while he's gone and Mr. and Mrs Fenton wouldn't be so worried. You could still look for him. And then switch places back with him."

Sam and Jazz looked shocked by his suggestion. It's true that Jack and Maddie would be much relieved to see their son safe and sound, but the idea of pretending to be a happy family with these two made Almo feel sick.

The two girls shot an annoyed look at Tucker and seeing how the hybrid started to tremble, he quickly realized his mistake. Looking down in chagrin, he said "Sorry…bad idea…"

After a long and awkward silence, Jazz finally finished making sandwiches for everyone. Sam's was a salad sandwich, while Tucker's had more meat in it. Jazz and Daniel ate a cheese sandwich and by seeing how he was devouring the food, the older of the Fenton siblings noticed that he and her brother had similar tastes for food.

When they finished, Sam grabbed Almo's arm and told him: "I'm going to take you to my house. You can start looking for him tomorrow. Don't worry. We know Danny. He's strong and he's more than capable of taking care of himself."

The halfa wasn't so certain about that. But he had to agree that it was too dark and most likely that Danny would remain hidden for the night or even might come home when he recovers his senses. The last one was the most likely scenario. The hybrid sighed and agreed with Sam's suggestion.

Jazz wanted to have a good chat with the ghost boy, but she decided to leave it for the next day. She saw how much it pained him to bring back his past to them and she didn't want to push him for anything more. However, she still had a few things that she wanted to make clear with him. But that would have to wait for now.

Tucker got up and told them: "Sorry, I have to go. It's almost time for my curfew and if I get late my parents are going to be mad."

The others also got up and Jazz spoke: "There's no problem, Tucker. We can continue this tomorrow morning. It'll be Saturday and we won't have school, so we can search for Danny the whole day. I'm sure we'll find him."

The fifteen year-old teens nodded and said their goodbyes to Jazz and left the house.

When they left, Jazz sighed heavily. She was really worried about her little brother and she wanted to bring him home right away. She also didn't understand why he would disappear for so much time without contacting her. She thought he trusted her to share all his problems.

However, she knew that randomly searching in the middle of the night wouldn't do any good. All she could do was pray for her brother's safety and for him to come back to his senses and return home.

Almo and Sam walked next to each other to her house. The night was a bit chilly and Sam rubbed her hands to produce a bit of heat. The hybrid noticed that and asked: "If get cold so easily, you shouldn't dress like that and you should always bring a coat or something."

Sam just glared at him. What he said was true and he had the best intentions when he said that, however he didn't notice that his tone of voice made what he said sound like he was mocking her and the girl didn't like it, but she decided to ignore it. '_He hadn't had much contact with other humans in the last years, so I guess he forgot how to be polite.' _she thought.

When they got to Sam's house, they went in and after that the goth girl locked the door.

"I'm going to check my grandmother. Wait here. I'm back I'll show you where you're going to sleep." she said before leaving the teen alone.

Almo just looked around without actually moving his body. After a few minutes Sam got back and she explained to him: "My grandmother is asleep as I suspected. Come." she said before she started to guide him through the house.

He hadn't been in many human houses after what happened to him. He could only assume she was pretty rich. That confused him a bit, because from his past and briefs experiences involving rich people they usually bragged about it at some moment or another, however Sam didn't.

"So…did you keep living in Skulker's house after he…" she started saying out of curiosity, but she found herself not being able to finish the sentence.

The male teen was quiet for a few seconds and finally replied: "I knew it was painful, but I decided to remain at Skulker's home. There were many memories all over the house, however I couldn't let them go. I somehow clung onto them to keep myself sane and looking forward."

Sam couldn't help but smile. He went through a lot and he managed to always look forward. It was quite admirable. She saw a lot of her Danny in him.

When she thought about her friend her expression changed to a sad frown. It was frustrating that it was partially her fault that he got into that mess, because she told him to go straight home. She wondered that if he had stayed with Tucker and her and then went to his home together things would have probably been different.

She didn't know how bad his fight with his parents was. She only knew Almo's. She started to fear that the same thing might happen to her friend if they find out his secret. She didn't want to believe that Mr. and Mrs. Fenton would hurt their son after knowing the entire truth, but after hearing the other Daniel talking only raised her doubts.

She soon arrived to a guest room ten feet to the left of her room. Before she opened the door she told him: "This is the guest room. My room is that one over there" when she finished saying that she pointed to her bedroom.

When she got into the guest room, she turned the lights on and revealed a quite fancy room with a big window and delicate beige curtains covering it. There was also a bed with red sheets and a white pillow on the edge of it. The room had a mirror on the opposite side of the bed and a wooden closet near a wall on the left side of the door.

Sam told him: "You can use this room until everything is settled. I hope you feel comfortable."

The teen just nodded. Sam remained in the room a bit longer looking at Daniel and then left for her room. She hoped they would find Danny soon.

Almo just looked at the room for a moment. He considered leaving and sleeping somewhere else. But he remembered how easily they accepted Danny from this timeline and they looked like nice people. He wasn't used to have a decent human contact anymore.

He shook his head trying to remove his doubts from his mind, then he turned off the light and went to bed.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Ghost Tamer told Vlad everything that happened with his fight with Almo. The hybrid wondered if the boy had a doppelganger. It worried him.

As far as the ghost told the billionaire, this 'copy' of Danny was much more competent in battles and possibly stronger too, which made Vlad consider him a threat.

Despite of everything, Vlad had Danny with him and he was a man of his word and he was going to reward the ghost in front of him.

"Well, we can discuss this matter later. For now accompany me. I'll give you your reward." Vlad said seriously.

The ghost Tamer could use that new equipment to prepare himself for his revenge so he just nodded and followed the hybrid back to his mansion alongside with his tigers.

Vlad wasn't stupid. He knew that if Danny found those two together, his entire plan would be a big waste of time. So the billionaire carefully made sure to go straight to his basement and be as quickly as possible.

Plasmius basement was a copy of his old laboratory which he used to have in Wisconsin, before it was destroyed by the Guys in White. It also had a brand new ghost portal, which was closed.

The hybrid moved to a corner of the room on the right side of the ghost portal. On that corner there was a big grey safe with a keyboard on it. He quickly typed 'Maddie Masters' in order to unlock it.

The ghost Tamer was waiting with his arms crossed. His beasts were visibly tired and all thirteen of them laid lay on the cold floor to rest a bit as they waited. They had picked up what they had thought was Almo's scent when they got into the mansion. But they had detected not Almo, but Danny, since the two of them had the same scent even when they were from different timelines. In any case, it didn't matter that they had detected the wrong boy. They still had become quite scared of the boy who had burned them like that. So they decided to ignore him for the time being. They were in no condition to pick a fight.

Vlad opened the safe and there were many of his inventions. He kept there the prizes for the ghost who accomplished the task of brining Danny to him. There was a blue guitar for Ember, a chip containing the latest upgrade in term of technology for Technus, a couple of pistols for Skulker and among many other things.

The hybrid only picked the whip he had promised the Ghost Tamer. The ghost was delighted to see his brand new whip. It was blue and it had a green aura over it to enhance it.

"There's still the armor for your pets, but it looks like they need rest." Vlad said looking at the almost unconscious felines.

The ghost looked at his loyal beasts and sighed. Vlad was right that they need rest and to carry any armor at their current state would just make it harder for them to move around. So the Ghost Tamer asked: "Can I come to pick the armor later?"

Vlad nodded and replied with a bored expression: "Yes, you can. I'll open the portal for you. I'll send my ghost vultures to bring you here in a few days. After all, I can't risk having you around when the boy is here. You'll regret if you disobey me, I hope I'm clear." when he finished saying that, he moved to next the portal.

"Right…" the Ghost Tamer said raising an eyebrow. It was too weird for how bad the man wanted that kid. He didn't understand why the billionaire didn't just force the boy to stay with him.

Vlad pressed a red button opening the gate. The beasts thought they were finally going home and slowly got up wincing a bit in pain. The Ghost Tamer got into the green portal and was soon followed by his tigers.

Plasmius pressed the button again to lock the portal and turned back to his human self. He walked his way out of his lab going up the stairs. He was still mulling about what the Ghost Tamer told him.

He froze in the middle of the stairs and thought: _'Wait…what if…he's a successful clone of mine? I know I've seen him destabilizing before me, but he was supposed to be a perfect clone. Did it re-stabilized while I wasn't looking? Maybe I was successful, after all…But if that's the case, why did he show up only now? No…I'm just feeding a fantasy… This new ghost must be just a ghost who looks like the boy. Maybe the Ghost Tamer is really getting senile.' _

Vlad shook his head trying to focus on what he had now. He walked straight to the room where Danny was to find that the teen was still asleep. Vlad couldn't help but to smile at the sight. The boy seemed to have welcomed Vlad's hospitality much better than he originally expected.

Vlad got out of the room and slowly closed the door. He didn't want to wake him up.

_'I've got my son…now all I need is my beloved wife.'_ Vlad thought changing his smile to a dark grin.

* * *

At 3:00 a.m, In the Ghost Zone, more precisely inside of Walker's prison, the ghost warden was walking through a hall with a satisfied smirk on his face. He was particularly proud of his latest shock collars.

At the end of the hall there were two ghost guards in the front of the door. The guards bowed respectfully to their leader and opened the door for him.

The guards were "privileged" ghosts because they were on the side of the "Law of the Ghost Zone". But they had little choice to begin with. Walker believed that if a ghost wasn't on his side, then this ghost was his enemy and no ghost was insane enough to go against the warden. Very few ghosts joined Walker by their own free will, unlike Bullet who seemed to enjoy way too much his job as Walker's top guard.

Bullet usually abused his position and did whatever he pleased, like when he tortured Wulf without Walker's consent when they invaded Amity Park to arrest Danny Phantom. The other guards knew that their boss was aware of Bullet's misbehaviors. However, as long as Bullet did his job, Walker would allow him to have some liberties.

The guards who were at the door were novices at their jobs. They did their best to not tremble as the pale ghost got into the room and they sighed in relief when the door closed behind them.

Walker's smirk grew even more as he saw a big green ghost wearing a black vest yelling in pain. He was being shocked by Bullet who was pressing the left red button on a black remote control.

The control had four buttons, two pairs on each side. Undergrowth's name was printed above the right pair of buttons, one of which was red, and the other, a shiny blue. And two buttons of the same respective colors also appeared on the left side of the control. But another name was printed above them—Vortex's.

The room was big and it was filled with guards pointing their guns at both Undergrowth and Vortex.

"I assume you have a reason for shocking him." Walker said calmly as he approached Bullet.

The ghost guard smiled wickedly before he answered: "Of course! He was shouting a bunch of nonsense of how he was too great to be contained and I had to remind him of his place."

Walker chuckled darkly. He had to keep those two ghosts unconscious to put the collars on them and in order to keep them locked up. He was wondering himself how to handle them better when the Observants came to him not long ago. They gave him a few orders that, at first disgusted him, but then he agreed seeing how well it would turn out in the end.

Undergrowth looked disgusted and a bit scared to see Vortex being tortured like that. Both ghosts had the highest bounties in the entire Ghost Zone. He felt defenseless not being able to use his powers. When he woke up he was already wearing that metallic silver collar. Vortex and he were startled at first, however Vortex tried to go on a rampage inside of the building with no success and now he was being punished by it. What the ghost plant feared the most was that he could be executed and he would have no means to defend himself from the abusive behavior of Walker.

"You can stop now, Bullet. He won't be of any use for us if he becomes ashes." the warden said.

Bullet did as he was told, but he wanted to show that weather ghost his place in the food chain. Vortex panted hard trying to recover himself from the shock. _'This damn thing hurts more than that stupid barometer thing the Observants had made!' _he thought bitterly as he managed to get up, still in pain.

"As you probably noticed by now, you cannot break your collars! They were custom made for each of you and they'll completely block all your powers and you can't destroy them with your flashy skills!" Walker explained the last line looking at Vortex, who just growled at him.

"Now that I've got your attention, allow me to explain your situation. Thanks to the Observants, who both of you must be familiarized with, you were given a unique opportunity in your miserable lives. I know both of you were utterly defeated by that ghost boy known as Danny Phantom. If you kill him, the two of you will receive amnesty for your past crimes and will be able to roam free again!"

"Are you serious?" asked the ghost plant suspicious. He didn't buy that Walker, who was famous for never forgiving any ghost was telling the truth. The warden's wide smirk didn't help either.

"Of course I'm not lying." the warden said changing his glare to the weather ghost who was trying to pull off the collar with no success. The pale ghost continued: "Looks like you don't listen very well, either. Like I said before, these collars were especially made for each of you. It's pointless to try remove them. Each collar is immune to your specific powers. We can easily block your powers and shock you even if you are in the Earth and I'm in the Ghost Zone. So don't try to do anything stupid. Am I clear?"

None of the ghosts replied. Vortex didn't want to be shocked again while Undergrowth raised an eyebrow at Walker's words.

"I'll take your silence as a 'yes'." Walker said before taking a glove from the inside of his suit. It was black and at the tip of each finger there was a small green claw.

He removed his own right glove and wore the other one and explained: "This is a glove I was able to create before Wulf fled from us. I broke some of his claws and managed to create a device that mimics his powers. I'll open a portal to the human realm for you two. After you're there, we'll deactivate the function that blocks your powers. We'll keep an eye on you so, after your job is done, don't do anything else. **Understood?**" he said that last word strongly in order to intimidate both ghosts.

Undergrowth and Vortex nodded. Walker smirked seeing that they seemed to be afraid of punishment. The ghost warden moved his right hand and slashed the air making a huge portal to Amity Park.

The two ghosts didn't need an order to enter it and so they did it. The portal closed right behind them. Walker took off the glove and placed it back inside of his white suit.

"Honestly, I'm surprised you agreed to let them go if they accomplish their task." Bullet said crossing his arms over his chest and narrowing his eye at Walker before pressing both blue buttons of the remote control which didn't shine anymore and became a dull colored blue.

Walker just chuckled as he answered: "I know that they'll get amnesty for their **past **crimes, but I know those two. They'll commit more crimes during their stay in the Earth and even shortly after they get to destroy that ghost boy. Besides, thanks to those collars we can handle them since they'll be powerless. I don't really care if they destroy that entire town. In the morning we'll send a few guards to check their progress. I think they'll be done by the end of this night."

Bullet chuckled darkly at his boss' words and reminded himself why he loved working for him so much.

In Amity Park, both ghosts arrived to see that the town was still sleeping. There was no soul on the streets. The ghost plant decided to use that opportunity to wait until the morning to start his attack, because he would be more powerful because his plants would be able to grow much quicker under the daylight.

"I hate this blasted thing!" groaned Vortex still trying to pull out his shock collar from his neck.

Undergrowth just looked at the other ghost without saying a word. He was still mulling about Walker's words about those inconvenient gadgets. The ghost plant didn't mind destroying the ghost boy who had defeated him months ago and the amnesty was a bonus, however the idea of being coerced to do so didn't please him. The ghost plant also noticed he could use his powers again, but it seemed that Vortex hadn't realized it yet.

He also wondered if Walker was going to keep his part of the deal. He highly doubted that he was just going to let them both go. _'He would probably make up a new rule and put us back in that filthy jail!'_ the ghost plant thought bitterly.

Vortex was still struggling to be freed of his collar. Undergrowth just sighed at the sight. He wasn't very fond of Vortex for many reasons. His ideal of a paradise involved plant supremacy while the weather ghost just wanted to spread destruction and called it art.

Suddenly the ghost plant realized something. "Vortex, quickly, destroy my collar!"

The weather ghost gave him a confused look: "You want me to attack you?" but his expression turned into a dark smirk and he conjured a lighting which struck Undergrowth making him yell in pain.

Vortex always wanted to face Undergrowth face to face. He couldn't accept that the ghost plant had a higher bounty than him[1]. He kept electrocuting him with satisfaction until the collar around the Undergrowth's neck exploded.

The ghost plant was lying on the ground panting. He was pissed off that Vortex had hurt him like that when he had specifically told him to only attack the collar. However, the ghost plant suppressed his urge to destroy the weather ghost and before the other ghost could snap out of the surprise of the explosion in front of him, Undergrowth made some plants grow from beneath the street and tore the collar around Vortex's neck apart.

Undergrowth got back up and made a mental note: '_I have to remember to tear that bastard apart after we get our revenge on Danny Phantom!'_

End of chapter 6

* * *

More author notes:

[1] For those who don't remember, the bounty for Vortex was $2 million and Undergrowth's was $3 million. That was shown in the episode Boxed up fury.


	7. Nature's Wrath

Author notes:

1)English is my second language. Forgive me for any mistake.

2)I don't own Danny Phantom.

3)Thanks Truephan and Invader Johnny for your reviews.

4)With this chapter, this story has become my longest one (in terms of words used) and it's not even in half yet. I hope I can reach 100,000 words mark. *daydreams*

* * *

When the sun rose, no birds sang to welcome the new day in Amity Park. They had fled from Amity Park, scared from the two presences known as Vortex and Undergrowth.

The two ghosts were secretly hiding. Undergrowth hid himself several feet into the ground and he used the plants which were all around the town to detect the sunlight. The plant ghost used the energy from the sunlight to store power as he spread his ghostly roots to establish himself under Amity Park.

Meanwhile, Vortex chose to hide himself near the clouds. He smoothly made the clouds gather. He wanted to drown the town with darkness and rain, but Undergrowth hadn't allowed him to do so, because the plant ghost needed the sunlight and he had promised the weather ghost that if he tried to hurt him in any way again, he would show him why he was considered more dangerous.

Truth to be told, Vortex got intimidated by Undergrowth. In the previous night, while the plant ghost threatened him, he also wrapped the weather ghost with vines that came from the ground and when Vortex tried to shock him again, nothing happened.

The plant ghost explained that his lightings would be futile from now on because his roots were buried into the ground and he could easily dissipate his energy. The green ghost wearing the black vest had no other choice but to obey him. Little did he know that while he was under his grip, Undergrowth had planted a small seed in the back of his head.

The plant ghost had developed that seed so he wouldn't need to have a continuous and direct contact with his victims. That way, Undergrowth could control Vortex. However he chose to do it slowly, on a subconscious level. He was gradually increasing his influence on the weather ghost so he wouldn't be aware of it and wouldn't try to resist him.

In fact, the influence would start as a whisper in Vortex's mind, giving him ideas disguised as his own thoughts. It wouldn't take long until the seed was fully grown and the weather ghost would be just another puppet in the hands of the ghost plant.

In the meantime, Vortex clouded most of the city and left the sun shining on the parks and the areas with many trees gathered together. He also made the wind around the town much stronger so no one would leave Amity Park.

The ghost plant was about to become the composer of destruction for the entire town. It was just a countdown until his show could start. And the start of his show had just begun its countdown.

* * *

Inside of Vlad's mansion, Danny slowly woke up. He rubbed his eyes to clear his sight and sat on the bed not intending to remove the sheets from his body. He soon realized where he was and sighed.

He looked at the place where the soup was and there was nothing there anymore. He thought that probably Vlad took it while he was asleep. It freaked Danny a bit to know that his archenemy was this near him.

However, the young halfa couldn't deny that the older one was being really nice to him for a change. He never thought Vlad was capable of doing anything other than scheme against him and his family.

He looked around the room a bit and decided to get up. He pulled the sheets from off of him and got up from the bed not bothering to wear the pair of sandals near the bed.

The young hybrid slowly walked through the mansion aimlessly. He just walked around looking at the man's questionable taste for decoration. Everywhere he looked there was just stuff from the Packers.

He opened a door and found himself in a room with a long table in it. Vlad was reading the newspaper near the edge of it and there was a cup of hot tea in front of him. The older hybrid was already in his usual black suit.

Vlad noticed someone had entered and when he saw the teen, he put on his best smile and said: "Please, my boy. Have a seat. I'll call my butler for him to bring you some food."

"Thanks…" Danny said quietly as he slowly approached slowly the man.

Vlad turned to call his butler who had just entered the room to ask his employer: "Sir, I would like to inform you that your guest has woken…oh." he didn't finish the sentence when he saw the boy getting a seat next to Vlad.

The butler was a tall human and the top of his head was completely hairless. He was wearing a livery. "I've noticed that. Please Alfred bring the boy some orange juice and pancakes." Vlad said with a smile.

Vlad's staff was big and entirely made of humans. He had several maids, chefs, drivers and a butler to keep his house clean and tidy. That also helped his image as a benevolent man who employed many people.

Of course he had to make sure no one would find out about his other affairs. He always locked the rooms where he kept anything ghost-related; and in case any of his employees tried to break in, a sleeping gas would be activated and an alarm would sound of the golden watch which Vlad always wore on his left arm and hidden under his suit. Fortunately, for the billionaire, his employees never dared to disobey him.

"Right away, sir." the butler said before leaving the room, closing the door.

Danny looked really sad and Vlad noticed that. He intended to exploit it to his the maximum. He knew how to play the role of the 'good cop'.

"So, little badger, why did you came to me? If I remember correctly, you asked me for help. Was it a ghost that you couldn't defeat?" Vlad asked feigning not knowing a thing.

The younger halfa cringed at the memory of his asking his archenemy for asylum. He was so desperate to get away as much as possible from his family that he ended up asking to the older hybrid.

Deep down, Danny knew that there was no way Vlad could help him solve his problem with his family in a way that would make them become happy again. What the boy didn't realized was that the reason why he asked for the man's help was because he wouldn't just send him back to face his parents like Sam or Tucker would.

"It…wasn't a ghost…" Danny started quietly. He didn't know why he was going to tell the older halfa what had happened. Maybe he just wanted to have someone to talk to and reduce the weight of guilt on his shoulders.

Vlad just raised an eyebrow at the boy's words. He was certain that it was the Ghost Tamer who finally made the boy come to him.

Danny continued: "I've had a fight… with my parents…" the boy paused and took a deep breath. "I said things I didn't mean to them. I don't know what has gotten into me…I'm afraid I'm turning into something that I thought I would never become. I guess it's inevitable…"

Vlad didn't know what exactly the boy was referring to, but he tried to push some different buttons in order to trick the boy into telling him everything: "Did this fight had to do with your constant ghost fighting?"

Danny looked at the billionaire and nodded. "They got really close to discover my secret when they saw I got hurt, and in the end the blame almost fell on Dash for my wounds. They just kept pushing and pushing when all I wanted was to clear my head and rest my body. I snapped at them and I also ran from my home. They must really hate me now." the teen closed his eyes and placed his right elbow on the table and was covering his face with his hand in shame.

Vlad frowned hearing that story. Granted, the boy was there and seeking comfort with him, but the billionaire felt tricked by the Ghost Tamer, because he wasn't the reason why the boy was there and he told him nothing.

The older hybrid quickly forced a smile and said: "They don't hate you, little badger. They love you."

"They wouldn't love me anymore after knowing my secret anyway…" Danny said bluntly not bothering to look at the man.

This time Vlad became really confused. He always thought the boy had an astonishing faith in his family and he even used that to force a truce with him in the college reunion. "What are you talking about?" Vlad asked out of curiosity.

"It's something I've been thinking for a while. I've come to the conclusion that they wouldn't accept me, Vlad…There's no way they would…" Danny said, finally raising his head and staring up at the ceiling.

Vlad frowned. Danny was nowhere near the confident and strong teen that always managed to defeat him in many different occasions.

"They do love me, Vlad, but they **hate **my ghost self and every other ghost for that matter. Do you honestly think they would throw away all their hatred for ghosts in an instant if they found out the truth about me? They would try kill me and/or disown me first."

The billionaire looked perplexed by the boy's words. For a bizarre reason, he couldn't explain, he felt the need to tell the boy that his family would welcome him, but he suppressed that. He wasn't about to let pity ruin his plans.

* * *

At Sam's home, Almo woke up shortly after the sun has risen, mostly thanks to his own biological clock. He got up from the bed and wore back his shoes and left the room wondering if Sam was awake.

He remembered that she had pointed where her room was and went there. He just opened the door en entered the room to check on her.

He saw her still sleeping on the bed. She was wearing a black silk and she was partially covered by her black sheets. He had never been this close to a human girl for seven years. He had completely forgotten some basics of how to be polite and living just by himself didn't help him much to remember to knock before entering someone else's room.

He approached her and lightly shook her, waking her up.

"W-what" she said, still sleepy. When she finally realized that Daniel was standing next to her, she added. "Why did you wake me up so early? In fact, why are you here to begin with? Didn't anyone tell you that it is creepy to walk into someone else's room while they're still sleeping?"

"Sorry. I forgot. I just…" he said genuinely apologizing, but he was suddenly was cut off by Sam.

"Don't ever do this again, unless it's an emergency, okay?" she said pointing a finger to his face.

"Yes!" he said without thinking, jolting from her reaction. He finally realized that she was quite pretty, especially with messy hair. He couldn't help but blush a bit and he quickly turned showing his back to her. He didn't want her to see him like that.

"I-I will be going now to see if Daniel of this timeline has returned to his house. Thank you for letting me sleep here." he quickly said before turning into ghost. Then he turned invisible and intangible and flew off through the ceiling.

Sam didn't have time to stop him and invite him for breakfast. She also didn't notice when he had blushed. The goth girl sighed. '_Are all ghost boys that clueless?' _she thought.

The ghost teen flew off to the Fenton Works, noticing how weird was the sky was. Most of it was clouded with just certain perfectly round holes allowing the sunlight to warm the town in a few areas.

When he finally arrived, he noticed that the ghost shield was still on. He looked around checking if there were any witnesses and got back to the ground and turned human. Then he went past the ghost shield and quickly turned back into his ghost self.

He flew into the house and searched for Jazz, praying not to find Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. He found Jazz alone in the kitchen holding a box of cereal and moving to the table which had already a bowl filled with milk and a spoon in it.

He quickly turned visible again floating a few feet from the ground, which made Jazz jump almost dropping the box of cereal. "Sorry…" he said again. '_Why am I startling so many people? Oh yes that's right…My social skills with other humans have gotten worse wand worse with the years. I shouldn't be that surprised.' _he silently added only to himself.

"It's alright." Jazz assured him, calming herself down. She saw that the hybrid in front of her started to look nervously around. She quickly told him:

"My parents had just left to search for Danny again...You don't have to worry. Why are you here, anyway? Shouldn't you be at Sam's place?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I've come here to know if Danny has come back. But you've just said he hasn't. I'm going to look for him now," he said turning, but before he could go invisible and intangible again, he was interrupted by Jazz.

"Wait! Did you at least have breakfast?"

His stomach growled as his answer, making him blush. Jazz smiled warmly and she placed the cereal on the table. Then she went to the cupboard and picked up another bowl, placed it on the table, then she opened her fridge to pick up the milk and then a spoon for him.

Almo just looked at her as she prepared his breakfast. He slowly landed on the floor and turned human. He hadn't had cereal since he was completely human. In fact there wasn't even milk in the Ghost World.

After Jazz finished, she invited him: "Please sit down. We can also chat while we're at it." Almo slowly nodded, unsure of what she wanted to ask. He thought he had told them everything about him.

He picked a seat which was on the right side of the girl and picked up the spoon. He dove into the bowl of milk and cereal and then put it into his mouth and chewed. It was as good as he remembered. He quickly did it again and put more into his mouth.

Jazz smiled and asked: "You really like this, don't you? This is a brand that my father loves because it has lots of sugar."

The halfa swallowed and replied, smiling: "Yes! We don't have this in the Ghost World. I kinda missed the taste of milk and even the cereal. I've only ate ghost food for seven years."

Jazz smiled as she made another question: "Why do you call it 'Ghost World'? Here we call the place where the ghosts live, Ghost Zone."

He just gave her a weird look and replied after swallowing more of the food: "As I told you, there are differences and similarities between our timelines. Names, people and the list goes on and on."

Though the boy resumed eating the food, he wasn't enjoying it as much as he was in the beginning now that he realized that she had turned their conversation into an interrogation.

Jazz was doing it because she wanted to understand him better. She got curious about him and wanted help him. She couldn't believe that her self from his timeline didn't accept him like she did with her brother. Her analysis on the ghost teen next to her showed that he most likely still had scars, which she wanted to help him to heal. She couldn't ignore someone that she thought that needed help.

"Did you really try to commit suicide?" Jazz suddenly asked biting her lower lip. This was something that she had to ask him in order to get into his psyche. She also gathered a lot of courage to bring herself to ask him that and she hoped he wouldn't get mad with her and that he would understand that she was only trying to help him. She feared that if the answer was positive, he could try to do it again and she didn't want him to do such a foolish act.

Almo lowered the spoon full of milk and cereal and placed it back into the bowl. He didn't raise his sight and said: "Yes…I know it was stupid. Thankfully, Master Clockwork prevented me from doing such an irreversible mistake."

Jazz released her lip and asked another thing: "I see that you also refer to Clockwork as 'Master'. I know you said that he helped you with that, but what else did he do for you to call him like that?"

The halfa raised his gaze to the oldest of the Fenton siblings and answered: "After that day, I decided to try to find where Clockwork lived. I asked all ghosts I knew, well, as a matter of fact, I could only ask Wulf and Sunburn, and none of them knew. They even got surprised I've actually talked to the Master of Time." He finished the sentence with a chuckle, which made Jazz smile a bit. The change of subject did him some good. He didn't like to dwell much in his past mistakes.

He continued: "One day, when I was eleven, I was still trying to find Clockwork. I wanted to thank him for everything. I flew to a place really far from Skulker's home, which also became my own. I ended up getting lost. I looked everywhere trying to see something that I would recognize, but I had no success. I could see just one island floating and I went there. That place was beautiful. The whole ground was covered by shining white flowers. It was like a carpet of white roses. There were also many petals swirling in the air like they were dancing. I was entranced by that until they started to spin really fast around me. They completely surrounded me and I couldn't see a thing anymore. I was starting to get scared when they stopped spinning around me and they fell suddenly on the ground. I found myself staring at a huge castle with a clock on the top of it. I swallowed dryly and tried to ask the person who lived in that place for help. I opened the door and I was greeted by none other than Clockwork. I got really confused, but my happiness overwhelmed me and I hugged him tightly saying my thanks for him. After that, all I had to do to go to Clockwork's place was to go to that same garden, because that's the entrance to Clockwork's realm from my timeline."

"I see…but did he keep helping you? I mean, he also helped my brother in more than one occasion."

"So your brother knows Master Clockwork, too?" Almo asked, curious.

Jazz nodded in response.

Almo started to wonder if the Time Master helped out all Daniel Fentons from all timelines. After a few seconds of silence, Almo continued: "Well I kept visiting Master Clockwork almost on a weekly basis. At first I begged him to help Skulker, because he had power to do so, but he told me he could not intervene unless it was a for a greater good, which had me to wonder why he helped me so far. I still don't have the answer for that, but I kept trying and trying to ask him to help the ghost who raised me for two years, without success. He told me that Skulker's fate was part of how my timeline should flow. I got angry, really angry at him for not helping me. I spent a month without visiting him again until I decided to give him one last chance of explaining himself how Skulker's death was supposed to be good and why he allowed it. He repeated himself about how he should only directly meddle when it was for a world-wide greater good. He also told me that he had nothing to do with what happened to Skulker, what happened to him was that GIW member's fault. It took me a while to finally understand what he meant. A year to be exact. I finally realized that if Clockwork saved everyone that he was requested to, things would get messy and really complicated. People would start to stop caring about their own safety and act carelessly knowing that even if they died, Clockwork would save them and the Time Master didn't want us to be so dependent on him. We need to walk with our own legs and be responsible for our own mistakes. When I finally gathered strength enough to apologize, he accepted it. I thought he was going to get mad at my stubbornness. He even started to teach me a lot of things about time, realities, the Observants, etc. That's why I started to call him 'Master'. Because I really respect him and I'm thankful for all his lessons."

"The Observants?" Jazz repeated

"Yes. They're a bunch of self-righteous ghosts with an ego that barely fits on their huge heads. They think they do a lot to keep the peace in both the Ghost and Human Worlds when all they do is pester Master Clockwork." Almo explained.

"I see…" she said absorbing all the information he had given her. She had completely forgotten about the food near her, while Almo resumed eating.

The male teen then stopped eating as he thought of something, and he then he asked: "Did your parents even slept? Did your parents even sleep. I mean, we got out of this house pretty late."

"My parents got back at home about midnight. They asked me if Danny had returned home, but, unfortunately, he didn't. It hurt to see my parents so sad…They even got up really early today to continue searching for my brother, so they didn't even have breakfast! I don't know why Danny hasn't come back yet." Jazz said shaking her head.

Almo just looked at her for a while and replied: "I can't answer that for you. I don't know what has gotten into him. Maybe he got himself into a situation where he can't escape or he just doesn't want to come back."

Jazz looked at him angrily: "What do you mean by that? Why wouldn't Danny doesn't want to come back?"

Almo's expression remained serious as he continued: "It's quite simple. Your parents don't know about his ghost persona, right?" Jazz nodded not liking where he was going with his thoughts. "Maybe he realized that no matter what he does, he'll always end up hurting them. It's correct for me to assume your parents are as much ghost obsessed as mine are, because I've seen your little gadgets. I think he realized your parents would try to kill him if they ever find out about his secret like mine did to me. This would be a good reason for him to try to disappear forever."

Jazz clenched her fists. She knew her brother's fear of telling their parents, but she also knew, or at least she thought she knew, that he would never run away for a reason like that. "You said yourself that people from different timelines are different. Your parents aren't mine. Why are you saying now that they would turn their backs on Danny?"

Almo closed his eyes and answered quietly, but loud enough for her to hear: "You've seen for yourself that certain things are always the same…"

They became quiet for a while until Almo's eyes went wide as a red smoke came out of his mouth and he quickly turned ghost.

"How can ghosts appear here?" Jazz asked confused because she was sure the ghost shield was still on.

"No…It's a ghost just a bit far from here…It kept its energy really low so I didn't detect it sooner. It looks like it's attacking! I have to check it. Bye!"

With that said, Almo flew upward with the intent of leaving the house as quickly as possible. Just before he reached the ceiling, however, he jolted a bit when he suddenly realized that he had completely forgotten about the ghost shield! But he was flying too fast and was too much in a hurry to steer himself to the floor and turn human. So, while he was still in mid-air, he turned human when he got really close to the shield. But as he had planned, he still had enough momentum to phase through the shield, turn back into his ghost form, and soar off.

* * *

Walker, deciding to check on his two prisoners wore the glove he made using Wulf's claws and told to a guard of his: Wearing the glove he had made using Wulf's claws, Walker decided to check on his two prisoners. He told a guard of his: "I want you to keep an eye on Undergrowth and Vortex. In case they try to something against you, come back here quickly using that ghost portal that exists inside of Danny Phantom's home. I'll immediately put those two back in their place. I want a report in two hours"

The guard knew where the house was and also about the portal. He had used it when he, alongside many ghosts, fled from Pariah Dark's awakening months ago. He nodded at his instructions which made Walker smirk.

The warden used the glove and opened and slashed the air, opening a portal which remained open until the guard got into it.

Bullet, who was next to Walker, asked him: "Why did you send just one for that? Wouldn't it be wiser to send, I don't know ten or twenty?"

Walker chuckled darkly as he replied: "Actually not. If those two decided to betray us they would easily eradicate any of my guards. Only you, I or hundreds of guards would be able to stand some chance against them. If he comes back that means that they obeyed us, if he doesn't, it'll mean that they decided to turn on us. I would rather lose just one guard."

Bullet smirked in agreement. He hoped the guard wouldn't come back so he could shock those two some more.

* * *

After breakfast in Vlad's mansion, Danny just stared quietly at his empty plate which had just a few remains of his breakfast. Vlad looked at the boy thinking what he could say to the teen in order to make him feel better.

Vlad suddenly remembered: "Well, my boy, I think your clothes are clean and ready for you by now. I think you should go back home. Your parents must be worried sick."

Danny gave him a suspicious look and asked: "What? No threats? No traps? No ranting about your plans? You're just going to let me go? Do you expect me to believe that?"

The billionaire did his best to control his anger and replied with a smile: "Is it that bizarre for you that all I want is for you to be happy? Granted, I think you would be safer with me and your life would become a never ending sweet dream. But I know what you want now is to be reunited with your family. I just want you to know that my house will be a safe spot for you in case you need it." he also added in his own mind: '_Sometimes I have to take one step behind to make two forward.'_

Danny looked in awe at the man in front of him. The younger halfa started to believe that Vlad was serious about his hospitality and he couldn't help but to think that the man was turning into a new leaf.

"Thanks…" Danny said quietly looking back at his plate. Vlad was lucky because Danny didn't see the dark grin Vlad gave when the teen thanked him.

The older hybrid got up and told Danny doing his best to remain with a neutral expression: "Unfortunately, my boy I have to go to work, you know being the mayor and al...ahem...Anyway, I had ordered my maids to place your clothes in that room you were sleeping when you woke up. They're probably there now. You can change there and go home."

"Okay…" Danny said quietly as he saw the man leave the room.

The teen got up from the chair and traced back his steps to his room. And when he got there, his clothes were already there waiting for him. He looked around the room for a bit and found a bathroom through a door next to his bed. He took his clothes there and changed to his blue shirt and jeans. He placed the red pajamas on the bed and turned ghost. He flew through the ceiling and went back home, not turning himself invisible. He was still mulling about what had just happened between him and Vlad to properly focus on what he was doing.

* * *

Undergrowth was still storing energy from the sunlight when he felt that Vortex spotted him. The Mind Seed he planted on the weather ghost also allowed him to see whatever he would see, too.

Suddenly, Undergrowth spotted a black-and-white entity flying his way. He instantly recognized him and knew that this could be none other than the Ghost Boy. The ghost plant smirked and decided to start his plans a bit earlier. He ordered Vortex to clear all clouds from the sky to allow the maximum of sunlight over the town as possible. Thankfully, for the plant ghost he could control Vortex that much by now. However, he made the weather ghost to remain hidden behind a cloud, so he couldn't be spotted and be used as a trump card, however he had to make sure Vortex could still see to spot the exact location of Danny.

Once, he pinpointed the halfa's location, he made countless vines emerge from the streets. The few people that were on the street started to scream and run. Undergrowth decided to take care of them later. One A thing that Undergrowth learnt, in a painful way, was that talking too much and gloating about your plans only made you open for attack. So he decided to just get rid of the Ghost Boy before he lost the element of surprise.

Danny was distracted and was caught in the grip of one of the vines which started to squeeze him tightly.

However, the hybrid managed to freeze the giant vine and broke it, freeing himself. The plant ghost felt some pain but he ignored it; and while he kept his main body hidden underground, he continued to assault the boy with the vines. He made sure to make them grow spikes as he continuously attacked him.

Danny had a hard time dodging them. He noticed how a couple of spiked vines where about to hit him at the same time from both his right and left, he raised his arms and sent freezing rays towards them, shattering them.

Undergrowth started to lose his patience and finally emerged from the ground opening a big hole on the street.

"I knew it was you!" snarled Danny focusing his freezing energy on his fists. He remembered how well it worked against the plant ghost.

The ghost plant attacked with his fists, but Danny didn't have much trouble to dodge them that time. He had to thank Vlad for letting him rest for some time. The hybrid was about to unleash a powerful freezing ray on the ghost plant, when a lightning bolt struck him, sending him flying to the ground.

The impact almost made him turn human again. The halfa didn't know what had happened. Undergrowth just smirked as he ordered Vortex to give the finishing blow. When the weather ghost fired it, Danny was still confused and didn't notice the second lightning bolt.

Fortunately, he was suddenly made intangible and dragged down into the ground, phasing through it. The impact only made a small crater on the street Seconds later Danny emerged from the ground invisible and intangible, but and there was holding his right arm.

When he turned visible he could see the person who had just saved him. It He was an exact copy of him, with just a few differences, mostly that the colors of the jumpsuit were swapped and there was no 'DP' symbol on his chest.

"What the…" Danny said, not believing in his eyes. He was looking at someone who was almost identical to him. The boy couldn't help but to immediately think that Vlad had finally managed to make a successful clone of him.

Almo sighed at such a bad timing. He wanted to have met Danny in a calmer situation. "Look…I've came here to help you out. I know this must be really awkward for you, but let's cooperate at least just for now. I've seen that you can handle this ghost, I'll take care of the one who's hiding in the air. Is that okay, with you?"

Danny just looked at him, still shocked to see another ghost with his appearance. Almo sighed and quickly said: "I'll that as a yes!" Then he stormed to the sky.

Undergrowth and Vortex didn't exist in Almo's timeline, so he was clueless about their powers. That's why he watched Danny's fight against the ghost plant while he tried to localize the other hidden ghost.

The plant ghost was perplexed at seeing two 'Daniels'. Walker didn't tell him any of that. He growled and tried to send a vine to grab Almo, however it was frozen by Danny who had snapped out of his previous shock. "Your fight is with me!" shouted Danny, firing his ice beam on the ghost plant, freezing him.

Undergrowth shattered the iced shell that concealed him and growled and launched himself towards the teen.

* * *

Meanwhile, Almo dashed to the sky and eventually found himself staring at a green ghost wearing a black vest and with a ghostly tail which seemed more like a small green tornado.

All the hybrid from another timeline could tell about this ghost was that somehow he was involved with electricity. The halfa thought that he was facing an elemental ghost.

Vortex was ordered by Undergrowth to blast the boy in front of him and then help him with the other ghost boy. The weather ghost charged his electricity on his hands, but before he could fire Almo slammed his body against him, thrusting Vortex several feet away from him.

Dark blue flames concealed his fists and coated his black gloves with an eerie glow. He didn't hesitate to charge at the weather ghost once again.

When he got near enough, he started to pound his foe's face with his fire fists. Almo alternated his punches rapidly against Vortex, not letting him fight back. However, the pain was doing more then just harm the weather ghost; it was also slowly undoing the effects of Undergrowth's control over him.

Unfortunately, the weather ghost didn't seem to realize he was under his control. He sent a strong wind against the teen to create a distance between them. '_He can control wind, too?'_ thought Almo after recovering his balance in the air. The fire on his hands had died down.

Vortex panted and screamed: "You dare hurt me?! YOU. WILL. **PAY!"** Then he raised his hands forming a wall of wind around him. He merged with it, becoming a green hurricane with red glowing eyes.

Almo swallowed dryly and quickly made a dark blue sea of fire under him and he made it as hot as he could. He made the intense fire wrap around him in a defensive ball of blue fire.

When Vortex stormed forward, trying to attack Almo with his tornado power, the ghost boy's own fire power instead twisted that same air, heating it up and sending it spiraling upward. Before he knew it, Vortex was caught up in that upward current of violent hot wind. But the weather ghost was able to pull himself from the barrier, and he immediately plunged downward and circled around the boy, furious at him for daring to mimic his art to control wind.

Almo was also sweating a lot inside of his own protection. He knew he couldn't keep it up like that for too long.

The weather ghost growled and made all clouds nearby to assemble above him and start to a downpour on the hybrid.

The rain evaporated before they could even reach the ball of fire and the vapor was again sent upwards by the heat. Losing what was left of his patience, Vortex turned back to his normal form.

He decided to end it once and for all, and charged up a huge ball of electricity above his head. At the same time, Almo released his fire shield not being able to handle the heat anymore. The ghost boy just stared in fear to at the size of the electricity the other ghost was creating.

He was taught by Sunburn to fight water, wind and other fire element-based ghosts, but lightning ones were supposed to be his next lesson. The boy panicked, trying to think of any of his powers which could help with his situation.

"**DIE!**" shouted Vortex, throwing the massive ball of electricity, which was three times the size of the weather ghost, at him.

Desperately, Daniel used his last resource, a mix of two of his ghostly powers he was still practicing. He placed the palm of his hands next to his mouth and used his ghostly wail on him.

However, this ghostly wail was filled with his dark blue fire. The sound technique gave the fire more speed and power. His technique hit directly with Vortex's electricity and the impact of the powers created a shockwave made of sound, fire and electricity hitting both ghosts violently.

Almo managed to keep himself in his ghost form and hit hard on the asphalt far from where Undergrowth and Danny were fighting. He groaned in pain and got up thanking Wulf for his endurance lessons. The lycanthrope had taught him that too much power was useless if he got tired easily or if he had no resistance.

As soon as he recovered a bit of strength, he flew towards Undergrowth to help Danny.

Vortex fell several feet but then, a flash of light hit him while he was still on in the air and dragged him down.

* * *

Undergrowth tried to tear Danny apart with his claws, however the Ghost Boy managed to dodge them all, firing his ice beams whenever he could against the ghost plant.

The huge ghost yelled in pain and started to shrink a bit. He growled in anger and spite and made several purple carnivore plants with sharp teeth rise from behind Danny. This time, Undergrowth managed to get Danny by surprise and one of his plants gave Danny a hard bite on his right leg.

The halfa gasped in pain and surprise and quickly froze the plant and shattered it. He turned and pointed the palm of his hands to the small army of carnivore plants and sent a massive freezing wave against them.

The ghost plant was furious and he was about to order Vortex to shoot Danny again when he noticed that the link between them was getting weaker and weaker. He even saw the clouded skies, which blocked his precious sunlight and even saw the weather ghost falling unconscious from the sky.

Then both of them noticed a ray of blue light hitting Vortex and sucking him into a thermos. Jazz had picked up a thermos in her parents' basement and had tried to find Almo. He didn't take one with him and if she was right--and she was--Danny would try to protect the city from a ghost attack and she was also certain that he didn't have a thermos, either.

She was on the corner of a street, completely alone. She had come to assist her brother and Almo without thinking much about the consequences of it.

Undergrowth saw his chance and made a spikeless vine emerge from the ground next to her and wrapped around her waist.

"Now surrender or I'll kill her!" threatened Undergrowth tightening the grip on Jazz's waist and smacking her over her left side on the street so hard that it actually broke her arm. She yelled in pain and even let go of the thermos.

Danny's eyes went red once again. That ghost was using his sister as a hostage and was also torturing her! The halfa wasn't going to tolerate anything from that ghost anymore and what happened next, not even Danny could explain.

His hands' glow grew to the size of his own body on each hand (*redundant. You already said 'his hands' glow') and he fired it with all his power against Undergrowth. The ghost plant roared in pain just as he was completely frozen along with all the plants and their roots which he had spread over the town.

After freezing the ghost plant, Danny flew quickly to his sister's aid and broke the iced vine and held her tightly trying to hold back his tears. His eyes had turned green before he reached Jazz. "Why did you do this? How many times do I have to tell you not to butt in my business…You only get hurt when you do!" he scolded her, concerned.

Seeing that her younger brother was alright, she smiled warmly and replied: "It's a big sister's job to help their little brothers…"

Danny just smiled, gently touching her face.

After a few minutes, Jazz asked again to her brother trying to get up with his help: After a few moments, Jazz tried to get up with her brother's help. She then asked him :"Where have you been? We were so worried…"

Danny didn't want to tell her where he had spent the night. He didn't want to tell her that he had been in his archenemy's house and that he even started to think that the same man who constantly tried to kill his father and manipulated his sister into attacking him was worthy of being trusted.

"I'll tell you everything latter, okay?" he asked, letting Jazz go after making sure she could stand on her own.

She nodded in reply and became worried again. She could tell he was hiding something and she hoped he would open himself for her.

Danny moved to the fallen thermos and picked it up. He opened it and pointed it to the frozen ghost, sucking him into it; then, he closed it.

Danny finally managed to lock the ghost plant inside of the thermos and he was panting hard, exhausted from the battle. He had to thank the mysterious ghost for the help with Vortex.

However, peace didn't last long. He was soon blasted by no other than his mother. "Take that, you filthy ghost!" she shouted getting ready to fire again with her ecto-bazooka.

Jack was right next to her and was holding a bigger version of the same weapon. He was going to shoot, too, when he realized what was going on in front of him.

Danny dropped the thermos and was sent flying several feet. He instantly turned human right before he hit the parents were shocked and they didn't even know what to say.

The first thing Maddie did was drop her weapon and rush towards her son. She just wanted to be sure. She didn't want to believe she had just shot her own child. She prayed it was just a trick.

Flashes of the past appeared in front of her eyes. His change of behavior, his horrible grades, why the Ghost Boy never hurt neither she of Jack in or Jack on several occasions even when they were defenseless. She didn't want to accept it; however, the more she thought about it, the more sense it made for her. Her son was Danny Phantom.

Danny coughed blood and his vision was a bit hazy. He could only see his mother running towards him. The halfa panicked and used his remaining strength to turn ghost and fly away. He thought she was going to attack him again. He thought that his nightmare had finally come true and his parents truly hated him. He turned to the only person that he knew that could welcome him. At that moment, he didn't care about what could happen if he stayed with Vlad. He just wanted to be away from his parents, so he ran and this time he didn't intend to come back. Tears fell from his eyes as he ran away.

Maddie screamed: "DANNY!!" but he didn't come back and he was so deep into his own thoughts that he didn't listen to her.

The woman fell on her knees and started to sob. Jack had finally come out of the shock and rushed to his wife.

Jack and Maddie looked devastated when they saw their son looking so afraid of them. He had run again from them. Maddie clung on Jack and sobbed: "Jack! What have we done? We hunted our own child!"

The big man didn't know what to say. He just hugged his wife, wondering why he didn't notice sooner that Danny Phantom was Danny Fenton.

"Why didn't he tell us? We're his parents!" the woman in blue hazmat suit managed to say between her sobs.

Jazz, who was still hurt, walked to them with an angry expression on her face. She was holding her broken left arm and scolded her parents: "What did you expect?!" she started, closing her eyes in anger before reopening them again and then continuing: "You **shot **him when he was just trying to **protect **this town! You always kept talking how you would tear the Ghost Boy apart molecule by molecule. Of course he would be scared of telling you his secret! You treat all ghosts as if they were all evil, but there are good ghosts. Danny is one of them! You…"

Jazz tried to continue but she couldn't bring herself to say anything else. It was really shocking to see her parents doing such a thing to Danny. She didn't care about the wound in her arm. She just wanted to rescue her little brother.

Mr. and Mrs. Fenton felt really guilty for what they had just done. They realized that his condition explained everything. His behavior changes, his grades, why he always got home late and why he was so hurt.

"Jack…What have we done? We hurt our baby! We need to bring him back! I'll quit ghost hunting! I just want my child back!" Maddie said clinging onto Jack as if her life depended on it.

"I'll quit it too if that's enough for our son to come back. We need to apologize to him…But where did he go?" Jack said tightening his grip on his wife.

Almo had arrived just in time when he saw Danny's final blow against Undergrowth. He just watched in awe the battle. He was going to help him out, but he decided to just keep a close eye on him, after all it wasn't like Almo doubted Danny's abilities, but he wasn't far enough in case he needed help. Neither Undergrowth nor Danny noticed him watching the battle. He only noticed what happened to Jazz after Danny had flown in her direction. He was also going to help her, but he froze when he spotted Jack and Maddie approaching with their guns.

He had turned invisible and intangible as soon as he saw Jack and Maddie. His body also flinched in panic and refused to move. Besides, everything happened so quickly he wouldn't had had time to do something to prevent it even if his body answered his commands. He was even more shocked to see their reaction to the discovery that their child was half ghost. He felt surprised and hurt. He wondered why his parent's hadn't given him the same love they were giving to Danny. He placed his right hand on his chest and held a strong grip on his aching chest. His breath got heavier and heavier. Jealousy and anger were eating him alive.

The ghost hybrid closed his eyes tightly and shoved off his dark feelings. Suddenly, he stormed off to the direction Danny flew, to moments later turning visible again. _'They…accepted him…_' Almo thought as a few tears finally came from his eyes.

However, none noticed that a certain guard watched the whole battle from afar.

End of chapter 7


	8. Words not Meant to be Said

Author notes:

1)English is my second language. Forgive me for any mistake.

2)I don't own Danny Phantom.

3)Thanks Truephan, Invader Johnny and ithasbeenasecret for your reviews

4)Yay! This story passed the one thousand hits mark. Thanks a lot for reading this

5)There was a tiny mistake in chapter 7. It was a misplaced word, but's fixed now. Thanks truephan, for calling my attention to that.

* * *

The ghost guard sent by Walker watched everything with wide opened eyes and he couldn't believe that Undergrowth and Vortex were defeated by two ghost boys. He remembered how hard it was for the whole police force to contain those two ghosts.

He felt the urge to tell everything to his boss right away. He also questioned himself where the second ghost kid came from. He shook his head, trying to take these thoughts away and only focus on going back to the ghost zone as quickly as possible.

When he reached the Fenton Works, he saw that the house was protected by the ghost shield and he groaned. He knew he couldn't phase through it and even if he overshadowed someone he wouldn't be able to go past it either.

Then he noticed an utility post near the house. He smirked and withdrew an ecto-pistol from his belt and fired against it. The warden had developed a series of new weapons just for his army. After he shot, he placed back the gun into his belt.

The blast destroyed the pole, cutting off the electricity from all houses nearby. The ghost shield instantly went off. He phased through the house and went into the direction of the ghost portal which he then saw was closed.

He slapped his own forehead with his right arm and approached the closed portal. The guard tried to open it manually and using all his strength, he was managing to open it. He grinned when he realized that the blast to the electrical transformer had burned out the lock system to the portal and so it was merely just closed. He smiled again when he was successful, and got into the Ghost Zone, leaving the portal wide open.

The guard flew into the Ghost Zone and found his way back to the prison. He greeted the two guards at the entrance of the prison, who opened the door, allowing him to get into his working place.

He flew deeper into the prison and found Walker in one of the hallways. When the warden saw the guard he had sent to Earth come back alive, and above all, unscratched, his eyes went wide.

The guard didn't notice that as he simply saluted his boss.

"Officer Rick reporting from duty, sir." he said proudly. The warden didn't respond as he just watched the guard continue. "Sir, in my mission, I've witnessed the criminal Danny Phantom and an accomplice, who looked a lot like him, defeat both ghosts you had sent to execute him."

"WHAT!?" shouted Walker shocked by the news. He soon regained his composure and asked darkly: "Are you sure of it? I'm not going to tolerate any lies, not even from any of my men."

The guard swallowed dryly in fear but he managed to say: "I'm positive, sir. Both Undergrowth and Vortex were defeated and locked into that thermos thing."

After the explanation, Walker frowned deeply. He didn't expect both ghosts to be defeated so easily. He also wondered who that accomplice of Danny Phantom was. The Observants didn't warn him of that.

"Sir…There's one more thing…" said the guard doing his best to not look weak in front of his boss.

Walker snapped out of his thoughts and asked: "What is it?" he wasn't in any mood for more bad news so early in the same day, but if something bad happened, he had to know.

"Sir, while I was watching the battle I noticed something. Neither Undergrowth nor Vortex had their collars on. When I arrived they were already fighting without them. I can't tell when or how they took them off."

Walker clenched his fists, cursing his bad luck and he also had to resist to the temptation of killing the messenger. But he soon let go of it. '_The collars must have been destroyed by that brat during the fight…'_ he thought as he turned back to his office leaving a very confused guard who decided to leave his boss alone for his own sake.

* * *

The same two Observants who had summoned their brothers were alone in the their working station in the Eden. Their brother had returned to their duties of watching over the timelines.

The room was round and quite big for the two ghosts. The walls were white with golden and black stripes and the floor followed the same pattern, however it had, in the middle of the room, a huge green eye.

They were looking at another eye which showed them everything that had just happened involving Undergrowth, Vortex, Danny, Almo and even what had just happened with Walker.

"Looks like our plans are falling apart…" said one Observant on the left of the room to the other.

"How so?" replied the other with a bored tone.

His brother turned to him incredulously. "What do you mean by 'how so'? Undergrowth and Vortex failed, we couldn't get the approval for the Dagger of the Mystical Eye of Death Perception, Danny Phantom is one step closer of becoming the scourge of the Ghost Zone and Clockwork is still free to continue his evil schemes!"

The other one-eyed ghost just chuckled, much to for the horror of his brother. "What's so funny?" he demanded.

"It's your lack of faith that amuses me, my brother. Do not worry about a thing. Remember that we're the bearers of justice and law. We always win in the end because we're on the good side. Our brothers will see our point of view soon and approve the use of the dagger in a way or another." he said calmly.

The other Observant just looked at him and said: "How? They were fools who didn't see how dangerous Danny Phantom and Clockwork really are. All Daniel Fentons from all timelines should be exterminated because of their great potential of turning into Dan Phantom!"

"I'm fully aware of that. That's why I took certain…precautions in case our brothers refused to open their eyes to the menace Clockwork really is." he said, crossing his arms and gazing at the other one-eyed ghost.

"What precautions?" he asked warily, not liking very much that his brother was keeping things from him.

"It wasn't much. I hid the existence of the second Danny Fenton when I talked to Walker and explained the plan to get rid of Danny Phantom. In case Undergrowth and Vortex were able to destroy them, then it would just benefit us, even if just a little. Now that they lost, our brothers will try think about new ways of destroying these two insolent evil-doers. They'll have nothing. We can't fight them directly by our own laws, we can't ask Clockwork for help anymore, because they also know he won't help and there's no other powerful ghost who's able to defeat them. We know that their masters Frostbite and Sunburn wouldn't agree in hurting them. They'll have no other option but to accept the truth as it is. They'll finally understand the importance of the use of the forbidden dagger in order to keep the peace of all timelines." he explained not moving a muscle.

"Don't you think that if you had warned Walker of that timeline, he would have prepared himself better to get rid of both Daniels? Or are you going to tell me that you planned this outcome?" he asked suspiciously.

"As I told you, if they had succeeded in destroying those two halfas, Clockwork would just pick up others from other timelines to substitute them. We need to cut the evil by its root and we'll only accomplish that by killing the Time Ghost." he answered seriously.

His brother didn't like to hide anything from his other brothers, but he saw the logic of the ghost in front of him and he slowly nodded in agreement.

* * *

Danny flew as fast as he could trying to ran away from his parents and he went to the only place he could feel safe at the time: Vlad's mansion. When he finally reached the mansion, he phased through it, not bothering to even turn invisible.

As he tried to find the older hybrid, all the staff from the mansion got terrified after seeing Danny Phantom in that place. Most of Vlad's staff still saw the Ghost Boy as the public enemy number 1.

All the screaming caught the attention of the billionaire who went to investigate the cause of it. When he saw Daniel hurt in his hallway, he quickly went to his aid.

"What happened?" Vlad asked seeing Danny leaning his body against the wall on his right. He was confused at first, then he smacked himself in his mind when he remembered that he had forgotten to cancel the reward for Danny's defeat.

But then, he grinned seeing how the boy quickly came to him. But his thoughts were soon interrupted when Danny spoke at the verge of tears: "My…mom…shot me…"

Vlad' eyes went wide, but he soon recomposed himself. He knew that eventually his mother would end up hitting the boy. He wasn't worried about Jack's poor aim. But he soon snapped out of his thoughts and took advantage of the fact that there was no one nearby. Quickly turning into Plasmius, he told the boy: "I'll help you little badger. I have some ghost medicine in my own lab. I'll take you there."

"Thanks, Vlad…" Danny said quietly as the man approached him.

Almo had followed Danny and he was able to spot the house where the other ghost boy had entered. He quickly turned intangible and invisible and entered it as well. He searched everywhere for his other self and when he finally found him, Danny was hurt, still leaning against the wall with a strange white-cloaked ghost getting nearer and nearer to him.

Daniel didn't waste a second, thinking that Vlad was going to attack Danny. He launched himself against the older hybrid. taking him by surprise. Almo grabbed Vlad and phased through the ground and let go of him when they reached the basement.

Danny was caught by surprise when the man in front of him was suddenly dragged by someone beneath the floor. "Vlad!" he found himself yelling.

Meanwhile, Almo had turned tangible and fired ecto-blasts at Vlad who was able to form his pink shield to protect himself. The older halfa was furious for the sudden attack, however it was soon replaced by curiosity.

The ghost boy in front of him, was identical to Danny. Vlad's theory that the ghost in front of him was somehow a successful clone of Danny rose again in his mind. _'This is the only explanation. One of my clones must have re-stabilized in my lab. But if that's the case, why did he only appear now?' _Now,Vlad was determined to capture him alive for study.

Vlad make two copies of himself and fired pink ecto-blasts against Almo who raised a green bubble of energy to protect himself, however it didn't last long. He was hurt, tired and he never fought someone who could multiple before. He heard about that ghostly power before. In theory, when a ghost divided himself, the power would be divided by the number of copies. However, in Vlad's case, the power was multiplied by the number of copies.

The blasts sent the ghost boy flying against a table full of ghost equipment, breaking it. Almo struggled to keep himself on his two feet.

The billionaire sent his clones to hold the boy by his arms. They quickly concentrated their ectoplasm in their hands as they firmly held the boy, which made the white aura on them shine a bit brighter and kept Almo from being able to turn intangible and flee.

Almo tried to free himself with no success. He had little energy left to launch another ghostly wail. He was also wounded from the battle against Vortex. He just glared at the ghost in front of him as he slowly approached the boy.

"So…you're that ghost who defeated Ghost Tamer, huh?" Vlad said examining Daniel a little closer.

Almo just stared angrily at the older hybrid. He wished he had the strength to fight back. He had only two ways out of that situation. The first would be if Danny helped him and the second was out of question for the teen.

Suddenly, Danny appeared in the room with a worried expression. He had phased through the ceiling after the older hybrid and found him and Almo in the basement.

Almo's hopes rose as he spotted his other self behind Vlad and he did his best to not smirk in triumph, however his smile faded as he heard the boy saying: "Vlad, what's going on?"

Almo gritted his teeth and then barked at Danny: "Why didn't you blast him while you had the chance?"

The other two halfas looked at him, puzzled. Vlad frowned and grabbed Almo by his throat: "A clone shouldn't go against his master like that!" he hissed while Almo winced in pain, grasping for air.

The billionaire let go of him when Danny asked: "Wait a second! He's **ANOTHER **clone of yours? I thought you gave up of that nonsense!" Danny felt like he was the stupidest person in the world believing that Vlad was turning into a good person.

Vlad answered angrily at the boy: "Of course I didn't make more clones! This is just one from my previous attempts that somehow managed to re-stabilize!"

Danny just looked puzzled at Almo and also at Vlad. He had to concede that if Vlad had successfully made a clone of his, he would have pretty much ignored him and most likely wouldn't have even bothered himself trying to help him so much. He also wondered why his clone tried to help him, maybe he was like Danni[1].

Almo just looked really annoyed by that kind of talk. _'Why are they thinking I'm so kind of clone? Well, I am Daniel Fenton, besides I still haven't explained myself to him and…_' Then Almo realized that the ghost in front of him wasn't being hostile towards Danny and he mentally cursed himself in his mind for forgetting about why would he want to clone Danny in first place. '_Oh, crap! He wasn't going to attack him? I better apologize now!'_

"Look, I can explain everything if you give me some of your attention."

The two halfas looked at the teen who was still being held by Vlad's copies. Seeing that he finally got a saying in all this, he bit his lower lip, not sure if he should reveal such information in front of that other ghost. But then, he decided to explain himself, because if he didn't, things could have become more complicated than they were: "To begin with I apologize for my previous attack at you, Mr. Vlad. I thought you were going to hurt him and that's why I attacked you first. I deeply apologize for the misunderstanding…My name is Daniel Fenton and before you say it again, no, I'm no clone of you." he said, looking at Danny. "I'm here because I'm from another timeline or just to make it simpler for you to understand for now, I'm from an alternative universe. I was sent here by a certain purple cloaked ghost, whom I think you're familiar with. He told me you were in trouble and needed my assistance…" Then he gave a nervous look at Vlad, who just raised an eyebrow at him.

Vlad scoffed at his words: "You expect us to believe in such a fantasy? I cataloged all ghosts in the Ghost Zone and I've never heard of a ghost capable of bringing people from other universes, much less about the existence of other realities." The older halfa gave deep sigh in defeat and continued: "I guess you really are a failure of a clone if your own mind is messed up to the point of creating such blatantly fake memories!"

Danny just kept himself quiet. He knew the other boy was talking about Clockwork and he was certain that the Ghost of Time saw that he was slowly slipping into turning into his darker future self at each tick of the clock. Danny closed his eyes tightly, thinking that the Time Ghost had sent this other ghost boy to destroy him. But then he slowly opened his eyes. _'If that's the case…so why didn't he let Undergrowth and Vortex destroy me? I don't think I would have been able to handle both by myself…'_

Almo was getting really tired of that situation and he just said: "Could you, please release me? All I want for now is to take Danny back to his family. He…needs to talk with them…" he said as memories of his own family flooded his thoughts with more envy invading his heart.

Danny gave a step back at those words. He didn't want to go back to a family that was trying to dispose of him. He started to think that his 'other self' was really trying to destroy him in a very cruel way. "I-I don't want to go back! They're going to kill me!" he said in fear, taking another step back.

Vlad noticed the fear in the boy's voice and actions and he tried to comfort the boy: "Don't worry, little badger. You're safe here. No one is going to hurt you."

Almo couldn't blame Danny for his actions, but his family had accepted him. It was something he really wanted from his own family. He shoved aside all envy and became determined to help him to be reunited with his family. He wasn't going to let him suffer like he did. "Listen to me. After they saw your secret, your parents were very sorry for hurting you. They want you back! They love you!"

Danny's eyes flared red for a second, and everyone noticed that. "IT'S A **LIE**! MY PARENTS HATE ME! THEY HURT ME COUNTLESS TIMES! I ALWAYS TRY MY BEST TO PROTECT THIS CITY AND ALL I GET IS SPITE FROM **EVERYONE!** MY FAMILY DOESN'T CARE ABOUT ME! IN FACT, THE ONLY PERSON WHO CAN ACTUALLY UNDERSTAND WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH IS VLAD! I DON'T WANT THIS LIFE ANYMORE!"

Vlad was shocked by his sudden outburst and somewhat happy that the boy trusted him like that. His smile went from an ear to the other. He was sure that the boy finally understood that the right choice was stay next to him and be his son. He thought he could handle his problem with his mother later. He was too happy for noticed that Almo was trembling.

The ghost teen was shaking because he was too angry to even control his own body. "ARE YOU A MORON? HOW ABOUT YOUR SISTER? HOW ABOUT YOUR FRIENDS? AREN'T THEY WORTH ENOUGH OF BEING PROTECTED? OR ARE YOU GOING TO THROW IT ALL AWAY FOR A MISUNDERSTANDING? ARE YOU THAT SELFISH? YOU DARE CHANGE THE PEOPLE WHO LOVE YOU FOR THIS YOU…" Daniel paused for a few moments and he shouted the first insult that came to his mind: "YOU CRAZED UP FRUITLOOP!"

Danny didn't yell back. Deep down, he didn't mean to say all those things; however, he was too angry and he wanted to find someone to put the blame on for all the crappy things that were happening in his life one after another. He just snarled at Almo: "Don't you dare call me selfish! You have no idea what I go through every day! I don't want to go back to only be killed by my parents! You don't know what's what it's like living a nightmare every damned day!"

This time Almo wasn't able to control his wrath. _'That bastard dared to say that…'_ It was the last thing he thought, when, suddenly, blue flames mixed with black flames (to be explained in later chapters why) came out of his arms, burning Vlad's copies and completely destroying them.

Vlad stood surprised to see that this other ghost boy had fire powers. The older hybrid fired with both of his hands ecto-blasts at Almo who created a shield to protect himself without caring anymore about his fatigue.

Almo opened his mouth and gave Vlad a strong blue fire breath against the older halfa. The fire breath was what Almo thought about originally using against Vortex alongside with his ghostly wail. He didn't use it because everytime he used that power, the fire also hurt him a lot from his lungs to his mouth. However, the ghost boy didn't care about the incredible pain at that point.

Vlad screamed as he was engulfed by the flames. He tried to go intangible but the flames didn't leave his body. He quickly flew towards a pool he had at the back of his mansion, hoping to extinguish the flames.

The billionaire managed to reach the pool and quickly dove into it. Some of his staff was outside when he came out on fire. They started to scream again and not caring to even search about their employer, they all ran away scared for their lives.

When the older hybrid dove into the pool, vapor came from it, lowering the level of water a bit. He came out of the water flying. He was burned and fell on a area next to the pool turning into human. He groaned in pain and the fire still seemed like it was still burning him and he soon passed out.

Almo looked angrily at Danny who had watched with widen eyes what he had done to the older halfa. Without any warning Almo fired a ecto-blast at Danny who wasn't able to defend himself.

The impact made Danny slam against a wall. Before he could react, Daniel charged against him with his fire fists and punched him on the belly, knocking the wind out of Danny.

He grabbed Danny by the collar and tossed him to the other side of the room. "YOUR FAMILY ACCEPTED YOU!" He said firing another ecto-blast against Danny in mid-air and he wasn't able to form a shield quickly enough.

Daniel clenched his fists and panted as he approached Danny who turned into human not being able to sustain his ghost mode anymore. When he got really close to Danny he leaned down.

Almo turned human again and grabbed the panting Danny by the collar of his shirt with his right hand. The brown-haired teen gritted his teeth and with his free left hand and made it intangible and grabbed the time medallion which was hidden under of his shirt and took it off of his neck. He opened his hand and let the medallion fall on the ground.

Before Danny could say something, both of them were engulfed by a bright blue light. Both teens were sent to Almo's timeline.

The place where Vlad's mansion was supposed to be was nothing but an abandoned house. The place was old, unwanted and dark, even during daytime.

"Welcome to hell!" Almo said with spite, throwing Danny on the ground.

End of chapter 8

* * *

More author notes:

[1]Danni **WON'T **appear in my fanfic. She's my least favorite character in DP.


	9. Understanding

Author notes:

1)English is my second language. Forgive me for any mistake.

2)I don't own Danny Phantom.

3)Thanks Truephan, Invader Johnny, Pii and Airamana's Shadow for your reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

4)I know this is still a bit early, but Happy Mother's day for everyone.

* * *

When Almo threw Danny on the ground he told him bitterly: "Welcome to hell! I hope you'll like it!"

The other teen groaned in pain. He blinked a few times and slowly looked around, realizing he was no longer inside of Vlad's mansion. He did his best to get on his two feet, but he collapse on the floor, panting.

Luckily, that house also had a basement on the exact place where they were in Danny's universe. If there was no basement, they would have been teleported to the middle of the ground and given their weakened state, they wouldn't have been able to get out by phasing through it.

Almo just stared angrily at the other halfa. '_How can he be like that? He has everything; and he acts like a stupid spoiled brat! I'll show him what a rough life really is!' _he thought as he approached Danny.

The boy, who was still lying down, didn't have any strength left to fight back. When he saw his other self coming to him, he instantly thought: '_I guess this is it…He'll kill me for sure. I wonder if Clockwork only saved my family that day just to give me a few more days with them before sending someone to destroy me. After all, he knew that I was slowly becoming Dan without Vlad's help…'_ he thought as he closed his eyes and waited for an impact. But nothing happened.

The standing halfa found himself just staring at the other teen with anger and confusion. He didn't know why Danny wasn't even trying to fight back anymore, but this didn't subdue his anger.

"Get up!" ordered Almo, clenching his fists.

Danny just opened his eyes and gave the brown-haired boy a look which made Almo shiver. His eyes weren't full of anger or sadness, they were like they didn't have any life. He had the eyes of someone who gave up on living and Almo didn't like this kind of look.

He instantly remembered when he was alone at Skulker's house after the incident involving his family. He sometimes saw his reflection in the mirror and Danny now was showing the exact same look on his face.

It took all of his willpower to not pity the boy lying down in front of him. "I said **GET UP**!" he snarled this time.

Danny just told him with a dull tone of voice: "If you want to kill me that bad, just do it. I'm not going to fight back or anything. Just end with it."

Almo flinched at his words. He was right when he thought that the two of them weren't so different from each other. However, he wasn't going to let Danny to continue acting so selfishly for much longer. "Are you stupid? What part of 'get up' you don't understand?"

Still staring at the other teen, and with some fierceness returning to his voice, Danny replied, "I already told you that if you want to end me, just do it! I'm not moving a muscle."

The brown-haired teen growled at him: "I'm not going to kill you!"

The black-haired boy just raised an eyebrow and told him: "Yeah, right. Being sent by Clockwork and your little doings a few moments ago say another thing."

Almo just replied angrily: "This is unbelievable! I already told you that Master Clockwork sent me to help you! Besides, even if he did send me to kill you, why are you giving up so easily? Don't you have families and friends to come back to?"

Danny just answered flatly: "I have no fam-"

However Almo quickly cut him off: "Don't you dare to finish this sentence, or else I'll make you regret being born!"

Danny chuckled darkly before he said: "That's a bit too late for that. I already regret that."

"You selfish little jerk!" snarled Almo. He took a deep breath trying to not launch himself at the boy again as he continued: "You have no idea how lucky you are! You have good friends who would do anything to protect you; a loving sister who is always trying her hardest to help you, too; and parents who **regret **what they have done to you!"

Danny was going to scoff at his words when he started to think about Jazz, Sam and Tucker. They always were by his side during the good and bad times. He sighed deeply. He didn't know what to do. Going back to them also meant he had to go back to his parents and he didn't want that. He didn't believe that his parents regretted shooting him every single time. In his mind, Danny couldn't accept that his family would have a drastic change of heart about Danny Phantom just because they had just learned that he was also Danny Fenton.

Danny pulled his glance from Almo and stared blankly up at the ceiling, hoping for an answer to come out of nowhere to end his problems. He thought that if he stayed with Vlad, and as long as he didn't let the man to separate his ghost half from his human one, everything would be okay and he wouldn't have to be hurt anymore. However, he knew that by doing that he would be hurting his friends and sister. He would also be leaving Amity Park defenseless against any ghost attacks.

The brown-haired teen just looked at the lying boy and his said: "You know what? Forget it! Forget it all. Forget about those that care about you and follow your selfish desires. Don't care if you hurt the feelings of those who love you! After all, as long as you're happy, you don't give a damn about others, right? Do whatever you want, then! I don't know why Master Clockwork wanted me to waste my time with a lost cause like you." After saying that, Almo looked around, searching for a way out; and he went straight to the stairs which were behind him and moved upstairs without giving Danny any second looks.

Daniel found himself in a dusty old room. That place had hardly any furniture and the few it was were covered in spider webs and more dust. He spotted an old couch in that room, next to the opposing wall. He walked straight to it and tried to remove some of the dust from it with his hands, but that only made some of it form a small cloud which made him cough.

Not caring anymore about cleaning it, he just laid down on the couch and tried to rest. However, he didn't want to sleep. He didn't want to be so vulnerable from being near Danny, so he was just trying to recover the minimum of energy as fast as he could.

Downstairs, in the basement, Danny was still mulling over what Almo had told him. He wanted things to go back the way they were before all this mess had started. He tried to move, but he was too tired.

_'There's still something I still don't understand…Why did he get so upset about my decision? He doesn't know what I have to go through day after day! This is unfair! I just want everything to return to its status quo! Is that asking too much?' _he sighed and his eyebrows creased in frustration when he realized: '_Wait. If he has ghost powers, that means that my… I mean, his parents must have built a ghost portal too! I can go to Clockwork since he also exists in this universe, too. I bet he can help me to fix this mess. If he really wanted me dead, he would have already done it himself.'_

Then he closed his eyes trying to think what he could say to the Time Master to apologize for his mistakes, but instead, he just fell asleep.

A couple of hours later, Danny woke up feeling a bit refreshed. But then he groaned at a small pain in his back. He was actually surprised for falling asleep on the hard floor. He sat down and placed his legs near his torso and his chin on his kneecaps. He wanted to apologize to his other self as well to his family, friends and even to the Time Master. But what could he say? Anything that he would come out of his mouth would sound like a poor excuse.

He got up and went to the same stairs which were used by Almo earlier. After he went upstairs_,_ he spotted the brown-haired teen lying on the couch, still awake. They stared at each other for a few moments when Almo just asked with a bored tone: "Want to fight again?"

Danny stepped back, startled at his question, but he soon got a hold of himself: "No, I don't…I just wanted to ask about…"

But the words didn't come out. He decided to leave this situation as it was. He didn't want to make more people pity him. For Danny, it was more than enough the fact that he almost broke his promise of never becoming Dan to his friends and family. He didn't want to bring more worry to other people.

The black haired teen just turned and searched for a way out of the house. Almo almost stopped him from going outside. Almost. He just grunted and closed his eyes telling himself: '_It's not my business what he does anymore. I give up. It'll serve him right_._ He deserves to experience first hand what I have to go through each time I come to the Human World! Let's see if he can handle it.'_

Danny found a door and opened it. As soon as he left the house, his eyes took some time to adjust themselves to the clarity of the day. When his vision adjusted itself_,_ he noticed how this Amity Park was different from his own.

Though Danny was at the outskirts of the town, he could clearly see how advance and big Amity Park was. There were much more buildings and he could see some kind of white orbs flying around in the city.

He decided to go take a closer look at it. As he approached_,_ he could see that the cars had no wheels and were hovering a few inches from the ground. There were several pedestrians minding their own business. He felt like he was in the future somehow and hoped that Almo's parents still lived in the town and that the portal was still functioning.

Danny hadn't noticed that a flying white orb began to hover over him. And then all of the sudden, the sphere zapped him, making Danny yell in pain. All pedestrians started to run_,_ fearing for their lives.

The orbs had four antennas in a cross-shaped form and belonged to the Guys-In-White of this timeline. They were to patrol the city, and detect and then immobilize all ghosts that came into Amity Park. An alarm had also sounded in the Guys-in-White's headquarters in the town and they had sent four cars with trained agents to capture the ghost trespasser.

Amity Park, along with the years, had become the less least haunted place in the whole world. The city had expanded to be able to receive people from all over the country and it had now about three million habitants. It was all thanks to the most famous ghost experts in the world, Jack and Maddie Fenton. They created most of the anti-ghost equipment used by the Guys-in-White, including the orbs that were assaulting Danny.

Danny quickly turned ghost and the alarm became even louder. A robotic voice came from the orb: "ATTENTIONS ALL CITIZEN OF AMITY PARK. GO TO THE NEAREST ANTI-GHOST SHELTER. THIS GHOST IS EXTREMELY DANGEROUS! IT CAN DISGUISE HIMSELF AS A HUMAN! I REPEAT: SEARCH FOR SHELTER IMMEDIATELY!"

The orbs had originally just detected the ghost signature in Danny's DNA, however, when he turned ghost, the orbs were able to fully recognize the pattern in his DNA as Almo's.

But unlike Danny now, Almo had learned how to fully suppress his ghost side. However, it hadn't always been that way for the alternate timeline ghost. His parents had acquired some of his ghostly blood during one of his patrols with Wulf in the previous year and developed a ghost radar to detect him in his ghost mode. Jack and Maddie from this dimension considered Daniel to be a very powerful ghost who was able to mimic human features, which they saw as a huge threat to mankind. Thanks to the accident and the influence of the GIW, the two ghost experts started to hate ghosts with all their might and they also taught that hatred to their daughter as well.

However, in his human self, Almo could only be detected as an ordinary ghost. The same reaction happened to Danny. Phantom fired his green ecto-blast against the orb, but it had a shield protecting it. The halfa saw the sphere charging again. A blue aura engulfed an antenna which was pointing at Danny and ready to fire again.

This time, the hybrid managed to dodge it. He started to fly away from it, but soon, three more orbs came flying towards him, each one charging its energy beams. Danny quickly turned to his right and was going to phase through a building to dodge the beams, however he couldn't phase through it. All buildings in the city were protected by an anti-ghost shield.

The four orbs surrounded the Ghost Boy and fired against him. He howled in pain and fell on the ground, managing to keep himself in his ghost mode. When he noticed that they were going to fire again, he created an ecto-shield to protect him. The orbs fired once again, but he was safe, for now.

* * *

Almo couldn't rest anymore. He has been like that since Danny left the house. He had felt the need to warn him about what waited for him in case he left the house. However, he snuffed this need with his anger and left the other boy to his own luck.

He cursed himself under his breath as he got up from the couch. He was getting worried about Danny and was starting to deeply regret letting his anger talk louder than his reason.

Then, he suddenly heard the alarms coming from Amity Park. He figured it out that it was too late for him to just prevent Danny from getting hurt, and he quickly turned into his ghost self and left the house towards the city, hoping to not be too late for him to help.

He didn't even bother turning himself invisible. It was useless against the radars and it would just make him waste his energy. As he flew, he saw a few GIW cars just ahead, heading towards were the orbs were gathering. He figured it out that the orbs had surrounded Danny and he was in deep trouble.

Daniel couldn't afford to have to fight more people and he first decided to take care of the GIW vehicles. He took a deep breath and made a wall of blue fire in front of the cars. The drivers were startled and instantly stopped their vehicles, but the ones that were behind them, couldn't react so fast and they hit the cars in front of them. No one was seriously hurt thanks to the airbags; and a bigger tragedy was prevented. Almo was glad by this outcome because he didn't want to murder anyone. But it was hard for him to hold back against the people who wanted to destroy him with all their resources.

He quickly flew to where the orbs were and by the time he had arrived there were fifteen of them trying to zap Phantom, who was struggling to keep his shield on. The halfa was keeping his eyes shut tight and clenching his teeth with the effort to endure so many attacks at once.

The presence of Almo confused the circuits of the machines. In any other situation, the orbs were programmed to attack as much ghosts as possible, considering that they have multiple antennas to fire. However, they were programmed to give high priority and focus on Almo every time he showed up. When they detected the two exact DNAs, the machines got confused and stopped attacking.

Seeing that the orbs ceased their attacks, the hybrid who was flying used this opportunity to gather more dark blue flames in the form of fireballs in the palms of his hands and fired against each one of the spheres, blowing them up. _'Wow! They still haven't updated their ghost shields to protect them from elemental ghost powers. I don't know if I find it amusing or sad…' _he thought as he flew towards Danny.

Meanwhile, the half lying on the ground opened his eyes when he heard the sound of the explosions. He saw Almo blowing all the machines with his fire power and then coming to him. "What are you doing here?" he asked releasing his ghost shield and getting up.

"Helpingyou…" Almo mumbled quickly. It was hard for him to swallow all his previous anger toward the other teen now that they were face-to-face again.

"What?" asked Danny, raising an eyebrow.

Daniel sighed and repeated himself: "I said I'm here to help you, alright?" Seeing that the other teen looked rather confused by his sudden words, he angrily added, "Look, are you going to stare me all day or are you going to come?" He started to fly once again.

Snapping out of his initial confusion, Danny quickly followed Almo out of the town. They had encountered a few more orbs during their way out. The halfa of this timeline explained to the other to use his ice powers on the orbs, because they weren't safeguarded against elemental damage.

Almo and Phantom destroyed every single one that appeared on their way using fire and ice, respectively. Soon, both managed to escape from the city before more GIW members were sent to attack them.

Daniel led him to a desert area twenty miles outside of the town. Both teens felt their ghost senses go wild, but they kept on flying. Almo suddenly stopped in the air and turned to Phantom who also stopped flying and just floated next to the other halfa.

Almo said, "Look, the place I'll take you to is supposed to be a secret just for the ghosts. Please, whatever I say, just play along. None of them knows about my half-human part."

Danny slowly nodded, not really sure what the other teen had in mind. But, suddenly, Almo dove into the ground, phasing through a huge round shaped rock. Snapping out of his thoughts, Danny quickly followed him.

After a few minutes of flying through the underground, Danny found himself in some kind of a secret base. The place was fairly huge and he soon found out why his ghost sense had gone crazy. There were many ghosts inside of it. He saw Almo talking to a familiar one. He hadn't seen when his other self had given that ghost a salute.

"Almo what are you doing here? Weren't you on leave for a few days for taking care of personal problems?" asked Bullet, surprised. The older ghost was wearing a uniform similar to Walker's; however, his suit was red and he had a gold badge with the shape with a sword craved on it over his left side of his chest. That was the symbol of his position as the second-in-command. Wulf also had a similar one, but his was silver, however the lycanthrope never liked to show it around like Bullet did.

Walker's second-in-command got even more surprised at seeing Danny. Noticing that, Almo quickly explained to him: "Sir, as I've told our commander, I went to resolve a few personal issues. I had to help my…twin brother to escape from the humans."

Bullet's eyes went wide by this information, but he said nothing. He frowned at Almo, who did his best to remain calm under the pressure. The teen was afraid that Bullet had seen through his lie. Danny was just as surprised by Almo's lie and remembering his words earlier, he decided to play along. But he was only to say something if he was asked.

"I see…Very well, you must be tired. Why don't you go to your room to rest and your…brother can stay there with you." he said, giving both a suspicious glare.

Daniel nodded: "Thank you, sir. May I ask you where Wulf is?"

The second-in-command's eyebrows creased in frustration at his question and he answered flatly: "I don't care if he gave you permission to address him just by his name, however, in front of me you'll keep all formalities needed, understood, **soldier**?" Bullet emphasized his last words in an attempt to remind the halfa his position in the hierarchy of Walker's police force. He always felt the need to show off that he only had to answer only to Walker and that he was superior to the other ghosts.

Looking down, Daniel clenched his fists and answered soberly: "Yes, sir. I apologize, sir."

Feeling victorious seeing how submissive the boy was towards him, Bullet smiled in satisfaction. But his smile disappeared as he remembered the boy's question and he said: "Wulf is not here. He won't come back for a few hours. He's reporting **my** latest findings to Walker." His smile came back as he added: "Now go to your room and take him with you. I'll need you for a special operation we're about to do. It'll begin once Wulf comes back."

When the second-in-command finished, he turned and left to his office, but he halted and said as he turned to the teens again: "Oh, if your brother is at least half as talented as you are, then he'll have to come, too." Then he left.

Almo wanted to protest. He had many reasons to. Danny didn't have the same training that he did, so he didn't know all the formalities that he needed to know when he was near Bullet. Besides, both of them were tired and they needed Wulf to take Danny to the Ghost World and then go to Clockwork. But he said nothing. Questioning such a direct order from him would just put him in more trouble. _'At least he bought the part that Danny is my brother…'_

Phantom didn't say a thing. He didn't want to say anything that might ruin what his other self had just told him. He had to admit that he never expected that his other self worked for Walker. He got curious about learning more about him.

Almo just turned to Danny and said: "Come. I'll show where we can rest." and he walked through the facility, followed by Danny.

The place was big and had many unknown ghosts to Phantom. He managed to recognize very few of them. He even saw the Box Ghost in a uniform. He only recognized him because he had seen him in such a good shape ten years into the future in his timeline during his ordeal against his dark future self.

The Box Ghost was talking to Ember, who was also wearing the same uniform. She seemed to be more mature than she was in his universe. Ember waved to Almo who waved back at her.

Ember was one of the few ghosts Almo became friends with. Johnny 13 was the other one. But Almo had a bit of urgency and quickly took Danny to his room in the hidden ghost headquarters.

Daniel soon arrived to a metallic door and placed his palm over the door, which opened upon recognizing his ghostly signature. Both teens got into the room and the door closed behind them.

The room was quite simple. It had a bed with a blank sheet on it and a pillow and it also had a chair next to a desk. On the desk there was an open Math book. Almo liked to read and even study while waiting for his orders concerning the Human World.

He barely used that room, because his missions were almost always with Wulf. But on some occasions, Walker and Bullet ordered the boy to go on a few missions with other ghosts.

Most of the missions involved surveillance on Amity Park and some assaults against the GIW facilities to discover what they were plotting. Wulf was against Almo being on his own or with people he didn't know, or worst, with people he didn't trust.

The ghost lycanthrope was Almo's tutor and partner ever since Skulker had suffered his horrible fate. He cared about the boy and didn't want to anyone in the police force to discover that he was half-human. Walker himself could end up trying to kill the boy.

Wulf and Daniel had discovered, in one of their attacks to the GIW headquarters, that the humans were capturing ghosts for something only called by 'HHP' in the computer files.

Walker had ordered several attacks on the Guys-in-White to try to free their kin, without any success. Only Wulf could come in and out on that place and he couldn't stay there for a long period of time without several well armed and trained men appearing to try to shoot him. Nevertheless, all the attacks from the outside failed, with casualties for both sides.

Daniel had a horrible hunch that this mission involved another assault against the GIW facilities. He had been lucky every other time, but he wasn't at his full strength and he had to also watch out for Danny.

Almo said: "You can use the bed. I'll sit on the chair. I guess we have a lot to talk about…" Danny was about to protest that he gave the bed to him, but the halfa cut him off before he could say something: "Please don't complain. Besides, we both know that you're in the worse state of the two of us. You'll need as much rest as possible if Bullet does send us to a mission soon."

Phantom reluctantly complied as he sat down on the bed and Almo on the chair.

"What's exactly going on?" Danny asked hesitantly to his other self, who just sighed at first.

But then, Almo explained everything to Phantom, about the GIW, why he should be careful to hide his human self from the other ghosts and the possible mission they would have to go in a few hours. After he explained, Almo said: "Look, but don't worry. As soon as Wulf comes here, I'll ask him to open a portal for you. He knows about my secret and he's one of the few ghosts that doesn't see a problem with that…You won't have to worry about having to go on with this madness. I'll even teach you now how to get to Master Clockwork, so you can go back to your home…to your family."

Before Almo could continue, Danny said: "I'll help you." Daniel's eyes went wide, but before he could say something Danny continued: "Look, I know now that what I did was wrong and I do want to go back to my sister and friends, though I'm still worried about my parents…But I guess you aren't lying or kidding when you said that they accepted me…It's like, it's too good to be truth, you know. But, now, one thing I'm sure about is that if I don't try help you out, I would regret for the rest of my life."

Almo looked baffled at his words and he said: "I also would like to apologize…I guess I overreacted a little with you…My family…didn't accept me; in fact, they even tried to kill me and they succeeded in killing a ghost that really cared about me…I was eaten up by jealousy when I saw that your family accepted you, especially when forgive me for the expression--that you were acting like a spoiled child. I lost my temper with you. I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Danny assured him, finally understanding why his other self acted the way he did. He now understood why; and he couldn't possible continue to be angry at him knowing the reason for his sudden attack. "I deserved all that. I should have known better than just turning to Vlad because things got overly complicated. Also, I shouldn't have told you that you didn't know how hard my life was when you obviously had a worse life than I had…" After another pause, Danny's smile finally returned to his face. "I just wished you had warned me about those stupid robots in the city."

Almo just stared in awe at the boy in front of him. There were very few people in the world capable of admitting their own mistakes like that and apologize for them. He told Danny: "I also apologize for that. I was still mad at you and that's why I didn't warn you. It was really childish of me and it could have cost you your life…"

Danny just shook his head and said: "Please don't be. I think I would have reacted the same way you did. However, what truly counts here is that you came back and saved me, twice as a matter of fact. The first time was when you forcefully took me away from Vlad. Don't get me wrong. He was being really supportive to me when I needed it in these last days, but he can be a real fruitloop sometimes and I have to admit that I don't know anymore if he was finally turning into a good person or that if it was just an elaborate plan to get me to join him. By the way, does he exist here?"

Almo shook his had showing that he didn't know who that ghost was. He had never seen him in his timeline before. But he had to admit he heard someone named Vlad before, but it was in the Human World.

"Who is he exactly?" Almo asked, wanting to know more about him.

Danny shrugged and answered: "He's a hybrid like us. He was turned into one in an accident twenty-one years ago. He blamed my father for it and he wants to kill him, marry my mom and have me as his son. My life is bizarre. As I said, I don't know now if all his recent help was just an elaborate plan to get me and my mother to join him or if he's really becoming a nice person."

Almo couldn't help but chuckle slightly at his explanation. But his face soon became serious as he heard about the doubt in his heart about his other self's archenemy. "If he really just wants to help you, all you have to do is give him a chance without opening your guard. But if he wants to deceive you…well, just give me a call and I'll help you to kick his sorry ass."

Danny smiled and he said calmly to his other self: "You're not so bad after we start knowing you."

But before Almo could answer, they suddenly heard someone knocking on the door as if he were in a hurry.

"It's time! Let's go!" said a male voice from the other side of the room.

End of chapter 9


	10. Hell on Earth

Author notes:

1)English is my second language. Forgive me for any mistake.

2)I don't own Danny Phantom.

3)Thanks a lot Truephan, Invader Johnny, Pii and KelseyAlicia for your reviews.

* * *

Danny and Almo jumped a bit at the force of the blow on the door when the male voice impatiently repeated. "Hey, time to go!"

Almo got up and answered the door. It was Johnny 13. He was wearing the same standard uniform that the other guards always wore and he was one of the few ghosts that Daniel became a friend of, though he didn't know about his human half.

"Hey, Almo. Our fearsome leader has come with Wulf for the mass invasion against the Guys-in-White's base. I didn't hear the details, but it looks like we're going there to put an end on their doings and free our kin from their headquarters…Well, if there's someone who's still 'alive' in there."

Then the older ghost saw Danny sitting on the bed and he continued: "So it's true what they were saying, huh? You do have a twin brother who was being kept in their base. Man, it must have been really hard for you. But don't worry. We'll beat the crap out of them! By the way, what's your name?"

Before Danny could answer, Almo answered for him: "His name is Phantom." Johnny was really surprised because he didn't let his 'brother' answer for himself, but he decided to not dwell much into that because he thought he could be traumatized or something like that.

Johnny 13 soon left them after saying to them: "We have to go to the meeting room. See you guys there."

Almo smiled a bit in satisfaction. He couldn't deny that he was somewhat glad that they were finally going to make them pay for everything they had done against their kin. Against him. He wanted to make sure that they received the fitting punishment for poisoning his family's minds and because what they had done to Skulker.

Danny was confused and he asked a bit annoyed: "Why is my name 'Phantom'? If I'm going to be called by my ghost persona, why didn't you say my full name, Danny Phantom?"

Almo turned to him raising an eyebrow: "To begin with, remember that my name is also Daniel. Wouldn't you think that it would be plain weird for twin brothers to have the exact same name? I'm known as Almo in the police force, but some do know my first name. Besides, how come that no one in your timeline figured out your true identity by the pun with you nickname and your real surname? You really should just call yourself Phantom."

Danny shrugged. He couldn't deny that he was really lucky that everyone in his universe was so busy trying to destroy him that they didn't notice how similar his ghost and human names were.

"Come on, we have to go now or else we'll be scolded. This must be a big thing if Walker is here as well." Almo told him.

Danny got up and followed his other self as he was guided through the secret base. Daniel left their room and led them until they reached the end of a hallway which had a big open door.

Many ghosts were also going there. Danny felt a bit uneasy to be near so many spectral beings. If they were from his timeline, they would probably just try to have his head served on a silver plate. But there, they seemed quite friendly.

When they got into the meeting room, they spotted Walker, Bullet, Wulf and Technus on a raised platform on the opposing side of the room and behind them there was a white wall. All ghosts were standing ready to hear what their leader had to say.

The ghost of technology was wearing a grey lab coat, sunglasses and black clothing. He also had long white hair.

When all the ghosts assembled there, the huge room got crowded and they were surprisingly quiet. Danny was going to comment to his other self that Wulf was a good guy in his dimension, but he was soon cut off by Almo who made a 'shh' sound to make Danny realize that it wasn't time for talking.

They heard the warden addressing the ghost of technology: "Technus, if you may…"

Technus raised his hand to a device attached to the ceiling which made a projection of GIW headquarters' plant on the wall next to the ghosts on the platform turn on. That device also turned off the lights of the room so everyone could see better the projection.

It showed that the GIW base was cylindrical and had several floors underground.

"Listen soldiers, as you already know, The Guys-in-White, with the help of Jack and Maddie Fenton, had created several weapons against us and started to hunt us down. We learned that they're capturing our kin to something called 'HHP'. Whatever that is, it must stop! We're not going to sit down and let those bastards get away with such atrocities anymore. They're even building a ghost portal to enter into our realm in the floor B7, while our kin was being held in the floor B5…"

"I shall divide the teams. Most of you will be on the team which will attack the top floors to cause chaos and confusion. Due to the large amounts of ghosts attacking them, those filthy humans will have to send all their fighting forces to attack us, which will leave the lower floors with next to nothing for defense."

"Two other teams are going to go investigate the floors B5 and B7. The mission of those who'll go to B5 will be to release all imprisoned ghosts there and access their data to discover what 'HHP' means. This team will be composed of: Wulf, who must provide a quick escape for our kin; Technus, who'll hack their data; and then, Almo and…Phantom are going to be the backup in case you find more resistance than we expect."

The ghosts didn't know who Phantom was and started to ask each other if they knew him. Walker didn't like to introduce a newbie in such a dangerous mission. Bullet had told him that Phantom was Almo's twin brother and that was imperative that he participated as well, because he should be equally as talented as his brother. But Bullet didn't mention where Almo's brother had come from and that annoyed Walker.

"As I was saying…" the Warden said in a menacing tone which made everyone to become quiet again. He continued after being sure that he had everyone's attention: "The last team, which will go to the B7 to destroy the ghost portal and if possible also capture the couple Jack and Maddie Fenton, will be made of the Box Ghost, Johnny 13, Ember and Sunburn. Remember to capture the Fenton couple alive. If you decide to kill them, they might come out as ghosts and they would just become more dangerous."

When Almo heard the name of his fire teacher's name, he looked around trying to find him. He got happy and confused at the same time. He wasn't the only one surprised by it, because many ghosts started to murmur about him. Daniel was happy because his presence would mean that they wouldn't encounter much difficulty in their task, however he always declared that the Magma Centaurs would never join Walker's police force. The halfa had to wonder what could have possibly made him change his mind. He gave up on finding him when he noticed that Walker was ordering the ghosts to be quiet and let him continue.

Also, at the mention of the name of his family, Almo tensed afterwards. He didn't notice that Danny tensed as well. At least both teens were glad that Walker had decide to spare their lives. For now.

Walker continued pointing to the projection on the wall: "You must enter a few minutes after the mass invasion starts, so you won't be spotted so easily. Be also warned about the peculiar pattern of the stairs in this facility. Keep in mind that everything there is ghost-proof, so we can't phase through the floor nor or the walls. In order to reach B4, you all are obligated to go through floors B1 to B3, because the stairs to the following floor are on the other side of those rooms. After these floors, the stairs become a spiral leading to the doors for each floor. That way you can completely ignore floors B4 and B6."

After he explained, that he turned to his soldiers and continued: "If we manage to completely control the situation in the upper floors, we must immediately go to the lower ones to check on the other two teams. Understood, soldiers?"

Everyone, but Danny answered out loud: "YES, SIR!"

"The attack will happen in one hour. When the hour comes, both teams members I've chosen responsible for floors B5 and B7 must come here for more detail on your mission. You all are dismissed." Walker said.

Both halfas left the meeting room together and headed towards Daniel's bedroom. While they were walking, Almo felt someone placing a hand on his right shoulder. He looked back and found it was his teacher, Sunburn.

Almo was going to greet him, but he was suddenly cut off by him: "We need to talk. Let's go to your room."

Daniel frowned, but he complied. Phantom had never seen such a ghost before and wondered how he and his other self met each other. He couldn't help but feel a bit uncomfortable because the mere presence of that ghost made him sweat a little.

After they got back to Almo's room and closed the door, the centaur smiled and told his apprentice: "I'm glad you're back safe and sound, my boy. I remember that you said that Clockwork required your assistance with something. If I know the Time Master as well as I think I do, then this job of yours should have taken longer."

Then he gave Danny a glare and continued: "Let me guess, your job isn't done yet?"

"You have no idea…" Almo said to himself. But then he spoke a little louder so the other two could hear as well: "Sunburn, this is Danny, he's a halfa just like me, but please call him Phantom while we're here. He's my other self from a different timeline. Clockwork asked me to help him out, but…let's just say things didn't go as well as I originally intended." He quickly added his last phrase mentally cringing. He knew his teacher could sense his nervousness. He didn't want to admit to him that he let his temper get the best of him and that he dragged his other self to his problems.

Danny had already forgiven him, after all he also had his share in the blame. "So…we just wait?" Phantom asked not, really sure of what to say, but his question reminded the centaur why he was there.

"Listen, Almo, I know I had said that I would never join in any activity of Walker's police force before. However, when Bullet came to me to talk about this mission, I had to accept. Not because I wanted to help them with this suicidal attack, but because he had mentioned that I would be joining them to kill your parents. I joined them to prevent this from happening. I had to impose the condition to capture them alive to join this task. I promise you I'll do everything in my power to keep them safe and sound. I know you still care about them." the centaur explained, calmly crossing his arms over his chest.

Daniel didn't know what to say, so he let his actions speak for him. He launched himself at the centaur and gave him a hug. This caught Sunburn off guard. The teen was really thankful for what his teacher doing for him.

Danny just watched the scene with a smile. But it faded when he remembered about his loved ones back in his dimension. He had hurt them, but he had made a resolve to settle everything with his parents and apologize for worrying them so much.

Sunburn gently patted Almo's back and told him: "Come on, kiddo. You better not start crying. I know you had to endure a lot, but it'll soon be all over. I'll make sure that your family listens to you. They need to accept that even if you were a full fledged—or half-- ghost, that doesn't mean you had changed from inside."

Almo released the grip from his teacher and smiled warmly at him. He was really thankful for having such a great friend.

"Well, we still have some time to spare. So could you tell me what happened while you were under that mission for the Time Master, Daniel?" Sunburn asked

Danny looked at his other self and couldn't help but to ask: "How many people know about your 'job' for Clockwork?"

Almo shrugged and replied: "Just Wulf and Sunburn. They're the only ghosts whom I have contact with who know about my human half. I don't like keeping stuff from them. Wulf took care of me after…Skulker died." Almo swallowed dryly. It was never easy to mention his name, but he continued shoving the incoming sadness away and continued: "And Sunburn here was the one who taught me how to control my fire powers."

"Wow!" Danny said. He didn't know if he was more shocked by the fact that the same person, who tries to skin him alive on a daily basis, got killed or by the fact that he was actually a good guy in this timeline.

Phantom then remembered what he wanted to say to him earlier during the meeting and added: "Wulf is also a good friend of mine in my universe too. And, as you already saw, I have ice powers. Frostbite, who's a yeti-like ghost, taught me everything I know about my cryogenic skills. By the way, does he exist here?"

Sunburn instantly frowned at the mention of the name of the yeti and he told them: "Yes, Frostbite does exist here as well. But him and the people from the Far Frozen won't exist for much longer…They're very sick. No one in the Ghost World knows what kind of illness they have. No medicine had any effect on them. Unfortunately, I fear they're going to die soon…" It hurt the leader of the Magma Centaurs that Frostbite and his kin were going to disappear. The ghost yeti was one of his best friends and was also a noble creature.

Danny's expression saddened. Even though Frostbite from this dimension wasn't the same as his, he couldn't just accept that he and all the folk from Far Frozen were facing such a gruesome death. He immediately thought about going to ask for Clockwork's help. He had a feeling that the Time Master would point to him, in a very subtle way to the right path to find a cure for them, like when he did for Danny's friends and Vlad.

Remembering his initial question and trying to avoid thinking about what his friend was going through, the centaur asked it again: "Could you tell me about your little adventure in his timeline or is it a secret of state?" He chuckled at the end of his question.

Almo decided to tell him everything that happened when he was sent to Danny's timeline. The other hybrid couldn't help but smile warmly as he heard his other self telling his mentor how protective his friends and sister were. Because of that, he felt even more like an idiot for worrying them.

After Daniel finished, he waited for his teacher to scold him for letting his anger speak louder, but all what Sunburn was sigh. "You really should have been more careful, my boy. Because of that, you dragged him into a big mess. But I can't exactly blame you for losing your temper…" he finished, giving Danny a disproving look.

Getting tense, Danny quickly said: "I know now that I shouldn't have told said those things. I didn't know why I acted like that…"

Sunburn raised an eyebrow and replied: "Yes, you do. Deep down, you know the reason why you acted like that. What are you hiding?"

Danny just gave him a confused look, Almo just told him: "He can easily tell when I'm lying. I think it's because of his ghost sense or that he can read our body language. Spending so many years next to him, he learned to read me like a book. I guess that the same thing also applies to you. But you don't need to tell us your reasons." He paused a bit before saying: "I guess some stuff is just too uncomfortable to share." But then, he suddenly remembered how easily he opened himself to Sam, Tucker and Jazz. He also wondered why he opened himself so easily to them. He guessed it was probably because of his need to have normal human friends.

The centaur wanted to have a longer chat with the teens, but he thought that it was almost time for the meeting before the mission. "I guess it's time for us to go back to the meeting room. It's better to get there early, than late."

The two hybrids nodded.

After Almo opened the door, the three of them moved back to the meeting room. When they got there, they heard some ghosts talking. They saw just the Box Ghost, Johnny 13 and Ember McLane there.

"I can't wait to kick some human butt!" Johnny 13 said excitedly.

The Box Ghost just frowned and scolded him: "You better not get too cocky. This is no game!"

Johnny crossed his arms in annoyance and replied to him: "Geez. Why do you have to kill everyone's mood?"

The blue-skinned ghost just scoffed and said: "I just don't want to get killed. I have a wife and a daughter waiting for me at home. Don't you always talked about a girlfriend of yours? What was her name again…Oh, yes, Kitty, isn't it? Don't you think that she would be really sad if your ego got you killed?"

Ember, who was holding her purple guitar, noticed that the three ghosts at the door. She greeted them: "Hey, it was about time you showed up. Did you see Walker, Wulf and Technus out there? I just want to get over with it quickly. This wait is killing me!"

"Again?" said Johnny chuckling, but he was elbowed by Ember in his stomach. The ghost kept chuckling despite of the pain, making Ember roll her eyes. _Really mature…' _she thought.

Sunburn, Almo and Phantom approached them. The two hybrids hoped that they wouldn't touch on the subject of 'when did Almo get a twin brother?' Their prayers were answered when Walker, Wulf and Technus arrived in the room shortly after them. All ghosts saluted their boss, including Phantom. The halfa mimicked the others' gestures a little late, but it looked like Walker didn't mind it.

"Excellent, you're all here." Walker said with a grin.

He was holding an empty brown backpack in his right hand. The boss of the police force was sure that after this mass attack, the humans would finally learn their place and leave the ghosts alone.

Wulf smiled when he finally saw Almo safe and sound, but he frowned when he saw Danny. He wondered what went wrong in the mission given by Clockwork, but he knew better and kept himself quiet until he could have a private chat with the halfa.

The warden started his explanation: "As you must have already figured out, I'll also participate of this mission. I really hope none of you disappoint me! I personally chose you because I thought you were the best for your respective missions. I also would like to thank you, Sunburn, for lending your strength…"

The centaur quickly interrupted the warden: "Don't get used to it. I'm just participating this one time to prevent death from both sides. The last thing we need is that the humans have more reasons to hate us."

Walker frowned, but he let his comment slide. He didn't understand why did the centaur wanted to protect the lives of the humans, but, at least, they would have more help to free their kin, who were being held captive.

"Anyway, I've already sent Bullet leading the first attack. He should arrive at his destination in a few minutes. I also divided our forces to destroy their defenses at the town, this way they are going to be very busy defending their civilians while we attack their headquarters." He gave a good look at the centaur's annoyed expression and continued after a sigh: "Of course, the ghosts attacking the city are going to destroy their blasted robots and attack just the humans who attack them."

Sunburn seemed unconvinced by the warden's words, but he had to go along with that. This wasn't the time and the moment for that discussion anymore. The attack was already starting and they had to hurry.

The warden then replied, "I'll aid you creating a big diversion for the humans. You all must use that opportunity to go to the B1 without much resistance."

Walker glanced at Phantom again and shook his head. He was having second thoughts on taking a non-trained newbie with them to such a heated battle, but he couldn't just leave the boy just by himself in their base. He approached him and gave the halfa the backpack and told to all other ghosts: "If you find anything unusual that we might need to examine, put it in this backpack." Danny just wore it while the other ghosts nodded.

The warden gave a final look at his soldiers and told his last warning: "Remember. Failure is not an option today. And please, try to come back"

Then he flew through the ceiling and was quickly followed by the other ghosts.

They were flying towards Amity Park and by the sight of it, the ghost police force was already encountering some hardships. Another thing that the ghosts attacking the town were also doing was clear the path from the annoying orbs. Technus had developed guns capable of piercing their ghost shields, but their use drained a lot of the user's energy to do so. However that was their sole option, because, apart from Almo, Phantom and Sunburn, there was no elemental ghost with them.

Johnny whistled as he saw his ghost companions causing great havoc in the city. He had to admit that he wanted to be part of that part of the plan, but he was stuck with the 'boring' part of destroying a portal and capturing a few human scientists.

Ember and the Box Ghost did their best to ignore what was happening in the town. If they kept too much attention, they could end up being tempted in helping the ghosts who were knocked down by the robots and humans.

Almo and Phantom felt a little like Ember and the Box Ghost. While Sunburn just shook his head at the sight of devastation in the city.

Wulf, Technus and Walker were already used to the sight of destruction, but this didn't mean that they were unmoved by it. They wanted peace as much as the humans did, but they weren't going to simply cross their arms and let themselves to be slain one-by-one.

When they finally arrived at the GIW base, they could see a big hole in the building. It was a special grenade, also developed by the ghost of technology, to render the human's ghost shield useless, but it seemed that it was a little stronger than he had expected.

Walker flew faster and met with Bullet, who was yelling orders to the other ghosts to keep attacking.

The Warden said seriously: "I'll take it from here."

His boss's comment made Bullet frown, but he obeyed.

The pale ghost soon turned into a giant and punched the building, making it rumble a bit. It didn't take long for the majority of the Guys-in-White to focus their shots against the warden. But they barely made a scratch on him.

Taking that as their cue, Almo, Phantom, Sunburn, Ember, Johnny, Wulf, Technus and the Box Ghost flew inside of the building to find a few ghosts fighting hand-to-hand with some humans who were wearing huge metallic _gauntlets to fight against the ghosts. _

_The two special teams searched everywhere in the base and finally found the staircase under a door and they quickly went in before the humans could stop them._

As they were going down the stairs, Almo and Phantom felt their ghost senses being activated and red and blue mists respectively came out from their mouths. While the teens just thought it was a ghost being held in captive, Sunburn, who also sensed the presence, couldn't help but to be annoyed by it.

As soon as they entered the floor marked 'B1', both teams were hit by a cold blast. Thankfully, Sunburn was quick enough to create a bright red fire shield to defend themselves from it. They also noticed how cold the room was. It was barely tolerable, especially for Sunburn and Almo.

The vapor clouded their vision and they couldn't see the second and more powerful ice blast coming towards them, but Sunburn, who made a second and more powerful fire shield did, which made the fog even thicker.

"Why don't you stop with these senseless attacks, Frostbite?" Sunburn brought himself to say with his eyebrows creasing in confusion.

As the fog cleared, the entire floor was like a huge refrigerator with ice covering the walls, floor and ceiling. They all could see a frozen door the other side of the room. The problem was that they would have to pass through Frostbite to reach it.

"You never cease to impress me, Sunburn…" Frostbite replied solemnly with clear sadness in his eyes. "I'm really sorry for this, but I have no other choice. For the sake of my kin I must defeat you all…" he continued pointing his left ice-made arm to them charging up.

The leader of the Magma Centaurs was taken back by his words, but seeing his ill intentions towards the others he said: "Frostbite, stop this nonsense! When did you get better? What do you mean by 'for the sake of your kin'?"

Then he looked at his apprentice and he was shivering really badly. That place wasn't good for his health, but Phantom seemed to be the only one without any problem to endure the low temperature of the room.

The centaur quickly added: "You all keep going with your mission. I'll make sure to keep him busy."

They all protested saying that if they all attacked together they could take down the ice being. Sunburn just shook his head and told them darkly: "You have no chance against him and I can't fight having to protect you all. You all know how powerful I am. Frostbite is my equal and we'll all going to lose if you decide to stay here."

They were forced to agree with what Sunburn had just told them. But they also couldn't understand how could Frostbite, who was supposed to be really sick and near his own death could be standing there as if there was nothing wrong with him; and above all, why would he betray the Ghost World by siding with the humans?

Every team member but Sunburn rushed to the door. Danny noticed that his other self was having a lot of trouble to even walk and he decided to help him to run from there by putting his right arm over his back and then flying towards the door.

The yeti-like ghost turned his left hand to them and told them: "I cannot let you leave!" and fired another ice beam against them.

However, faster than anyone could see, Sunburn swiftly galloped to stay in front of the beam and intercepted it with a fire blast from his hand.

The Box Ghost materialized a small blue box-like energy and threw it against the door, exploding the ice on it. However, the ice seemed to start growing back again to cover the door. And they quickly rushed to it and opened it before it was too late.

After they could move to another downwards staircase, the door closed and the ice completely grew back to conceal the door.

"Looks like it's just me versus you, then…I guess this was for the best. I would never forgive myself if I had killed those children…No…I already can't forgive myself just for being here…" mused the leader of the Far Frozen out loud.

Sunburn snorted in anger as he said: "Tell me what's going on, Frostbite! Please don't tell me you sold your soul for the cure?"

Frostbite closed his eyes for a brief moment and opened them again: "It's not that! If I had power to change this situation I would! I must obey them…I have no other choice!"

The centaur couldn't believe that his friend was working with the enemy and that he almost hurt his apprentice: "I expected more from you…" Then Sunburn frowned with his anger rising. "That's the same lame excuse given by everyone who does something bad. I thought that you were above such a thing. Come on, Frostbite, tell me. What made you do this? I can help you! I don't want to believe that you traded your health for your services for them. Be honest with me, in the name of our friendship!"

Frostbite's ears dropped as he replied softly: "The humans were the responsible to the disease of my people and my family. I didn't know it was their fault until two weeks ago. That **monster **came to me, revealing that he had infected my whole kin and that we would only receive the medicine if I decided to work with the humans. I didn't believe in his word until he forcefully injected in me a syringe with the medicine. I could barely fight back due my weakened state. But…it didn't even take an hour…I felt as if I had never been sick. He told me that if I did everything he ordered me, my people would receive the cure as well." After telling him this Frostbite then yelled: "ARE YOU GOING TO TELL ME I SHOULD JUST WAIT AND SEE MY ENTIRE PEOPLE DIE, WHILE ONLY I SURVIVED?"

Sunburn listened to Frostbite with wide eyes. The centaur could detect lies as long as he knew the person for a long time. He could analyze their spectral signature as if he were an accurate lying detector. That's why he could also detect Danny's, because his spectral energy was similar to Almo's, even if there were slight differences as well between the two halfas. However, the centaur could still get a hunch with sixty percent of chance of being right if Danny was lying or not. He saw no lie in his friend's words. And truly, there was none.

The centaur couldn't really blame him. He would do the exact same thing if it were happening with his kin. Suddenly, he realized something in his friend's words and quickly spoke: "Does that mean that…the portal to our world is already finished? We thought we still had a week or so!"

Frostbite just looked at Sunburn with his calm slowly returning to him: "That damned thing has been done for over a year!"

The centaur gave a step back, he didn't know what to say. But his friend knew what to say. "I'm really sorry, Sunburn..."

Suddenly the ghost yeti's eyes started to shine a blue glow and they fired against him powerful freezing beams. The attack made Sunburn snap out of his thought as he shielded himself against the attack with another fire shield.

It wasn't just Almo who had suffered in that room. Sunburn was also enduring a big toll on him just to stay in that freezing room. He had to finish their fight as quickly as possible before he ran out of energy.

Sunburn decided to not stay in a defense mode anymore and he shaped his shield to become a massive flamethrower and started to finally outmatch Frostbite's ice attack. The continuous struggle between the two powers filled the room with more vapor, clouding the vision of both, however it didn't matter, because the two elemental ghosts had a well trained ghost sense and they could detect each other's presence.

Frostbite quickly pointed the palm of his hands towards where he felt the centaur was and from out of it came a torrent of ice spears.

Sunburn felt the incoming attack, however the cold temperature in the room slowed him down. He did shoot several fireballs to intercept the ice spears, however only a few were destroyed.

Three spears stabbed the leader of the Magma Centaurs. One on his right arm and two on his belly. Fortunately, no vital organ was hit, but his somewhat red blood started to flow from the wounds. However, a few fireballs managed to hit Frostbite burning the fur on his chest and legs.

Both growled in pain. Sunburn quickly melted the spears and used his fire to forcefully stop the bleeding from his body, while Frostbite used his ice powers to cool himself on the wounded areas.

Sunburn looked toward the direction where he felt Frostbite and secreted from his hands a bright red and black and almost solid material. He didn't want to resort to that. Not against Frostbite. But he had no other option. He was going to show his friend the true reason why his kind was called Magma Centaurs. It had nothing to do with the place were they lived. He couldn't allow himself to be killed like that.

The centaur unleashed against the ghost yeti a massive amount of magma. The flow of magma traveled in the shape of a huge arrow towards the ghost yeti.

Frostbite felt the absurd heat coming towards him. But he couldn't dodge it in time and he did the only thing that he could do to defend himself.

He placed his left arm with a wide open palm and focused his entire ice powers on it. He reached the lowest temperature he could focus on it and he made his ice arm change its shape and become a barrier of ice in front of him, dividing the room in two by that wall, leaving no breach.

The leader of Far Frozen growled in pain as he felt the impact of the magma quickly melting the thick barrier he created. His left arm was entirely made of a special ice he managed to develop. It could be shaped by his will and could endure much more heat than any ice in both the human and ghost worlds.

Knowing he couldn't keep up like that for a longer time, the ghost yeti made the wall he created produce spikes which emerged from the wall en and expanded quickly towards the centaur, who was caught by surprise.

The spikes stabbed Sunburn on his right side of his chest, arms and even on his horse half. The centaur immediately ceased the attack as he flinched at the sharp pain.

Using that opportunity, Frostbite detached his left arm, which cause a good amount of pain for him as well; and using his right arm, he punched the wall he had created and it shattered into countless small crystals of ice.

Those crystals attacked Sunburn as if they were a powerful blizzard. The centaur yelled in agony as the ice almost literally burned his skin and made him lose his consciousness.

The flames from the centaur were almost extinguished. He was covered with ice barely hanging to the little life he had left.

Seeing the results, Frostbite uttered, "If this fight had happened in fair conditions, this would have ended in a draw, old friend." He then paused and clenched his fists. He didn't want to do that. He felt like scum for working with the humans. However, he let his feelings towards his kin and his family speak louder.

"I'm really sorry…" Frostbite said, slowly approaching Sunburn…

* * *

Just when the two teams were moving to the B2 floor, Danny asked to his other self concerned: "Are you okay now?"

Almo nodded and told him: "Yes…I think I can move on my own now. Thanks."

Danny smiled and replied. "You're welcome."

While the others ignored their conversation, Wulf watched that scene with a smile. '_Looks like he got another good friend. The kid really needs it.'_

After they reached B2, they opened the door and quickly entered it. They all rushed to the door on the other side, but they couldn't help but notice a weird looking glass chamber on their right side, which was round and had the name "Ghost Receiver" on the top of it. On the left side there was a closed locker.

They soon moved to the door and they went as fast as they could to B3. While they were flying, Almo looked back worried. Wulf knew why he was sad and assured him: "Don't be concerned about Sunburn, my boy. He won't be defeated. Especially not by a traitor." Daniel smiled weakly in response.

When they reached the B3 floor, they encountered just a four human soldiers dressed all in white suits who greeted them by firing their ecto-guns. This time, Almo and Danny were the ones who shielded the others with a green wall in front of them all.

The guards were surprised by the wall, but they kept shooting.

Taking this chance, Johnny quickly said: "Shadow, attack!"

His shadow came out from under him, but remained on the floor and swiftly moved on the ground towards the guards. The guards immediately changed their aim trying to hit the moving shadow, but the ghost was able to move in zigzags and dodged the blasts.

Taking this chance, Wulf also took advantage of the distraction. He slashed the air with his right paw and made a small portal behind the head of one of the soldiers. He used the same hand and punched from inside of the portal he had created. His fist came out from behind of the guard and knocked him down.

Meanwhile, Johnny's shadow came out of the floor and wrapped the remaining three soldiers really tight. Ember approached them and turning her head to look back over her shoulders, said: "You better cover your ears, because I'll sing a lullaby for these crybabies."

The ghosts did as they were told and Ember returned her look to the humans, who were really scared. She just smiled and she played a short song on her guitar, making the humans fall asleep.

"All right! Let's go!" she said, pointing to the next door.

A little box full of small balls on a table, next to the fallen guards, which called the attention of Danny. Danny's attention was then drawn to a little box full of small balls on a table next to the fallen guards. He had noticed that the box was labeled as "Ghost senders". Phantom took off his backpack and opened it; then he put his right hand in the box and grabbed a fist full of them and placed them inside of the backpack.

"Come on, slowpoke! Hurry up!" yelled Johnny at him. The other ghosts were already at the door and they were waiting without patience, but Danny and Wulf.

Danny quickly closed the backpack and flew to them while slinging the backpack around his shoulders again. When Danny reached the door, they all immediately resumed going down the stairs flying as fast as possible.

They all ignored the B4 floor and they soon arrived at B5. "Okay, you guys get going and complete your mission on B7. Our stop is here. Be careful." Wulf told to the other team who just nodded in agreement and then continued down the stairs.

The lycanthrope stood in front of the door and before he tried to open it, it opened on its own, making everyone suspicious When Almo, Wulf, Technus and Phantom got into the room, the door closed behind them and didn't notice that it had locked on its own…

They got shocked by what they were seeing. There were countless huge vials which were attached to the floor and the ceiling. On their base there was a small computer showing their vital signs. Inside of those tubes there was a green fluid and floating in it, there were unconscious ghosts. Or what remained of them.

Several ghosts had missing limbs. The scars showed that they were removed surgically. They had several tubes attached to their bodies in order to keep them alive by giving them the necessary nutrients. Little did they know that the ghosts were being kept sedated all the time. The GIW couldn't endure their screams and pleads anymore. They had decided that it was for the best that they should be kept unconscious all the time, so the doctors could work in peace.

Technus quickly moved to the computer on the other side of the room and told the others: "I'm going to hack their systems and discover everything they're plotting! It'll take only a few minutes."

Then he turned into green energy and invaded the inside of the computer accessing their data. However, it was protected by a password, which he had to try break first.

They walked by the large vials, horrified by the sight of the mutilated ghosts. Danny shivered and tried to avoid looking at them. He didn't want to end up seeing a familiar face inside one of those things.

Almo just looked around, not believing that his parents had their share in these monstrous acts. He walked to the left side of the room, while Danny and Wulf remained on the right side. Daniel halted in the front of a vial with his eyes going wide and his body starting to tremble.

Wulf had to use all his self-control to not shatter the glasses to free his kin. He knew that if he did such a thing there was a great risk of exposing them to a greater danger, because they would be too weak to flee on their own and the lycanthrope couldn't help them all before the humans arrived.

Wulf approached Danny who refused to look anywhere, but at his own feet and asked him gently: "Are you okay, kid? This must be really hard for you. I bet you had never seen such a thing before…"

"Yes…I just don't want to end up seeing someone I know in one of those things…I might never be able to look at him or her ever again in the same way." Danny said sincerely. He knew that not all his enemies were evil in this timeline. He feared that if he got to see them in such a horrible state, he might not be able to fight against their evil selves in his own dimension.

Wulf nodded and looked at the direction that his partner went. It was then that the lycanthrope noticed Almo's strange behavior in front of that glass tube. He quickly went there to check on him, but what he saw made his jaw fall.

It was Skulker[1]. At least what was left of him. Everything bellow his thorax and his left arm were gone. Even more surprising, the small computer showed that he was still alive.

"Impossible…"Wulf muttered as he stared at his best friend floating in the green fluid while placing his hand on the glass.

Almo couldn't control his urge to free the ghost who did so much for him and was ready to punch the glass to free him. Noticing this, Wulf quickly grabbed Almo's fists and held him.

With his eyes tearing, the ghost teen struggled to get free without success. "Let go of me!" he said trying to get intangible and so then be free from Wulf.

But the lycanthrope was able to completely prevent the boy from making a big mistake.

Seeing the whole thing, Danny approached to see what was going on between them. As soon as he saw the ghost hunter in the tube, he immediately took a step back, disgusted. '_Who's the sick bastard who's doing all this?' _he thought, turning his eyes to Almo, not understanding why his other self was so upset.

The lycanthrope looked at Almo with great sadness. "I know what you're feeling, Daniel. I want to break him free as well. Heck, I don't even know how can he possible be alive…"

"What's going on here?" Danny asked, unsure.

"Phantom, this is Skulker. He was my best friend and Almo's…guardian. But we thought he was killed by a purple bomb made by those GIW bastards!" Wulf explained still holding Almo. The ghost teen had calmed down a little, but he didn't want to take chances.

"Purple bomb?" Danny repeated. He mused for few seconds when he remembered something he had placed inside of his backpack. He took the backpack off and opened it, much to Almo and Wulf's confusion. .

Phantom searched inside of it and took out a small purple orb, showed it to them and asked them: "Is this what you were talking about?"

Wulf slowly nodded and before he could ask why he picked up that thing, Danny continued: "Well, I found this on the B3 floor. It had a table with a box in it. The box was labeled as 'Ghost Sender'. I thought they could be useful or something and I picked up some of them." After saying that, he placed the sphere back into the backpack and put it back on again.

"What?" Wulf said, really surprised and not noticing he had released his grip on Almo. The werewolf wondered how exactly those little orbs worked. He then remembered bout that weird chamber labeled as "Ghost Receiver'. It all started to make sense to him. His theory was that the ghosts captured by that orb were sent to that room and then they were trapped in those vials. He didn't know how right he was.

Almo was equally surprised by that finding, but he didn't care how Skulker survived. All he cared as that he wanted to take him from that disgusting place.

They all were shoved from their thoughts when they heard the door opening. They all turned to see who it was getting ready for fight in case they needed.

It was Bullet.

"Bullet? What happened to the others?" Wulf exclaimed.

"You'll finally go down!" Bullet said pointing to Wulf.

The werewolf quickly looked behind him thinking that somehow the enemy managed to enter through some kind of secret entrance behind him, but he found nothing. Confused he turned back to the second-in-command and saw several humans in well armed approaching from behind him, he shouted: "LOOK OUT!"

Wulf immediately drew out his claws in a menacing way. He couldn't just leave without Technus. But he was seriously considering opening a portal and sending just the two halfas to the safety of the Ghost World. He would somehow take the ghost of technology, himself and Bullet to their realm.

The lycanthrope was about to do exactly this, but Bullet's dark chuckle stopped him. "You really are too naïve, don't you think?" the second-in-command said as the human guards behind him walked to both of his sides and aimed their guns against Wulf, Almo and Phantom.

"What's the meaning of this, Bullet?" Wulf demanded with his fur standing up, wishing that what he was seeing was not what he thought it was.

With a dark expression, Bullet said: "Why don't **you **tell me? After all, you're Walker's favorite guard. I couldn't stop hearing so many praises for you and insults to me! Did you know that our boss was considering switching our positions? As for your first question, most were killed and the survivors are being properly kept to be used by the GIW scientists."

"YOU BETRAYED US?" Wulf shouted, outraged. "How dare you do this and for such a petty thing? When Walker discovers this…"

"You, a mere fleabag, dared to try to **steal** my rightful prestige! I made this whole invasion so I could seize you and your stupid apprentices. I would get rid of you; and they would have more material for their studies. It was a pretty good deal for both sides." He looked at Phantom and after giving a look full of disdain, he continued: "I don't know where you came from, but I know that you were no prisoner of the Guys-in-White. But this won't matter anymore. Besides, that computer Technus is trying to hack is empty, but it has a very nasty virus which will attack him as soon as he deciphers the password. This will end here and now, damned dog!"

The human guards pointed their guns at them and they all fired.

End of chapter 10

* * *

[1]Just to make something clear. I never said, as the narrator, that Skulker had died. Only the character thought so.


	11. HHP part 1

Author notes:

1)English is my second language. Forgive me for any mistake.

2)I don't own Danny Phantom.

3)Thank you, Truephan, Invader Johnny and Pii for your reviews. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well.

* * *

The GIW members fired against the ghosts. Thankfully, Phantom managed to form a shield in the shape of a dome to protect them all.

Bullet frowned at that. "Keep firing!" he ordered pointing to them. The GIW members obeyed and kept firing at them.

Danny was doing his best to hold off his shield against the ecto-shots. Surprisingly, these weapons fire power wasn't as strong as the fire power from the orbs in the town.

"How did you even get here? Does Walker even know about this?" Wulf demanded from Bullet, showing his teeth in a menacing way.

Almo was more worried about how he got past Sunburn. The traitor clearly came from the stairs, so he had to go through the B1 floor, where his teacher was fighting. He didn't want to even think that he was defeated or worse.

Bullet smirked as he replied: "It's very simple. I betrayed them all! Walker didn't even see it coming! That old fool thought he was the one who had the right to rule our world when the true and only ruler should be me!"

"Have you lost your mind?" Wulf growled.

Danny stared at the traitor with disgust before he said: "You're worse here than where I came from!"

Only Wulf and Almo knew what Phantom meant by that, the others just ignored his comment.

Almo didn't recognize one of the Guys-in-White, who was next to the traitor., He was the same GIW member who was with his parents the day when Skulker was taken away from him.

Little did they know what had happened on the upper floors of the facility…

* * *

_The fight between the ghosts and the Guys-in-White wasn't as hard as the ghosts had expected it to be. The ghosts were easily gaining ground inside of the facility. _

_The humans had some weird thermos attached to their belts. The ghosts just thought it was some kind of twisted new clothing accessory of theirs. Little did they know what they truly meant._

_Bullet slowly flew near Walker, who was still in his giant mode stomping the GIW vehicles. The humans kept firing at him, but their guns barely hurt him. In fact, they weren't even able to pierce his suit. _

_The warden noticed his approach and frowned: "Why aren't you helping the others?"_

_Bullet gave his boss a spiteful glare, but he didn't reply. He just approached the giant ghost a bit more._

_Walker's frown deepened as he gave Bullet all his attention: "Seriously, what's wrong with you? Since I made you my second-in-command, you started to become a slacker! You used to be a very efficient soldier and now, you're just a shadow of what you were. Honestly, even the late Skulker was surpassing you in terms of efficiency. Wulf's also another hard worker. Why don't you follow their path anymore?"_

_"For a simple reason, __**sir**__." Bullet said, giving that last word a frightening tone. "I was born to give orders and not to receive them!"_

_Walker raised __an eyebrow in confusion, but before he could react, Bullet pulled a device from his pocket and touched Walker with it. The warden yelled in pain as green sparks enveloped his entire body, locking his ghost powers._

_As B__ullet saw his former boss screaming in pain, he smirked devilishly._

'_This is really a useful invention. I know a few more ghosts I would like to try this o__n,' he thought maliciously._

_The warden shrunk down and fell unconscious on the street. One of the human guards scoffed as he approached the warden. He wanted to shot him in the head for giving them such a hard time, but he had his orders and he wasn't going to disobey agent Omega._

_He picked up his thermos and sucked the warden into it. The other ghosts watched in disbelief at the scene. They all turned to Bullet and launched themselves at him calling him names._

_This was the opening that the GIW were waiting for. They quickly drew their thermoses, which were originally being kept on the B2 floor in a locker, and given to each Guy-in-White. They all used the devices to lock the ghosts away within them. _

_They wanted to lock the ghosts for the HHP. Only the higher ups knew what it was about, exactly, but what most of the GIW members knew was that it was going to make the world see a weapon never made before and all their enemies would be brought down because of it._

_However, many ghosts weren't just locked away. Before Bullet showed his true colors, there were many causalities on both sides. The bigger damage happened in the town. Even some human civilians got hurt and some were even killed in the heat of the battle._

_When the remaining ghosts of the upper floors were all locked away, Bullet came back into the facility. A blond agent approached him with some other agents. Only the blond one still had his thermos, as the others had lost theirs during the battle._

_"You remember the plan, right?" the man asked, raising an eyebrow._

_"Yeah, I know. I must make the other two teams lower their guard and you use that opportunity to get rid of them." Bullet said in a bored tone, before he added with a smile growing "And you remember your side of the bargain, don't you?" _

_"Yes, we do. After we get rid of Walker's police force, you'll be named Ghost King and we can keep doing business. You give us ghosts to study and we give you the means to keep yourself in charge. Now can we go?" he asked frowning while pointing to the door. _

_Bullet nodded and started to run to the lower floors. The blond agent shook his head and quickly ordered his men to follow Bullet._

* * *

_Frostbite got really close to Sunburn and pointed at him, his right paw morphing into an ice sword. He gave his friend another look. He looked at his friend again. He didn't want to do this. He was aware that if he killed his best friend, he would never forgive himself._

_He raised his weapon, but his body froze. It refused to continue what he was doing. Frostbite just let go of his weapon. Frostbit fell on his knees, not knowing what to do. _

_He was aware that if he didn't help the humans, his kin would die. But he didn't want to kill anyone. It was against what he believed in. He didn't want to sacrifice his friend. _

'_Why didn't they just accept my own life as the payment for the cure?' the ice ghost thought bitterly._

_"What are you doing? Finish him!" commanded Bullet angrily, approaching with the Guys-in-White. _

_Frostbite looked at the ghost traitor sadly and said: "Can't you have my own life in exchange for the cure? Please…don't make me kill other people. You can have my own!"_

_"You are going to do exact what I say! Kill him, or I'll__…__!" Bullet snarled as he drew a gun._

_Frostbite quickly stood up in front of Bullet. "Please. Consider my offer. Isn't there any other way I can serve you? I can be your slave. You can experiment on me. But please don't make me kill my best friend!"_

_"Looks like you don't care enough for your own kin! Or did you forget how I poisoned you people? It was too easy to put that poison in your people's water during one of Walker's visit to your land to convince you to join the police force." Bullet said maliciously as he pointed a gun at Frostbite. "You'll just have to die alongside your stupid species; and after I'm done with you, that stupid centaur will die shortly after you." _

_Seeing that Bullet was dead serious with his threat, one of the human agents, who had blond hair, quickly picked up a cylinder he had attached to his belt and pointed it at Frostbite. He activated it and the yeti ghost was sucked into it. He also did the same thing for the centaur. _

_Bullet gave the man an annoyed look and demanded: "Why did you do that? Don't you have already enough study material? Let me kill those bastards!"_

_The man calmly placed the cylinder back onto his belt and replied to the ghost coldly: "I'm Agent Gamma, one of the higher ups of this organization. It's up to me and not you what is and what isn't material for study. Keep that in mind and never dare to give me such orders again, ghost! Your job is to make the two teams to drop their guard while we take them down. We only have one thermos, because we gave all we had to the other agents who are in the streets and on the upper floors. We must weaken them before capturing them or else they'll break free. I hope I'm clear!"_

_"Yes, you are! But I will kill both of them once I become the Ghost King!" snarled Bullet, pointing to the thermos._

_Agent Gamma gave him a glare and said bluntly: "Sure, whatever. We'll __already have plenty of data until then."_

_"Alright! Then let's just end it!" Bullet said, going to the next door._

_One bald agent pointed his gun at Bullet, clenching his teeth. However, Agent Gamma put his right hand over it and slowly lowered the weapon while giving a disapproving shake of his head. The other agent understood what he meant and did nothing else._

_They all followed Bullet to the B5 floor, but Bullet moved faster than they and got there before the agents. When the GIW finally caught up, they immediately knew by all the ruckus they heard just ahead of them that the ghost had discarded their plan in favor of revealing his true intentions right off the bat. _

_Gamma groaned and complained to his partners: "What an idiot! Let's move on with the plan!" _

_The other agents nodded and followed their leader into the room. _

* * *

Bullet started to shoot, too, but the blasts were useless against Danny's shield. The traitor wanted to make Wulf beg for mercy before he killed him. He wanted to squash Almo just for being near the werewolf and for having received so many praises from the other soldiers, praises that Bullet felt that should only be addressed to him and on one else.

In the mind of the former and traitorous second-in-command, he was a hero. Truth to be told, Bullet had indeed done great things while he was just a soldier. However, pride and glory got into his head and he started to feel more important than all other ghosts.

The traitor looked to the humans, who had just stopped shooting because they saw that it was just a waste of ammo. They were trying to figure out another way to pierce the shield, but Bullet wanted it down immediately: "What do you think you're doing? KEEP FIRING!" he ordered, angrily looking at the humans.

The Guys-in-White didn't like one bit to be yelled at and ordered around by a ghost. But they knew better than just obeying their instincts.

Wulf suddenly used that opportunity to open a portal to the Ghost World inside of Danny's barrier and told to the two halfas: "You two must leave **now**! I'll handle these guys, then take everyone out of this mess!"

Almo was vexed by his words and didn't want to comply to his orders: "There's no way I'm leaving you behind, Wulf! I'll stay here to help you to fight and help Skulker!"

"This is not time to argue!" Wulf exclaimed before he opened a big portal to the Ghost World.

The lycanthrope grabbed Almo and Phantom by the collar and was about to throw both of them inside of the portal when Bullet said: "You won't escape!"

Then, the traitor threw a small round bomb against Danny's shield. The small explosion was enough to knock both sides back. Fortunately, none of the large vials encasing the incapacitated ghosts were damaged by it.

Wulf growled in pain, but he quickly asked with a bit of fear in his voice: "Is everyone alright?"

The lycanthrope sighed in relief as he saw the two halfas confirmed that they were fine.

"You **IDIOT!**" yelled a GIW member with short black hair getting up alongside with his companions.

Bullet was furious by the insult, however he realized that the shield protecting the ghosts was down. He grinned darkly as he managed to get on his knees and pointed his gun at Wulf. But he changed his mind when he saw that Almo was still down. The ghost teen who was always by Wulf's side also infuriated him and he saw how much the lycanthrope cared about him, and so he saw no better way of making the werewolf feel miserable than to kill his partner. Bullet also knew that Almo lied about Danny, but he didn't care about the ghost boy from another timeline.

The traitor aimed at Almo and was about to pull the trigger when he was shot from behind. He yelled and fell on the cold ground in deep pain. He looked back and saw Gamma pointing his gun to at him.

"I've had it! You clearly are useless! You can't even stick to a simple plan like this! Your damn orders were just to make those stupid ghosts keep their guard down and we would took care of the rest. But nooooo…You had to throw everything away right at the freaking beginning!" said Gamma with venom in his voice fully getting up, but not taking his aim off of the ghost.

"You had no right! When I become the Ghost King, you'll pay for this! In fact, I bet your superiors are going to kill you for treason!" said Bullet, trying to get up.

Gamma raised an eyebrow and repeated: "Treason?" Then he suddenly burst into laughter.

This only angered the ghost traitor even more: "What's so funny?"

Gamma finally managed to get a hold of his laugh and told him with a dark tone: "You are the joke here. You really thought that we would allow you to be the Ghost King? Please, you're just another piece of ghost scum! We were going to get rid of you when we finished off Walker's police force, but I was also ordered that if you gave us too much trouble, I could discard you anytime. You see…there are many valuable ghosts in your world. For example, Frostbite and Sunburn. They're great specimens to study; and once we fully examine them, we'll finally be able to create ghost shields capable of resisting anything! That dog over there is also important because we'll find out how he's capable of opening his own portals. And last, but defiantly not the least…" Gamma turned to Almo and Danny with his smile growing: "Once we finish studying those two, the HHP will be perfect. You said that it was a lie that this Phantom was Almo's twin brother, but I would rather believe in that brat's words than yours. In case you didn't understand what I'm trying to say here, I'll make it simpler for you: there are **many** other ghosts way more valuable that **you**'ll ever be."

"YOU BASTARD!" yelled Bullet using all his strength to get up and launch himself towards the man.

Gamma quickly used the thermos and locked him within it. "Death is too good for you. I'll let you keep your miserable existence from fading, no matter how much you beg to completely die during the experiments we're going to perform on you!"

Wulf, Almo and Danny looked shocked at what had just happened. They all managed to get back to their feet. Danny wanted so badly to use his ghostly wail on them. However, if he did that, all vials would shatter and the lives of the ghosts would be in extreme danger.

He decided to go on the offense now and charged his hands with his ice energy. But before he could fire them, Gamma pointed the thermos at to them and was about to activate it when several wire came from the walls and electrocuted all the Guys-in-White. They fell on the ground unconscious.

The three ghosts didn't understand what had just happened. Suddenly they all heard a familiar voice coming from some speakers attached to the ceiling: "As if a stupid virus could stop me, Technus, the master of all electronic systems!"

Wulf couldn't help but smile. He was glad that Technus was alright.

But soon, the ghost of technology continued to speak: "Those morons were so confident that they would stop me just with this, that they forgot to disconnect this computer from the connections with the many others in this facility. The only downside is that, the virus was harder than I originally expected it to be. Unfortunately, I won't be able to pull off the same trick I used on these guys, but I'll still be able to look for the data in the computers to discover as much as possible about this organization. You must hurry to that B7 floor and help the others. By the look of what I saw in the security cameras, they're in deep trouble."

Wulf still wanted to send both teens back to the Ghost World, especially after knowing that whatever the humans were plotting, they needed the halfas to complete their plans. He wasn't comfortable knowing that the enemy was aiming at them.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" said Danny, pointing to the staircase. He wasn't going to let the GIW get away with all the horrible things they were doing. He also wasn't going to cross his arms and merely watch ghosts and people get hurt.

Almo felt the same way. He wanted to help Skulker badly. He was also worried about Sunburn. But he knew that before he could help them, he needed to put an end to the GIW activities once and for all.

Daniel and Phantom rushed to the stairs, making sure to stay slightly away from Wulf. They suspected that if they were too close to the lycanthrope, he could send both back to the Ghost World before they could react.

Wulf sighed as he followed the two hybrids to the B7 floor. At least he hoped he could keep both safe from what awaited for them downstairs. He also was still disturbed by the fact that Bullet betrayed everyone. He knew that Bullet was a jerk, but he didn't expect such a thing from him. He also knew that it wasn't time for this kind of thought.

Technus went back to his research. As he was doing it, he was also figuring it out a way to restrore all the ghosts with missing limbs. His only solution was to give them robotic limbs. His only worry was with Skulker. The ghost hunter was merged with his robotic parts and now some were missing. He wondered if he was going to be alright even after he replaced the missing parts.

After several minutes of invading the GIW systems and making the self defense systems of the facility take care of the humans for him, the ghost of technology finally found out what HHP meant. He felt both curious and disgusted as he read the files.

* * *

When Johnny 13, Box Ghost and Ember had finally arrived to the B7 floor, they were amazed by the size of it. It was the final one in that facility and was filled of countless containers. And on the other side of the floor there was a closed ghost portal.

Johnny smirked and rushed towards it. He wanted to be the one to destroy the portal. Seeing that it was too good to be true, the Box Ghost warned him: "Don't be too rushed, dammit!"

But it was too late. The containers opened, revealing hidden GIW agents, who opened fire on the ghosts. These ghosts were strong, but they weren't very special to the GUW, so they didn't care if they were captured alive or dead.

Johnny tried to summon his shadow to attack them, but he was hit before he could. He yelled in pain as several ecto-shots hit him and he soon lost consciousness.

Ember gritted her teeth and quickly swung her fingers across the strings of her guitar, creating a shockwave towards the containers on the right side, making them all flip.

While that happened, the Box Ghost managed to use his powers to levitate the containers on the left side and he closed them tightly shut. Then, he slammed them hard on the ground. He smirked when he heard the humans within them yell more in surprise than in pain.

Both ghosts were about to rescue Johnny when a big Guy-in-White, who was code-named Alpha and had salt-and-pepper hair, leapt out of one of the left containers and aimed an ecto-bazooka at both ghosts. He then fired.

Only the Box Ghost was hit by it. Ember managed to dodge it by jumping to her right side. She had rolled on the ground and quickly got up. Seeing that the blast had hit her friend, who was bleeding green blood, she looked at the man spitefully and was about to use her guitar once again when a red haired woman, also dressed in white and code-named Beta, jumped out from another container carrying a similar weapon, and fired at her.

Ember was so distracted that she didn't see the incoming blast which also knocked her out and harmed her greatly. The big man hurried to the woman who had just shot Ember and asked with concern: "Are you alright, Maddie? That wretched ghost didn't hurt you or Jazz, didn't it?"

Maddie smiled as she replied: "We're alright, Jack. But, please, remember to call us by our code names. You don't want Omega to lecture you about it again, don't you?" she added with a smile at her husband. She knew very well why he was so upset. They had lost their son, who, in their understanding, became nothing but a mere shadow, a personification of hatred with the shape of their 'late' child.

It hurt all their family that Daniel had became that and they blamed themselves for it. But they couldn't forgive 'that thing' for mimicking their beloved son's appearance.

Jazz soon came out of the container where her mother had been, alongside with other agents. She was known as Pi. She was carrying the standard small ecto-gun and a thermos as well. She looked at her parents and she asked: "Are you two okay? Did you get them?"

Maddie turned to her daughter with some sadness in her eyes. She highly objected when Jazz had decided to join the GIW, even being underage. But she had managed to finish the entire high school at the age of fifteen and decided to apply to the Guys-in-white. The female teenager felt that she should use her intelligence to help her parents to fight against ghosts.

She grew up listening to the stories of their parent's old friend and boss, agent Omega. He's the founder of the GIW organization and current leader. His true name is Vlad Masters.

Vlad had captured Bullet in one of invasions against their facility two years ago. Vlad had offered the ghost the chance to become the Ghost King in exchange for his temporary services. Bullet fell into the man's lies and agreed.

Bullet's job was to give fake information to Walker. Bullet also gave valuable information about many ghosts' powers and weaknesses. Bullet also warned Vlad when the attacks were going to happen. This way, he could place little or fake information in the computer archives. That's how they managed to finish the ghost portal without being discovered.

Omega was on the side of the containers which were locked down by the Box Ghost. He cursed under his breath and ordered his men to try blast the door. Fortunately, for them, after several shots, the door was finally ripped off from the container. The ecto-guns had used a piercing kind of ammo, while the bazookas had a higher impact, but none of them harmed humans in any way.

After Omega and his other agents managed to finally get free from the locked containers, he groaned to see that the others were just screaming for help instead of getting free by themselves.

It was then, when Almo, Phantom and Wulf arrived. They easily spotted the three unconscious ghosts. Wulf also clenched his fists when he saw the large amount of soldiers.

Almo and Danny noticed the presence of Daniel's family there, but only Danny recognized Vlad. Danny also noticed how badly Almo started to shake. It still frightened him to be in the presence of his family. He wanted to hug them and beg them to accept him. He was angry that Skulker was abused like that, but he still longed for his family's love. Because of that, he also felt extremely guilty.

Danny placed his right hand gently on Almo's left shoulder and asked with concern: "Are you okay?"

Almo did his best to shove away the urge to go invisible and run away. "Y-yes!" he managed to reply. He felt that this was the best and probably the last moment he had to try to convince his parents that he wasn't an abomination and that he wasn't evil, either.

Wulf punched himself in his mind for allowing the two hybrids to come that far. He knew what effect the mere mention of Almo's family did with the boy. He also wanted to avenge what they had done to his best friend, his brother. Wulf had managed to get a picture of Vlad in one of the few authentic archives that were actually real in the files of one of his attempts to break deep into the facility. He knew that he was the head of the GIW and he wondered that if he went down, the others would as well.

"You'll pay for everything you've done! The countless ghosts you harmed and killed, the horrors you spread among my kin! Bullet's betrayal! And even that HHP thing of yours will never be completed!" growled the lycanthrope, pointing to Vlad.

"You mean the Human Hybrid Project? This is our main plan. No…This is the very reason why this organization was founded. So we could harvest the ghost powers to ourselves and don't have to wait until our deaths to acquire. Imagine how powerful the army we are about to create would be. Nothing will stop us!" Vlad explained calmly. He saw no reason to keep it a secret anymore after all since the last part of the puzzle had finally arrived.

"A fruitloop will always be a fruitloop, no matter the world, dimension, universe, whatever!" Danny told to Almo.

"What?" exclaimed Maddie, horrified by the man's words. She, Jack and Jazz weren't told any of that.

"What's the meaning of this, Omega? Our purpose is to destroy the mass of concentrated evil that are ghosts! Why do you even want to become such a thing yourself when it was you who opened our eyes about what they truly are?" yelled Jack, clenching his grip on his gun.

Jazz was too shocked to even say anything.

Almo was also very surprised by this sudden revelation. He finally knew who had planted such idea of ghosts being nothing but evil monsters into his family's minds.

Vlad's face appeared almost bored as he looked at the Fentons. He had completely forgotten that they were there. The other human soldiers that were in that floor were chosen specifically by Vlad himself and days before he told them all what HHP was all about. Those who thought like the Fenton family had 'mysteriously' disappeared. The sole reason why Vlad didn't discard them before was because their hatred had made them produce excellent gadgets in little time. "I lied to you." he said bluntly.

Jack was outraged and he yelled: "It can't be! You must be possessed by one of them! It's the only explanation!"

Maddie agreed with him and she quickly pointed her gun at Vlad in order to get rid of the ghost inside of their leader, but she was stopped when she heard a scream from behind her.

It was Jazz. One of the GIW had used a portable shock weapon to make the girl fall unconscious. Jack punched the agent hard on the face, sending him flying a few feet as he grabbed his daughter before she fell on the floor.

"I guarantee you I'm not possessed! You see, I had to lie to you about ghosts to increase your hatred and make you forget about your curiosity. Imagine my surprise when you told me that your son had become one of them! But during one of his futile attempts to bring us down, he managed to put our hands on some of his blood and the results were outstanding! The accident that you mentioned to me all those years ago, didn't kill him, not completely. He became the perfect human hybrid we were trying to recreate without success for years! We tried to use pieces of ghosts to add to our human blood in order to stabilize the fusion, but only when we used his blood did we have success! We had to lure him here many times to get more and more samples of his ectoplasm, for our precious research! It was also very fun to see you making weapons to completely destroy you own child! Unfortunately, for me, I wouldn't be able to keep this project hidden from you much longer. You must decide now if you want to continue working for me or die!" Vlad said, his tone instantly cueing some of the agents near the family to draw real guns and point at them.

"We'll never work for such a madman! That thing is not our child! He's a monster, a shadow, a demon! He's anything but our son!" yelled Maddie trembling in both fear and anger.

Looking around, the lycanthrope noticed that everyone had their attention toward Vlad and the Fenton Family. He used that opportunity to slash the air three times, opening three portals at the same time. It was hard and it required a lot of focus from him.

Those three portal leaded to the three unconscious ghosts. The werewolf put his arms inside of the portals and dragged the ghosts to near them.

Wulf, of course had to be as quiet as careful as possible, so that he would not draw the attention of the humans. He even was slightly relieved that the humans had busied themselves with their own useless blather, so that he could concentrate even more. Still, he found the effort more taxing than he thought. He was now worried that he might not have enough energy to make new portals for the two teen hybrids. But in spite of that, he continued in his task.

But when Almo moved, Danny panicked. He quickly grabbed Almo and put his hand on his mouth to muffle the surprised gasp from him. He didn't want to draw attention to them at the meantime.

The two teens could only watch the rest conversation quietly while Wulf finished rescuing the others.

Vlad laughed maniacally before he explained to the Fentons with a devilish smile: "Your **child** is the next stage of human evolution!"

"LIAR! HE'S JUST A GHOST, NOT OUR SON! AND OUR PURPOSE IS TO ERRADICATE THE GHOSTS AND NOT BECOME THEM!" yelled Jack furiously holding his unconscious daughter.

"You tricked us this whole time? How dare you? You have been working with ghosts this whole time! You betrayed our country! You betrayed the entire human kind!" accused Maddie, pointing her finger at him.

Vlad frowned, but soon calm returned to his face as he took out a syringe full of a green fluid from his suit. "This is the true future!" he said darkly right before he pulled his left sleeve and injected the content of the syringe inside of him.

End of chapter 11


	12. HHP part 2

Author notes:

1)English is my second language. Forgive me for any mistake.

2)I don't own Danny Phantom.

3)Thanks Truephan, Invader Johnny and Hottiegally for your reviews.

4)Sorry for the shortness of this chapter.

* * *

As soon as Vlad injected himself with the content of the syringe, he yelled in pain. His roar echoed through the whole floor. Everyone looked at the man with mix of fear and surprise.

Even Wulf, who had just finished bringing the three unconscious ghosts near him, stopped when he heard the scream. When he looked at the man whose body was contorting as if he were possessed by a demon, he couldn't help but look worry.

After a few seconds of utter silence, Omega then screamed wildly again just as his body jolted forward. His veins were clearly visible by that point. His body trembled as he tried to get a hold of himself. He grabbed his chest on the region where his heart was and he gave one last scream of pain.

Then everything fell dead silence again. Vlad's hands fell and he stood there unmoving. Suddenly, two black rings appear around his waist and they move in opposite directions, finally turning him into a ghost.

Vlad's appearance completely changed. His skin became blue, his long white hair became black, his eyes and his white suit became bright red. Claws were visible under his now red gloves and he had a set of vampire-like fangs.

Agent Omega straightened himself back up and looked down at himself. A large smirk appeared on his mouth as he noticed a dim white aura covering his body. Suddenly, the new hybrid burst into laughter.

"THIS FEELING IS AMAZING!" he yelled as he inspected his hands. "UNBELIEAVABLE! I CAN'T BELIEVE I NOW HAVE THIS MUCH POWER!"

His body trembled again, but this time in excitement. He started to laugh once again. Everyone else in the room was very disturbed by that man's reaction to his newfound powers.

Snapping out of his shock, Wulf realized he had wasted precious time watching what was happening. His high priority was to take everyone out of that mess. He quickly used his claws again and this time he opened a portal to Walker's prison. He knew that it had a medical center to take care of Ember, Johnny 13 and Box Ghost. He also needed to warm what remained of the police force about what had happened and organize a way of helping the others.

Because Walker was nowhere to be found and Bullet was a traitor, the lycanthrope was now the one in charge of the prison and the police force. The weight of responsibility was already showing its effects on the werewolf. He honestly didn't know what to do to save the others and how to defeat the GIW.

Shaking his head in an attempt to free his mind from the negative thoughts, he decided to focus on what was going on at that time. He was going to take the three unconscious ghosts, Almo and Phantom back to the prison and then come back to take Technus as well.

He picked the Box Ghost and threw him into the portal. It wasn't the most kind way of doing it and the lycanthrope wasn't comfortable doing such thing either. But there was no more time to waste. He did the same thing for Johnny and Ember.

Before the werewolf could call for Almo and Danny to leave as well, Vlad noticed what the werewolf was doing and frowned heavily at the sight and he decided to try something he always wanted to do.

He pointed his hand to Wulf and it started to glow a dim red light around his hand. Then he fired a red ecto-blast against the lycanthrope. It hit him right on the belly.

Wulf gasped in pain and as result of it, he lost the focus of the portal he had opened and it ended up closing. Wulf did his best to get up again. He wasn't going to let Omega win.

Seeing what happened, Almo and Danny flew towards Wulf in order to help him. When they got to the werewolf, they could see the horrible wound on the werewolf's belly. They helped him to get up again.

Vlad also saw that and he looked angrily at his agents and ordered angrily: "Are you blind? Those who aren't aiming at the Fentons shoot them, for crying out loud!"

Those agents immediately opened fire upon the ghosts.

Acting upon his primary instincts, Wulf grabbed the two young halfas and placed them behind him against their will. The werewolf received all the shots and he did his best to endure it.

The halfas were surprised by the lycanthrope's actions and they tried to break free from the grasp, but Wulf's claws proved themselves to be intangible proof. Danny was the first to snap of the initial shock and protected the three of them with a green dome.

The lycanthrope fell on his knees and coughed some green ectoplasm shortly after he released his grip on the hybrids. He was really hurt and cursed himself for his inability to take them all safely to the Ghost World when he had the chance. He hated himself for not being stronger, because his vision was starting to become blur.

He wanted to move his claws to at least take the teenagers out of that hellish place, but no matter how hard he tried he found no strength to move a muscle anymore. "I'm…really sorry…You…have to run…" he managed to whisper before he collapsed in front of them.

"WULF!" Almo yelled as he checked on his furry friend.

Wulf was badly hurt, but still alive. Almo clenched his fists with his anger boiling within him. Danny was also extremely pissed off at the people who did this to Wulf. But he had to keep the shield up to protect themselves from the incoming shots.

"Danny, lower your shield for a second. I'm going out. Please protect Wulf." Almo said with a hateful look in his eyes.

Phantom looked at his other self and told him: "Are you crazy? You won't stand a chance against this barrage of shots!"

"If you don't lower that thing now, I'll make my own hole in that!" Almo threatened him. He was too angry to contain himself anymore.

Daniel commanded a mixture of black and blue fire to form around his fists. Danny realized it wasn't going to be good if Almo fired that while they were inside of the shield. Phantom quickly lowered the shield but he quickly made a new one in the shape of a wall and stood in front of Wulf in order to protect him.

Almo unleashed a powerful blue and black fire wave against the human agents who were firing against them. Daniel's blue and black fire caught the guards by surprise. They even tried to shot against it, but to their surprise once more, the fire itself absorbed the shots from the ecto-guns.

When they were hit by it, their bodies were in flames. What Almo didn't know was that his anger fueled blue and black fire was a more powerful version of his phantasmagoric fire. It not only cause extreme psychological pain, but it also absorbed all spectral energy that crossed its way and it was also able to complete drain anyone's energy, not mattering if they were human, ghosts or in-between.

The humans fell on the ground still yelling in pain. The guards who were just aiming at the Fenton family didn't even noticed that some of Almo's special fire was spreading. A few flame towers emerged from the small sea of flames Daniel had created and it hit the men who were threatening his family's lives, making them suffer the same way their comrades were.

The agents who were still trapped in the containers could only hear the screams from outside and they were so horrified by the sounds that they were too frightened to come out of them.

The Fenton Family watched horrified what was happening. Maddie hugged her daughter and alongside with Jack they tried to protect their daughter from the fire not knowing that their son would never hurt them, not matter how angry he was or how badly they hurt him…

Vlad created a green dome to protect himself from the flames. He had no data about this flame power of his and that made him frown, but his expression soon changed to a satisfied smile as he realized something.

Almo's anger faded a little as he stopped to produce the fire. He breathed heavily because it took a lot out of him. His heart sank as soon as he saw his family's fearful expression. He had frightened them in a way that made him want to go on his knees and beg for forgiveness; but he had to use every ounce of willpower to not do it at that moment because Vlad was still there and he had to make sure to make the monster who toyed with his family pay dearly for it.

Vlad clapped his hands in amusement as he said right after that: "Well done, kid. You never cease to amuse me. I was right in taking from your DNA to use to give myself the power I strived my entire life. You see, I figured it out you were an hybrid when I managed to get some of your ectoplasm in one of your 'visits' to Amity Park with that big flea bag over there. At first, I thought about re-creating the accident that gave you powers, but I thought it was going to be too risky for me. So, all I had to do was to keep telling your parents you were just a monster, a shadow of what you once were to prevent them from trying to help you. If they realized how wrong they were and decided to help you, they would never let me experiment on you. But considering their huge hatred towards ghosts, mostly thanks to me, they would also never agree with our main objective if they knew who you were."

Jack and Maddie didn't want to believe in any of that. "LIAR! That thing isn't our son! You're also not agent Omega anymore as well. You're just a devil's spawn now!" accused Jack, looking fiercely at his ex-employer

Maddie shared his exact same thoughts, then she turned to her unconscious daughter and thought: _'I know we're all going to die here…At least I wished there was a way to at least save Jasmine…'_

The older hybrid sighed as he gave the Fenton family another look and he soon continued: "I have to admit that when it comes to dealing with ghosts, they are geniuses. I just wished they shared of my point of view of things. Oh well, at least I can try to find some substitutes."

As soon as he finished saying that, Vlad pointed his left hand to Jack, Maddie and Jazz and it started to shine with a familiar green light. The Fenton parents knew what was going to come and they hugged each other and their still senseless daughter tightly, hoping at would at least be quick.

Almo tried to fly to their rescue, but as soon as he tried to fly, his powers failed him and he turned human against his will.

Danny quickly flew at his highest speed and gave the older hybrid an impact he wouldn't soon forget. Vlad was sent flying to the opposing wall and he slammed against it hard.

The older Fentons saw Phantom and got really confused because they could see that their son had turned into his 'fake form' again. They didn't know how he could have multiplied or even why he and his 'copy' were acting like that. It was illogical to them. They didn't know why Almo decided to pretend being human and why his 'copy' decided to help them. Fear started to overwhelm them. It wasn't the fear for their lives or the life of Jazz. It was a different kind of fear. The fear of being wrong all that time…

Vlad groaned as he recomposed himself. He asked Danny angrily: "How about you? I know that the Fentons only had one boy. I also highly doubt that Daniel had managed to clone himself and he's also clearly too weak to even create or even sustain copies of himself. Who exactly are you?"

Danny scoffed at his question. "I have no reason to tell you anything!"

Vlad frowned deeply right before he unleashed a short ghostly wail. However, the attack was powerful enough to send the younger hybrid flying across the room, forcing him to also change back to his human form.

Vlad raised an eyebrow as he saw Danny's human half. He was identical to Almo before he decided to dye his hair. That raised the man's confusion and curiosity. The only thing he was sure now was that both teens in from of him were hybrids and both of them were first-class study material.

Danny quickly recovered himself and turned ghost again. Almo tried to do the same thing, but he didn't know why his powers were failing him at such a crucial moment. The lights of the room flickered for a couple of seconds and Danny decided to throw away his backpack, considering it to be a dead weight.

However, Daniel wasn't going to just let that man win. He forcefully changed into his ghost half and he could immediately feel the price he was paying for pushing his body too far. He felt like he weighed 10 times heavier.

Still, he was able to catch up with Danny who was just staring at the man. "How is he able to do that? He had just turned into a halfa!" Danny asked, turning to Almo in confusion.

Vlad merely chuckled at the younger hybrid's question and replied: "It's quite simple, boys. The cells I used to create to work on the HHP were already used to the ectoplasm. In another words, they were stable and functioning in perfect sync. I have studied all his powers, so all I have to do is focus on what I want to do with them. That's why I'm able to use his powers. Even this one."

When Vlad finished explaining, his own fist got covered in blue fire and he shot it against Danny who countered with an ice beam. The collision of the opposing powers created a veil of vapor which didn't allow Danny to see Omega flying towards Almo before punching him in the face.

Almo reeled from the blow for a few feet before falling hard on the ground, but he managed to sustain himself in the ghost form. Danny gritted his teeth and fired a powerful ecto-blast with both of his hands.

The older hybrid smiled and with a poof of blue smoke he teleported himself to behind Danny.

"What the…" Danny managed to say.

Vlad quickly grabbed him by the neck with his left hand and spoke calmly, answering the boy's doubts about what had just happened: "I think I forgot to mention that I also mixed his blood with several other ghosts. Some with the ability to teleport. I can control all the powers perfectly because I can understand the power's true nature because I created many simulators and trained on them. I don't try hold them back like you brats do. I embraced them. They are easy to control once you realize their true potential!"

Still trying to break free form the man's grasp, Danny scoffed at his words, "Sounds more like you're being controlled by your powers!"

Vlad snorted before he replied: "Foolish child! Do you know the difference between fear and horror? Fear is what you experience when you're afraid of something, but you can escape from it. Horror is what you feel when you're scared of something and you can't possible escape. Guess which one I'll make you experience right now[1]!" Vlad said with a diabolical smile.

Then he used his free hand he focused an ecto-blast and fired it against the boy's spine and he kept the beam going as he heard the younger halfa's screams of agony. It seemed like his spinal cord was going to be torn in half.

Vlad laughed maniacally because that was his true intention. He was getting more and more drunk with his newfound powers. He even started to contemplate exterminating both halfas right there alongside with the GIW so no one else would be able to match his might; and then he would be the supreme ruler of both worlds.

He didn't count that Almo had finally managed to stand up again and he fired against him a powerful ecto-blast. Vlad gasped more in shock than in pain. Danny could still feel the horrible pain on his back.

His jumpsuit had a hole on the place Vlad was firing against. Fortunately, no permanent damage was inflicted to him.

The older hybrid was outraged by those two teens who were giving him so much trouble. But he had an idea how to make them see how weak they were in comparison to him.

Omega grinned darkly as he aimed at Danny. The teen saw that the man's hands started to glow green again and he was about to dodge it when the older half made a sudden turn and fired it against the Fenton family.

"NO!" screamed both Danny and Almo.

Almo couldn't allow it to happen. He felt the need to protect his family. At that moment he only cared about their safety. Then the teen suddenly found himself standing in front of his family, not realizing he had just performed a short teleport. All that he could do now was just absorb the blow because he didn't have more energy to create a shield. The attack left the teen unconscious.

"ALMO!" Danny screamed as he flew towards his other self.

Daniel fell on his knees and he turned back into human. Jack and Maddie just looked horrified by all that. They had completely forgotten about their ghost weapons near them. What the two adult humans were feeling contradicted everything they had felt about the halfa in front of them up until this day.

When Phantom arrived, he helped his other self to lie down for a while. Danny's face grew with worry when he saw a pretty bad wound on Almo's chest. But the worry turned into hate as he turned back to Vlad.

Danny's eyes turned red as he launched himself against the older hybrid. Before Omega could react, Danny got really close to him at a very high speed. Phantom started to punch the man's face in a frenzy he had never experienced before.

"How about if **I** show you some horror, then?" Danny growled as he grabbed the man's hair and swung him and threw him high in the air.

Phantom then shot a much more powerful ecto-blast at the older hybrid making him slam into the ceiling. Vlad coughed green blood in the process. But Danny wasn't done yet.

He flew towards the man still against the ceiling and punched him in the belly, which caused the ceiling to crack a little. The impact knocked the wind out of the older hybrid and he almost passed out. He even thought he was going to turn human again, but it didn't happen.

Danny grabbed the man by the collar, then he threw him against the ghost proof floor and charging all the spectral energy he could, he fired another ecto-blast against him.

Vlad yelled in pain, but it did make Danny snap out of his wrath as he looked the man battered and hurt on the floor. His eyes became green again as he still looked at him with disgust, and he wondered what he could do to make him pay for his crimes.

The young halfa didn't want to kill him. Phantom couldn't help but smile as he spotted the backpack he had once discarded. He flew towards it, remembering what he had placed inside of it.

Danny opened the backpack and picked up one of the 'Ghost Senders' and approached Vlad carrying it.

"NO! I'm the future! I'm the next step of human evolution! I'll not be stopped!" screamed Vlad, trying desperately to get up after seeing what the boy had in his hand.

Danny just glared at the man and pointed the thermos at him: "Whatever you say, fruitloop!"

Then the ghost boy activated the little round object by pressing the only button it had and threw it against the man. With a flash of light the man was sent to the chamber inside of B2. And there was no way out for him, especially because he wasn't able to turn human anymore.

End of chapter 12

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I would love to hear your comments.

More Author Notes:

[1]I can't have the credits for this line, even though I changed it a bit. It's from a book series named Torment (well, I translated literally from its title in Portuguese. I'm not really sure if it has the same name in English). Honestly, I don't even know if I translated the sentence the way it was originally written in English.


	13. Rescue

Author notes:

1)English is my second language. Forgive me for any mistake.

2)I don't own Danny Phantom.

3)Thanks Truephan and Invader Johnny for your reviews. They make my day. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too.

4)I hope you all had a good Corpus Christi day.

5)This is an eddited version because a good friend of mine showed me through a personal message that I commited a mistake in this chapter.

6)I also would like to say that this story has reached 2.000 HITS! Thanks everyone for reading it!

* * *

After Danny sealed Vlad inside of the chamber on the B2 floor, he turned back human. He was panting and his sweat was dripping on the cold floor. Then, he turned to Almo and saw that his other self was giving signs that he was waking up.

He went to him and kneeled down, then helped him to stand up. Danny placed Almo's arm over his shoulders to help him to keep on his feet.

Daniel looked at him and smiled weakly. "Thank you." he said to Danny.

Danny smiled back and answered: "No problem. I'm just glad it's all over now." But then he remembered that Almo's family was still there and they were looking at the two hybrids, horrified.

Jack and Maddie just kept exchanging glances between each other and to the two halfas. Jack also kept holding his daughter, leaning her against his body and protecting her with his big arms. Maddie finally snapped out of the shock and picked up her weapon on the ground and aimed it at the hybrids. "Stay away from us, you monsters! You corrupted agent Omega! I know this was all your doing!"

"What? How can you say this after he showed you he's still your son?" Danny asked them, not believing his ears. He had feared that this could have happened with his parents. But thanks to Almo, he now knew that his parents loved him no matter what; so the reason why Daniel's parents still saw him as monster after everything was beyond Danny.

"Please…can't we just let all this go?" Almo managed to say giving a good look at his parents terrified expression.

The halfa wanted to hug them. He wanted to everything go back the way it was. But he knew that it was impossible. Daniel wanted Phantom to stop talking because he feared that his words could somehow lit up any spark of hatred in the older Fentons. He looked straight into his mother's eyes. Those same eyes that once looked at him so filled with love were looking at him with mixed feelings.

Almo knew that if she really wanted to do him and Phantom in right now, he was totally helpless to prevent it. And in a way, he would be thankful, as it would put him out of his misery.

But what neither of the halfas knew was the true reason of the Fenton family of this timeline's current reason to deny Almo as their son. It was because if they finally believed that he was truly their son, they would also have to accept that they tried to **murder **their own child. The Fenton couple's denial was to protect their own sanity. They would never forgive themselves if they acknowledge Almo as their son.

Fortunately, for the two teens, Mrs. Fenton was too scared to actually shoot. The fear and doubts were eating her alive. She wanted to believe they were just heartless monsters, but everything she had witnessed said otherwise. A few tears started to come out from her eyes.

Seeing that, Almo suddenly relaxed a bit before saying to Danny: "Let's check on Wulf. I think I can walk now."

After saying this, Almo removed his arm from Danny's shoulder and struggled to keep his balance.

Phantom tried to help him, but Daniel refused. "I can walk, really."

He took a few steps to prove his point, but Danny still looked at him worriedly.

Danny continued to look after him with concern as he saw Almo going towards Wulf. Phantom looked at Maddie, who finally dropped her weapon again. The Fenton couple only looked at the hybrids warily. Danny sighed and he also went towards Wulf.

When they got to him, both teens kneeled on the floor and turned Wulf over in order to see how bad he was and hoped they could help him To their relief, they could see that the wounds on their furry friend were no longer bleeding and he seemed to start to regain his conscience.

"What…happened…" the lycanthrope said, waking up.

"We won, that's what happened," said Almo with a smile.

Wulf smiled weakly at his comment. The werewolf was really proud of Almo. '_I guess children grow up too fast. I wonder what Skulker is going to say when we rescue him from this hellish place.' _He thought trying to get up.

Suddenly, a familiar voice came out from the speakers: "I hate to interrupt this tender post-victory moment, but Walker and the others are coming to where you guys are."

"Didn't you say that you used a lot of energy and couldn't help us much?" Danny interrupted, a bit confused.

Technus just chuckled and answered: "Yes, I was weakened because I had to fight off that stupid computer virus. But I managed to absorb energy from this place. Didn't you notice the flickering lights?"

Both teens were both amused and glad Technus had managed to free the other ghosts. The Ghost of Technology continued: "I also took over control over all the defensive systems of this place. You know, guns attached to the walls and ceiling and stuff like that that I won't bother myself to explain to a couple of fifteen year-olds. Anyway, using those weapons and repeating that same trick I used to help you guys, I managed to free all ghosts from the upper floors. Allow me to tell you that Walker is pissed of, and if he sees those humans over there and you two in that state, he'll kill first and ask questions later!"

After Technus finished his sentence, everyone in that floor started to panic. Wulf seemed to forget all about his wounds as he quickly got up and looked into a surveillance camera before asking the Ghost of Technology: "Wait a moment! Why are you even helping us after knowing what these two are?"

They could hear Technus chuckling as he answered: "I must say I'm curious about what they are. If you don't trust me by pure faith, how about a deal, then? After all this is over, I would like to have some of your blood samples, Almo! But don't worry, I'm not going to do anything like that idiot Omega wanted to do, which, by the way, I've already told Walker to leave him alone on the B2 floor. We can't risk releasing him after so much trouble. My purpose is merely to satisfy my scientific curiosity."

Danny and Almo looked at each other and then Daniel spoke after looking into the same surveillance camera. "What about my parents? Are you going to let them get away, too? If you don't, I'll give you nothing!"

They could hear Technus sighing before he replied: "Fine, boy. You got yourself a deal, but hurry up! They're already on floor B3!"

Almo and Danny looked nervous. They were both tired and hurt, but they managed to turn ghost again. It looked like the transformation was quite hard for both teens.

The lycanthrope saw their expression and it saddened him that someone so young had to go through such things. He looked to the Fentons and approached them with a serious expression.

Maddie was about to get her gun again when she saw Wulf using some of his energy he had left and opened a portal. He turned to the Fentons and told them: "This portal leads to outside of this place. This is your only chance to escape!"

Jack growled at him: "Do you really expect us to trust in you? As far as I'm concerned, this thing will take us to our certain deaths!"

Wulf's eyebrows creased in annoyance. He didn't have time for this and, really, neither did they. Pointing to Almo, he replied, "Look, the only reason I'm doing this is because you're his family! Don't you think for a second I'll be this kind if you start to work against my kin ever again. So I highly suggest you to drop this whole damn thing about 'ghost hunting' while you still can. Besides, what do you prefer? Stay here and receive a horrible punishment from Walker or try to start over your lives?"

Underneath, Wulf didn't like that family. They had hurt countless ghosts and they had also hurt their own child just because of a narrow-minded perception of reality. His only reason to be helping them was because Almo still cared about them.

It baffled Wulf how Almo could still forgive them for everything they had done against him. It wasn't like the werewolf doubted Almo's loyalty. The lycanthrope was just concerned because if Daniel kept having faith in his family, he would just get more and more hurt.

Maddie clenched her fists and wondered if she should try fight her way out. Her husband also had the exact same thought. But they suddenly remembered they unconscious daughter.

It confused them that the same ghosts they tried to destroy so many times were now helping them. It only added to the stress they were already going through. They feared being wrong that entire time.

It was true that, in the beginning, they thought ghosts could be friendly. But when Daniel was sucked into the Ghost World and they were contacted by the Guys-in-White, their opinion started to change. They had given into their lies and considered them as true for seven long years.

The couple looked at each. Their faces clearly showed what they were feeling at that moment. They finally gave in and agreed to leaving through Wulf's portal. However, Jack wanted to make sure it was safe for his family. "Stay here with her, Maddie. I'll see if that thing if safe for us". Then he lay their daughter on the floor and moved to the green portal in the air.

"Please, be careful." Maddie worriedly said to him.

The big man looked at his wife then turned his attention back to the portal and then he held his breath for some reason and closed his eyes as he shoved his head into the portal. When he opened his eyes he saw that it was a portal to a few blocks away from the GIW facility in Amity Park.

He removed his head from the portal and hurried to pick up his daughter. His wife gave him a quizzically look and noticing this, the man said: "It's true, my dear. It really takes us back into the city."

Maddie quickly followed her husband to the portal as the two of them halted right before entering into it. They gave Almo another look and then gripped with a sudden heartache, they decided to leave before the damage in their hearts became irreversible.

The portal closed right after they got into it. Almo couldn't help but to finally let a few tears finally come out of his eyes. His hope had lit up a little seeing how his parents looked at him. It wasn't pure hatred anymore, but he had to admit that it wasn't the loving and caring look that he still remembered from his childhood.

'_Maybe…this is for the best…'_ Daniel thought, looking down.

Phantom looked at him and he felt his heart aching a bit. He knew why his counterpart was feeling like that. It wasn't just because he saw Jack and Maddie from this timeline not acknowledging his other self as their son, but also because the way he acted towards his own in his timeline. He had fled from them; almost joined his archenemy; didn't gave them a chance to redeem themselves; and above all, he left them hurt and worried sick. And not only his mother and father, but also Jazz, Sam and Tucker.

Everyone snapped out of their thoughts when Walker and many other ghost guards got into level B7.

"Is the situation under control here?"

When Walker saw Almo, Phantom and Wulf hurt, but alive with many agents knocked down he smirked before he said: "Looks like that's a 'yes'. By the way, how what about the portal?"

They all finally turned the attention to the ghost portal. Because of what had happened, they had completely forgotten about it. They still had to destroy that thing. But, before any of them could react, electricity started to overflow the machine until several small explosions burst all over and within it. It didn't take long until the entire machine crumbled as smoke came out of it.

The answer for that soon came when Technus explained: "Well, I took the freedom of destroying it. None of you have much energy left, anyway. I also took the liberty of deleting the projects of the ghost portal from all their hard drives."

Walker scowled at his words, even if they were true. The warden had to admit that the device Bullet used on him weakened him greatly.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Danny finally spoke: "So…what now?"

That made Walker remember that he had picked up a thermos back in B5, which, by the way, was a floor that had bothered him greatly. He had attached it to his belt and he removed it. After that he pointed it up showing it to the Ghost of Technology. "How do I open this thing? There might be some of our allies here."

Technus answered: "Just press the red button to release them. The blue one is to capture."

Walker did as he was told and with a flash of light three ghosts came out of it: Frostbite, Sunburn and Bullet. Sunburn was still unconscious, while Frostbit and Bullet were a bit confused.

Walker snarled when he saw his former second-in-command and quickly grabbed him by the neck and started to squeeze it. "You traitorous bastard! You're going to pay for your treachery!"

Bullet tried to beg for his life, but no word came out. He really thought that Walker was going to kill him right there.

"Sir, I also have something to say." Said Frostbite, seeing how Bullet was being punished. The leader of the Far Frozen knew of what awaited for him as well and he had accepted the consequences of it.

Walker turned toward him when he finally realized that Frostbite was there. He didn't know why the dying yeti-like ghost would be there. Before the warden could ask, Frostbite told him: "The person you're giving punishment to now was the same person who poisoned my people, making them sick. He talked to me and gave me the cure of it. He also told me that he would give the medicine for my kin as well if I accepted working for the humans, which I did…"

Walker looked at him, baffled. He didn't expect that the leader of the Far Frozen would do such a thing and above all, assuming all the fault. The Warden even almost let go of Bullet. Almost.

"I'll accept any punishment you bestow upon me! I acted alone and none of my people know where I am. Even though the only person I hurt was my good friend, Sunburn, I still accepted the terms of the humans. If a weaker ghost had challenged me, I would have probably killed them. All I ask of you is for the cure for my people. I beg you: please save them. I don't care if I receive the capital penalty for working for the humans as long as my people are healed." Begged Frostbite.

Before Walker could answer, Sunburn, who woke up right before Frostbite start talking, said: "Don't be harsh with him. I know you have your rules. I know I already pushed a little bit by adding conditions on my helping you. But, honestly, if it had happened to me instead of Frostbite, I would have done the exact same thing."

Frostbite quickly turned his gaze to his friend and saw he was trying to get up, but his body was still covered with some ice. Frostbite quickly used his free hand and manipulated the ice of his friend's body to make it all fall on the ground.

Walker's eyebrows creased in anger after hearing everything. But then his expression softened a bit before he replied: "Fortunately, for you, there's a rule that says that in case of imminent life-threatening situations, the ghost who commits crimes under **that **circumstance shall receive just a few extra days of duty for our force depending on the nature of the felony. So, in your case, you will have to do more work. How does making thirty patrols around the Ghost World sound to you? Technus, can you access the files to find the cure for his people."

Hearing his boss's orders, the Ghost of Technology replied: "Right away!"

Frostbite felt a few tears forming in his eyes as he said: "Thank you! Thank you very much!"

Walker quickly told him: "Yeah, yeah. Just don't spread it. It would ruin my reputation."

Walker, then, turned his attention back to Bullet. This one he was not willing to just let go with community service. He growled to the traitor as he squeezed his throat harder.

Bullet gasped as he tried desperately to get out of the grasp. Even weakened, Walker was still stronger than him.

Almo and Phantom didn't like that scene. They both despised the former second-in-command for what he had done, but actually witnessing an execution wasn't something that they would like to watch. They both thought about trying to persuade Walker into giving him a different, but harsh punishment.

But, the Warden suddenly had an idea and he smirked as if he had understood what the two halfas had in mind. "No…I won't kill you. Death is too good for you. I'll place you into a tight little room and tie you there where you'll beg to die, but it'll never come to you. Why kill you if I can make your life a living hell?"

Bullet gasped at his words right before Walker had thrown him on the floor. The ghost traitor gasped and tried to recompose himself. However, Walker had other plans for him. He turned and pointed to two of his guards behind him and ordered them: "You two, hold him tightly and don't let that imbecile get away. Don't forget to use the special ghost neutralizer handcuffs on him."

The guards did as they were told and they handcuffed Bullet with his hands behind his back. Those special handcuffs could reduce all ghost powers up to eighty percent. Bullet was about to protest, when Walker took a big green tissue out of his suit and shoved it into Bullet's mouth to muffle any sound that would come from his mouth. The Warden wasn't in mood to tolerate anything more from his former second-in-command.

"Wulf, do you mind taking us the hell out of here back to my prison?" Walker asked him.

Not liking what he had just heard, Almo asked Walker: "What about the ghosts in B5? What about Skulker? Are we going to just let Omega stay locked up there? If we just leave him there, he might be rescued by a GIW member!"

The Warden answered: "Well, we first need to tend our wounded soldiers and also rescue the ghosts in the city, besides we need to prepare a proper place to-WAIT, WHAT? Skulker is still alive?"

Almo nodded in reply. "It's a long story…"

Walker just frowned. The halfa had brought up a very good point. He couldn't just leave the others. He would also have to rescue the ghosts that still were in the town fighting on the streets with the GIW members.

"Oh! Don't worry about your guards on the streets of Amity Park. I hijacked some radio frequencies of the GIW, they lost the battle and they were desperately asking for help here. There were some causalities, but they have won. Do you want me tell them through the radios you gave them to head back to our secret base?" Technus said through the speakers.

Walker's mouth had a bitter taste with these news. He was glad that they have completely won, but he didn't like that some of his kin had lost their lives to do so. Walker answered to Technus's question: "No. Send them all here. Our secret base is no longer safe after we discovered about Bullet's betrayal. After we're completely done here, we should destroy that place. Tell them to come here. We'll need as much help as possible. Tell them to keep an eye on the humans on the upper floors so they don't try anything, so you can focus on how to take our brethren from the B5 floor."

"Roger!" the Ghost of Technology replied.

After that, Walker looked at the lycanthrope and told him: "Wulf, I want you to rest as much as possible. You'll only have to open one portal. But it'll have to last long when we'll move everyone at once to my prison." After saying this, he looked to Almo and Phantom and continued: "The two of you can rest as well…you deserved it."

Danny was taken aback by Walker's words. The hybrid was surprised to see that the warden actually had a heart in this timeline.

Walker pointed to three of his guards and ordered them to follow him to B2, where Vlad was sealed. The warden and his soldiers got up all the stairs and when they finally arrived, they spotted the chamber and carefully approached it.

Walker looked up and said to a camera: "Technus, I know you're hearing me. On my mark, I want you to open the locks of this chamber." Then he turned to his soldiers and said: "I want you to use our handcuffs on him. I don't want him throwing a tantrum after all the trouble we had to get this victory."

The guards nodded in response as they did as they were told.

Omega couldn't hear nor see what was going on outside as he still was pounding against the walls of the chamber with no success of freeing himself. In fact, he was just getting tired from all that useless effort.

"One, two, three…NOW!" Walker said out loud to Technus, who opened the chamber where Vlad was locked up.

The older hybrid had little time to enjoy his freedom as he was quickly grabbed by the warden who quickly grabbed him by the collar and threw him against his guards, who, just as fast, placed on his hands the special handcuffs.

Walker looked darkly at the hybrid who struggled against the guards' grasp. "Vladmir Masters, a.k.a. agent Omega, leader of the Guys-in-White, you're under arrest for conspiracy against the ghost race, murder and for using us as guinea pigs for you twisted research!"

Omega hissed at his words, then said to the ghost warden: "You can't do this to me! I'm the perfect being! I-"

"Silence him already!" he cut Omega off. Walker had little patience to hear that man gloating about himself.

The third guard did as he was told and hit the older hybrid hard on the back of his head, knocking him unconscious.

Walker ordered the guards to take Vlad to the B7 floor and tell all the other soldiers, including Danny, Wulf and Almo, to go to B5, just in case it was necessary for some extra help.

They did as they were told. When they got to B5, Walker just stayed there as he waited for the others to come.

Meanwhile, the ghosts around the town finally arrived at the GIW facilities and they started to guard the humans, while Technus worked at saving the ghosts trapped in B5.

After a while, after everyone was assembled on B5, Technus told them: "I've found a way of moving them. You see, if I just take them out of the vials, they'll die in a matter of minutes due the severe damage on their bodies. They need to stay in the fluid at least. I'll detach the tubes and I want you, Wulf, to open a portal back to the hospital wing of the prison. We'll have to be quick on the transportation. Are you ready?"

Everyone nodded. Almo got even more worried. He was worried about Skulker. He didn't know if he could bear seeing him 'dying' for a second time.

Danny saw his worried expression and tried to cheer him up: "Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine."

Almo was about to say his thanks to Danny when they heard a weird sound. Each vial holding a ghost within it started to detach from both the floor and ceiling. Wulf saw his cue and used his energy left to open a big portal.

Daniel and Phantom quickly went to Skulker's vial and picked it up, while the other guards did the same for the other glass tubes.

Walker also ordered Technus to give the order to the ghosts on the upper floors to quickly come to B5 to leave that place. The Ghost of Technology did as he was told.

After everyone managed to get into the portal, the remaining ghosts finally arrived on the floor and Walker told them to enter the portal quickly. Technus also came out from the computer he had first entered in that place and also went into the portal. Walker was the next to go into it and finally Wulf got into the prison. The portal closed right after that.

The lycanthrope was really exhausted. Seeing that, Walker ordered a doctor to give him a proper place to rest and tend to his wounds. The warden wanted to make the loyal werewolf into his second-in-command and if Skulker managed to come back with full health, he would be his third-in-command. The only reason he didn't add Almo to his chain of power was because he was still too young for that kind of responsibility.

Suddenly, Walker remembering something. He asked Technus who was near him: "What about the Fenton family? Did you see them? We have to bring them to justice as well!"

The Ghost of Technology mentally cringed at his boss's words. He truly didn't like what that human family did to his kin, but he couldn't just break his promise to Almo. He hated himself even more for lying to his boss: "Well…according to the files, they didn't work anymore for the GIW. There wasn't much about it. I guess they decided to work on their own or something like that."

Walker raised an eyebrow at him, but said nothing more about that subject. He could deal with the Fentons some other day. The Warden couldn't help but to smirk, knowing that without the Fenton family and Vlad, their organization would soon crumble. He also felt no remorse for leaving the humans locked up in the containers back in the GIW facility. However, he was sure that when the others woke up, they would free them.

Yet, Walker wasn't so stupid to think that the Guys-in-White would crumble just on its own. There was also the risk of a new nutjob taking control of it. But the Warden decided to deal with it after his kin was properly healed. He couldn't organize another attack with so many ghosts hurt and tired.

He also remembered something else: "So what about agent Omega? Did you manage to get any info from whatever he is now?" Walker said with a bit of disgust. The Warden didn't want to consider Vlad as one of his kin.

Technus replied: "Looks like the serum he created was incomplete, sir. This HHP was supposed to turn a human into a half ghost, but it backfired. He's slowly turning more ghost than human. Unfortunately, I don't know what'll happen without more time to study him. He could either became a full-fledged ghost or even completely destabilize."

"I see…I suppose you made sure to wipe that formula from all data banks." Walker said to him.

Technus just grinned: "Of course. But I have to admit that I made a copy of all data to show you. I've found the location of all GIW bases along with their maps, number of employees and many more things you're going to be interested in."

Walker nodded in approval. The reason why the Warden never gave a valuable position in his command chain to Technus, was because he refused all those times. The Ghost of Technology didn't like to have any 'leader' kind of responsibility.

Meanwhile, Almo was watching Skulker who was connected to a lot of tubes on the hospital wing of the prison. The teen had a very sad look on his face as he watched the ghost who did so much for him lying down unconscious and with missing limbs. It tore his heart apart knowing that his parents had a share in that.

Daniel feared that if he left Skulker completely alone, something could happen to him, even though Technus had assured him that he would do everything in his power to help him.

Danny was behind Almo and placed a hand on his shoulder. The teen wanted to do something more to console his other self, but he didn't know what to do.

After some time in silence, Walker approached both teens and told them: "I must say you never cease to impress me, Almo. You too, Phantom, did a very good job. So…are you going to follow your brother's steps and join our force?"

Both halfas looked nervously at each other remembering the lie Almo had made up to cover up why Danny was there. Almo quickly said trying to fix it: "Well, sir, my brother here just wants to leave peacefully away from all the madness. I mean…He already suffered a lot, he doesn't want to stay in contact with things that constantly make him remember of the bad things he had to endure."

Daniel didn't know how much truth his words have. Danny just smiled, but he thought: _'Yes, you're right. But I guess I should just stop running away from my problems and face them head on. As soon as I come back home I'll have a loooong talk with Mom, Dad, Jazz, Sam and Tucker and apologize to them all for my behavior.'_

"I see…" Walker said, a bit disappointed. The Warden really wanted to have one more powerful ghost in his police force, but he never forced anyone into it and he wasn't going to start now. He, then, added: "I guess you two should go home for now. Let us adults take care of it. Before you say something, Almo, I know you care a lot about Sulker, but you **need** to rest. He's going to be well taken care of. I promise."

Almo didn't like that. He wanted to stay, and he was going to protest when Walker added strictly: "And that's an order! Go home now. I'll tell Wulf where you are going to be. Everyone needs to recover. Even I!"

Daniel and Phantom cringed at that. The Warden knew how to be intimidating sometimes. But that didn't take away Almo's desire to stay near the ghost who did so much for him. He finally conceded and said: "Very well, sir!"

Walker smiled and told him: "It's already pretty late. You should hurry home." With that, Walker left both teens.

Almo turned to Danny and said: "Come, I'll take you to Skulker's home. It's where I live."

Phantom raised an eyebrow at that, but said nothing. He just followed Almo out of the prison as both started to fly away towards Almo's place.

Danny kept following Almo, he didn't want to risk getting lost in that place, especially because he wasn't sure how much similar Almo's timeline was with his own.

It didn't take long until they arrived at Skulker's home. Danny thought it was quite similar to the hunter's house in his own timeline. Almo picked up a key under the welcome mat and unlocked the door. Then he guided Danny to his room.

"You can sleep in my bedroom. I'll go sleep at Skulker's. We'll have a very busy day tomorrow. After I check up on Skulker, I'll take you to Master Clockwork." Almo told him with a smile.

"Thanks. I'll go with you to see him as well. I hope you don't see this the wrong way, but I kinda find hard to believe that the same guy, who tries to pelt me alive on a daily basis in my timeline, is a kind ghost to me, I mean, you in this timeline." Danny replied, quickly correcting himself.

Daniel's face fell a little bit. "I guess I could say the same for the Skulker of your timeline. If I were to fight against him, I don't think I would be able to raise a finger against him, even knowing that he wasn't the same Skulker from my timeline."

After saying this, the two teens fell into a deep silence for a couple of minutes. After that, Almo quickly broke it trying to smile again: "We should rest now. Good night."

Danny saw that he had touched on a subject that he shouldn't have and he quickly apologized for it. "Sorry for saying those random things. I didn't mean to kill the mood."

This time, Almo truly smiled and replied: "I know you didn't mean any harm."

Phantom smiled back at him as he replied: "I really appreciate everything you did for me. When everything goes back to the normal, why don't you ask Clockwork to let you visit us once in a while. I bet he would let you."

Almo had to admit he liked Sam, Tucker and Jazz from Danny's timeline and he also became friends with his other self as well. He just nodded vigorously in response.

Seeing that, Danny chuckled and told him: "Good night, then."

Almo replied once again to him: "Good night!" Then he left the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Danny turned off the light and moved to the bed. He took of his shoes before he laid on it and he was so tired that he slept almost instantly.

The next day, Danny woke up feeling much better. He looked around as he remembered why he was there in the first place. At least he was happy because it was finally over. The last day was full of awful surprises and the hybrid was glad everything was over now.

Danny got up and put his shoes back on. Then he walked around the house as he smelled something pretty good. He followed the scent to the kitchen when he found his other self, in his ghost mode, making them breakfast.

Almo saw him and told him with a smile: "I'll take you to the secret path to Master Clockwork's castle after breakfast. But first, you'll have to turn ghost before you can eat. It's not healthy for humans to eat ghost food."

Danny did as he was told and he turned into his ghost form. He asked him: "Do you need any help?"

Almo just replied: "Thanks, but no. I'm almost done here. By the way, have you ever eaten ghost food?"

Warily sitting on a chair next to the table, Danny replied: "No…" He had never expected to eat ghost food in his life before. He didn't know that Almo lived the last seven years eating nothing, but ghost food.

Almo placed in front of Danny a green sandwich with melted ghost cheese. Danny looked at it as if it was going to gain life and try to bite him.

Seeing his worried look, Daniel laughed light-heartedly. "I had the same first impression with this kind of food. But, believe me, it tastes better than it looks."

Phantom shrugged and he couldn't deny that the food in front of him did smell good. He swallowed, then picked up the sandwich and gave it a bite. He really liked it and soon he took one bite after the other.

Almo had also sat down and started to eat his own sandwich. They both ate quietly and soon they finished their meals. After they were done eating, Daniel got up and put the plates in the sink to wash them when he got back. He turned to Phantom and said: "Follow me. I'll take you to Master Clockwork now."

Danny nodded and followed Almo to outside of the house and they both started to fly away from the house.

"Is it too far from here?" Danny asked, curious.

"Just a bit. But at this speed it won't take long until we reach it. I bet you're going to like to see what the portal to Master Clockwork looks like."

Daniel guided Phantom to a certain field of flowers that was the gate to Clockwork's place. Almo thought that he had finally accomplished his mission of helping Danny.

* * *

The same two Observants had gathered their brothers back at the council in order to warm them about the incoming 'threat'. They had summoned the other one-eyed ghosts to get the approval for the use of the Dagger of the Mystical Eye of Death Perception.

"This is outrageous! We have already voted about this, my brother! We had decided to not use it! It's just too dangerous!" exclaimed one of the Observants from the middle row of seats.

"I know very well about this! However, you must admit that if we don't act **now, **everything we held dear, no, the entire time and space is going to collapse!" said one of the Observants who was standing.

However, one Observant in the fifth row told him with concern: "Don't you think you might be overreacting a little bit, my brother? I'm starting to think you're not thinking straight. Maybe you should rest for a few years at our Eden to clear your thoughts."

The standing Observant who talked first replied him: "I don't need to rest! I need you to open your eyes! Allow me to show you all what you won't be able to ignore!" After saying that, he raised his right hand to the air making a giant eye emerged from the ceiling and it was connected to a pole.

The eye showed the specific moments when Phantom and Almo were furious and they let it overflow into their powers. Then the eye showed them seeking Clockwork. He had chosen to show only those images to help him prove his point to his brothers.

These images made all one-eyed ghosts start to murmur among themselves. "Now can you see the imminent threat? Unless we do it now, we'll never be able to put a stop to Clockwork plans! However, if you desire to see the universe as we know crumble into nothingness, then it's only up to you…" said the standing Observant, the same one who had been talking at the beginning of the council emergency meeting.

His partner only looked at him warily. He also agreed that they should get rid of Clockwork, and the use of the forbidden dagger was the best way of doing so. But he couldn't help but feel uneasy at the way his brother manipulated his own kin into agreeing with his plan. He tried to convince himself that what his brother was doing was for a greater good, but he still felt uneasy with that situation and he remained quiet.

However, he wasn't the only one who disagreed with that Observant's way of speaking.

"How dare you say such thing! You sound as if we don't agree with you, we'll be the ones to destroy everything!" Exclaimed one Observant in the first row.

"You're the one who said it. Don't dare put words in my mouth! You know very well that my only desire is for the perfect balance of all timelines, which can only be achieved if Clockwork and all Daniel Fentons from all timelines disappear. We know that it's the only way to prevent the chaos! But, as I said before, it's all up to you. If you choose to not use our forbidden weapon, so be it. I'll never bring up this subject ever again no matter what happens. **However**, when Clockwork creates his own personal army of 'Dan Phantoms', **I**'ll be the one who won't allow any of you to use the Dagger of the Mystical Eye of Death Perception!"

The whole council started to murmur again. The standing Observant who had just been talking noticed that and asked once more: "So, my brothers, shall we vote for one last time about this subject?"

With his words, the other one-eyed ghosts stopped talking among themselves and started to vote once more. Unfortunately, they couldn't deny the possibility of a time of need that might arrive and they wouldn't be able to use the weapon just because they were afraid of it being used for the wrong purposes. Then they finally voted allowing the use of the forbidden weapon.

'_Now, Clockwork, your reign of terror shall end in our rightful hands! You shall pay for your insolence for trying to destroy everything we held dear!'_ thought the talkative standing Observant in triumph.

End of chapter 13

* * *

I hope you liked it. I would like to read your comments.


	14. Release of Evil

Author notes:

1)English is my second language. Forgive me for any mistake.

2)I don't own Danny Phantom.

3)Thanks Truephan, Invader Johnny and Pii for your reviews.

* * *

After some time flying, Almo and Danny finally arrived to the flower field. Almo flew towards it and stepped in the middle of the field and just stood there. Phantom was confused and asked: "You said that you would take me to Clockwork's place. Why are we stopping here?"

Daniel just smiled and replied: "This is the entrance. Come on, you'll like it."

Phantom just did as he was told and moved nearer to Almo. Both halfas stood there as the petals from some nearby flowers suddenly pulled themselves from their hosts and began to swirl around them. The petals started to dance around them faster and faster until it created a small tornado of white petals around them.

When the petals finally stopped moving, Danny looked in awe because he was standing right in front of Clockwork's castle. As Danny looked at the castle, still a bit surprised on how he got there, his other self told him: "Come on. Are you going to just stay there?"

This snapped Danny out of his thoughts as both boys entered into the castle. They walked a bit until they finally arrived at Clockwork's main room. The Time Master was in his adult form and greeted both halfas with a mysterious smile: "I see both of you are okay. I wonder what both of you learned during this time."

Danny looked at him puzzled while his other self chuckled: "Master Clockwork, you talk as if you didn't know the answer for that."

The Time Master replied: "I only know what's going to happen, my boy. I can't read minds. If you don't voice it, there is no way I can know about your feelings. I also already told you that most of things I learn are due my own research. I excel at analyzing others' energies."

Danny raised an eyebrow as he asked: "What do you mean by that?"

Clockwork turned his gaze to Danny and answered: "Oh yes. I haven't told you this yet. You see, I have the highest form of ghost sense of all. Not only can I sense the presence of other ghosts, but I can also analyze their spectral energy and know exactly how it works. It also doesn't apply just for ghosts. I can sense the energy that flows through time and space and that's why I can see what happened, what happens, what is going to happen and what could have happened as well. It's because of that I was chosen to be the Time Master."

Danny looked awed by that. He didn't know much about the ancient ghost before him. But something annoyed him a little. Clockwork said he was chosen. _'If Clockwork was chosen, so that means…are there ghosts older than him?'_

Before Danny could voice his question, his other self said to the Time Master: "I think my mission is accomplished, Master Clockwork. I helped him just like you asked me to. Though, there have been some complications…" Almo finished saying, nervously scratching the back of his head.

Clockwork looked at him and sighed, but he smiled afterwards. He knew what both teens had gone through. It was the downside of being the Time Master. Seeing people you care about getting hurt or even worse was bad enough. But not being able to help them during those times was worse because the constant direct interventions would have serious consequences. Not that Clockwork didn't care what could happen to Almo; but sometimes, hardships could strengthen someone's willpower.

"Actually, my true intention was…" However, Clockwork was interrupted when a flash of light a huge green portal appeared in the room where they were. From it came those same two Observants who worked hard to get the council on their side.

Clockwork frowned. He knew that they were going to appear, but he still wished he had more time with the boys before it happened. He didn't want the teens involved with the one-eyed ghosts.

"We caught you red-handed, Clockwork! You and your accomplices must follow us to your trial!"

Clockwork frowned as he turned into his elderly form: "What are the charges? We have done nothing against your laws. You know it."

The same bold Observant who managed to manipulate his brothers snorted at his words. "Mind your language, Clockwork! We know about your wrongdoings! You and those two brats want to destroy the entire universe. You are going to the trial and if you resist…You know what'll happen, don't you?" he chuckled darkly at them.

But his brother was taken aback by his sudden behavior.

Clockwork frowned. He didn't like that one bit. But he was more fearful for the two hybrids. He had a very good guess of what the Observants intended to do, but he couldn't foresee it, meaning that they intended to take that matter to their council or to the Eden.

"What is this all about? We did nothing wrong!" Danny told them, a bit angry.

"Danny, please. It's better to do as they say for now. Disobeying a direct order of the Observants would mean having the **entire **Ghost Zone go after us. There are many powerful ghosts that you never met before. And they are even capable of waking up Pariah Dark just to use him against us." Clockwork explained to him with a serious expression.

Almo was equally as angry as Phantom. However, the Time Master had told him a long time ago that if something like this situation ever happened, it was best to go along with the Observants' orders until he could figure out how to outsmart them with their own rules and then be freed of them.

Feeling defeated, Clockwork said: "Let's get over with it quickly."

That same arrogant one-eyed ghost chuckled in triumph: "You go ahead. We'll be going right after you…"

Clockwork frowned, but he did as he was told.

Danny and Almo each gave the Observants a very nasty look before they followed Clockwork into the portal which closed right after they got into it.

Both of the Observants knew that if they opened a portal directly to Eden, Clockwork would instantly recognize it and he could end up refusing to enter it. The portal to Eden was unique. The portal to the Observants home was a golden gate that appears when they wanted to come in and out of it.

That's why they set up a trap to Clockwork, Almo and Phantom. As soon as they stepped on the grounds of the Observants' council room, where they actually hold their trials and do their meetings, a gate to Eden would open right bellow they, sending all of them to the Observants' land.

Clockwork's castle, the Eden and even the Observants' council existed near the source of the river of time, but they were apart from each other.

Clockwork really respected the one-eyed ghosts' ancestors. He knew that they had a good reason to give the Observants' so much power. Clockwork even agreed that the Eden should block his powers. This way, the one-eyed ghosts would feel safe to work with the Time Master. However that time of peace didn't last forever.

After a few minutes of contemplation, the quiet Observant finally spoke: "Should we get going now, my brother? I think they already must be being handled by our brothers in Eden by now.

"Oh yes…But we can't forget about **him** now, can't we" Said the other Observant, approaching a table near a wall and picking up a thermos on it.

His brother felt a chill going through his spine. He had to wonder if what they were doing was really the right thing to do. _'Maybe…it wasn't Clockwork who was the one to lose his mind…' _

After that, both opened the gate to Eden. The gate opened itself and they entered into it.

* * *

As the Observants expected, as soon as Daniel, Phantom and Clockwork stepped into the council room, the floor lit up and a golden gate appeared right below them, sucking them inside of it.

When they got into Eden, Almo and Phantom looked at the scenario in awe. Eden was enormous. There were countless ghost birds which resembled a lot of living ones. They were singing happy songs as they relaxed on the branches of the countless trees.

The houses were like ancient Greek temples with many pillars at the entrance of them. The pillars were black, while the roofs of them were white and the walls were gold. There was also a huge stone-made green eye at the entrance to each house.

But their surprise didn't last long. Observants appeared, surrounding them.

"Please come with us. We'll take you three to your chamber where you'll wait for your trial. Any resistance will be countered with all our might!" one Observant explained.

Another one-eyed-ghost approached Clockwork and showed the palm of his hand to him and said: "Give us your staff, Clockwork. You won't be needing it, unless, of course, you intend to try escape from us."

Clockwork expression remained emotionless as he handed his staff to him: "My powers don't work here. You all know that. It's pointless to threaten me with that." After he finished saying that he turned back to his adult form.

"Follow us." One of the one-eyed ghosts said, pointing to a big house different of the others.

That building had the shape of a big green eye. They all walked into the place through a wide gate at the entrance. Suddenly, the floor beneath them started to swallow the three prisoners to the room below.

The two teens protested and tried to pull themselves from the floor, but Clockwork didn't. The Time Master knew that place and also knew that it was pointless to resist.

When the three of them fell into a square room, chains came from the walls and locked the wrists of the three ghosts and drew them roughly against the walls.

That place was commanded by the thoughts of the Observants on the upper floor. It was especially designed to contain powerful ghosts.

The one-eyed ghosts continued moving forward into the building until they reached a door. After they opened it, they could see that the two other Observants who went to summon Clockwork finally arrived into the building.

"Sorry for the lateness, my brothers, but we couldn't possibly forget to erase this creature from existence." Said that same manipulative Observant, showing the thermos to his kin.

They all knew what was inside of it, so they said nothing as they all entered into the round room. They immediately gathered to the center of the room, making a circle around a short square block about as tall as half the height of an Observant and upon which a blue box with a stone green eye very similar to the Observants' had been placed. And within the center of that blue box the Dagger of the Mystical eye of Death Perception lay.

Once settled, the Observants pointed the palms of their hands toward the box. They were sending their energy in order to remove the seal of the forbidden weapon. Green energy came from their hands and it hit the box with full strength, however, the weapon's container didn't bulge with the impact at first.

But it didn't take long until the top of the box cracked in half, with each half falling on the ground. That same Observant who tricked the others into helping him was the one to approach the weapon. The others were still a bit hesitant.

As he picked up the dagger, he suddenly felt different. His sight changed and he was now seeing some kind of brown cracks everywhere he looked[1]. '_Superb! So this is the power able to kill anything!'_ he thought maliciously.

His partner was about to ask him if there was something wrong, because the one-eyed ghost holding the forbidden weapon was too quiet for everyone's comfort, but turning to the others, he spoke first. "Bring the prisoners here. They shall receive their fitting punishment right here at the place where we keep our most precious item."

Three Observants left the room to retrieve Clockwork, Danny and Almo.

* * *

In the prison, Clockwork, Phantom and Daniel were chained against the walls. Each one was chained against a different wall. The Observants did this because they didn't want them to stay too close of each other.

"What are we going to do, Master Clockwork? Just wait until our trial?" Almo asked, confused. He and Danny had tried to free themselves from the chains, but they couldn't use their powers. But, somehow, it didn't make them revert to their human forms.

The Master of Time answered: "I highly doubt there'll be even a trial. I have a bad feeling about their intentions, but we can't do much but to wait. I can't believe they have become this bold. Their ancestors would have died in shame if they knew about this."

"Why is this happening? Why did they accuse us of that?" Danny asked, even though he actually had a hunch about why. Clockwork had told him that after the whole mess with Dan was over that the Observants wanted him dead in order to prevent his dark future from happening, but the Time Master had chosen a different way of preventing it from happening.

Clockwork turned to Danny and answered: "I have a pretty good idea of why and I think you know as well. But don't worry about it. You aren't doing anything like that unless you choose to."

Danny just stared down, mulling his words, while Almo just looked puzzled by his teacher's words. Daniel was trying to figure it out what exactly Clockwork meant by that.

After turning into a kid, the chains also changed their shapes to still remain locking the Master of Time. "Interesting. They must have been plotting this for some time to be able to come up with such an interesting device." He mused out loud.

Phantom started to struggle to get free of those chains, without any success. He tried to phase through them, he tried to break the connection of the chain with the wall behind him by pushing them and tried to use his ghost powers. None of them worked and the latter didn't even manifest when he called them forth.

That was enough to spur Danny to struggle even harder against his chains. He never liked to be bounded in any form; and to make it worse, he was afraid of what the Observants might be doing.

His eyes flared red for a few instants. That didn't go unnoticed by the other two. "Anger is a very dangerous thing. It may fuel your powers, but it's a double-edged sword. If you're not too careful it can hurt those who you care about." Clockwork explained

Almo then asked: "Is that why…my flames became blue and black when I was too angry with Danny and when my family was in danger?"

Clockwork nodded and answered: "Precisely. Both of you carry a huge scar in your hearts and that makes you feel more hatred than a normal person would. Normally, just a few situations would trigger it, but when these situations occur, it becomes easier for either of you to get angry the next time. In your case, Almo, your anger manifests itself by turning your blue flames into black which gives them some new properties such as burning your opponent's energy, while you Danny, your anger is shown in your eyes and it gives you a huge boost in both power and speed."

"Am I…going to turn into him even after everything that happened?" Danny asked, fear suddenly starting to eat him alive.

Almo didn't know what he was talking about. He felt like he was being left out of the conversation. "Turn into who?" he asked, curious.

Danny cringed. Dan Phantom was something he wished he could just bury forever from his memory. He didn't want for more people to know about him. "Into my dark jerky future self. But I…I…won't turn into him. After all, I'll only turn into him if my ghost half merges with Vlad's!" Danny said, looking exasperated.

"Are you sure about this, Danny? Are you that sure that the sole reason for your dark future self is Vlad's ghost half?" Clockwork asked raising an eyebrow.

"O-of course I am! Vlad himself told me that his darkness overwhelmed my ghost half!" Danny said, not really so sure anymore.

"Yes, he did tell you that…But it was just a guess of his. He just never imagine that you had that kind of hatred within you… If his darkness had really overwhelmed you, so why was your ghost side the dominating one?" Clockwork asked him seriously.

Danny was quiet. He had hoped that Clockwork would confirm to him that Dan would only be born if his ghost half merge with Vlad's of his timeline.

Changing to his elderly form, the Master of Time continued: "You're a brave kid who's always trying to do the best for the sake of people you care about and even for those who hurt you. That's really noble of you to say the least. However, my boy, pride is something dangerous. Pride can twist and darken even the purest souls if they allow it to happen."

Almo and Phantom looked at the Time Master with widen eyes. Clockwork did his best to remain serious. He wanted to smile warmly at the teens and guide both of them in a more gentle way, but he knew that sometimes, the best way of teaching someone was the harsher way.

Clockwork continued: "Danny, do you remember when you got split from your ghost self for the first time?" The Master of Time didn't wait to Danny to answer and continued: "It was when your friend, Tucker, wished to have ghost powers as well. When you accidentally got your ghost half separated from your human one, your ghost half panicked and immediately returned to your body. That happened because the two of you are two sides of the same coin."

Then seeing that Daniel was puzzled by his words, Clockwork turned to him and said, "That also applies to you Almo. Listen carefully, too."

He, then, continued: "The second time you got separated from your ghost half was completely on purpose because you wanted to have fun at the same time you wanted to save your town. However, by doing it, you have split your soul in half. You treat your ghost half as if it was a different being that you can summon its powers when you wish, but you're wrong. Your ghost half is literally your 'dead' half. When you got separated that second time, you transferred that over-the-top hero mentality of yours into it along with your noble heart, leaving your human half with just a bit of your good side-or did you forget how impolite you were while you had your little 'fun' time with Sam and Tucker?"

Danny looked down, ashamed. Yes, he had done bad things before, but he always tried to learn with his past mistakes, or so he thought. This time he hoped to Clockwork to guide him once again, like when he did when he helped him with the ecto-acne incident.

Clockwork continued: "The third time you got separated from your ghost half, which, by the way, was erased from the mainstream flow of the river of your timeline, you begged Vlad Masters to remove your ghost half from you, so you wouldn't feel pain and sadness anymore, while you wanted for your human half to remain asleep forever so you could live on as a ghost without feeling sorrow for the lost of your loved ones. This was a horrible mistake. When Vladmir removed your ghost half, you tried to remove its sadness from your ghost half, however, the mere memory of your family would still trigger it. In another words, you wouldn't be able to feel happiness anymore. How could you expect to feel joy knowing that your family was dead? So, not only did you rid your ghost half of its sadness, but you also got rid of almost all of your good emotions as well, leaving it with nothing but your anger and vengeance. When your ghost half broke free, it removed Vlad's ghost half with those gloves and merged with it. The reason why it did it was because your ghost half needed to be whole again, so it…how can I put this for you…parasitized on Vlad's ghost half. Then, it took over it, absorbing its powers. But it alone wasn't enough to keep your ghost half stable. Your ghost half destroyed the device that made you asleep. Once you were finally awake, your human half trembled in fear at the sight of your modified ghost half. It wanted to just merge with you once again, but seeing your fear towards him made him furious. Your ghost half killed your human one with pure spite. What he didn't notice was that by killing your human half, it became part of him as well. It didn't know that your human half had merged back with your ghost one. However, even after merging back with your human half, the hatred only got a bigger boost, because, like the same way you couldn't get rid of all your goodness when you separated the second time, you couldn't possibly get rid of all your darkness. Also, the reason why your darkness remained was because you simply saw no more reason to be a hero anymore. You simply gave into the darkness of your heart. I think that the saddest part is that your future dark self did the same thing you did just now. Dan Phantom put the blame of his actions for the fact that you got separated from your human half, but he was wrong. The goodness that was in your human half became part of Dan after he killed it, turning your human half into another 'ghost half' and instantly merging back together with him. It even almost came back to the surface when Jazz revealed to him that she knew about your secret. The thing is Dan considered himself evil to his heart, when he had a choice to make and he chose to follow a dark path. Many people commit this same mistake everyday. They think that they're already evil and there's no way to became good again, so they just dive into darkness to completely lose themselves."

Danny was silent. He felt scared because he didn't want to turn into him again. He thought that he was going to be a hero to the end of his days and he even promised his loved ones—and, uhm, Lancer-that he would never become him.

Doubt started to flood his heart. Clockwork noticed the teen's worried expression and he knew exactly why. He didn't have the need of looking into the future to know that. The Master of Time wasn't so dependent on his powers as to not make his own decisions, which was why he wasn't scared of what could happen. At least he wasn't worried about himself. But the Master of Time was still worried about Danny and Almo's safety. He didn't like that the boys would be involved in the Observants' stupid plan, but if he had warned both teens to not come, he would have broken the rule that forbade him to use his power for personal benefit.

Clockwork never broke the rules he was bounded by as the Master of Time. The best he could do was bend the rules, like when he helped Danny by saving his family and friends. He could also teach Almo about many things, because he didn't need his powers to simply teach a boy about life and its lessons.

If the Master of Time broke any of the rules he was bounded by, he would instantly lose all his powers. If the situation actually needed it, he would gladly disobey the rules to put a stop on the Observants' nonsense, however he couldn't use his powers in Eden, therefore he couldn't actually disobey any rule.

Clockwork looked at Danny with a soft smile and told him: "You'll only become Dan Phantom if you chose to do so. One interesting thing about people is that most think that they can't be saved, that their future is set in stone, so they allow themselves to drown into their darkness, thinking that no matter what they do, nothing would change. These people are wrong. All you have to do is be strong in your heart. Even if I hadn't saved your family and friends, it still wouldn't be an excuse for you to throw everything else away and just turn into Dan Phantom."

"Waitwaitwait!" Almo rushed to say, looking at the two with widen eyes. "You directly intervened and saved his family and friends, so he could have a happy life with them? How about me? Why didn't you prevent that from happening to Skulker? Why didn't you prevent my family from hating me? Please don't tell me that all my suffering was supposed to happen!" he continued not believing what he just heard.

Clockwork's expression remained serious as he answered Almo: "I've told you I can only directly intervene when it's for a world-wide greater good. Don't forget that neither Skulker nor your family are dead. It's only up to you to restore your bonds. Besides, did you forget already that I intervened to save your life five years ago?"

Almo fell silent at his words. The halfa felt like crying at that point. Clockwork noticed that and sighed before he continued. "Believe me, if I could do what I wanted, I would make everyone's pain go away. I would do it in a blink of an eye. However, I know better than this. I know that if I erase all the bad things from everyone's lives, they would grow too dependent on me. I've already taught you that. I also risked myself to answer all your doubts and show the many paths you could walk." Then he looked at Phantom and continued: "I also bent the rules a bit for you as well, Danny. Whatever happened in the past, it is more important to always remember to never commit the same mistakes again. Both of you should keep it in your minds."

Danny and Almo had a lot to think about. Clockwork's words had hit both of them pretty hard, mostly because they were nothing but the truth. The Time Master had gained a lot of wisdom within the countless years of his existence.

"By the way, what happened to my future jerky self after I sealed him in the thermos?" Danny finally asked. Part of him was curious to know that while the other part just wanted to forget everything about him.

"Unfortunately, because he ended up placing my time medallion inside of him[2], he ended up being able to exist outside of time, like me and the Observants. But he's safely locked up in the thermos and he would never be able to escape on his own." Clockwork explained to him.

Danny couldn't help but sigh a bit in relief.

Before they could talk any longer, three Observants phased from the ceiling. Each one pointed to one of the chained ghosts. The chains detached from the wall and changed their shape and turned into handcuffs for the imprisoned ghosts.

"Hey, what's the big idea? I want a frigging lawyer!" Danny said, a bit angry.

The three Observants snorted at him, and with their telekinetic power, pulled them through the ceiling and into the room where their kin was waiting.

When they arrived, the Observant who was holding the Dagger was also holding Clockwork's staff. He had placed the thermos on the floor behind him. Clockwork instantly recognized the dagger and he frowned and said right after turning into an adult: "So there will be no trial, huh? Your ancestors must be spinning in their graves seeing you do this to three innocents."

"Silence!" roared the Observant holding the dagger. "We won't tolerate one word coming from your wretched mouth!" he continued.

Almo was pissed off at the one-eyed ghosts. He wanted to beat them all, but their handcuffs were blocking his powers.

The Observant holding the once-locked dagger cut Clockwork's staff in two and told to the Time Master: "You're no longer the Time Master! Your evil actions will come to an end today! But before we execute you, we'll make you see your evil schemes go down the drain!" After saying that, he threw the broken staff on the floor.

"What are you talking about?" asked Phantom, clearly annoyed.

The Observant chuckled before he answered: "Don't pretend that you don't know. We discovered that Clockwork intended to make his own army of Dan Phantoms by turning all your selves from all timelines into his obedient evil soldiers to destroy us and the fabrics of the universe!"

Even Clockwork was amazed by the amount of crap that ghost had just spewed.

Danny and Almo knew that he was just making a sorry excuse just to kill them.

"Looks like someone forgot to have his medicine." Almo said out loud to the arrogant ghost.

"I told you to remain silent, you demon spawn! Don't you dare to talk back to us! We are the true defenders of the peace and justice in the universe. Clockwork plans became evident when he refused to obey us and kill you when we ordered!" he said pointing to Danny.

Finally losing a bit of his temper, Clockwork spoke: "So that's what this is all about? Because I managed to prevent that horrible future by saving the boy instead of killing him? I don't know if you hadn't noticed, but the rules clearly say that I'll **immediately** lose all my powers if I use them to personal gain or to do evil things! Rules that I must remind you were set by your very ancestors! This is nothing but envy just because I intervened without following your useless advice."

That Observant holding the dagger started to laugh. "Envy? I do not feel such a thing! We **are** superior to you! You must obey every order of ours without question! It was foolish of our ancestors to give you that much freedom! You only exist to serve us! And now you shall pay for your treachery!"

By now, even the other Observants were starting to get mad at their brother. It was one thing to execute Clockwork and the Daniel Fentons from all timelines in order to protect the universe, but quite another for the one-eyed ghosts to doubt the wisdom of their ancestors, which none of them would. They were starting to think that Clockwork was right about their brother having nothing but envy towards the Time Master. However, he was holding the most powerful weapon in the entire Ghost World. They weren't foolish to the point of reprehending him while he could easily kill them all. So they decided to wait until the dagger was sealed again to take any measures against him. They dreaded the thought that Clockwork would be, in fact, innocent. They could only think about not allowing their mistake be known by any other ghost. If it leaked that the Observants had killed innocents, there would be an uncontrollable riot in the Ghost Zone.

"With this, my brothers, we'll finally be able to make everything be the way it should be" said the Observant, mocking Clocking by mimicking his own words.

The Observant turned around and picked up the thermos. He raised the dagger and then stabbed the thermos. He withdrew the blade and raised it and the thermos in the air before declaring to the other one-eyed ghosts: "I've killed a monster! There are just three more to go!"

Danny and Almo flinched as dread suddenly gripped at them. However, they both decided that if they were going to die, at least they would give those self-righted ghosts a good fight. Only Danny and Clockwork knew what was inside of the thermos. The halfa thought that the attack had killed his darker self, while Almo just looked at it in a bit of confusion.

Clockwork just shook his head in disapproval of his act. The Master of Time was powerless, but he didn't need it to know what was going to happen next.

The other Observants didn't share their brother's enthusiasm either, because they saw the thermos starting to shake in his hand. The partner of that Observant quickly told him: "Brother, get away from there!"

But the Observant wasn't fast enough. The thermos exploded in his hand, instantly thrusting the one-eyed ghost away. And in the explosion, he had accidentally let go of the dagger.

Standing where the thermos was, there was a ghost with black and white jumpsuit, flaming white hair, red eyes and blue skin.

"Thanks for setting me free." Dan Phantom said before bursting into laughter.

End of chapter 14

* * *

More author notes:

[1] This is how Shiki sees in the anime Kara no Kyokai.

[2]In the episode "Ultimate Enemy", Dan Phantom uses the time medallion to travel back to the past, but it was never shown what happened to his medallion after that.


	15. Facing Yourself

Author notes:

1)English is my second language. Forgive me for any mistake.

2)I don't own Danny Phantom.

3)Thank you, Truephan, Invader Johnny, Pii, Echoheart and PXLight for your reviews. They made me very happy.

* * *

"I'm finally free from that stupid prison!" Dan Phantom said, stretching himself.

Every Observant looked shocked at him while Danny, Almo and Clockwork just stared at him angrily. They all were taken by surprise by his release. They thought that the dagger had killed him.

"Why the long faces? Not happy to see me?" Dan said, especially looking at Danny. The ghost didn't know who was that other guy who looked a lot like Danny, but he didn't pay much attention to him.

The once locked ghost gave a good look around and spotted the Dagger of the Mystical Eye of Death Perception on the floor with his right hand. He quickly grabbed it and immediately he felt the weapon's great power.

Like the same thing that had happened earlier with the Observant, Dan's sight changed, making him see the weak points of everyone and everything in the room. He smirked as he approached the Observant who tried to kill him.

"GET AWAY!" the Observant screamed as he fired a green ecto-blast against the other ghost.

Dan could easily make a green shield to protect himself from it, but he had to admit that the blast from the one-eyed ghost was quite powerful. He also noticed that the blast had several brown lines all over it that had never been visible to him before. He then decided to try out what the dagger could do.

The ghost holding the forbidden weapon dropped his shield and slashed the incoming blast on one of the brown lines with the dagger. The ecto-beam immediately was destroyed. The Observant found himself unable to keep firing it.

Dan took his chance and grabbed that Observant by the collar, and raised him in the air.

"How can that be? How do you know how to use our precious weapon? HOW ARE YOU ALIVE?" the Observant yelled.

"It's quite simple. I could hear anything you said from inside of that thermos. I heard you blabbering about using this to kill me and those three. And people say I'm a bad guy." Dan explained before he gave a dark smile. "Now, about how I can use this weapon, well, it's quite self-explanatory. And about how I'm alive, it's because you used the weapon to destroy the _thermos_, not me, you moron!"

Suddenly Dan used the weapon and pierced the one-eyed ghost on the chest right on another brown line which indicated that this spot was his weak point. The Observant barely had time to scream as his entirely body started to contort and them he disappeared as if he was being erased from existence.

After being locked up for months, the dark Danny couldn't help but watch in amusement as his first prey disappeared. But then, he also suddenly realized that many chains came from the wall in order to lock him up.

However, Dan could also see their weak points and used the dagger to completely destroy the incoming chains.

Meanwhile, Danny and Almo quickly turned to the other Observants. Both teens weren't just going to wait to be destroyed by that other ghost. Clockwork just gave both boys a curious look. He was interested on how the halfas would convince the one-eyed ghosts to help them.

"Are you going to free us or not?" Danny yelled at them.

The Observant, who was the partner of the one who died, just looked at them, unsure. "How are we going to know if you aren't going to kill us afterwards?" one of them asked the halfas, fearing for his life.

"Because if you don't, he's going to kill us all! Is that reason enough?" Almo yelled at him.

Still unsure, the Observant decided to take a chance on it. He decided to free them, because even in case he didn't, he would die anyway. He used his power to make the handcuffs fall on the ground from both teens and Clockwork.

Without the chains, the two hybrids could finally use their powers again. The chains were especially made to hold any ghost, however Clockwork was still unable of using his powers, because the entire Eden worked as chain for him.

Both teenagers turned to Dan, who was still busy destroying the chains, and quickly fired ecto-beams at him. Taking that as their cue, the other Observants also fired against him. All the incoming blasts merged together and became one powerful ecto-beam.

Dan noticed the incoming attack and quickly swung the dagger against the attack and it destroyed the ecto-beam as if it were nothing. The evil ghost smiled in satisfaction as he took a few steps towards them.

"I think I'll start by getting rid of you, my weak and pathetic younger self. I no longer need you to live now that I exist outside time!" Dan said maliciously.

Danny swallowed dryly, but he saw that also as a way of getting Dan from his other self and Clockwork and for stalling his future self while the other two might think of a plan.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Danny said before he tried to phase through the ceiling.

But the hybrid slammed against the ceiling, making Dan snicker. Since it was now obvious that the entire building was intangible-proof, Danny soon gave up on that, and flew through the door and left the building.

Dan looked at the others and told them with an evil smile: "You'll be the next!" Then he flew after Phantom. But before he left, Dan used the dagger to utterly destroy the ceiling making it crumble behind him blocking their only exit.

"Crap!" Almo said trying to blast the rock without any success.

Clock work approached from behind and placed a hand gently on Almo's shoulder: "It's useless. This stone is too strong to be destroyed. This material is rare even in the Ghost Zone." Then the Time Master turned to the Observants and frowned: "Are you going to just stay there doing nothing? Can't you fix it?"

The Observants didn't like his tone, but one of them answered: "Maybe…but he used the forbidden dagger to destroy the ceiling. It would cost us a lot of power to fix what he had destroyed with that damned weapon and we aren't going to become defenseless near you!"

Clockwork did his best to keep his calm as he replied trying to do his best to convince the one-eyed ghosts: "So stay here and wait for your deaths is the best option for you? Allow us to help, unless you think we want to be killed by that monster"

The Observants started to murmur among themselves trying to decide what they could do. They had to concede Clockwork's suggestion, because they thought only Almo was going to aid in the battle against Dan and in case both hybrids failed they could at least try escape from Dan.

Without saying a word to Clockwork, the one-eyed ghosts all pointed their hands to the rocks blocking their path and focused all their power to completely fix it. It was really hard because of the special properties of the stone and because the forbidden dagger destroyed it to the point of being almost irreparable.

The stones slowly levitated from the ground and started to going back to their original place, clearing the entrance of the building.

Almo quickly flew to catch up with Danny and Clockwork was also going to follow them when he was interrupted by one Observant: "Where are you going?" asked an Observant to Clockwork.

The Time Master just gave him an annoyed look and replied: "I'm going to see how I can assist them. Dan Phantom has a very dangerous weapon thanks to your foolishness and two teenagers are fighting for the sake of all timelines. I'm the one who should be asking you how do you intend to fix this situation, but I know you would most likely just get in the way, **like always**!"

"But you're completely powerless here and your staff was broken. There's nothing you or us can do! Dan Phantom has the ultimate weapon!" exclaimed another one-eyed ghost.

Clockwork gave them a serious look and replied: "Just because I can't use my powers against Dan, it doesn't mean I'm useless!" After saying this, Clockwork flew to try find a way to help the two halfas.

Meanwhile, Danny was flying outside of the building. Now desperate, he tried to summon his ice powers, hoping that he would have some defense against Dan. But, he saw nothing coming forth.

Suddenly Danny felt a blast of energy hit him in his chest and he was sent flying against a ghostly glowing tree on the ground, destroying it. The halfa groaned as he saw Dan appearing in front of him.

His dark future self had came out of the building invisible and he was enjoying every second of power he had. He felt invincible with that dagger.

Danny quickly got up and used his ghostly wail on him. Dan could clearly see the weak points on the powerful sound waves and he used the weapon to slash them. Danny's most powerful attack was rendered to nothingness.

Danny stared shocked seeing that he easily destroyed the attack. He charged again his ice powers on his hands and fired two ice-beams against Dan, who with a swing of the dagger, destroyed both attacks. Danny's eyes went wide as he saw everything he tried destroyed so easily. And it didn't help that the teen was still a bit shaken off because he had just witnessed his future self kill someone.

"That's the look I like to see…" Dan said as he approached to give the final blow with the dagger when he was engulfed by dark blue flames from behind.

The ghost didn't lose his grip on the weapon as he yelled more in surprise then in pain. He turned to see Almo charging up another fire attack. The halfa unleashed another massive wave of blue and black fire against Dan Phantom who scoffed and used the Dagger of the Mystical Eye of Death Perception to eradicate the attack.

Almo used that moment to launch himself at the older ghost before he could react and he managed to give him a good punch in his face, sending him flying across a field, knocking down a couple of trees.

Almo approached Danny and asked him in concern: "Are you okay?"

Danny shook his thoughts from his initial shock and replied: "Yes, thanks for the help."

The other teen smiled as he replied: "Okay, now let's beat the crap out of that dude. If we attack him with something powerful when he uses the dagger to destroy the attack, he won't be able to react quick enough if we attack him from the other side at the same time."

"I like the sound of that." Danny replied with some confidence finally coming back to him.

They didn't notice when Dan quickly recovered himself and he secretly sent an invisible copy of himself through the ground, but before that, he made sure to give his clone the dagger. He placed both hands behind his back as he approached the teens with a dark smile.

"You only act like a tough guy! But without the weapon, you aren't such a big shot!" taunted Almo.

"I don't need a weapon to crush you. But why should I take risks? You think I would throw away my trump card if you pissed me off enough?" Dan chuckled darkly before he suddenly turned serious: "You're pathetic!" Then he showed took his hands from behind his back showing that the dagger was no longer in his hands.

Both halfas gasped, then, suddenly, Dan's copy emerged from the ground and behind Danny and was going to stab him. Almo, who was at Danny's right side, was the one to notice that and shoved Danny out of the way.

Dan's copy stabbed Almo in his left shoulder; however, thankfully, it didn't hit any weak point area, which could have meant his instant death. Yet, the wound was deep and bleeding a lot.

Time seemed to become much slower to Danny as he saw his other self screaming in pain and Dan's copy withdrawing the blade in order to stab Daniel again. Danny's eyes turned red and he quickly punched the copy on the belly with full force, sending it several feet away. When the copy landed on the ground, it disappeared leaving the dagger alone on the ground.

Danny's eyes instantly went back to their normal bright green color when he saw Almo on the ground bleeding. The teen was about to help his other self when Dan went flying and punched Danny in the face.

Dan didn't care about Almo, though he had to admit he was a bit curious about the existence of two young 'Dannys'. Even still, to the evil ghost, Almo was just another ghost he had to crush. But he had things to settle with his younger self first.

Danny's dark future self went flying as fast as he could and grabbed Danny by the collar with his right hand as he charged up green energy with his left hand. "As I just told you, I don't need the weapon to destroy you."

Danny was tired after the ghostly wail. He had put too much energy into it with the hope of it having the same effect it had against his future self like the last time they fought.

Dan placed his left hand on Danny's heart and was about to fire a deadly ecto-beam to pierce his heart when he felt something piercing his own.

The ghost turned his head to see Clockwork stabbing him from behind: "**YOU!"** Dan snarled as he felt the Dagger of the Mystical Eye of Death Perception twisting inside of him.

The Time Master didn't reply. He didn't want to exchange words with that monster. And he didn't want the boys to dirty their hands with his blood and he also had to do something or else the halfas would have died.

It didn't take long until Dan was erased from existence with an animalistic roar of pain. In the place where Dan once stood, one of Clockwork's medallions fell on the ground alongside with Danny.

The Master of Time helped the teen to get up and then he placed the dagger between his black belt and his clothing. Then he quickly went to pick up the unconscious Almo and he was really worried to see the amount of blood coming out of the wound.

Danny also followed Clockwork and looked at his other self really worried, but he hoped that the Time Master had a plan to save him.

After he picked Daniel up, the Master of Time carried the wounded halfa and took him to the one-eyed ghosts, who had been brave enough to witness the battle from the entrance of the place where the forbidden weapon was being kept. When he got there, he placed Almo on the ground, then asked them with a sad expression: "Could you heal them, please."

Danny was also pretty hurt, but he was more worried about his other self. The teen honestly considered forcing the Observants to heal Daniel if they refused to do so.

But it wasn't needed for him to do such a thing. The one-eyed ghosts looked at Clockwork warily and noticed he still had the Dagger of the Mystical Eye of Death Perception. They feared that if they didn't do what Clockwork asked them to do, he would use it against them.

However, Clockwork wasn't threatening them and he wasn't going to use the dagger. He just asked them for help, which, fortunately, they ended up doing. The Observants, even though still somewhat tired from fixing the building, pointed their hands to Almo's wound and a light green energy came from them, hitting the wound.

It didn't take long until the halfa's wound and even the jumpsuit were fixed by the one-eyed ghosts. Almo slowly opened his eyes to see the relieved faces of Clockwork and Danny.

Then the Observants did the same thing for Danny whose wounds disappeared quickly. Both teens felt like they hadn't even fought a few moments ago. They were exhausted when they finished healing them.

"Thank you" Clockwork said before he moved further into the building.

Danny helped his other self to get up and both soon followed the Time Master. But the four Observants who just helped them stared, perplexed at the three ghosts going into the building. They didn't know what to do. They feared to anger Clockwork now that he had the forbidden weapon, yet they couldn't stop feeling that the Master of Time had no ill intentions to begin with. These mixed feelings were driving them crazy.

The three ghosts continued into the building until they finally reached the chamber where the dagger was always being kept. Clockwork drew the weapon from his belt and looked at the Observants.

The one-eyed ghosts were trembling in dread seeing the Time Master with the forbidden weapon. However, the Time Master ignored their fearful look and moved straight to the container of the forbidden weapon, placing the dagger into it. Then he placed the top of it back on its place.

Danny and Almo were still with their guards up. They received help just a few minutes before from these ghosts, but they also knew that they acted more in fear than respect.

The Master of Time turned into his adult form and a bit annoyed by the heavy silence in the room, he asked: "Are you going to seal it or not? I know it only takes about five of you to activate the lock."

Some of the Observants saw that as their chance to prevent the Time Master from having second thoughts and sent their energies back to the container, completely locking the weapon.

The Observant whose partner died asked him: "Why?"

Clockwork turned to him and raised an eyebrow, pretty much knowing the reason of his question, but he wanted to hear it directly from them to be sure of his suppositions: "Why what?"

The one-eyed ghost continued trying to cling to what he used to believe: "You know what I'm talking about! We know of your schemes to destroy the fabric of the universe, so why did you help us and even lock up the dagger again?"

The two hybrids looked at the Observant, really annoyed by his words. Clockwork did so much for them and had already proven his innocence, but he still accused him of wrong doings.

Clockwork sighed before he answered: "I **never **tried to destroy anything. All I work for is to try to help in the most subtle way I can. Of course, there will be times I'll have to act directly due the urgency of the situation. The truth is that you're all a bunch of manipulative arrogant idiots! You all were so keen to destroy me because of my power that I bet you didn't even bother to really **observe** my actions before throwing stones at me. Not only that, you also dragged two innocent teenagers into your dirty doings and they had to help clear the mess you made! And that is against your rules! I must remind you that your ancestors also set rules for you and not just for me. They said that if you ever abused your right of being the great judges of all ghost realms to punished an innocent soul, your authority would be passed to **me **and you would be the ones to obey every little thing I ordered you to do!"

All Observants cringed both mentally and physically at his words. Clockwork spoke nothing but the truth and because they rushed to protect their own authority against the Time Master, now they completely lost it to him.

"But I don't want it." Clockwork said abruptly, to everyone's surprise. "I hope I'm not making a huge mistake here giving you back your authority, but I must remind you that if this ever happens again, I'll condemn you to something so horrible, you would have wished Dan Phantom had killed you all today. If you had something against me, you should have just **talked** to me. I would have cleared your doubts and everything would have been just fine, but no! You had to plan the murder of two innocent boys as well! You should be ashamed of yourselves!" The Master of Time lectured them.

The Observant whose partner died tried to defend himself: "B-but we saw what you were doing! We ordered you to destroy the boy so his dark future wouldn't happen!"

Clockwork frowned at his words, knowing he was speaking about Danny: "My duty was to prevent that horrible future to happen! The way I chose to do it saved many lives, while your one-track mind only saw one option! I'm not going to kill anyone if I can avoid it. If you're done with this nonsense, could you please open a portal back to my castle? I really should be sending those boys to the place where they belong. Unless you still have doubts against me!"

None of the one-eyed ghosts had anything else to say. Clockwork's actions clearly showed that all the accusations against him were just nonsense. They still feared the Time Master because he could now punish them. They didn't like to have to obey anyone else's order, but their ancestor's rules were pretty clear.

Clockwork had now the power to use his powers to punish the one-eyed ghosts even in Eden, but only for that. The Observants' ancestors didn't allow Clockwork to use all his powers in Eden. The reason they decided that was to make the one-eyed ghosts to learn their place if they started to act like spoiled children and they were sure Clockwork would teach them how to behave.

One Observant decided to open the portal back to Clockwork's castle just to get rid of the Time Master and the two halfas as soon as possible. Like the other Observants, he didn't like to have to bow to anyone else's will. Their pride was hurt and they didn't like it.

"Thank you." Clockwork said dryly not really meaning his words. He looked at the two teens and told them: "Come, I'll take you home. And you don't have to worry about them anymore. They won't be able to touch you unless you do anything really wrong, which I really doubt you will."

Danny and Almo nodded as they followed Clockwork into the portal. As soon as they got back to the castle, the Master of Time sighed in relief to see that everything ended up fine for the boys. He truly feared for their lives when they fought against Dan.

Before the hybrids could say anything, Clockwork quickly flew to a grandfather clock and he opened it. Inside of the clock was another staff identical to the one that had been destroyed.

Both teens gave the Master of Time a curious look as he came back carrying his staff. Clockwork explained before they could ask him about it: "You see, I don't need exactly of my staff to use my powers like the Observants think I do. However, it's true that my staff works as a catalyzer for my powers. Without it, it becomes much harder for me to freeze time and other things. Holding this makes it much easier for me. I knew that I would need another one, so I made a spare.

Danny suddenly jolted at his last words: "Come again? You **knew **that this was going to happen? I thought your powers didn't work in that place!"

Almo also had the same doubt as Danny and he waited for the Time Master to answer.

Clockwork smiled as he explained: "All I knew was that we would eventually come back from the Observants' portal. I didn't know what would happen while we were inside of that place, I mean, until now. I was powerless in Eden, so the only rule that still applied to me was the rule that forbid me to raise my hand against the Observants. I was just another ordinary ghost while I was there. I wasn't going to cross my arms and wait for you to rescue me. Don't get me wrong, the two of you did a wonderful job, but I wasn't going to let the two of you carry the weight of fixing those arrogant ghosts' mistake alone. Besides, while I was there, I could see neither past nor future, so the future could have changed while we were there and something bad could have happened, but, thankfully, nothing bad happened."

Both teens smiled at his explanation. Clockwork then continued: "I know I have told you, Almo, to help Danny. It was true, but I also intended for Danny to help you as well. But I guess it is pretty obvious by now. Both of you needed help to protect those you care about. Danny needed to be reminded about being careful about pride, not giving into temptation and then giving his parents a second chance. While Almo needed help to rescue Skulker, start to fix his relationship with his family and also be warned to be careful about envy."

Though a bit hesitant, Almo couldn't help but to ask: "Master Clockwork, are you saying that my family…accepted me?"

Clockwork replied before turning into his child form: "You'll have to work on your relationship with them. It'll be up to you if you want your relationship to be the way it was. Let's just say that the first step towards the right direction has been made."

Daniel and Phantom also felt a bit ashamed for letting their dark feeling control their actions so many times before. Clockwork didn't even have to mention about how they should control their own anger.

True, it saved their lives, but anger without control can cause horrible things. But they had learned how to do their best to not let it get to their heads.

The Master of Time watched both boys tenderly and just as he turned into his elder form, he said: "I think it's time for both of you to go back home." Clockwork then looked at Danny and told him: "Oh, yes. Danny, I'll send you back in time to when Almo took you to his timeline. This way, your family and friends won't have to worry that much. By the way, Almo, I heard about Danny's suggestion for you to visit him. I agree with it as, fortunately, it won't be against the rules."

Danny nodded and was glad that he could make up with his loved ones, while also feeling quite happy for being able to get more friends. Clockwork then pressed the button on the top of his staff and said: "Time in!"

Suddenly, each teen was engulfed by a light which sent them to their respective timelines.

Clockwork smiled warmly as he looked at two different screens in that room showing both halfas. '_Everything is as it should be.'_ he thought.

End of chapter 15

* * *

Thanks a lot for reading. I would love to read your comments, so, please, review. By the way, the next chapter will be the epilogue of this story.


	16. Double Epilogue

Author notes:

1)English is my second language. Forgive me for any mistake.

2)I don't own Danny Phantom.

3)Thanks Truephan, Invader Johnny, Pii, itsbeenasecret for your reviews. They made me really happy.

4)this story was over 100 pages and it was my very first story to ever reach the 100.000 words count.

* * *

Chapter 16: Double Epilogue

Danny was sent back to Vlad's mansion's basement, where he was before Almo had taken him to his timeline.

The halfa had a quite sad look on his face. He was really sorry for the scare he gave to his loved ones. He turned invisible and intangible and left the house. When he was outside, he spotted Vlad lying unconscious near the pool.

Danny quickly flew towards him and took the soaked older halfa in his arms and flew back to the mansion. The teen didn't know much about that place and decided to take the older hybrid to the room where he was once staying. The halfa found it was a bit weird seeing no one in that huge place. After a few minutes, he realized that they must have fled when Almo invaded that place. The teen couldn't help but frown. He thought it was wrong of them to just leave Vlad like that.

Clockwork had told him that he was sent back right after his other self had dragged him to his timeline. Granted, they didn't know about Vlad's powers, but his employees could have at least tried instead of just abandoning him like that. Danny's frown turned into a sad expression realizing how lonely the older hybrid must feel.

When Danny finally got to the bedroom, he gently laid Vlad on it. But before the halfa could leave the man groaned and woke up.

"Little badger?" Vlad asked, still worn out from Almo's fire attack.

"How are you doing, Vlad?" Danny asked, concerned.

Vlad smiled at him weakly as he answered: "I've had better days…By the way, what happened to your clone? Did you defeat him?"

Danny shook his head before he answered: "No. And he was no clone of mine. It's a long and complicated story. I can tell you everything some other time. I have to go back to my family. I need to talk to them…"

The billionaire quickly sat up on the bed, but he soon regretted it as he felt a jolt of pain going through his body. "What? But I thought you finally decided what was the best for you! You should stay here! Your father, sister and friends are worth nothing! Join me, little badger. I can manage to have your mother at our side as well if you give me some time."

In any other circumstance, Danny would punch the man for his words. But he finally understood a bit more about the man in front of him. After taking a deep breath to calm himself down, the young hybrid replied seriously: "No, Vlad. I won't join you. And if you dare speak ill of them again, I won't care if you're weakened or not! I'll shove down some respect into you."

Vlad became a bit angry at his words. The billionaire thought he was finally succeeding in bringing the teen to join him. And how could Danny have changed his mind about him so fast when it had only been a few minutes since the boy had returned?

Seeing the man's expression, Danny sighed and continued: "However, if you decide to end your revenge against my dad and stop having this weird attraction for my mother, maybe we could be friends. I mean, I know you aren't a horrible person." Then Danny remembered when he met the future Vlad and how he ended up helping the teen to fix the past without killing him. "I really would like to be friends with you, I don't mind if you never teach me how to control my powers. Besides I think you should drop this stupid revenge against my father. He still consider you as his best friend, you know."

Vlad frowned. He wasn't too keen of the idea of being friends again with the man who gave him ecto-acne twenty years ago. Besides, how could he just give up on Maddie like that as well?

"Certain things, don't ever change, little badger. I won't give up on you or Maddie as long as I live!" the man answered seriously.

Danny instantly remembered the Vlad he had met in the future of his timeline. The teen wished that the man would learn his lesson sooner, but the boy had time to try to change the older hybrid's mind. But for now, the boy told him: "You might see my point one day." After pausing, the boy smiled and continued: "By the way, Vlad…You wet your bed."

Without waiting for any response, Danny shot upward, phasing through the walls of the mansion toward his home.

Vlad raised an eyebrow at the boy's words. Then he realized that he was indeed wet, and he had soaked the bed as well. But then, he also suddenly realized that he had dove into the pool not long ago. He rolled his eyes at the joke and just lay down on the bed to recover some more strength.

Danny flew high in sky as he went towards the place where he had fought Vortex and Undergrowth. It was still early in the morning and many people avoided going out on the streets after they heard about the big fight among the ghosts.

Just one hour had past since the battle against these two ghosts; however, the teen wasn't exactly checking the time. He was interrupted when he spotted a certain vehicle driving like crazy on the streets.

The teen sighed as he quickly ran towards the Fenton RV. He suddenly halted when the car stopped as well. He looked at it, uncertain for a few seconds, when Jack, Sam and Tucker got out of the car.

"See, I told you that your ghost radars were good, Mr. Fenton." Tucker said looking at the man in the orange jumpsuit.

Jack looked extremely sad. "Son…" he started, feeling his eyes a bit teary. "Please…forgive us. We never knew…I mean we should have figured it out that the accident might have had some influence on you. I'm…so sorry for hunting you. Please, don't run from us. Both your mother and I are worried sick and…"

The man wasn't able to finish his sentence. Danny quickly flew right to him and turned back human before giving his father a quite powerful hug. "I'm sorry too, dad."

The man was stunned for a few seconds, but he soon returned his son's affection. "I'm so sorry…" he whispered in Danny's ears finally allowing his tears to flow. Jack felt horrible for all the times he had shot at his son, for the insults and life threats. He now understood why Danny never hurt him or his wife during all those previous times. He finally understood that Danny was his still their beloved child, and that it didn't matter if he was half ghost.

Sam and Tucker looked at the scene with a warm smile. They knew that their friend had gone through a really hard time with his parents and now he wouldn't have to carry the burden of hiding his secret to them anymore.

"Oh, yes! Danny, we have to go to the hospital!" Jack said with urgency clear in his voice before breaking the hug.

"Hospital? What happened?" Danny said, now getting really worried.

Sam then explained, "It's Jazz. She broke her arm during that fight against Undergrowth. We heard all the noise coming from the battle and we decided to go assist you, but when we got there, you were already gone and we just saw Jazz and Mr. and Mrs. Fenton at the place. Jazz's with your mother while we came to search for you. We heard from Jazz that your parents discovered your true identity and Tucker and I did our best to explain to your father more about you."

Danny then remembered that his sister was injured because he wasn't fast enough to rescue her and guilt started to overcome him again. But then, he was dragged out of his thoughts by his father, who pushed him into the Fenton RV and told the other two teens to get in, too.

Mr. Fenton drove them all towards the hospital where Jazz was taken to. He drove like crazy to get there.

Tucker, who was clinging to his seat fearing a bit for his life, told Danny: "Hey, Danny. You need to be more careful. I mean, we were lucky that there was just us there, but if you had turned in front of a stranger, then you could have had serious problems."

Danny knew his friend was right. But the teen was so overcome by the emotion that he completely forgot about keeping his secret.

"He's right, son. We don't think that the Guys-in-White are going to be compassionate if they found out about it." Jack said, overhearing the conversation.

Danny couldn't help but to smile at his father's concern.

"So, did you meet Almo?" Sam asked, a bit curious at noticing that he wasn't with Danny.

"Almo? Is he a ghost friend of yours?" Jack asked, curious about his son's interaction with other ghosts. The Fenton couple had to wonder if there were more good ghosts like their child.

"Yes, I met him. But I want to explain what happened when we get to Jazz and mom. I think they'll want to hear this as well." Danny answered wondering if his other self would be fine.

"Okay, but you have to tell us everything." Sam said, smiling at to her friend. She was really glad to have Danny back. She got really worried when she heard that Danny had fled when his parents discovered his secret.

Danny nodded. However, he wasn't sure if he should tell them how Almo's parents treated him. He didn't want to make them feel even guiltier than they already were.

It didn't take long until they reached the hospital where Jazz was. Danny had to wonder how his father never was caught by the police due his quite dangerous driving skills.

They all got out of the car and rushed inside of the building. After they were done asking the receptionist where Jazz Fenton's room was, then they rushed to the third floor of the hospital and they went got into the room 304 where Jazz was at.

Jazz was already examined and she was resting on the bed. She was quickly checked by the doctors because of Amity Park policy of giving priority to ghost attack victims. So she was already with a plaster cast on her left arm.

Maddie was sitting on a chair right next to the bed. When she saw her son coming through the door, she quickly got up and rushed to him before giving him a tight hug. Just like her husband, she begged her son to forgive her for everything. She wasn't mad at Danny anymore for shouting at her. She just wanted to erase all the bad things and start anew with her son.

Sam quickly closed the door behind them, so they could have a more private conversation.

Danny returned his mother's hug and told her: "Everything's fine, mom. You and dad didn't know who I was. I never blamed you for doing your job."

"But I should have known! I should have noticed earlier that the accident had turned you into a ghost. I should have noticed that you looked way too much like your ghost half and that all our ghost equipment pointed you out as a ghost. I accused you of so many things that you never did and I tried to des-"

"Mom! It's okay, really!" Danny cut her off. "Granted, I wished you had a bit more faith in me, but I can't really complain since I left you guys in the dark about my powers for over a year. There was no way you could have known. I'm the one who should apologize for those horrible things I've said to you…"

Maddie felt her eyes get teary and she hugged her son tightly. Everyone in the room just watched at the scene with a warm smile. Danny then looked at Jazz and asked her with concern: "Are you okay, Jazz? I'm sorry you got hurt."

Jazz smiled playfully and said: "I'm fine. Besides, I knew what I could get myself into when I decided to start butting in your ghost business. This is going to be healed in no time." The older of the Fenton siblings hadn't said a thing when Danny got into the room because she wanted her little brother and her mother to make amends with each other first. The two red-haired females had talked a lot about Danny's condition and how Jazz discovered about Danny's secret identity.

Maddie couldn't help but to feel a bit sad knowing that her daughter also didn't trust her and Jack enough to tell them about Danny's secret.

Danny was really relived to hear that his sister was going to be fine. But that didn't mean he liked to see her or any other person he cared dearly about to get hurt.

"So, Danny, what happened to Almo?" Sam asked again. She didn't know why her friend's other self wasn't there with them.

"Yes, what happened to him? All we know was that he was after you to help you out." Tucker added.

"Who's Almo?" Jack and Maddie asked together.

"He's the 'me' from another timeline. Clockwork sent him here to help me to see how much of a jerk I was being. I guess I should explain everything to you guys."

The halfa told them almost everything that happened while he was at Almo's timeline. He didn't mention about Vlad being a hybrid in his timeline or that the fruitloop was the leader of the GIW in that other timeline. He hid that because if he told them about him, the Fenton couple could be really angry at Vlad and things would be really difficult for the older hybrid to reconcile with them for his wrong doings one day. Danny would explain his reasons to Sam, Jazz and Tucker later, because he knew that they found it very weird for him to hide certain details.

The other thing he left out was about Almo's parents. He didn't want for his parents to feel guiltier than they already were. Apart from those two things, he told them all about the rescue plan to save the ghosts; how the Guys-in-White tried to destroyed and experiment on all ghosts and create a formula to make humans become half ghosts; how his other self helped him to not stray from the right path; about the Observants' assassination plan; how Clockwork sent him back in time so his family and friends; and even about his evil future self. This time, Danny didn't give any more excuses. He told them about his alternate evil self. How close he came to cheating during that exam back them and even how they could have died if it weren't for the Time Master's intervention.

Danny felt he had to tell them about his evil self. He also assured them that he would never turn into him ever again. His parents just hugged him in response.

"Of course you won't become evil, my dear. I would never allow it." Maddie said, assuring her son.

"Besides, my boy, you're a Fenton! We always overcome our problems!" Jack said proudly to his son.

"That's right, man. We're always with you. For the good and the bad moments!" Tucker said.

Sam also spoke: "You're not alone, Danny. You should never hesitate in calling us. We may not have superpowers like you, but we know how to take care of ourselves—and you."

"Little brother, you are special, in many ways. I can also do my best to help you out even if I'm not all that good at fighting. Never think twice before asking me for any advice." Jazz said warmly to him.

Danny could feel his eyes getting teary. He couldn't wish for a better family and friends.

* * *

Almo was sent to near of the ghost prison. Clockwork knew that the boy would like to go visit Skulker, so he spared him of the travel. Daniel quickly flew closer to the prison and entered it.

In the middle of his way to the hospital wing, he came across Wulf, who greeted him with a friendly smile: "Good morning! How are you feeling?" Then after seeing he was alone, he asked: "Where's that other fellow?"

Almo smiled back and answered: "I'm okay now." That wasn't technically a lie, though he felt a bit guilty for hiding from the werewolf what had just happened to him, but he quickly added: "Danny's back home with his family. My mission for Master Clockwork finally ended. By the way, how is Skulker?"

The lycanthrope shook his head as he replied: "He's not doing very well. He had to remain in that green goo for the time being, but the nurses managed to at least stabilize him by giving him the nutrients he needed through tubes."

The halfa looked down. He was really sad to hear about his condition, but he lifted his head and asked: "How about the others? Are they okay?"

Wulf nodded and replied: "We had our casualties in that battle, but, fortunately, those who we managed to save are out of danger. The only concern now is with the ghost who were mutilated by the GIW."

"I see…" Danny said, a bit relived hearing that his friends, Ember, Johnny thirteen and Sunburn were okay.

"Sunburn is awake now. Would you like to go visit him?" Wulk Wulf asked, smiling at the halfa.

The young hybrid nodded and both went to see the Magma Centaur. When they got to the place, they saw Sunburn and Frostbite, lying on personalized fire- and ice- proof beds, respectively. They were staring tiredly at Ember and Johnny who had been arguing for a couple of hours. The fire and ice ghosts were wondering when a nurse was going to take them to different rooms because it was annoying all the other ghosts who were trying to rest.

"Youth is certainly something…admirable" Frostbite told Sunburn.

The Magma Centaur sighed and replied: "We weren't like that when we were at their age…"

The reason why Ember and Johnny were arguing was because Johnny kept insisting that the humans had cheated in knocking him out, while Ember told him that he was the only one responsible for his recklessness.

Daniel smiled, seeing that they already were back to their usual selves. He got near them, but then he heard Johnny asking him: "Almo, could you please tell this hard-headed girl that the only way humans can beat me up is by cheating?"

"Oh please. You dove into the enemy's trap. It's a basic rule when you're at a dangerous area. BE CAREFUL FOR TRAPS! We're taught this in our first year as soldiers, for crying out loud." Ember said.

Daniel chuckled at the sight. He didn't answer Johnny question because he knew that Ember had a point there. His male friend had the bad habit of jumping straight into danger. He finally replied, "Come on, guys. Both of you need to rest. Besides, if you keep up like this, they might sedate you or something."

"Fine! But I'm still awesome." Johnny said, relaxing crossing his arms behind his head.

Ember rolled her eyes and noticed that Almo's twin was nowhere to be seen and asked him: "Hey Almo, what happened to that brother of yours? What was his name again…oh yes, Phantom!"

Sunburn turned to see his young apprentice. He already knew by the change in the boy's signature that he was going to lie, but he was interested in what he was going to make up.

"Well…he was kinda forced by Bullet to partake in that mission. After helping us, he decided to have a peaceful life. After all, he already suffered a lot from the GIW…" the halfa explained.

Everyone in the room but Sunburn and Wulf seemed to have believed in his words.

The Magma Centaur told him: "When I'm out of this place, I would like to have a proper conversation with you, okay?"

Almo knew the nature of the conversation his teacher wanted to give him and nodded. Before the teen could say anything else, Sunburn told him with a smile: "Wulf, why don't you take the boy to see Skulker now? I bet he's dying to see him. We can chat later."

The lycanthrope nodded and took Daniel to see Skulker. He was in a room with the other ghosts used as guinea pigs by the Guys-in-White. For a matter of for the wounded ghosts, it was decided to leave them inside of the green substance until they could recover enough to receive the artificial limbs.

The halfa approached Skulker's vial and placed his hand over the glass and watched sadly as his paternal figure floated, still unconscious.

Wulf's expression softened and he placed his hand over Almo's shoulder and comforted him: "He's going to be alright. Just give him time."

Almo looked at Wulf and smiled. Then he returned his gaze to the metallic ghost and hoped the lycanthrope was right.

Meanwhile, Technus and Walker were talking about agent Omega's condition.

"So, Technus, give me the status on Vladimir."

The ghost of technology answered his boss: "Just like I suspected. He became a full-fledged ghost. He stabilized much more quickly than I expected, and he's currently unconscious and under 24 hours vigilance."

"I see…Let's try to keep him like that until we find a proper way to make him pay for every ghost he hurt. But his punishment isn't going to be as severe as that damned Bullet. I'll have his head for his treason!"

Technus nodded, but then he smiled as he gave his boss a suggestion: "Sir, how about letting Bullet live? And please don't give me that look. I mean let's let him live and make sure each day, each ghostly breath of his will be unbearable for him. Honestly, I think death is too good for people like him."

Walker crossed his arms and thought about the other ghost's idea. He liked it. He would show to the entire Ghost World what would happen to those who decided to turn against their own kin.

* * *

Months passed by with Almo constantly checking on Skulker's progress. The metallic ghost was slowly recovering and, fortunately, Technus had managed to re-create the missing parts of his body, but it drained a lot of the energy from the ghost hunter. Skulker received his missing limbs back, but due his special condition, he wasn't going to be able to be a field soldier anymore.

Almo was both sad and happy with that news. He was happy that Skulker was going to be alright, but sad that he wasn't going to have the same physical strength as before.

The halfa also was still aware of the promise he had made to Technus. The ghost of techninollogy made several tests on the halfa trying to discover how he came to be what he is now. But, one time, Technus asked Daniel for some of his human blood. The teen wasn't very fond of needles, but he agreed and turned human. When the older ghost was taking some blood from the teen, Johnny and Ember entered into the room and were quite shocked by what the had seen.

Almo managed to explain everything about his condition and he also begged them to not tell anyone else. He was quite surprised to hear that his friends didn't mind him being half human and that they would protect his secret. He was overjoyed knowing that he had true friends. He couldn't wait to tell Skulker everything as soon as he wakes up.

After Skulker finally woke up, he was really confused. He at first thought he was completely dead and was in his after-afterlife. Even so, Almo was really overjoyed to see him improving so much.

The halfa came by everyday and even asked Walker for vacation to properly take care of Skulker. The warden of the prison shrugged and gave him a couple of weeks of vacation. The ghost hunter always tried to make the boy go home and have a proper rest, but Daniel refused to do so. The boy had used all his free time to watch over the metallic ghost and even when his vacation ended, he still passed by everyday after work to see how the ghost hunter was doing.

Wulf also came by everyday to check on his best friend as well and he felt relieved to see him regaining strength each day.

The hybrid spent his entire time in the hospital taking care of him. Sunburn also came by once in a while. Almo had told the leader of the Magma Centaur everything after he had finally recovered.

As for Frostbite, he managed to re-create his ice-made left arm again and finished with the patrols Walker asked him to do as his punishment. He was back at his land and tried to renounce his title of leader of the Far Frozen. His people were now healed, thanks to Technus, but he didn't feel like he was suitable enough to continue for being the leader considering what he had done. However, his people understood his reasons and didn't blame him at all. After many discussions with his people, Frostbite remained as their leader, feeling grateful that everything ended well for him and his people.

Ember and Johnny also recovered themselves and also made visits to Almo. They only heard about Skulker from the halfa since they had never seen him before. The three teenagers joined the police force at the same time. They were awed at the hybrid's determination to take care of the ghost hunter.

After a long time doing exercises to recover his control over his body, Skulker finally received permission to go back home. Wulf and Almo offered to help the ghost hunter to fly, but even though the metallic ghost agreed, he couldn't help but sense the irony in that situation.

Weeks passed by, and even though Walker knew that Skulker wouldn't be able to field missions any more, he asked the ghost hunter if he wanted to become his third-in-command. That way, Skulker would have the job of training the new recruits.

Skulker had to admit he wasn't too fond of the idea of getting a "desk job" but he had his share of action when he taught the recruits how to shoot and aim properly and to analyze the conditions around them.

Daniel also fulfilled his promise to Technus and allowed the ghost of technology to perform some tests on him. Almo allowed him to have some of both his human blood and his ghostly ectoplasm.

Technus was awed how the two types of 'blood' co-existed in perfect harmony. It was nothing like Vlad's. The former leader of the GIW was a full ghost because his ghost halfa 'ate' his human one.

The ghost of technology also fulfilled his side of the deal and didn't tell Walker a thing about Daniel's condition and family.

Speaking of his family, it took some time and effort, but Wulf managed to track them down. The Fenton family had moved from Amity Park to a town in Wisconsin. And they all quit their jobs at the GIW facilities.

Jack and Maddie still worked as inventors, but they did nothing else ghost- related. They worked selling some inventions to companies. They were currently working on a way to create a new battery capable of holding ten times more energy than any other existing one and that wouldn't pollute the environment.

The Fenton couple told Jasmine **everything** that had happened while she had been unconscious. She, at first, didn't want to believe them, and she honestly thought that her parents were possessed by a ghost or something like that. They had to take a lot of tests to prove to their daughter that they weren't possessed. And even after that, it was a huge shock to her knowing that everything she believed so far was wrong and that she had loathed her little brother for all those years.

For a short while, the older of the Fenton siblings quit going to college. She didn't want to study anything paranormal-related anymore, just like her parents. Jasmine was truly lost for a few weeks until she finally found another thing she started to like. She decided to become a teacher for young kids. She found out that she had a talent for that when one day she was asked to give her neighbor's kids a few lessons on Math and Geography. They had asked her that because Jasmine was quite well known for her intellect and she was on the newspapers along with her parents during the time they worked for the Guys-in-White. After all, the Fenton Family was known for being geniuses.

Finally, Wulf, Skulker, Almo and even Sunburn were all assembled at Skulker's house. All those ghosts had refused to let Daniel go all by himself to his parents' house. Even still, the halfa was a bit afraid that something like what had happened five years ago would happen again. He didn't want to see more people he cared about to get hurt because of his desire to see his family again.

Almo had given lots of thoughts about his reunion with his family and he had come to a conclusion that he didn't know how it would affect his friends and especially his family.

"Are you ready for this?" Skulker asked, concerned.

Almo nodded in reply, then looked to Wulf and asked him to open the portal to where his parents were. Wulf did as he was told and a portal leading to the human world was opened.

Almo looked at the green portal and he was suddenly hesitant to go into it. He felt Skulker placing his hand over his shoulder and told him: "Don't worry kid. We're right next to you. Nothing bad is going to happen this time. I assure you."

Sunburn also told him: "That's right, kid. We got your back covered. They won't be able to hurt you anymore. So, we're going to do our best to make sure you have a civilized talk with your family."

Daniel smiled weakly as they all stepped into the portal to the human world. It was quite late at night and the four ghosts turned invisible as they searched for the Fenton residence while invisible.

Wulf had asked Technus to find their new address and when they got there, the Fentons were living in a quite normal house with orange walls.

Jack and Maddie didn't feel like building another big operations center above their home. The ghosts quickly phased through it, only to find Jasmine, Jack and Maddie watching the news, which was actually about how incompetent the Guys-in-White were. They were all wearing casual clothes, having had thrown out their hazmat suits because of the bad memories they had brought to them.

The journalists were saying that the GIW organization wasn't able to protect the citizens from ghost attacks and they emphasized that with the point on how easily the ghosts overthrew their main headquarters. This was still the news even after so much time. In spite of that, the Guys-in-White were still trying to recover their image and the public trust by making several public displays of their inventions. But it only raised more questions. They were constantly asked about how could they be so sure that their inventions would work without ghosts to test them on.

The GIW tried to recruit again the Fenton family several times and even offered them lots of money, but they were done with working for them. The Fentons simply gave the fake excuse that they were too traumatized and begged the GIW to leave them alone, but they kept coming once every two weeks with a even bigger checks for them.

None of them noticed when the four ghosts turned visible behind them. Almo took a deep breath and said: "Hi…"

The three human jumped from their seats and looked back to see who had just talked. They were surprised to see Daniel with four ghosts. The Fenton couple immediately recognized Skulker and Wulf. They were quite scared because they thought that they were there for revenge, considering that they had performed experiments on the metallic ghost while he was trapped in the GIW headquarters back in Amity Park.

They also kept all their remaining ghost weapons in their basement. They still had them because they feared that ghosts may try to attack them for revenge one day. But it seemed like a useless effort for them now since the humans felt like their lives were going to end there.

What disturbed the Fenton family the most was that Daniel was with the ghosts they had hurt in the past. They became even more confused with that because they had started to think that he was truly the Daniel they once knew.

"Hi, mom, dad, Jasmine…I'm home…" the hybrid managed to say, saddened by their initial reaction, even if it wasn't like he wasn't expecting something like that.

The humans just looked at the boy uncertain of what to do or even say. Skulker, Sunburn and Wulf were also quiet. They didn't like the Fentons very much, but they all liked Almo and they were there to make sure that the humans didn't dare to hurt him again.

The halfa decided to try to engage again in a conversation to put an end on that awkward silence: "I know this is a weird situation for all of us, but I came here because I wanted to see you again. My friends here aren't going to attack you, I promise you that." He briefly glanced at his ghost friends right next to him then he looked back at his family and continued: "What happened all those years ago was really painful. But I would like to start over with you. I know you think ghosts are a massive amount of evil energy, but we aren't! We have feelings just like when we were still alive. In my case when I was entirely alive, since by now you must know that I'm half ghost. That accident seven years ago only killed half of me. But I'm still the same Daniel."

The three humans were still a bit scared, but seeing how the ghosts didn't attack them, they felt a bit more relaxed. After all, if they did have ill intention they would have already done it.

Daniel continued: "I…just wanted to tell you guys I really missed you and I still do. I know it's hard for you, but I would like to make amends with you. One step at a time, of course."

Maddie couldn't help but to ask him: "One step at a time? What do you mean by that?"

The ghosts were also very curious about the boy's words. They thought he would try just make his parents believe that he was still their son and ask them if he could go back living with them.

Daniel answered: "I'm fully aware that things are **never** going to be like they were before the accident. But I would love to know that you don't hate me anymore and that I could visit you once in a while."

Even the ghosts dropped their jaws with the boy's words. Before any of them could add anything, Maddie slowly approached her boy and for the first time in seven years she gave him a gentle touch on the face.

The ghosts tensed, thinking she was going to attack, but she didn't make any sudden movements. Still, they kept their guards up.

She always thought ghosts were really cold, but her son was hotter than an average human being. Daniel gently placed his hands over hers and holding back his tears, told her: "I love you, Mom. I'll always love you. I just wish for you to understand that I—no-that all ghosts have feelings just like humans. Ghosts were alive once as a matter of fact. But death didn't make us devoid of good emotions."

Maddie couldn't control herself anymore and gave her son a hug. Jack and Jasmine slowly approached Almo, but they were still a bit hesitant.

But Almo didn't blame them. In fact, for the hybrid, this reunion was wonderful for him.

"Well, son…You can come back here whenever you want…I mean…There's a lot we need to talk about. To begin, I think we need to apologize for what we did to you and your friends over there." Jack said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Jasmine remained quiet. She didn't know what to say. She truly wanted to believe that the person standing there was her little brother; but even if she did, how could he be able to forgive her for what she had said to him all those years ago? "Daniel, I…" she started only to be cut off by her brother.

"Don't worry. Like I said, let's take one step at a time, okay?" he said breaking his mother's and his hug. He knew how hard this was for his family. He was doing a great effort to not let his emotions to get in control of him when he asked a bit anxious: Though he was having a hard time fighting his emotions right now, he pressed on, anxiously asking: "When can I come back? I mean, can I come back to see you?"

Maddie smiled and said: "Of course you can come back, but…Don't you want to stay here? I mean we could try…"

"No!" Daniel immediately cut her off. He was really happy for her to ask him to live with them, but for their sake, he had to refuse: "You have no idea how happy I am hearing this, Mom. But it's for the best that we do this slowly. Can I come back next weekend?"

"Of course you can, son." Jack said smiling a little bit. The last few months completely rocked his world and he was glad that his son was forgiving them even after everything that he and his wife did against him.

Daniel smiled and turned to Wulf. "We can go back now." He said to the lycanthrope, snapping him out of his thoughts.

The werewolf did as he was told and opened a portal back to Skulker's house.

Almo turned to his family and he quickly gave his mother a tight hug and then told his family: "I'm really happy to see you once more. I'm looking forward my next visit." Then he quickly got into the portal before anyone could see that he was about to cry.

There were so many emotions within him that it was too much for him to just hold back. He allowed a few tears to fall from his eyes, but he quickly rubbed them off as the other ghosts came through the portal.

Jack, Maddie and Jasmine were shocked to say the least at seeing Daniel leave like that. But above all, they were happy with seeing that he seemed to have forgiven them for what they had done to him.

When all the ghosts got into the ghost hunter's house, Wulf asked, confused: "Why did you do that? Didn't they accept you?"

Almo sighed as he looked at the green sky of the Ghost World: "It's not like I didn't want to go back to them and make things go back to the way they were. The thing is, that's impossible…" After a short pause, Daniel closed his eyes, before turning from the sky and looking at the lycanthrope and metallic ghost: "I'm already 'dead' in that world. My parents would have tons of problems if I tried to go back to them. For example, I can't hold back my ghost half while I'm asleep or even for an entire day. What if I triggered a ghost sensor? How would we explain that? The GIW didn't fall apart as we first expected. They might not have the formula to turn people into half ghosts anymore, but that doesn't mean they forgot about me. They could even accuse my parents of treason and have them killed for it. I don't want any of that to happen…"

"Daniel…" Skulker said sadly. He felt sorry for the boy. He really cared about the teen as if he were his own child.

The hybrid smiled and told them: "I would also like to thank you for being so kind to me. I got you all in so many problems that I can't barely count. It was because of me that you, Skulker, was captured, that you all got hurt trying to help me out and even now you still helped me to see my family again." he said turning his gaze to Skulker then continued: "I know I'm asking you too much, but could you please take me back to my family to visit them next weekend and, if they agree, keep visiting them?"

Sunburn smiled and told him: "You can always count on me to keep an eye on you. I'm not going to let you down, boy. I promise you that."

Wulf also replied: "I'm actually surprised to see their change of heart. I'm going to be sincere here, I don't think they deserve all the effort you're giving to them. But I'll trust your judgment here and I'll help you with your visits."

Skulker remained silent for a while. He had a huge mix of emotions within him. All he did was approach the boy and told him: "I know all this was hard for you. Like they said, I'm always going to watch over you, Daniel. You're a good and strong kid. I…really hope your family can fully comprehend how special you are."

That was all that Almo could take. No longer able to control his emotions anymore, he reached for the metallic ghost, pulling him into a tight hug. And as he embraced Skulker, Almo finally let his tears to flow freely and unashamedly from his eyes.

Skulker hugged him back, hoping, that this moment would last forever—as any parent would.

The End

* * *

More Author Notes:

[1]Thanks a million for those who read this story (and another thanks for those who read and reviewed). I hope you enjoyed the ride. Next week I'll post the oneshot called "My Son" which will be a story telling what happened to Almo through Skulker's POV.


End file.
